


烂苹果

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 124,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 存档原创女主Leia Augustine英美娱各种明星打酱油有jewnicorn，有Leia和各种男女明星的爱恨情仇（喂
Relationships: Kristen Stewart/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Andrew Garfield, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ep.01

我十二岁时，母亲有幸在一次鸡尾酒会上结识了阿波里奈尔夫人。

她有着宛如漫漫长夜一般的黑发，说法语，自诩预言家，涂着黑色指甲油的苍白手指永远夹着细长的烟，披着白色的狐裘，手上戴着大大的戒指，眼神超尘脱俗。

她对我母亲的殷勤颇有些不屑一顾，朦胧的黑色的眼不看任何人，游离在各种家私摆件之间，仿佛能在一个蓝金相间的花瓶里看见地中海的海水，又仿佛能从一尊雪白的半身雕塑里看见庞贝的火山。我端坐在奶油色沙发的最角落，考虑着如何躲过母亲的目光，顺利从这次无聊的会客里抽身，不料她在众目睽睽之下款款走到我身边，还伸出手来摸了摸我的脸，身形修长如水蛇。

我低下头，执拗地避开她冰凉的手指和扑面而来的迷迭香烟味。

母亲的脸色露出慌乱的阴霾，阿波里奈尔夫人过往神秘，举止高贵，是她尊贵的客人。

在亲眼见到她之前，我无数次听过母亲夸夸其谈她的预言能力。据说某一次她路过一家律师事务所，门口有一个因为丢掉工作而哭泣的大男孩，她安慰他说他有波塞冬的眼睛。后来他成了海军总司令官。又有一次，她警告一位富太太不要因为今天的横财而高兴，隔天她就失去了最得宠的小儿子——他在阿姆斯特丹抽大麻时猝然而死。

十二岁的我啼笑皆非，对母亲言语里的期待漠然置之。

“孩子。你叫什么？”阿波里奈尔夫人没有被我的拒绝惹恼。艳红的唇瓣似笑非笑。

我在母亲警告的目光下不得不开口。“Leia，Leia Augustine。”

她莞尔。“我喜欢你，想给你一个见面礼。”

即便我再不喜欢她，听到这句话我也不由得抬起了头，好奇地凝视着她黑曜石一般幽深而略带笑意的眼睛。

她摸了摸我沙金色的头发，声音温柔而略带沙哑。“我会的不多，好孩子，告诉我，你想知道什么？”

从未想过这个问题的我微微一愣，没有回答。

她翘起嘴角，环视一周，笑得有些傲慢。“这里的每个人都有一肚子问题想要问我，你一个都没有吗？”

我试探地问。“为什么是我？”

她扬扬一丝不苟的眉毛。“我说了，我喜欢你。”

“可今天是我们第一次见面。”我不信。

她似是预料到了我的固执，轻轻地叹了一口气，对我解释时的语气让我猜测她不常那么做。“你的眼神。Leia。你的眼睛闪闪发光，可是眼神又那么空。好了，我告诉你了，说吧，你想问什么？”

“我的生活一眼看得到头。没什么好问的，谢谢你的好意，夫人。”

阿波里奈尔夫人笑了。声音很低，像是黑夜里魔女的喘息，有一下没一下地挠着我突出的锁骨。“那你就错了，Leia。从明天开始，你的生活精彩纷呈。”

我平平地开口。“谢谢你的祝福。这足够了。”

她似乎略微有些讶异于我的抗拒。“不不不——孩子，让我告诉你一点更有意思的内容。”

接着，阿波里奈尔夫人微微伸手，黑得透亮的指甲成功地拦住了想要代替我开口的母亲，她凝视着我的眼睛，轻启双唇时迷迭香气息扑在我耳边。

“Leia，你以后会狠狠斩断天使的翅膀，但也会得到他伤痕累累的心。”

母亲没有听见她对我的耳语，她迫切地想问阿波利奈尔夫人，什么时候我的父亲能够再度回心转意。

黑发黑眼黑指甲的女人吐出了单薄的烟圈，对她开口时颇为不耐。

“明天。明天就会有好事发生，但不一定是你的。”

母亲欣喜若狂。

第二天确实不平凡，父亲突然回了我们住的地方。

那晚我一个人躲在自己的房间里，发现我经历了初潮。第二天早晨，一个陌生人打了电话来，说我通过了原本根本不抱希望的电影试镜。

十二岁的我演了人生的第一部电影。

九个月后，我的弟弟出生。

后来我又拍过一些电影，生活确实比我从前的充实忙碌不少。在镜头前我一点一点褪去青涩，在生活里，我成了阿波里奈尔夫人的忘年交。因为弟弟的来临，母亲曾想用一切拿得出手的礼物去答谢她。而她冷淡地拒绝了所有，只让我母亲允许我有空就去拜访她。

这个时代的黑头发的伟大预言家在伦敦有一套六间房的公寓，装修奢侈，每间房间里都有不同的油画和雕塑，然而每一样艺术品上又都常年盖着厚重的帆布。她独居，热爱安静以至于在旁人眼里有些怪异。其实她不常去别人的聚会，十二岁时那次纯属她对我母亲的盛情难却。

而现在，我的身量已然和她差不多高，前胸也有了不算饱满的弧度。

她点着烟，黑色的眼睛隔着一层薄薄的烟雾端详我。“Leia，你和我第一次见你时相比，一点没变。”

“我已经十九。”

“你的眼睛没变。你知道的。我看人只看眼睛。”她弹了弹烟灰。

我帮她面前的玻璃杯里斟上美酒。“我看不懂别人的眼睛。我只欣赏。”

“能欣赏已是不易。”她叹息。

半晌。她才问。“你母亲最近如何？我似乎有一段时间没听到她的消息。”

我思索半晌。“她昨晚和我父亲又吵了一架，哭着打碎了三个瓷盘，吓到了我刚刚睡着的弟弟，因为她在他的外套上发现了一根红色的长发。”

她无聊地吐着烟圈。“他的新秘书。”

“你到底怎么知道的？”我从小到大第无数次问。

这次她没有和从前一样沉默。“有很多人来找我，然后把问题的答案主动告诉我。”

我不禁问。“那我呢？”

她笑了。“对于你，Leia，我把最想告诉你的都在你十二岁那年说过了。你很少问我问题，所以我们才能成为朋友。”

世界上对未来有所求的人确实太多了。而她厌烦他们的无知和躁动。

对话进入死局。我岔开话题。“我想搬出去住。”

她呷了一口美酒。“很好。我支持你。但我希望你说的不是搬来和我住。”

“我没这个意思。我想一个人住。和你一样，一个人。”

“有的人始终在寻找伴侣，或者索求伴侣的关注，其实有时不是因为他们会孤独，而是因为他们无法忍受寂静。人都孤独，Leia。你要做好准备。”

我猜她说的是我的母亲，但其实也在说我的父亲。“我明白，很小就明白。”

她的目光终于落到了我手上的剧本。问我最近在忙些什么。

“一部新电影。讲同性之爱。我是里面的女主角之一，Lily。”

“那不错。你会因此而更加有名的。”

她对电影几乎一无所知。我猜她对任何二十世纪以后产生的东西都兴趣缺缺，只是在敷衍我。

我起身，感觉到了离别的时刻。“谢谢你，夫人。”

“我欢迎你再来。你是我极少数能说话的人。”她交替着双腿，手指玩弄脖子上一串很长的玫瑰色念珠。她一人独享公寓，不养活物，除了偶尔有人造访，大部分时间她和自己的所有物为伴。

我突然想起什么。“夫人。”

她抬起眼睫，等我说下去。

“世界上没有天使。”我说。

“有。只是你还没见到。”她对自己说过的话很坚持。

“那天使什么时候来？”我忍不住问。

“Leia，他快来了，但不是现在。在见他之前，你会经历一些别的事情......你要先找到你最锋利的刀。”

我眯起眼。“……他？”

她耸耸肩，半边脸陷入雪白的狐裘大衣。“我猜，是的。他。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ep.02

其实《红墨水》的剧本故事并不复杂。Muriel跟随有神职的父亲前往一座希腊的小岛，她在那里见到了Lily，一位依旧在为未来金主保留贞洁的风尘少女。

我喜欢Lily。她爱得奋不顾身，而我从来没有过。我享受通过剧本经历众生爱恨别离，剧本一送到我面前，我就答应了。

其实是这部电影的制片人先找到了我。然后他再找到了符合他想法的导演。另一位女主角悬而未定，可能需要进行一次小规模的试镜。所以我飞去了纽约。

导演也是一位女性。和我一样，金发，蓝眼睛。

“早上好。我是Leia。”

她比我年长许多，笑的时候眼角露出雪白丝绸般质感的皱纹。“我是Jodie。”

她湛蓝色的眼睛抚过我。

我欣赏她。也有人说我像她。我自觉和她天差地别。

“试镜片段我相信你已经读过。”她理了理自己齐耳的金色短发，肤白如雪，我恍惚间看见金色的海浪拍打着洁白的沙滩。

“是Lily第一次见到Muriel。”我点点头。

她的助理递给我一杯冰水。制片人、导演和投资方的代表各就各位。

门被推开。

我没抬头，只听见Jodie的声音。

“Kristew，我就知道你不会放弃这个机会。”

Kristen Stewart.

我一抬头，见到了一双绿汪汪的眼睛，冷淡而明亮夺目。它让我想到了阿波利奈尔白色狐裘上的宝石。

一阵翠色的飓风顺着气管扑到我的胸腔里，让我几乎喘不过气来。

心跳顿顿如擂鼓，我明白了为什么Lily明明从小被教育要楚楚动人风情万种，要惹人怜爱而佯装不自知，要处处留情而雁过无痕，却第一眼看见Muriel就会被那么内敛而苍白的姑娘吸引。

我和Kristen都是十九岁，而我们看上去像是从不同世界里长大的两个人。她独立而潇洒，没有什么可以绊住她似的，羞涩起来像是一头棕黄色的幼鹿，绿眼睛却有一种天真的野蛮。

我在纽约和她有过几次短暂且完整的交谈，她微笑时眼神会避开我的目光，我独享她的侧脸，只感觉漫天的光都亮了亮，满地的花都暗了暗。

我们坐在一起读剧本，剧本放在膝盖上，她点一根烟，我隔着茫茫烟雾肖想Lily如何因Muriel而深深着迷。

纽约的戏大部分都是很零散的镜头。Jodie对镜头质感的要求比我想象中的还要高，但是她镜头下的Lily和Muriel确实都很美。

Kristen在戏里和戏外天差地别。Muriel苍白而时常因为父亲的严厉显得憔悴而柔弱，Kristen却很男孩子气，来去自由，出戏很快。

在纽约拍戏的最后一天，Jodie坐在摄像机后面，黑咖啡连喝了三杯。

————————————————————————————————

黄昏时期的潭水温柔地涨起，Lily半身站在水中，白色的裙摆在透明的水面失去挺括的模样，睫毛上载着晶莹的露水，金色的碎发耷在脸颊两侧，如黄昏时飘忽不定的云雾，娇憨而脆弱。

空灵的树林之间回荡着日影的光圈和百灵鸟的鸣叫。

Muriel站在岸边，安静地看着她的行迹，眉头低垂，目光深深，她缓缓蹲下身，将掌心白色的指甲大小的花细细地簪在Lily金色的发髻上。

Lily如有所感，回过头，几片花瓣顺着发丝飘落，贴着水面浮动，灰蓝色的眼瞳里倒映着黑衣少女隐忍的脸庞。

Muriel温柔地环住Lily的肩颈，任由她湿漉漉的手臂弄湿自己的衬衣，低下头，女子文法学校尖子生的吻落在雏妓的眉心。

“我想忘记一切。”Lily眼里蓝色的火焰温柔地燃烧起来。

晚风带来了暮春残花和树叶的香气，吹拂着Muriel棕色的额发。她沉默片刻，轻声而坚决道：“我带你离开这里。”

————————————————————————————————————

从水里站起来时，Jodie让我的助理快点把毛毯给我，然后叫了摄影和几个别的场记去开个会，其余的人都开始整理东西准备休息。

即便换了干燥的衣服，寒意依旧从脚底传到头顶。

助理说我的嘴唇开始泛紫。她要去给我拿点热饮料。

我冷到说不出话来，任由她忙忙碌碌。

Kristen原本已经去休息，见我一个人孤零零地站在原地，朝我走了过来。

她嘴里叼着一根烟，还递给我一根，眯起眼睛似是一场无声的邀约。

我接过烟，还从她的手里拿过打火机，放在嘴里颤颤巍巍地就要点。

其实我不会。

我十二岁第一部电影里就演过抽烟，但我真的不会。

啪的一声火苗从黑洞里蹦了出来，被风吹灭。我皱了皱眉，又按了一下，焰火又起，可我的手冷得发抖，叼着烟却点不着。

怎么都点不着。

她的喉咙里发出一声类似在笑的声音。

我猜我一定暴露了自己是个新手的事实。

然后，她凑了过来，用她嘴里的烟点燃了我的。

她乌黑的低垂的睫毛一点一点绽开，绿莹莹的翡翠化作液态一滴一滴落在我的心上，烙出曼妙而毫无规律可言的痕迹。

我迷恋这种感觉。这种被注视的感觉。

然后被烟呛出眼泪。

她忍不住笑了。

“不会就算了。”

“Kristen我……”我想要为自己的露怯辩驳。

“Kristew，叫我Kristew。”她转身离开。

Jodie回来的时候就看见我一个人手里拿着一根烟，站着咳嗽，肺里仿佛藏了一个风箱。

她知道我不会，让我把烟丢了。

我照做了。然后站在原地，抑制不住地傻笑。仿佛自己竭尽全力去做了一件想做的蠢事。

她深深地看了我一眼，叹了一口气。

纽约的戏拍完之后，因为档期空了一个星期左右，我就短暂地回了一趟伦敦。

我搬离了原来和父母同住的大房子，在市区租了一套很小的公寓。

母亲对于我的离开非常震惊，父亲一如既往地无所谓，甚至说要帮我垫付房租。

我摇摇头，说我可以自己承担。抱着自己的东西离开的时候，瞥见弟弟靠在门上无比艳羡的眼神。

然而搬走的第三天，就有人来敲了门。

我一开门。

母亲。

一开门就是一阵熟悉的冷香，我的母亲和往日看上去没有任何异样，妆容精致，米色的裙子像一朵倒置的百合花，戴着不夸张的钻石手镯。

还没等我开口。她就急冲冲地跨了进来，裸色的高跟鞋踩在地板上，发出一记一记矜贵的轻响。

“你爸爸又一次不回家。”她一进门，把包放在沙发上就开始脱外套，然而我根本没有给她放外套的架子。

所以我伸手，把她的外套接在手里。

“他又一次不回家。我不知道他去哪里了。”

我扬扬眉，确定最后一点可能会和往常不一样的信息。“他失踪了？”

她在客厅里兜着圈子。“没有。他还在伦敦。只是不愿意见我。”

这时有发生。

“弟弟呢？”我问。大部分时候，父亲的退席会让她把关注点放在弟弟身上。

“他在寄宿学校，也不听我电话。”她一边说一边把手机丢在了我刚买的茶几上，当啷一声响如同一把钝刀割裂了空气里安宁的部分。

我沉默。

她四处打量了一下。“你租的什么地方？”

“公寓啊。”

她挑剔的时候声音会不由自主地尖锐起来。“这里太糟糕了，光照阴暗，不通风，地板踩下去有声音。用不了三天，就会有入室抢劫的人进来。”

其实她才是三天以来唯一的访客。并且这里真的没有那么糟糕。很多我在剧院里认识的同学住在比这里更落魄的角落。

“我喜欢这里，并且已经搬进来了。”我轻声说。

她抬高音量。“我在跟你说，这种地方不安全，为什么你不听。”

我害怕她，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，声音更轻地重复了一遍。“可是我已经搬进来了。”

她听出了我的潜台词，沉默了片刻，再开口时声音已经不对劲。

“难道我会害你吗？”

我低头。“不会。”

她的声音更高。“你的第一部电影是我跟制作方打的招呼。没有当年我给我高中同学打的电话，你以为你真的会通过试镜吗？”

我沉默。熟悉的感觉蔓延开，脸颊滚烫，仿佛被浸入开水之后剥掉了一层皮。

是的。没有她就没有我。

她再度开口。“Leia，我是你妈妈。我不会害你。你不能这样丢下我不管。你凭什么丢下我。”

她的话敲打在我的心上，愧疚像是一缸温水一样把我吞没，而我连挣扎的力气都没有。

“我没有。妈妈。我没有。”

熟悉的泪意涌了上来。

她开始给我联系新的公寓，让我尽快搬走，然后再给我的助理打电话，训斥她为什么容许我住在这种地方。

五分钟以后，她又开始像什么事情都没有发生过一样，开始跟我说我父亲的事。

母亲的控制欲固然让我难过了一阵，但是很快就有别的好事让我开怀起来——Kristew给我发了邮件，她居然主动联系我了。

和Kristen动身去希腊拍戏之前，我去找了阿波利奈尔夫人。

“我有了喜欢的人。”

她夹着烟，一口也没抽，在白濛濛的烟雾里沉默地望着我。

我迫切地想要开口跟她分享。而她却把话题转移到了其他地方。

“Leia，你看，这件花瓶放这里合不合适？”她指着一个用帆布盖得严严实实的东西问我，仿佛在对我请教如何摆弄一团阴影。

我被她打断，有些意外。大部分时候她都善于倾听。

“啊。不。要放在那里。”她把那一件帆布盖住的花瓶抱了起来，放在了另一个角落的玻璃台上。阳光下，她腕上的珐琅手镯美到令人炫目。

“夫人。我喜欢上了一个人。”我不得不对她再重复一遍。

“那个Kristen？”她挑挑眉毛，终于愿意接纳这个话题。

“对。她对人潇洒自如，又那么酷。”我感觉自己在轻声诉说一个美妙的梦。

“她追随你了？”阿波里奈尔夫人面无表情地转过头来看我。

“不。我追随她，她就像一阵翠绿色的风，那么桀骜不驯又那么自由。”

阿波利奈尔夫人冷冷地瞥了我一眼。“她不会属于你。”

我一腔热血被她迎头一盆冷水浇下来淋了透，万分意外。“为什么？”

她沉默半晌，然后指了指那个用帆布盖住的花瓶。“我在我所有的艺术藏品上盖帆布，是因为我认为只有它被严密地包裹起来之后，它才会属于我。”

我知道。我十二岁那年她就告诉过我。

“而你，Leia，”她叹了一口气，“只有等你把手里的东西摔碎了，那才真正属于你。”


	3. Chapter 3

Ep.03

南欧的阳光灿烂到令人叹为观止。

《红墨水》的取景在希腊，也是原著小说里的发生地。我想，原因大概是希腊的女诗人萨福爱慕女人，她年轻时曾经驻足于南爱琴海的莱斯博斯岛，后来这个岛屿成了lesbian一词的来源。

Jodie让副导演去拍一组空镜头，带我们开始看剧本和讲戏。

希腊的很多房子很破旧，颜色斑斓得沧桑。我们拍摄的地点主要是一栋白房子，是剧本里Lily和Muriel初遇并且时常一起消遣时光的地方。房子是白色石头砌成的，很典型的爱琴海风格，远远望去像是一只幼龄的白象，敦实而憨厚。

因为拍摄戏份大多聚集于此，演员和剧组都住在那栋白色房子附近的旅馆里，我和Kristen更是经常在白房子里消磨时间——不是我们不想出去，只是阳光毒辣，Jodie严禁我们在太阳底下站太久，会晒出色差。偶尔一两次我们一起溜出去过，但是Kristen很容易被人认出来，她那时候已经拍了《暮光之城》，知名度不小。我们后来也就作罢。

被勒令禁止外出，我只好透过窗户欣赏希腊。

窗外蓝色的天空映着无法言喻的纯净，一尘不染得如同婴儿的眼睛，黄昏时的海风会带来海水的咸味，夕阳斜照，空气里弥漫着从不远处居民区传来的食物香气，如果眯起眼睛，可以看见那些脸型窄长头发金黄的姑娘把衣服晾在家门口的竹竿上，小孩在她们附近打打闹闹，当地的妇孺都喜欢长长的衣服，迎风招展时如同猎猎而动的旗帜，绝大部分都是看上去浸染过度的深红色或者深蓝色，我不知道为什么。

不对戏的时候，Kristen有时候也会跟我一起看着窗外的景色发呆，细碎的阳光伴随着微风在她的碎发上起起伏伏。我坐在她身边，共享一份南欧的风平浪静。

和寻常的十九岁少女不同的是，她笑得并不多。而大部分抑制她笑容的并非痛苦，而是迷茫。

我们都是少年成名。我看过她的电影，《战栗空间》和《不再沉默》。在我眼里，她很特别，很酷，面无表情时绿眼睛凛冽得森冷而迷人。而我十二岁那年就在一部欧洲的文艺片里演过从小一直被关在阁楼里的可怜女孩，从此一直在扮演柔弱而倔强的少女。

导演们说我适合这种角色。

石破惊天的美貌演艺圈从来不缺，我也从不认为自己美到能让人第一眼就惊艳得下巴掉下来，最多说算是生得标致，没有出错。和我合作过的导演无一没说过，他们都曾经担心我长成一张怨妇脸。

我看着镜子里的自己。尖尖的嘴角时常向下，倔强得义无反顾；灰蓝色的眼珠子冷冷清清；下垂眼和泪痣容易露出偏执和幽怨。感谢母亲遗传给我轮廓分明到不容冒犯的大轮廓，最后我的长相勉强停留在一个哀而不伤的程度。

我十二岁那年第一次被观众记住是因为镜头前一串一串的眼泪。人人都说我有一双会哭的眼睛，我也曾经一度沾沾自喜，还有人说我以后会是电影界一颗冉冉升起的新星。

可我还没在初享盛名的快乐里漂浮几天，就有一位电影界的老前辈找到了我。

他告诉我。

“Leia，永远不要想拿奥斯卡。美国人或许会欣赏你，但是绝对不会喜欢你。有些东西眼馋不来。”

当初是真的怎么都想不明白，后来一点点长大，我眼睁睁看着奥斯卡换了一届又一届，那些明媚外放的女人一个接一个拿起我曾经梦寐以求的小金人，自然渐渐地明白了奥斯卡的审美取向。

所以我死了心，开始有自己的追求。

我开始通过剧本体验别人的人生。

现在，我想要成为《红墨水》里的Lily。

我扭过头看了看刚刚化好妆的Kristen。

她是带我离开现实的Muriel。

希腊有美妙的一面，也有令人不适的地方。地中海的食物我们都吃不惯，炎炎夏日也让我有些困倦和疲惫，然而谁知道真正病倒的是Kristen。

Jodie一个头两个大，我们的拍摄周期本来就短，档期紧张，这个节骨眼上，女主角之一居然病了。

Kristen的助理找来了医生，可那个说话哆哆嗦嗦的眼镜医生用处并不大。

她高烧不退。最后只能拖着病躯继续演戏。

最难演的一幕是红墨水的性。Lily和Muriel私奔之后并不顺利，她们在决定分道扬镳之前抵死缠I绵。

拍这种镜头其实真的很令人害羞，倒不仅仅是因为亲密的身体接触。一群人绕着两个演员围成一个圈，举打光板的，拿收音器的，举摄像机的，时不时化妆师还要拎着化妆刷凑上来把我们互相蹭掉的粉底或者唇膏给补上，这些就足够尴尬了。戏的内容倒是其次。

按照剧本的描述，Muriel最后抄起了案台上的一瓶红墨水洒到了Lily的身上。

镜头不支持借位。触摸是真的。拥抱是真的。接吻也是真的。

那时候是大半夜。我们都放不太开，动作僵硬地像是上了发条，一次一次不知道重复了多少遍，Jodie早有预料，挥挥手说无论重来多少次，你们今晚一定要拍出来。这场戏不能再拖延了。

我倦得要命。Kristen的身上依旧滚烫。

我们干脆彻底抛弃了羞耻心拍了最后一条。

Lily和Muriel在灯光师故意营造的暧昧灯影里深深拥吻，四肢如同被欲望控制的蜘蛛一样紧紧缠绕住彼此花茎一般纤细的身躯。她的呼吸扑在我的脸上和肩颈上，从脖颈到尾骨形成了一道发麻的锁链。我像剧本里所写的那样去深深凝望她的眼睛，透亮的明艳的汹涌的翡翠海域，同样入戏到失去防线。

她抄起案台上的那瓶红墨水，冰凉的红色流淌了我们一身，像是年轻脆弱的少女为爱殉情的血。

在希腊，休息的时候我开始读《圣经》。

那时候Kristen的高烧已经缓解，但是还没有完全褪下。她的母亲时不时打个电话来，她和我说她母亲在澳洲工作，不常在她身边，现在对她颇感亏欠。

我没有对她提我的母亲。尽管在拍戏期间我的母亲来过电话，她的话题总是围绕着我不断出轨的父亲和年幼的弟弟Jamie，不断向我倾诉她生活里的负面情绪。

Kristen睁开两汪明绿色的潭水，百无聊赖地一遍遍喊我的名字。

Leia。Leia。Leia。

她的声音让我心里发痒，我只好说我的名字没有什么特别的意思，Leia是一种花，仅此而已。

她撇过头，我猜是我的回答有些直白的不解风情。

于是，我问她要不要听《圣经》。

她微蹙的眉头露出困惑。我猜她生长在氛围自由的家庭，从小成长环境大概宗教思想也并不强烈，我猜她不太读。

我低下头开始翻《圣经》。“Kristew，你知道Gideon的故事吗？”

她摇摇头，对我有气无力地扬了扬眉。我猜是“你这个欧洲佬在说什么”的意思。

“Gideon是以色列的英雄，他曾经率领三百人打败十几万的敌军，使得以色列人太平了四十年。”我顿了顿，手指终于在书页里找到了《圣经》里的《士师记》。

她换了角度面对我躺着，是准备迎接故事的姿势。

“这个故事是什么样子的？”

我清了清嗓子。“Gideon原本胆小懦弱。率领以色列人与米甸人对阵时，以色列人只有三万二千人，而米甸人却有十三万五千人。但’得胜不在乎人多人少’，’得胜乃在耶和华’。当以色列人和米甸人在军力数字上处于劣势时，耶和华却告诉率领以色列人的Gideon，跟随你的人过多。现在你要向这些人宣告，但凡害怕胆怯的，可以离开基列山去。于是有二万二千人回去，只剩下一万。后来耶和华又对Gideon说，人还是太多，你要带他们下到水旁，我好在那里为你试试他们。Gideon照做了。这次只留下了三百人。后来Gideon把三百人分成了三队，以色列人用火把和空瓶让敌军恐慌，Gideon带领以色列人在耶和华的领导下以少胜多，大获全胜。最后Gideon捉住并杀了敌军的两个王。”

她定定地看着我半晌，问。“这个故事的意义在哪里？”

我想了想。“Gideon一开始总是推脱逃避，耶和华在他面前数次显现神迹才让他长成一名智勇双全的大将，保护了自己的同胞。我时常用他的故事来告诉自己要勇敢。”

“那Gideon后来呢？”她是真的没怎么读过《圣经》。

我沉默了一会儿。“他犯了错，令自己的子民陷入罪中。”

她挑挑眉。不再继续说下去。

我的眼神在她棕色的长发上来来回回。“你感觉好些了吗？”

“快了。我猜。”她又调整了一下自己躺卧的姿势，“Leia，你是很严格的教徒吗？”

我摇摇头，合上《圣经》。她的助理给她买来了当地的水果，我从桌上拿了一个橘子，拨开以后放了一瓣在她滚烫的掌心。感冒的人需要补充维生素。

她没有动，镇定自若地对我抛出一个惊天动地的问题。“……那你怎么看待同性恋？”

我终于知道了，那种总是抑制着她露出笑容的迷茫是什么。

而我不知道，她为什么要问我。《红墨水》的导演Jodie Foster就喜欢同性，有固定伴侣，还比我们都年长，我以为Kristen会先去问她。

难道。Kristen在意我的看法吗。

我不知道自己沉默了多久，才一本正经地开口。

“性取向之间并没有那么明确的界限。所谓的同性恋其实是更倾向于被同性吸引，异性恋也只是更容易喜欢异性。其实说到底，都只是追随自己内心真实的声音。”

她皱了皱眉，抿着嘴，似乎对我的回答并不满意。

“其实……应该要感谢《拿破仑法典》。”我有点慌乱，开始没话找话。

她扬扬眉。把橘子放进嘴里咀嚼。

我继续煞有介事地说。“他取消了一项罪，名叫sodomy，所以男风在欧洲有一种隐秘的合理化。”

“那女孩之间呢？”她好整以暇地撑起头。

“男权社会里女性被看做男性的所有物，所以女性之间的爱情从来不被议会看在眼里。我是说，女性之间的爱情不影响他们占有和利用女性，所以对他们而言这连罪名都算不上，他们甚至有时候视其作为情I趣。”

我表面上镇定自若，实则方寸大乱，语速越来越快。

她看破了我心里欲盖弥彰的暗流，支起身，温热的汗涔涔的身体靠了过来。

她以一种Muriel不会的方式吻了我。


	4. Chapter 4

Ep.04

从希腊返回纽约的时候，感冒发烧的人变成了我。

而Kristen并没有来看我。她有了和暮光之城相关的新工作。

我一个人缩在纽约的宾馆里，经纪人给我通过邮件的方式寄来了几个新的电影剧本。

我的经纪人和我同时看中了最后的华尔兹，Sa/ve Me The Waltz，我会在里面扮演Alabama，一位美国黄金时代的黄金女孩。这意味着我可能会未来还会在美国多待一阵子。

Kristen偶尔给我传几条简讯，她那时候《暮光之城》的拍摄还没完成。

其实我自己也说不清楚，我到底是以Leia Augustine的身份在爱着Kristen，还是以Lily在爱Muriel的身份在爱她。

我猜是前者，因为Muriel不会那么放肆的亲吻。

而我不明白，她为什么明明之前那么投入，电影拍摄期一过，就冷了下来。她和Robert Pattinson之间真真假假的绯闻一开始并没有太过困扰我——宣传期情侣总是有的。然而他们的街拍多了起来。

我猜我这般模样像一个不懂游戏规则的新手，应该蠢极了。但是我无法不在意，沮丧像一条蚕一样在我的灵魂深处悠悠地吐着丝，一点一点缠住我。

《红墨水》的宣传期来得比我所预期的要快，其实都是老生常谈的工作，无外乎一次又一次地上节目，接受采访，走红地毯。然而和Kristen一起走红地毯，始终是感觉有些不一样的。造型师有意让我们打扮的风格形成鲜明的对比。我永远穿白色，她的抹胸礼服裙永远是黑色的，露出细长的小腿，发型很简洁很适合她。

我喜欢这样的Kristen，不是柔情温暖的Bella，也不是敏感内敛的Muriel，是她自己。

主持人问我们，《红墨水》拍摄期间最好玩的一件事是什么？

Kristen说是Gideon的故事，Leia喜欢对人说宗教有关的故事。

我想起那个吻，脸颊通红。

主持人又转过来问我。

我按捺住内心澎湃的情绪，想了想，说Kristen递给我烟，而我根本不会。

她笑了笑，说看我接过的时候就知道我不会。

然后我们一起笑了出来，几分真几分假。

Jodie抢过麦克风说，最有趣的事情明明是在希腊每天抓你们不让你们偷偷溜出去玩。

Kristen耸耸肩。我也跟着耸耸肩。

Jodie忍俊不住。

主持人又问，虽然我知道这样问两位女士有些唐突，但是……你们的亲热镜头是自己拍的么？  
我的脸又红了起来。

看得出来Kristen也害羞，但她还是做出了一些很清晰的解释。是的，自己拍的，我们都没有替身。

主持人哇了一声，说《红墨水》里的性场景可能是今年最美的画面之一。

这要感谢Jodie。我说道。

主持人还问我和Kristen认为彼此是什么样的人。

我迫不及待地告诉了他，Kristew很酷，眼睛很美，让我想到翡翠胸针，演戏的时候她全神贯注，Kristew几乎就是Muriel。

Kristen想了想，只说了一句，Leia很特别。

采访虽然场次很多，但是问题大同小异。

直到宣传期快要接近尾声的时候，我才看了《红墨水》的导演剪辑版。

Jodie的电影质感非常温柔而梦幻，仿佛整个故事都是一个夏日里带着海水气息的梦。

Muriel跟随有神职的父亲前往一座位于希腊的小岛，在十七岁的夏天遇到了当地的风尘少女Lily。两人无可救药地爱上彼此。为了反抗嬷嬷不让她把Lily卖给有权有势的男性，Muriel也一直想离开自己严苛有余的父亲，两人决意出逃。现实的残酷和观念的分歧让两人碰壁，穷途末路之际，Lily打算卖掉除I夜养活自己和Muriel，被Muriel竭力阻拦之后又一次爆发了剧烈的争吵。最后两人在一夜温存过后分道扬镳，Muriel回归家庭，Lily浪迹天涯。

并不是个圆满的故事。

曾经有记者问过我和Kristew，最后Lily和Muriel的结局到底是什么。

我想了想，说我不知道。Kristew则很明确表示她们没有未来。

我知道该是如此，听到这个答案心还是往下沉。

我猜我是为Lily而难过。

Save Me The Waltz的导演和制片人都和我见过面了，但是演员阵容尚未定下，具体开工可能还要过一阵。

我在纽约研究剧本，还去图书馆借了几本和黄金年代有关的书。

宣传期过后，Kristen的态度又冷了下来。

阿波里奈尔夫人没有说错，她不属于我。

而我没想到，电影放映之后，《红墨水》的原著作者通过剧组找到了我。

那是一个头发花白的老太太，七十来岁，身材瘦削，米黄色的套裙配小碎花围巾。

我知道她毕业于剑桥大学，有个在希腊工作过一段时间的父亲。

那天我去见她的时候穿了灰色的连衣裙，金色的头发垂在肩上，像任何一个伦敦女孩。

她搅动红茶里的砂糖和牛奶，抬起眼睛时的机敏让我确实想到了女子文法学校的尖子生。“Muriel是我的中间名，而她，她就叫Lily。”

我点点头。

她从随身携带的小羊皮手包里拿出一张照片给我。

“我们唯一的合影。我昨晚找了很久，想带给你看看。”

黑白照片上，一个黑发的女孩身边站着一个年龄相仿的姑娘，看得出来头发颜色很浅，面目明艳得如同风和日丽的浅海风光。

我看了一会儿，双手还给了她。她自己拿去照片，沧桑的绿眼睛在我脸上仔仔细细地巡视了一阵，似乎在努力地找Lily的影子，过了一阵她就把照片收回包里，端起茶杯不紧不慢地喝了一口茶。“我和Lily确实在十六岁以后就分道扬镳了，直到前段时间。”

“你们重逢了？”我不由自主地追问道。

“是的。她的两个孩子都已经迈入中年，有一个外孙和一个孙女。我们坐在一块喝了一次茶，算是这一生的最后一次见面，我想。”

我沉默。

她继续说。“你演得很好。只是我和Lily的故事没有那么好。她远比你诠释出来的样子会保护自己。”

我脸上的笑容渐渐散尽。

“……不不不，孩子，我没有任何批评你的意思，所有人都觉得《红墨水》是一部绝佳的影片，我也这么认为。你演绎了一个绝妙的为爱义无反顾孤注一掷的Lily。我只是有所感触，想跟你说说故事的原貌。”她伸出布满皱纹的手很轻地拍了拍我。

我调整了呼吸，脸色缓和了一些，但不是因为她的话。“那原本……该是什么样子的？”

“十六岁时她就比我聪明，从小生长的环境也让她成为一名情场老手，我猜她是太害怕失去什么了，”她顿了顿，“Lily在意我，但不是那么飞蛾扑火的爱。”

也许她说的对。我的理解和原著存在偏差，而Jodie默许了这种偏差。

因为那才是我和Kristen的《红墨水》。

跟原著作者道别之后，我想了很多，在新工作来临之前，我开始读萨福写给自己的同性伴侣的诗歌。

“坦白说，当她离开时我宁愿死去/她久久地哭泣/对我说，这次离别一定要忍受，萨福/我离去，并非我愿/我说，去吧，快快活活的/但是要记住——你要清楚地知道/你离开的人戴着爱的镣铐/如果你忘记了我/想一想我们先给阿芙罗狄忒的礼物/和我们所共享的那一切甜美/和所有那些紫罗兰色的头饰/围绕在你年轻的头上的/一串玫瑰花蕾、莳萝和番红花”

某日从睡梦中睁开眼，我看着窗外纽约萧瑟的街景，才意识过来已经到了没有花束可以存活下来的秋天。

不知道为什么，在我感觉自己快要放下的时候，Kristew来了电话，她说纽约附近有个音乐节很有趣。

我无法拒绝她。到了现场之后看见Kristen和她身边的Robert Pattinson，感觉自己不该贸然答应赴约。

出门前我确实特意打扮了一下，但绝对没超过日常的程度——腰部收得很窄的A字裙，浅口芭蕾舞鞋，嘴唇涂成水红色。

音乐节的喇叭震天响，吵得我的脑袋很疼，目光在嘶吼的歌手和狂欢的观众里游离半天，最后落到了Kristen和Robert颜色雷同的牛仔裤上。我不得不心平气和地承认，他们看上去像是非常和谐的一对。

叹一口气。突然很倦很倦。

其实大部分时候Kristew根本没有和我说话的意思——我一开始也不知道她为什么要叫我来，我猜这应该是一场有很多朋友的活动，只是大家都没空，最后只能找我顶班。Robert倒是很开朗，用英国口音迫不及待地和我攀谈起来。

我的目光又察觉到Robert的墨镜和Kristen的墨镜，虽然看上去不像一起买的。而我连墨镜都没戴出来。

Robert问我是不是觉得这里不太有意思。

我僵硬地笑笑，跟他解释道。我明明很喜欢，这里很棒，这种音乐对我来说很新鲜。

Kristen在旁边看看我们，没有说话，墨镜挡住了她绿色的眼睛。

我的心又开始往下沉，看了看台上汗水淋漓的摇滚歌手，视线上移，开始数演唱会舞台上到底有多少台追光灯。

“Leia，Leia，”Robert又一次出声叫住了我，“待会儿给你介绍一位我的朋友。也是英国人。”

我回过神想了想，现在在美国的英国人。“Emma Watson？”

我跟她打过次照面。很迷人的女性，但我有些怕她，也许是感觉她咄咄逼人。

“性别男。”他纠正道，“诶你们以前会不会认识……”

我挑挑眉。“是《哈利波特》剧组的么？”

没进哈利波特剧组客串一个角色是我毕生的遗憾。

“不不不——”他摆摆手。

“Nicholas Hoult？”

我不太知道他最近是不是在美国，我十四五岁拍戏的时候跟他演过兄妹，他比我大一岁有余。但是联系不多，我在圈内的朋友极少。

“也不是他。”Robert似乎有点无奈了。

摇滚歌手嘶哑的音波冲击下，我大脑一片空白。

“……那你说的是谁？”

他似乎想再给我一点提示，拥挤的人群里有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Andrew——！你怎么这么晚才来！”Robert双目发亮，毫无责备之意地嗔怪了来人一句，然后他飞快地和好朋友拥抱了一下，拥抱的姿势让我感觉他们确实是非常好的朋友，接着Robert转过身来，“Leia，这就是我跟你说的朋友，Andrew。”

我抬头。看见一双棕色的大眼睛。

啊。我想起来了。去年在英国电影和电视艺术学院奖里斩获电视奖的BAFTA男孩。

我知道他。但从没见过他。

他对我伸出手。

“你好，我是Andrew Garfield。”

其实音乐声太响了，我根本听不清他说了什么，完全是看他微笑着的口型猜出来的。

他笑起来的时候整个人从头到脚都散发着温柔的气息，眼珠里翻腾着滚烫的焦糖，浓密的长长的睫毛感觉都涂了蜜，也是甜丝丝的。

我猜。他大概是糖罐子里泡大的。


	5. Chapter 5

Ep.05

我开口。“Leia Augustine，请叫我Leia。”

我猜他也听不清我说什么。但我知道他大概听说过我的名字。英国演员就那么多，完全陌生的很少。

他的掌心很暖，我们很矜持地握了握手，一秒钟不到就分开。

Robert见我话不多，补充道。“Leia是Kristen的朋友。”

是的。吻过嘴唇的朋友。我猝不及防被Robert无意插了一刀，嘴角好不容易堆起来的笑容又有一点散了下去。

现场太躁动，Andrew并未察觉到我的异样。“很高兴认识你。”

依旧是凭借口型猜出来的。

我想去买一瓶水，顺便从这里走开，Andrew说他也想去，Robert挥挥手放我们走。主要是我实在是怕吵，何况Kristen也可能不会再看我了——事实上我已经不知道她去哪儿了，音乐节的人太多了。

我们走了五分钟找到一个卖食物的小亭子，在那儿买到了水。远离看台的角落稍微安静一点，我终于听到了他的声音，和想象中一样温和，带着熟悉的英国口音。

“其实刚刚我想跟你说，Leia，我看过你的电影。”

我点点头。“我也看过你的作品，演得很好，Boy A。”

他被我称赞得有点不好意思，笑得温暖而安静，像是远山深林里姗姗来迟的春天。

“其实，”他再度开口的时候有点犹豫，“我妈妈喜欢你的电影。你小时候演的那部《阁楼》，那时候她整天拉着我们一起看。”

又一个看过我十二岁时哭得稀里哗啦的人。我麻木的扭开矿泉水瓶，喝了一口。“真的假的？”

“当然是真的，”他说话的态度越发认真了起来，“我妈妈那个时候先是和我爸爸去电影院看了一遍，然后又带了我和我哥哥分别去看了一遍，最后还买了碟回家看。”

唔。大概是他家没有女儿。

我笑笑。“看那么多遍，我该去谢谢她的。”

羞涩又从他的脸上冒出了头。“如果不嫌冒昧的话，请问可以给我一个签名吗？我妈妈真的很喜欢你。”

我点点头。“没问题。这是我的荣幸。”

“请问你最近都在纽约吗？我可能要过一阵才能把签名的东西给你带过来。我妈妈的生日要到了。”

我点点头说没关系，到时候你可以先联系我。

我们交换联系方式的时候我才明白，我今天被叫来的目的可能就是这个——Kristen的男朋友的一个朋友想问我要个签名给他妈妈。

然后我们不得不回到吵吵闹闹的音乐节现场，我没料到表演结束以后Robert会想要留Andrew和我一起去吃晚饭，Kristen对此毫无意见。

然后我们四个人就一起坐进了一家附近的餐厅。

我和Andrew都是英国人。Robert也是。我有一段时间没有听到英国口音了，跟他们长时间的对话让我有些放松下来。我已经在国外漂泊了三四个月，对十九岁的我而言，似乎太久了。

我对面坐着Kristen，身边坐着Andrew，斜对面的Robert一直努力地跟他的好基友Andrew找话题。

Kristen的冷淡和白天音乐节的闹腾让我精疲力竭，不由自主地开始走神，惴惴不安如同怀里揣了一只鸽子。

餐桌上正好谈论到不知道哪个有趣的话题，Andrew和Robert都笑了，我感觉我也该笑几声，结果抽动手臂的时候一不小心把叉子碰落到了地上。

“抱歉，是我的错。”我猫着腰去桌下捡。

谁知道同一时间Andrew也弯下了腰，我猜他应该发现我今天晚上状态有点糟糕，所以想帮我个忙。

然后我就像个孩子一样缩在餐桌底下，不经意间跌入他焦糖色的眼睛，感觉就像自己独自一个人穿越过温暖的棕色隧道，迎面而来的风无比柔软，隧道的另一头闪着万丈的光。

我赶快坐回了自己的位子上，服务生过来帮我换了餐具。这个小插曲并没有给Robert和Andrew的交谈画上休止符，偶尔Kristen也会加入他们的谈论，我一直全神贯注地听着。

一阵闪光灯把我拉回神。

“狗仔队。有人在偷拍我们。”Kristen开口。

Robert说可能我们今晚就会上新闻。

其实他们才是主角，《暮光之城》的荧幕情侣。2009年美国人还都不太认得Andrew和我。

我们在温柔的良夜里告别。

我在见到Andrew的时候明白了Sa/ve Me The Waltz里的女主角Alabama为什么会愿意跟随David一生。她太渴望爱情，而她的所爱单薄、沉默、无知无觉。所以她满世界地徘徊，寻找一条能够带她离开的隧道。

故而，她第一次在乡村俱乐部见到David，就问了身边某个自己不屑一顾的男伴——那个新来的人，他叫什么名字？

Sa/ve Me The Waltz开机之前，我又一次短暂地回了一趟伦敦。我的母亲给我找了全新的公寓，还说公寓的钥匙只会给我一个人，以表示对我私人空间的尊重。

我接受了她的好意，并表示感谢。

她坐在沙发上，跟我诉说着我父亲的又一次叛离家庭，他今年为了一个不知名的女人打算放弃了和他们一起过圣诞。

我甚至找不出什么话来安慰她。我十二岁以前曾经一度以为她会离开我的父亲，摆脱他对家庭和忠诚的逃避和折磨。她是那么需要爱的人，父亲的爱，我的爱，弟弟的爱。但是后来随着年岁增长，我明白她走不了。她贪恋这里的生活和旁人艳羡到痴迷的目光。

阿波里奈尔夫人自然知道，她让我别把这一切放在心上，说我母亲甘做身上戴着金镣铐困兽。我无可奈何。其实最近我想要去见阿波里奈尔夫人的，然而她最近都在巴黎，只能作罢。

我的母亲冷静了一会儿，突然问我，是不是最近有了喜欢的人。

我心里一慌，表面上装出风平浪静的模样，说没有。

其实我知道自己在宣传期露了数不清的马脚，观众们早就在猜我和Kristen之间到底是什么关系，他们甚至给我们起了名字叫Augustew，因为我的名字是Leia Augustine，而她叫Kristen Stewart。双方经纪人咬住牙不承认，我们后来也没有见面，这事情肯定会逐步被他们淡忘下去。

我猜，不会忘的人只有我。

但母亲真的把这个问题端上台面问，是我始终都没想到的。

“Leia，你有喜欢的人了吗？”母亲收起刚刚温和的笑容，表情严肃地重复了一遍。

我怎么敢告诉她。因为紧张，我的心跳不由自主加速。

她瞥了我两眼，这时候正好有电话打到她的手机上，几个和她处境类似的太太约她出去喝茶，她似乎本来还想继续盘问下去，但是不得不匆匆站起身。

“永远不要离开我，Leia，我需要你的爱。”

“我明白的。妈妈。”我叹了一口气，心里的酸涩了无痕迹地胀开。

Jamie不知道什么时候从楼上跑了下来。

我七岁的弟弟和我一样肖似母亲。他出生以后，母亲就很少把大块精力花在我身上，但她始终需要着我，任何我想要离开的迹象都会伤她的心。

Jamie看上去有些沮丧，一屁股坐在我身边的沙发上，金色的脑袋往我的身上拱。其实Jamie不常和我那么亲近，他出生以后母亲对他照顾很多，而我多半忙着拍戏和学习。

必然事出有因。

我看了看他那双几乎和我一模一样的眼睛。“Jamie，你怎么样了。”

他开始跟我小声嘀咕说父母最近如何因为圣诞节的原因爆发毁天灭地的争吵，母亲哭起来撕心裂肺。他一定是吓坏了。

我叹气了一声，摸了摸他的脑袋。

我回到纽约拍戏的时候已经快要把自己答应给Andrew签名的事情给忘记了。谁知道他又一次找到了我。我猜是签名的材料终于准备就绪了。

剧组放假的那一天，我们在一家咖啡厅见面。那时候已经快要接近纽约的秋冬季节，他棕色的毛衣和眼睛的颜色都让人从心底里温暖起来。

我坐着等了一会儿他才匆匆背着包推开门进来，坐下的时候他为迟到了两分钟而道歉了很多遍。  
我表示没关系。

他从包里拿出要我签名的材料，展开在我面前。

我不知道他请谁画的手绘海报。

《阁楼》的主要剧情是一个男人离婚之后把和妻子小时候长得几乎一模一样的女儿关在阁楼里，小女孩反复求救，最后终于重新回到阳光底下，从此跟随母亲生活的故事。

官方海报其中一幅就是母亲紧紧抱着泪眼迷蒙的十二岁女孩。

而Andrew手里的手绘海报则做了改动。

我十二岁时的面容并没有太大不同，而影片里母亲则长得不太一样。

我仔细地端详了一阵，猜那是Andrew的母亲，因为他们眉眼太相像。

Andrew有些不好意思地解释道。“我妈妈真的很喜欢这部电影，她看《阁楼》的时候我猜她真的想透过屏幕抱抱你演的那个小女孩。所以我就拜托了一位我认识的艺术家帮我画这样的一幅画。”

我笑了。“你母亲一定很温柔。”

然后我接过他手里的笔，问他。“要写特别的什么吗？生日快乐？”

他笑起来像是秋日旷野里的阳光。“对。生日快乐。天哪，她一定会非常高兴的。”

签了名，他执意要请我喝一杯东西表示感谢，然后谈了时事，奥巴马拿诺贝尔和平奖，Sean Penn如何演一个同性恋，以及我们的老邻居爱尔兰全民公决通过了《里斯本条约》。

眼前出现一阵闪光。我才意识到狗仔可能拍了我们。2009年，我和Andrew在美国算是名不见经传，Andrew当时还没拍过任何一部美国发行公司的电影，我拍过，但角色多半不够正面向上，观众缘实在是糟糕，别人只记得角色，对我是谁一点印象都没有。上次跟Kristen和Robert一起出行的照片被登上小报以后，大概美国人们才隐约知道我们的名字。

他大概是见我脸上的笑容顿住了，问我怎么了。

我们刚刚明明就着《生死朗读》的话题谈论得好好的。

我没有说实话，狗仔的事多半有些扫兴，所以我想了想以后告诉他。Andrew，我们互相交谈的时候，从来都不对对方掩饰自己的英国口音。

“其实这样不太好……”我自嘲地笑了，“我马上就要开始扮演一名美国姑娘，还要学一点美国南方口音。”

“我马上也要扮演美国人，Leia，”他立刻跟我分享他大概近期听到的最好的消息，“我会出演The Social Network里面的Eduardo Saverin。他生在巴西，小时候移居美国，也算美国人。”

“那我们都该快点改掉英国口音了……不然我们身上英国的印记都太深了。灵魂和躯体即将背道而驰。”我看了看墙边的暖气片，想起了伦敦的冬夜。

“别总这么想，Leia，扮演新的角色总是让人开心的，他们给你带来你不会有的人生体验。”

“我很期待你的新作了。”我莞尔，悄悄地贪恋他的笑容，冬天太冷了，我想我是没办法抗拒温暖的人。

他是孩子气的神，永远试着用爱来解释和解决问题。从某种意义上，他就像是刚出生的莫扎特，一落地的时候就到达了别人用尽一生也无法企及的高度，成长路上鸟语花香且歌且行，得到了很多人一生咬紧牙关攒着都不如他那么多的爱。

而我。我轻轻地对自己叹了一口气。

我不是这样的人。


	6. Chapter 6

Ep.06

那时候我在Save Me The Waltz剧组认识了一名跑龙套的姑娘，名叫Ann Morris。我的助理听从经纪人的建议，要给我引荐认识一些说话时有美国南方口音的人，而她来自乔治亚洲。

Ann有着窄窄的鹅蛋脸，尖下巴，细长的棕色的眉下是一双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛。她原来是跳芭蕾的，个子比我矮上几分。

她比我想象中的要热情，在剧组休息的时候时常代替我的助理去给我买咖啡，我不得不在某天剧组放假的时候请她吃饭。

Ann看过《红墨水》，她说这部电影很美，Lily孤注一掷的爱让她一度落泪。

我对她直白的夸奖抱有赧颜，告诉她那都是Jodie和Kristen的功劳。

那时候我为了出演Save Me The Waltz里的Alabama而把头发染成浅金色，还烫了波浪形，眉毛的颜色也很淡，修得很细，看上去确实很像黄金时代的黄金女孩。

Ann说她感觉我很特别，二十岁不到的外表下有时候透出四十岁的灵魂，但笑起来看上去又比皮囊更年轻。

我说我仿佛真的已经要四十岁。

她笑了。

我盯着她的侧脸，不得不承认她某些角度确实有些像Kristen。这大概是我最初比起旁人更愿意选择亲近她的原因。

小报记者显然也发现了这个秘密。他们拍到了我和Ann一起喝咖啡的照片。someone like you的故事在网络上疯传，人们总是容易被和爱沾边的故事打动，或者为之发疯。

Kristen的经纪人第一时间打了电话给我的经纪人，我的经纪人又第一时间打了电话给我——他按捺着疲惫说我了解你大概是个双，只是现在你身上背着两部电影，绝对不是出柜的好时候，特别是美国人都盯着Robert和Kristen，你显得像个无事生非的第三者。

我沉默了片刻说，好。

他在电话那头不知道叹了第几声气，建议我去找个男朋友，要不是Sa/ve Me The Waltz里的男演员已婚，怕是想要炒一次绯闻。

我说他家庭和睦，家里还有三个孩子，放过那个可怜的美国人吧。

我的经纪人又叹了一口气说他当然知道，所以他选择让我和Kristen的这件事自动冷下来，只要我们沉默着熬过第一年，这种事情就很少有人在意了。

那时候Kristen已经和Robert在洛杉矶有了房产。大众都猜他们可能会因此结婚。

要熬过第一年的，只有我而已。

孤独如影随形。

我在纽约的日子里开始无可抑制地和Andrew越走越近。我想我是没办法抗拒他的温柔和友善。  
上次确实有人拍到了我和Andrew的照片。但是2009年我们在美国的知名度都小，照片上也只是隔着餐桌聊天，并没有激出什么水花。我的经纪人那时候忙着澄清我和Kristen，对此没有多加在意。

Andrew开始和我谈论一些我们都喜欢的话题。书本、社会问题和演戏。我们都是热爱演艺事业的人，喜欢通过剧本体验不同的人生。但很快我们的话题就朝其他方向发展，比如我们的故国。他也是流落在美国的英国人，我身上故乡的印记很深，我需要和一个能够让我时时刻刻想起英国的人待在一起。

我们开始一起怀念伦敦糟糕的冬天、Costa的咖啡（而不是Starbucks），还有餐馆里厚重到难以下咽的食物，我为了电影而操练出来的美国南方口音在他面前自动消弭不见。

我有猜我是有一点喜欢Andrew，但我始终没有迈出全新的一步。我不敢。如果说Kristen教会了我什么，那就是有所保留。何况，我不知道他喜不喜欢我，尽管他是单身并且和上一任女友已经分手快一年。因为他对任何人都很好，他爱世人。

我有时候会害怕他发现我在他身上试图寻求慰藉和温暖，我们之间的关系并不对等。

这很不光彩。至少对我而言，对人诉说伤口和暴露自己的弱点实在是太难。

那一晚我们一起去看了百老汇的歌舞剧，然后坐进一家很普通的餐厅里一起随便吃了一点东西。  
餐厅里大功率的暖气片把一切声音都哄得嘈杂，有一个黑发的女人坐在角落弹钢琴，吟唱着一首  
耳熟能详的法国香颂。

“Je voudrais de la lumière. Comme en Nouvelle Angleterre. Je veux changer d’atmosphère.Dans mon jardin d’hiver.”

（我想要一些日光，就像在新英格兰一样。我希望改变气氛，在我冬日暖房里。）

我抬起眼，偷偷打量着Andrew。他真的很温暖。棕色的漂亮眼睛里有一片足以容身的岛屿和不断跳跃的火苗。他察觉到我的目光，认真地问我怎么了。

我笑了笑，麻烦他把手边的盐罐递给我。

接过盐罐时我在想，如果我先遇到的不是Kristen而是他，那我们会是什么样。

然而这种空想毫无意义。

我在Sa/ve Me The Waltz剧组已经面临杀青，我们的话题在全世界绕了一圈，回到了电影上。  
他说Fincher是一个很好的导演，他第一次看见对方就对他内心光影世界的构想可见一斑，一个会说故事的人内心一定有丘壑。虽然距离开机还有很长一段时间，但是他已经迫不及待了。

我没有和Fincher合作过，专注地听Andrew谈论他崇拜的人。

我们之前聊得太久，出餐厅才意识到已经那么晚了。纽约的冬夜里，雪片纷纷扬扬，像是蒲公英一般散在我们的头发和大衣上。

我们并排走在人行道上，手都插在口袋里。

他问我的戏最近怎么样。我猜他是看到了发行方的宣传新闻。

我想了想。“之前我不明白为什么Zelda和Fitzgerald明明情到深处浓转淡，却永远在和对方苦苦纠缠。演了这部戏才明白。”

Sa/ve Me The Waltz是Zelda所写的自传，里面的Alabama其实就是她自己，男主人公也就是Fitzgerald本人。

他微笑着注视着我，等我继续说下去。

我说。“Alabama固然明快美丽，但是她的世界无趣而糟糕。男主角他一出现就是她脱离现实泥沼的一张单程票。她一辈子都离不开他。她迷恋他身上静无声息的力量和温暖的安全感。”

Andrew读过原著，我借给他的。他思考片刻。“而他也许想要拯救她，他包容她身上他没有经历过的东西。每个人的经历造就了他们不同的人格。而她的灵魂令他着迷。”

我叹了一口气。“他是爱她，却没办法理解她。Alabama比起爱，更需要理解，这是他们之间问题的死结。他把Alabama看成需要疼爱的妻子，却无法理解她的追求和过去。也许最后他终于理解了她，但是……已经晚了。生活那时候已经把他们给彻底击垮了。Alabama因为受伤再也无法跳舞，她的丈夫也已经离开人世。”

这是个忧伤的故事。所以我们都为他们沉默了一会儿。

路灯像是灯塔一样在黑暗里透出黄茫茫的光。我盯着地上我们狭长的侧影，开始背诵那段Alabama在她父亲临终前的问话。

“为什么当灵魂备受折磨，身体应该给予支持的时候，它反而垮掉了。而当我的身体在备受煎熬，灵魂本该成为其唯一的避难所时，它却也离我而去。为什么我们这么多年来锻炼身体，以求得心智的健全，但是到头来却发现灵魂总是遍体鳞伤，几乎要在枯寂的身体里才能倍感慰藉。这是为什么呢。这到底是为什么呢。”

他沉吟片刻。“原著里没有答案。在剧本里，有人给她答案了吗。”

“没有。他死了。和原著一样，他们最后都死了。”

我想起了影片的结局，不由得哼唱起后来的一段刚刚在餐厅里听到的香颂。

“Les années passent.Qu'il est loin la'ge tendre. Nul ne peut nous entendre.”

（岁月流逝，青春年华已逝去，无人听得我和你的声音。）

Andrew听出了是刚才我们在餐厅里听见的香颂，笑出了声。

他沉思，过了一阵才跟我说。

“Leia，有时候我在想，我们试图把问题搬上荧幕，演绎它们，引发大家的思考，而不是给出答案。并不是每个问题都会有清晰的回答。”

我问他。“这样一次次的盘问，真的有意义吗？我们就在不停地原地打转。”

他的声音很温柔，内里还藏着一些深不可测的力量。“人类一直都在原地打转。Leia，我们或许都是西西弗斯。但是……探寻本身可能就是意义。人太渺小了，世界上总有很多我们都没办法想明白的秘密，但是这并不影响我们抛出问题并且思考。”

我回过头去看他的眼睛，小心地体察他身上散发出薄荷和羊毛大衣的味道。他也回望我，眼神明亮而坚定。

一个穿着冲锋衣和牛仔裤的人飞快地举着照相机对我们拍了一张。

我和Andrew同时发现了。如果说上一次在咖啡厅里聊天被拍还能说是友情。那么这种深夜并肩散步，难以澄清。

何况我们刚刚的对视早就越界了。任何有眼睛的人都看得出来。

他有点着急地问我要不要快点联系自己的经纪人。

我摇摇头。“这对我而言不算什么，不影响你就没关系。”

他不知道，我的经纪人看到这种照片怕是会如释重负。事实上，任何能够让我看上去不那么像同性恋的证据都会让他感动到泪流满面。虽然我知道自己无意拿Andrew当挡箭牌。

我是真的想要靠近他。

但我不敢开口。

所以我转过身倒着走，故作轻松地问他。“那么你要找你的经纪人联系一下吗？绯闻什么的。”

Andrew没有回答我的问题，看我像个小孩一样倒着走，一句“Leia你这样会摔跤的”还没说完，我的脑袋就撞到了旁边的灯柱上，发出一记闷响。

我疼得嘶了一下。

“你还好吗？”他大概是看我脸都皱起来了，对我走了过来，温暖的气息由远及近，离我越来越近。

我站在原地，不知道自己在等待什么。

一阵风拂过，我的一缕头发垂落下来，落在脸颊旁。他伸出手，飞快地帮我把头发理了回去。但是他似乎发现这个动作对我们而言有些不妥，脸上露出微妙的懊悔和羞怯。

而我隐约从他脸上捕捉到一丝丝隐晦的期待。

于是我伸出手，从侧面挡住了他的脸。“这样他们拍不到你，只会拍到我。”

其实当时那个拍照的男人已经不见了。我和Andrew那时候都没什么大名气，他也没有精力来跟拍我们。

他的声音很轻。“我不那么在意，Leia。但是我担心你在意。”

“我不在意。”

他的手掌摸到了我的后脑勺。“那么你……这里还痛吗？”

“有一点，比刚刚好多了，真的。”我垂下眼睛，仔细品味了一下。

他确认了一下没有撞出问题来。“刚刚太危险了，Leia。”

“我以后不会了。”我像个小孩子一样地道歉，尽管他一点责怪我的意思也没有。

那时候我们靠得很近，他温热的呼吸若有若无地扑在我的额头，手还放在我的后脑勺上，安静而温暖的氛围将我包围。

我紧张得呼吸着。上帝知道，没有人会这么拥抱我，从来没有，我也从来不期待会面临这样的感情。

在我的设想里，我会在三十岁时和一位不那么爱我的导演或者圈外人结婚，有一场或许轰轰烈烈的用钱堆出来的婚礼，装潢高雅而得体的房子买在伦敦，有一片没人问津的草坪，它必须是坚不可摧的双层红砖结构，因为那里要容纳着他的不忠和我的偏执，我将活成我的母亲的样子。我想我可能不会和那个貌合神离的丈夫有孩子，但我会对他任何有关私生子女和婚外恋情的传闻装聋作哑自欺欺人，偶尔无法承担时再找人一股脑倾诉干净。我猜我也不会忘记Kristen，尽管我下定了决心和她老死不相往来，她会一直是我心上的一块疤。

这是我对于未来感情的一切预期。我接受这种预期，这种抱有距离的孤独感甚至让我能够轻松自如地做好我自己。

然后Andrew出现了。

很明显。他是我计划外的变数，而一开始，我居然没有意识到他会是个变数。

他又靠近了我一些。“可以么。”

我鬼使神差地点点头。

然后我们在路灯下交换了彼此之间今生的第一个吻。


	7. Chapter 7

Ep.07

在剧组杀青的那一天，我和Andrew确认了交往的关系。

一开始总是掩饰得很艰难，后来大家总还是知道了，比如我们共同的朋友以及我的经纪人。

他说这个消息大概是近期最好的一件事，然后说会帮我争取一些在美国的工作。宣传期过后我可能会拿到一些好莱坞电影的试镜机会。

我的母亲给我打来了电话。

“Leia，也许我最近没空来美国看你……你的父亲不得不跟我一起过圣诞，Molly要来见我。”

“阿姨？”我隐约记得我母亲有个比她小挺多的妹妹。

“是的。她结婚又离婚，带着两个孩子，他们一起过来，”她停顿的姿态很傲慢，“不幸的女人。”

我沉默片刻才说。“也许她想找你聊聊，你们很多年没见了，我想。”

我隐约记得她还有一个哥哥，去年查出了癌症，但是她给他寄了一张支票之后都没有去看过他。

她的声音不紧不慢。“他们三个人会一起住在我们家里，三楼的客房，我预定了当晚的法国餐馆然后不得不推迟我的瑜伽课。对了，她似乎跟我说过她想搬去苏格兰，那里离伦敦太远了，我想她以后不会来得很勤快。”

对话太煎熬，我把话题扯到了我的弟弟Jamie身上才好一些。我没有和母亲提及Andrew，也没有跟Andrew提过我的原生家庭。因为那就像一只烂苹果，外表光鲜亮丽，内在已经坏透了。

而Andrew和我不一样。他很喜欢提他的父母和哥哥。在他的描述里，他们都是很友善的人，Andrew形容他们的时候脸上会不由自主浮现出温暖的笑意，如他提及其他一些美好的东西时那样。他说了我才知道，他出身英国的中产阶级家庭，父母职业和社会身份非常体面，他还有个当医生的哥哥。

但是Andrew成年以后从来不问父母要钱，他甚至不愿意告诉他们他的工作近况——他怕他们担心，定期通话的内容只包括身体健康和生活平安两部分。我羡慕他的独立，想成为和他一样的人，所以偷偷把母亲给我的银行卡藏了起来，分文未动。

他自己也对媒体自嘲过，说他二十多岁最值钱的东西可能是一块滑板。

此言确凿。他没有对任何人说谎。

我们那时候都没什么钱。一起窝在纽约很逼仄的小公寓里，时常断电，冬天到了东拼西凑交齐暖气费，隔壁住着一个酗酒的中年黑人女人，还有一个我从未见过的她的丈夫，对门邻居是个古道热肠的哥斯达黎加人，他在酒吧工作，有一次告诉过我，那个酒鬼的丈夫是个会家暴的白垃圾。

Andrew和我时刻提醒对方要把门反锁。我们的房门一开始只有门自带的锁，后来有一天晚上那个喝醉了的黑人女人砰砰砰地乱敲门，哭得像是世界末日，那晚Andrew去工作了还没到家，我不敢打电话给他，一个人吓得在阳台上站到凌晨等他回来，第二天Andrew又去装了第二道门锁。

后来我准备去参加一次试镜，看到了隔壁那个黑人中年妇女头上多了一道血肉模糊的疤。她昨晚拍我们的门原来是求助。我不忍细看，拎起我的包低头匆匆离开。

在纽约的生活就是在这么破败的公寓里透露出一隅美丽风景。我们从越南移民的手里买来最便宜的圆白菜和番茄煮一顿简单的晚餐，饭后挤在厨房里把厨余和餐具收拾干净，拿出最亮的台灯，祈祷今晚不要再断电，然后一起坐在唯一的双人绿皮沙发上看剧本和书。漫长的夜晚里，我们专注的时候都很安静，一切喧嚣被留在门外，厨房通风不太好，番茄汤的味道会安静地停留在低矮的天花板上，直到第二天。

我们大概是那一整片地方里最不会产生噪声的居民。

当时Andrew已经得知了The Social Network具体的开机日期。我一连四五次试镜都没有成功，但是生活不允许我闲下来。

我的经纪人预计到了我的碰壁，让我拍了一堆时尚杂志的封面和海报。

我本来以为自己已经很瘦，结果一进场就看到一堆骨瘦如柴的姑娘坐着等造型师，黑发红发金发白皮肤黄皮肤黑皮肤棕皮肤的各个都有，她们的身上混杂着各种香气和体味。我和摄影棚里一个看上去像是负责人的长发男人打招呼，那些姑娘就坐在椅子上，一边窃窃私语一边用眼光扫过我。

“哇。我知道你。那个《红墨水》里的Lily。”长发男人瞥了我一眼。

所有人都叫不出我的名字。

他上下打量我几眼，仿佛已经预购了一样商品，然后叫一个三十多岁的女人去给我化妆。

他们给我戴了一顶黑色的假发，对着我的脸画了两个小时之后才让我换上布景里要求的牛仔裤和工字背心，我瞥了一眼镜子，连我自己都认不出来。

对着时不时吐露出机油气味的鼓风机迎面吹六个小时，摆造型，补妆，和各种我不认识的姑娘们在镜头前搂搂抱抱，表情不过关要重来，然后再补妆，重新拍。虽然没有拍戏辛苦，但是拍海报始终是空的。

我期待剧本。拍摄海报不会是我长久的工作。

一完工，我匆匆离开，用刚拿到手的美元买了晚上的百老汇的舞台剧票。我说好和Andrew今晚要一起找乐子。

Andrew一回来，我就忍不住把票子塞到他眼前。“你看，我拿到了什么。”

他一开始以为我买的是balcony的廉价票，仔细一看才发现时orchestra，倒吸一口气。“Leia，天哪，你……”

“MiuMiu的某个平面模特突然跳票，我就去了。”

他没想到我真的会去拍了海报，毕竟我一直把自己视作演员。

但我知道他想看那部舞台剧，我也想看。

他低头吻了一下我的脸颊。

跟他牵着手走进剧场，我就把沮丧抛之脑后。

舞台剧结束的时候，我偷偷告诉Andrew。“我喜欢这里的舞台，也许有一天……我或者你，会站在这里。”

我猜是那晚的灯光舞美太过绚丽，让我忘记了杀青之后再也没有任何剧组打电话给我。

他纵容我畅想未来，微笑地看着我，驱散了我因为穿得少而沉积在身体里的寒气。

那时候Andrew二十六岁，身姿挺拔，有着介于男孩和男人之间的轮廓，明亮而坦然的眼睛里有一万条通往罗马的路，一往无前，前途无量。

“会的，Leia，我们都会成为很好的演员。”

时间比我们想象的要宽于一些，不用跑就可以赶上回去的地铁。我们随意地走在缺了一块的人行道上，眯着眼睛看向灯红酒绿的纽约街头，夜晚已经越过了它的最高潮，街头人头攒动，大多裹紧身上深色的外套行色匆匆，似是归巢的渡鸦。

“……Leia？”一个熟悉的声音叫住了我。

我拉着Andrew回过头。

令人猜不出年龄的女人身披白色狐裘，黑发垂在肩上，指尖架着一根细长的女式烟，隔着朦朦胧胧的烟雾的黑色眼睛在一如既往的沉稳里混杂着一丝丝的惊喜。

“阿波里奈尔夫人。”我没预料到她也在美国。

她掐灭了烟。“原来你最近在纽约。”

随后她打量了一下我身边的Andrew，神色里带着了然。“我知道了，你就是……’那位’。”

她是法国人，说英语也难免一口慵懒的法国口音。

Andrew开始自我介绍。“晚上好，女士。我是Andrew Garfield。”

阿波里奈尔夫人笑了。“原来是英国人。我姓阿波里奈尔。Andrew，我亲爱的Leia最近还好么？”

我插进他们的对话。“我想我很好。”

她转向我，伸出手摸摸我的脸，右手食指上的戒指闪闪发光，嘴角的笑意戏谑又纵容。“我想也是。隔着一条街我就闻到了爱情的味道。”

“我以为你还在巴黎。如果我知道你在纽约，我肯定早就拜访你了。”我说。

她漫不经心地告诉我。“这没什么，我难得到美国来。下次等你想到我的时候，我肯定早就回了伦敦，有的是见面的机会。”

我脱口而出。“可我想在美国闯一闯。”

阿波里奈尔夫人不以为然。“你总会回来的。亲爱的。”

随后，她看了看一直耐心地站在一旁等我们的Andrew。

“年轻人，你有一双好眼睛，”她的眼神似笑非笑，扫过Andrew，落到我身上，然后再回到Andrew，“它会为你爱的人落泪。”

然后她和我们简单地道别，丢下一脸错愕的我们，坐进一辆黑色的轿车，先行离开。

Andrew从来没有听我提起过她，我在他犹豫着是否要过问之前先告诉了他。

“阿波里奈尔夫人不是我母亲，Andrew，但是她对我有很特别的意义，她为我的生活指点迷津，照拂我。”

“她确实看上去对你而言是个很特别的人。”他一边说一边斟酌着自己关心的幅度是否越界。

我点点头。“我也这么认为。”

“她刚刚说的那句话，”他回忆了一下，“‘你有一双好眼睛，它们会为你爱的人落泪’，这是祝福还是……”

“也许是赞美。”我打断了他，对于阿波里奈尔夫人神神秘秘的预言开始惴惴不安，“她是喜欢说一些类似的话，Andrew。”

我猜是我的脸色太糟糕了，以至于Andrew也有一些隐藏在平静外表下的忧虑。他惯于掩藏自己的负面情绪——因为坏情绪比好的更有感染力，而他不想毁掉别人的好心情。  
可是这不代表他没有负面情绪。

我没有打算现在对Andrew描述我的原生家庭，从简说了一些和阿波里奈尔夫人有关的事情。

“阿波里奈尔夫人来自巴黎，习惯说法语，但是最近快十年都住在伦敦。她喜欢诗歌和艺术，从来不看电影，但是对歌剧和话剧都很精通，她说自己从前有个唱歌剧的情人，其实我感觉那是在逗我玩。人人都只知道她姓阿波里奈尔，她的名字是个秘密。对于生活，她也有她自己的秘密，她不告诉我，我也就不会问……就像，就像你不会跟你的父母说你的工作。”

“她很关心你？”他问。

我点点头。“她很好，确实很关心我，她了解我的一切。”

忧虑从Andrew的眉头消失，他笑得如释重负。

“她看我的时候我简直紧张得心脏都要跳出来了。天知道，我原来一直以为你不愿意跟我分享你的家庭。你大概没发现……走在马路上的时候你的目光很容易被带着孩子的母亲所吸引，你习惯于长时间地注视着她们，好几次都是这样。我以为是你在家庭生活上受过伤，但是你跟我说了阿波里奈尔夫人很好，我也发现了她很了解你。Leia，我为你高兴。”

我的心“咯噔”一下。我知道Andrew把她当成了我的养母，在心底微微地叹了一口气。

“说些别的吧，Andrew，阿波里奈尔夫人不喜欢别人背后议论她，称赞也敬谢不敏。”

“好，”他的话题重新回到了我们今晚看到的话剧上。

然后我们开始谈论娜拉出走以后到底会怎样。


	8. Chapter 8

Ep.08

路上有两个孩子，稍微年长一点的女孩是金发，她走在前面，手里拿着一杯洒满巧克力豆的冰淇淋。年纪小一些的是男孩，走起路来摇摇摆摆，他们的母亲走在他们身后，一双眼睛警惕地盯着他们，仿佛下一秒他们就会消失不见。

没有父亲。

“Leia？”

我被Andrew的声音吓了一跳，手上的勺子掉进卷心菜番茄汤的碗里，发出哐当一声清晰的响声。

我嘶了一声。“很抱歉。”

他站起身，抽了两张纸巾帮我把桌面上溅出来的汤汁飞快地擦了干净，关切地望着我。

“你怎么了？”

“没什么。我走神了，”我摇摇头，跟着他一起收拾，“很抱歉。”

“我没有责怪你的意思。你没有不舒服的地方吗？”他摸了摸我的额头。温度正常。

我叹了一口气。“我很好……可能只是最近太累了。”

他安抚性质地吻了吻我。

我这才意识到，Andrew说得没错，我大概真的很容易注视那些带着孩子的年轻的母亲。也许是关于家庭的秘密在我心中真的已经被掩藏太久了，困扰时不时从潜意识里冒出来。

我的母亲来过几次电话，我避着Andrew和她有了几次不太愉快的对话——我依旧没有告诉他任何跟我原生家庭有关的内容。我的母亲在竭力劝我回英国回到她身边，但我感觉自己在美国可能还有些希望，并且我放不下Andrew，他打算在美国发展。

我的母亲几乎每次对话最后都厉声警告我待在美国就是浪费时间。

我不得不对她道歉然后尽量找理由拖延，一方面是《红墨水》报了2010年的奥斯卡和金球，虽然获奖的期望不大但我至少要留到明年，另一方面是，Sa/ve Me The Waltz还没上映，宣传期还需要我出现。

其实遇见阿波里奈尔夫人之后我再去的三四次试镜依旧石沉大海。有一位导演说我身上的欧洲气息太重了，可能注定和走红无缘。

当时我心灰意冷了一段时间，转念一想，我现在只有十九岁，也许总有一天，我会成功的。

我确实还有很长时间沉淀和等待，但我不能让自己闲下来没有工作。被现实所迫，最后还是不得不去拍广告。

美国人真偏心。他们在试镜的时候偏爱外露奔放的自己人，广告镜头下却都是欧洲脸。

MiuMiu的摄影过去后不久，我接到了Tom Ford助理的电话。电话那头的中年女人问我有没有兴趣去拍他们的广告。

其实我之前去Tom Ford那里试镜过一次A Single Man里面的角色，惨遭拒绝。

而我没想到广告拍摄当场会再度遇到Tom Ford本人。

一个一看就知道打过botox的英俊中年男人，浑身散发着同性气质。

满场都是细伶伶的模特，我跟在她们里面，乍一看分不出你我。

化妆师给我拍了一脸的粉，对着我的脸折腾半天，把我领去给他们的boss过目。

Tom Ford那时候正在接电话，抬起眼睛看了我一眼，只微微点头。

他的眼睛太犀利了，仿佛可以看到人心里去。但是他也没多说什么，就让我坐在一边等着。

日理万机的Tom Ford肯定不记得我。

“Leia？”

我回过头。他乡遇故知。

Nicholas Hoult.

他显然也没意识到会见我。两个人惊喜地寒暄半晌。大家来了美国之后都没有见过面。上次还是在伦敦，我们都还是十四五岁，一起拍了一部BBC的英剧，在里面演一对孪生兄妹。

拍摄主题叫Allure Carnival，其实是Tom Ford的唇膏宣传广告。

我看了看唇红齿白的Nic，终于知道了为什么他会来这里。

最后的硬照里Nicholas和我都穿着白色的衣服，他把我横抱起来，我手里拿着调色盘和画笔，在他脸上划出一道道深浅不一的红色。

拍摄结束后，我照例背着包离开，Nicholas说他还有别的事情要忙，下次再叙旧。

唇膏的海报被贴在纽约第五大道的时候，我接到了Tom Ford助理的电话。

她先是确认了我的身份，随后问我愿不愿意去A Single Man里跑一个龙套。

我又惊又喜，这才知道原来的那个模特临时有一点事要滞留在巴黎，Tom Ford又跟Sa/ve Me The Waltz的导演在餐桌上聊过一次，还看了我当时的定妆照，所以他重新翻出了我的试镜录像带，给了我一次机会。

Andrew为我的新角色而高兴，他开始为了the social network忙碌起来。某天回来，他眉飞色舞地说他在剧本朗读会上见到了Jesse Eisenberg，一个很可爱的男孩，将演Mark Zuckerberg。

我为他在剧组的万事顺遂而高兴，但也为我自己在美国演艺事业的处处碰壁而心焦不已。

A Single Man里的英国演员比我想象的要多。Tom Ford时尚界出身，我猜他其实有点喜欢欧洲脸。Matthew Goode。Colin Firth。Nicholas Hoult。清一色气质内敛克制的英国人。

我坐在Nicholas旁边，手里夹着一根烟，演一个无声的厌世少女。

一开始，按照原本的设想，我的烟熏眼妆应该浓厚到看不出眼睛原本的样子。但是一化好妆，Tom Ford见我黑漆漆的眼皮就直摇头。

“不行不行——”

我以为他说的是我不符合他的角色要求要赶我走，情绪还没低落下去就看见他重新指挥助理拿了一大盘眼影过来。

“铅灰色显得她像一只熊猫，干瘦的那种，要换其他的。”

心里大呼万幸。原来只是造型的问题。

在奉行完美主义的大boss的逼视下，造型师战战兢兢地从头开始改。

头发拉直，染成几乎快要不自然的铂金色，眼影改成了比之前更淡一些的棕金色，浓黑眼线，嘴唇上薄薄地叠加两层哑光的唇膏，还用眼线笔加深了我眼角下的泪痣，显得更像是一滴墨色的眼泪。

“这样。就这样。不要再动了。”Tom阻止了造型师再给我的眼睛上的第二层眼线加粗——那个年代的特色。

他站远一点，抱着手臂审视着我的脸，仿佛能在我的脸上看到一场1960年代的青春电影。

“年代感已经足够了，并且……这样能够突出眼睛。蓝色的。”

我恍然大悟，他是青睐蓝眼睛。

他的同性恋人Richard Buckley就有一双气势十足的蓝眼睛。所以Tom Ford镜头前无数男男女女来来往往，蓝眼睛居多。比如Matthew Goode，比如Nicholas Hoult，比如我。

全片我大概就五分钟的镜头，一句台词也没有，就对着镜头吐一口烟，其实我还不会抽烟，全是假装的。

饶是如此，Tom Ford还是给了我两次特写。

他是在拍我的眼睛。

“再来一条。”他穿着考究的西装站在摄像机后面，手边放着一杯只加了脱脂奶的咖啡，脖子上的名牌驼绒围巾我有点眼熟，大概是我母亲有一条差不多的。

“蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛，”他的造型师给我补妆的时候用他带有阿根廷口音的英语小声嘀咕着，“全世界都晓得他喜欢蓝眼睛。诶，你喜欢什么颜色的眼睛？”

我想起Andrew，不禁莞尔。“我喜欢棕色的。确切地说，焦糖色的。”

造型师其实根本不在乎我的答案是什么，一边给我的妆容做最后细节的调整，一边敷衍着随口回答我。“焦糖色看起来确实不错。”

Nicholas在休息的时候找到了我。

“我上次在洛杉矶闹市街头看到你的广告了。要不是旁边的人问我这是不是Leia Augustine，我差一点没认出来，毕竟你在我的印象里永远只有十四五岁。”

我笑了笑。“我都要二十了。”

他不好意思地笑笑。“如果不是我身边的朋友提醒，我都没发现你的海报挺多的。镜头喜欢你，Leia。”

我苦笑。“电影镜头可不喜欢。”

他叹了一口气，问我拿了联系方式。“如果你也打算在美国发展，也许我们会有比较多的联系。”

“我确实打算留在美国闯荡，你知道的，Andrew他也……”我斟酌着回答他。

Nic有点惊讶于我和Andrew在交往的事。“居然是真的。”

“对。那些看似捕风捉影的小报新闻其实都是真的。”我不得不这样告诉他。小报新闻是对我们的恋情捕风捉影过一段时间，但是没有实锤，我和Andrew也都没有正式公布过我们之间的恋情。我觉得还没到时候。Andrew似乎想过公布恋情，但是他的经纪人有自己的打算。

“下次或许该一起碰个面。我知道他要演the social network。之前在英国我就知道他很出色。”他提议。

“我会转告他的，谢谢你，Nic。”

我嘴角噙着笑意离开。

平心而论，Tom Ford是个能把镜头拍成艺术品的人，挺括但不至于让人产生距离感的衬衫，黑色的领带，苍山覆雪，鲜艳的摩登女郎。

如果从此和一生挚爱分开，人生会变成什么样？George想在恋人离世之后自杀，但是他依旧会被Kenny美好年轻的模样吸引。Nicholas在里面扮演的Kenny眨着痴心一片的蓝色眼睛对George欲说还休，鲜艳的嘴角里藏着羞涩的仰慕，难道George真的一点都不心动吗？

我不信。

但Tom Ford还是让George在开始任何新生活之前死去，那位与他阴阳两隔的恋人最后接他一起离开。

他们的爱封存于两人的棺木之中。

某一天我们都待在纽约的公寓里，我把食物端出厨房，他在狭小的客厅里支起熨衣板烫他的衬衫和我的百褶裙。昏黄的灯光在我们头顶上照出一片现世安稳，我先是跟他转告了Nicholas的祝福，他笑着接受了。

然后我忍不住把A Single Man那个令人心碎的故事告诉Andrew。

“George失去同性恋人之后，他的人生就像是一座美丽的空棺，也许表面尚能故作轻松，但是内心已经痛不欲生。最爱的人离他而去，失去爱情远比从未得到过要痛苦得多。”

我想象了一下没有Andrew的余生。简直如临冰雪。

Andrew把熨斗收了起来，又把熨好的衣服放在一边，他从背后抱住我。“Leia，生活总有美好的一面。”

我贪恋着他传递给我的温暖，转过身去，把脸埋进他的胸膛感受他的心跳。

“是这样没错……他不是被剥夺了快乐和欢笑的权利。如果死水微澜的生活里遇到了一些蠢兮兮的好事，心脏还是能够波动几下——仿佛在证明他还确实活着……但是这些都不代表他能够被拯救。他最后确实也没能从痛苦里走出来。”

他叹了一口气，收紧手臂用力地抱了抱我，仿佛小男孩抱着他唯一的布偶玩具。

“人生的痛苦是真切的，但是快乐和温暖也是。时间总能治愈一切的。如果George没有因为心脏病猝然离世，他也许会接受Kenny也许不会，但是他一定会逐渐有自己全新的人际关系和生活轨迹，失去一样很重要的东西总是痛苦的，但痛苦是可以被淡忘的。并且他死去的爱人也不会觉得淡忘了痛苦就是背叛了自己，他爱George，所以应该是希望George快乐的。”

虽然我对他之前的话持有保留态度，但最后一句我是认同的。

“爱的最高境界是希望对方快乐。”我不知不觉重复了一遍。

“对。Leia，所以我希望你快乐。”他低下头吻了吻我。

我回吻他。

“Andrew，我也希望你快乐。”


	9. Chapter 9

Ep.09

日子依旧一天天过去。Andrew的《社交网络》离开机越来越近。我收到了一个全新的剧本，和所有在美国拍电影的英国人一样，我的演艺之路上充满了一个又一个的反派。

那天我和Andrew难得都休息。他坐在沙发上看他的剧本，我看我的。风声雨声都在窗外，我们共享一盏安静的灯。

我用胳膊肘碰了碰他，把剧本递给了他。明天是这部戏的第一次试镜，我感觉还有点紧张，需要再找个人过一过。

“麻烦Andrew Garfield先生协助演出。”

他接过剧本，笑得时候眼睛像是沾了蜜糖。“不胜荣幸。”

Andrew读了一遍，清了清嗓子，语气已经凌然起来。“你做事永远比我预期得要好。”

“我的一举一动，难道不都是在您的掌控之中吗？”

他冷笑一声。抬起眼睛睨了我一眼，不再出声。

我深吸一口气。“您要是愿意，可以让我用我的生命去证明。”

“你的生命？我要你的生命有什么用？”

我原本挺直的脊背塌了下去。按照剧本，这时候的他应该越想越气，转而扇一巴掌在我脸上。

然而他把巴掌高高扬起，却连轻轻落下的动作都没有，只是用右手食指轻轻刮了一下我的脸颊。

这就狎昵了起来。

我眼皮一抖，两人视线对在空中，滚烫的火在眼底越烧越旺。

他沉沉地开口。“你知道我为什么打你吗？”

我捂住脸，捂着半边脸嘴角抽搐起来几分倔强几分不甘，假装我们之间的氛围并没有变得微妙。“您嫉妒我。”

他盯着我。“嫉妒什么？”

“爱。”

我说出最后一句台词的时候，Andrew揽住了我的腰，我鬼使神差地把嘴唇贴了上去。两人紧贴着的身体使欲/望袒露得很直白。

他吻着我的眉心和额头，声音低缓。“是这样的爱吗？”

随后他吻了吻我的唇尖和下巴。“还是这样的？”

他的吻一路下滑，语气一顿。“还是……这样的？”

我回吻他，以深情凝望他。“我爱你，Andrew。纵有千万人反对，我也不会悔改。”

室灯昏黄，眉峰眼角三分情/欲三分依恋三分专注，剩下一分是不可言喻的温柔。那是他不曾为外人所见的风景。

我的脸颊发烫，手腕死死地圈住了他的脖子。情/欲像是蜘蛛一样把我和他缠绕在一起。

耳边的心跳声如擂鼓。他的嘴唇在颤抖，我的也是。

我爱Andrew。

我永远都爱他。

爱到可以为了他，任由巴别塔刺破云端。

——————————————

Andrew的脊背生得很美。这是我二十岁那年才知道的事。

他有着分布几乎完美的骨骼和肌肉，像是文艺复兴时期最顶尖的雕像。

我抚摸着他暴露在空气中的肩背。

他有点怕痒地躲闪了一下，充满笑意地问。“别闹了，亲爱的。”

黄铜床因为我们嬉笑的动作而嘎吱作响，快到冬天的时候室内又充满了暖气片陈旧的味道，窗外照例又是纽约喧嚣的夜，警车的声音呼啸而来又渐渐远去，楼上传来一对中年夫妇吵架的声音，住在隔壁的黑人太太不知经历了什么而发出了哆哆嗦嗦的哭声。

我不知道我到底还要住在这里多久，我也不知道我的未来在哪里。我对过去不堪忍受，我对未来充满迷惘。

而这些，此刻的我完全都不在意。

我只是专心地将手掌从他渐渐长成的肩线滑到温热的脊椎，指尖再顺着骨骼的纹理探向他的蝴蝶骨。

我在抚摸天使的羽毛。

2010年的奥斯卡，Jodie Foster带着我和Kristen Stewart盛装前往。

时隔数月，我依旧害怕看Kristen的眼睛。我已经不再爱她，但是我没办法直视那个在她面前曾经如此狼狈的自己。

我挤在她们一行人中间，存在感并不高，大部分美国人的印象里，我都是“那个英国女孩”。  
美国人对《红墨水》的态度都在我们的意料之中。提名报了很多，但最后拿到手的只有奥斯卡最佳配乐和最佳剪辑，金球奖Jodie还拿了一个最佳导演，Kristen和我都只是小试牛刀拿了提名。

自始至终，我和Kristen没有和彼此说话，Jodie拿最佳导演的时候她站起来跟我和Kristen拥抱，我小心翼翼地环着Jodie纤瘦的肩膀，没有碰到Kristen。

有记者采访我说想问我的感想。我不知道她出于什么心态来问一个空手而归的失败者，只能简单地回答，我为每个人的成功而高兴。

奥斯卡颁奖后的派对我没有参加。走出闭塞喧嚣的会场，我钻进了出租车。

怕狗仔跟拍所以车窗不敢开到最大，纽约的夜风从一条缝里漏了进来。

我意识到，《红墨水》真的已经结束了。可我还是没有勇气和Andrew坦言这一段荒谬而酸涩的过去。我想每个人都有自己不可言说的秘密，并且我确信我爱Andrew，这就足够了。

我在美国的第二年，在连续两部电影里跑了龙套，又在一个IMDB上评分4分的电影里演了女反派。

Andrew安慰我说，这是剧本的问题，他们本可以把剧情处理得更好。

但我还是在不断地质疑自己，我到底适不适合在美国发展。

我的经纪人说他会给我找一些舞台方面的工作。我的母亲则不断给我打电话，让我回到英国。她认为我在美国发展就是一个错误。

她的评价让我非常难堪，并且我不得不接受它，因为从某种意义上来说，她是对的。

我不能排斥一个我认为正确的事实。

Andrew前往其他地方拍The Social Network，他非常忙碌，然而短信的语气却十分快乐。他像是控制不住自己的激动把一切感情都跟我分享，Finch是个多么伟大的导演，他的共演Jeese Eisenberg是个多么有意思的人，剧本的处理是多么细致而合乎情理。

他说他学到了很多东西。

接电话的时候我为他高兴。由衷地希望他能够在我看不见的地方成为一名更纯熟深邃的演员。

在我没有工作可以干的时候，我羡慕他。我羡慕他可以每天有充实的生活。

在我被三流片场导演羞辱或者骚扰的时候，我不得不承认我嫉妒他。我的恋人看上去是那么春风得意，而我并没有出人头地的机会。

但我爱他。

我不能失去Andrew，他是我留在美国唯一的理由。

等Andrew把外景拍完回到纽约的时候，我意识到了他的不对劲。

在他自己意识到之前。

他开始跟我说Jesse是个多么可爱的人，他们对戏的时候发生了什么样的趣事。甚至说要邀请他和我们一起在纽约吃一顿午餐。

我太明白那是一种怎么样的体验，因为我也曾经体验过。

我没有去翻看The Social Network的剧本，但我知道那一定是个好故事。Andrew喜欢好故事，并且他敏感、纤细而温柔的灵魂会全身心地为它们沉迷。

我和他躺在同一个二手沙发上讨论过很多剧本和故事，在这方面没有人比我更了解他。

嫉妒像是蠕虫一样吞噬着我。

我不能失去Andrew。

所以我细细地给自己画好了眉毛，深吸一口气，笑着对他说。“当然没问题，Andrew，你的朋友就是我的朋友。听你的叙述，他是个非常有意思的人。”

如Andrew所言，Jesse Eisenberg确实是个非常可爱的人。他第一次见到我的时候明显紧张了一下，语速很快，说话的时候会故意错过任何眼神交流的机会，我猜这是他独有的局促和羞涩。  
我们三个人坐到了一家日式餐厅。他们之间和电影角色的对话我插不上，当然我的注意力也不在食物上。

放在桌边的那个鱼缸吸引了我。

殷红如血的金鱼在清水里摆动着轻纱，不同颜色的石子静静地躺在清澈的水底，掩盖着心照不宣的秘密。

Andrew发现我不错眼地盯着金鱼，笑了起来。“Leia，你真的像个孩子一样。”

我盯着鱼缸，斟酌了一下，问道。“金鱼之间，有同/性之爱么？”

这个问题太过奇怪而跳脱了，Jesse和Andrew面面相觑。他们都哑口无言。

我好整以暇地笑笑。

Andrew想了想，出生回答我。“如果你真的要说，大概是有的，我猜。”

我点点头，沉默了一阵。“其实，我想，大概也是有的吧。”

Jesse紧张了起来，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛又开始躲闪。

好男孩。他在紧张什么呢。

我笑了笑继续说。“如果，我是说如果，每天都困在同一个鱼缸里，大概难免会产生一些不一样的感情吧。”

Jesse以微不可察的幅度怔了怔，抬起眼睛就发现我的眼睛透过鱼缸清澈的水，似笑非笑地看着他。

他慌乱的眼神只和我对视一秒就错开，像个犯错之后竭力掩饰自己的孩子。服务生适时地端上了食物，我们的话题转向了纽约最近的舞台剧。

敏感的Jesse已经发现了。身为主角的Andrew还没有。他爱世人，爱到不足以及时地察觉到其中细微的差别。

而我，一个局外人，也发现了。这或许才是最能搅动Jesse Eisenberg先生内心不安的事实。  
我余生没有再对任何人提及过这件事。我要保护Andrew，我也要保护他的好朋友Jesse。他们都是很好的人，不值得因为这件事而经受麻烦。

只是，所有的人生转折都是需要适应和调整的。我经历过了。Andrew也是。Jesse也是。我只是捅破了窗户纸来提醒他们，适应的时间可能不多了。

《红墨水》教会我的就是如此。

如果演员们总是困在一个剧组里朝夕相处，难免会产生一些不一样的感情，这种似是而非的感情可能和角色有关，也可能无关；可能违背伦理也可能不违背，这都无可指责，并且那都是真实存在过的暧昧故事。

然而，一旦鱼缸被打破了，他们还是会选择不同的水域。那些曾经因为人生际遇而产生的特殊氛围和对共演演员的欣赏之情延伸出来的若即若离的暧昧，终究会在现实的手掌之下被拍碎得一干二净。

这世上不存在没完没了的故事。

他们是这样。Kristen Stewart和我，也是这样。


	10. Chapter 10

Ep.10

《社交网络》杀青过后，我和Andrew爆发了一场更大的矛盾。

一切以一场晨吐开始。

我下楼，去街角的药店里偷偷地买了验孕棒去洗手间，Andrew当时还没起床，狭窄而潮湿的房间里一片安静。

洗手间里的瓷砖很冷。我靠在瓷砖上等待结果，感觉自己正在一点点变得虚弱。不该是这样的，这一切都不该是这样的。我盯着洗手池下面一个正在漏水的角落，想象着那里堆积的细菌会一点点吃掉我和Andrew的孩子。

那个孩子——孩子，多么陌生的单词——我希望是个女孩。因为女孩更容易像父亲，我希望她是个可爱的女孩，笑起来甜甜的，和她的父亲一样，有一双焦糖色的眼睛。

但是，至少现在来看，她不该来。

我的孩子不能出生在这样的环境里。她的父亲是个尚未出人头地的演员，母亲的前途更加黯淡。她一出生就会面临治安问题，街区里的邻居是一个哥斯达黎加的酒保，还有一个会家庭暴力的白垃圾。

我把自己蜷缩在角落里，抚摸着不知为何隐隐作痛的肚子，突然想到住得再远一点的邻居我都不认识，但他们不会比眼前的这几位更好，因为他们的房租更低。

并且。我很困惑。因为我不知道怎么当一个好母亲。孩子很可爱，我也很喜欢，但是我无法承受他们的到来。我不敢想，我怎么能为另一个生命负责。

脚步声由远及近，我听见了Andrew的声音。

我抬起头打量Andrew年轻而英俊的脸庞，因为睡眼惺忪，漂亮的焦糖色眼睛多了一丝丝孩子气。

他不像父亲，而我也不像母亲。我在心里下了这个定论。虽然我不太清楚像样的父母到底该是什么样的，因为我没有体验过。

真遗憾。我在心底里深深叹息。

“你看到了。”我朝他挥挥手上的验孕棒，因为找不到更好的措辞而停顿了格外长的时间，“我可能怀孕了。”

他彻底从睡意里醒来，睁大了眼睛盯着那个还没出结果的显示屏。

“还有十分钟，”我赶在他之前开口，“别害怕，一切都会过去的。”

“什么叫’一切都会过去的’，Leia，我们该结婚，”他抹了一把脸，像是在下某个艰难的决定，“然后我们一起迎接……”

“不。”我费力地撑着浴缸边缘站了起来，微微抬起头，“Andrew，如果……我会自己去引产中心。”

他的脸色变得惨白。“为什么？”

原因太多了，一个个在我眼前像深海鱼一样游过，闪过冰蓝色的粼光，令人毛骨悚然。

“反正，他或者她，现在还不该来。”

“我明白你的意思，Leia，这个孩子来得太早了，但是我相信我可以做一个好父亲，而你……”

“不，我很抱歉，但我做不到。”我清了清嗓子，残酷得理所应当。我明白Andrew的内心有一丝丝挥之不去的宗教气息，他可能会觉得堕胎不道德，但让我这样一个不成熟的人当母亲，显然，更不道德。

Andrew生性温柔而宽容，原生家庭和睦，精神世界鸟语花香，在感情上还有点无伤大雅的天真——我没有说他草率或者不成熟的意思，只是他过于相信我了。如果人真的可以选择自己的父母，那么大部分孩子大概都很难不选择他，而我没有任何竞争力。

他试图劝说我。“Leia，我们会变得比现在更好的，在，在电影开始宣传之后。我们的生活条件会变得更好的。事业也是一样……”

啊，这就是另一个问题了。

我心平气和地纠正道：“那是你，不是我。Andrew，你是很好的演员，你在哪里都会发光，而我不是。”

虽然我每天都在试镜或者准备试镜，但已经快三个月没有任何像样的工作了，并且在可预见的未来里，也不会有，而我也无力改变。我可能会继续去拍广告片，如果选择生下孩子的话，那么广告片也不会有，大把大把年轻漂亮的姑娘会抢走任何我想要的工作。

我叹了一口气，鼻子发酸。“我爱你，Andrew，但是我很抱歉。”

他浑身都在发抖，而我也在。

时间到了。没有阳性出现，我没有怀孕。

谢天谢地。我希望他或者她能找到更好的父母。至少比我更好。

我低下头检查了一会儿，把它丢入了垃圾桶里，转身走出洗手间，没有敢看Andrew的眼睛。

这件事让我和Andrew冷战了一个星期，但是我们还是和好了，然后闭口不提任何和孩子有关的话题。

正当我以为一切不顺利都会过去的时候，生活又绊住了我，或者说试图扯开我和他之间相牵的手。

一次试镜上，我被介绍给了一位好莱坞的名人，哈维·维恩斯坦。我想你们都知道他是谁，一位如日中天的好莱坞电影制作人。

他把手放在我的腰上，承诺说要给我一个角色，如果我愿意跟他进一间房间“畅谈”几个小时。

我面无表情地看着他，他笑得像个胜券在握的捕食者，而我是他眼中的猎物。

他重复了一遍他的话，手掌贴着我的腰，不断向上游走。当时并不是只有我一个人，导演坐在旁边一边皱着眉讲电话一边抽着烟，执行制片人坐在我对面，他的身边还坐着一个他的助理，视线正落在韦恩斯坦的手上。

我的头皮一阵发麻，伸出手推开了他，对他说不，然后打开门，夺路而逃。幸好，他们都没有锁门。也许是以为我根本不会拒绝。

回去的路上，我的思维非常混乱，但是我想通了一件事，那就是我在美国不会再有未来了。

母亲控制着我，不给我自由，但是没有母亲，我什么都不是。她是对的。

从十二岁到十九岁，我从来都没有被任何圈内人讨取身体上的“报酬”，这是母亲用资本和人脉运行的结果，我既然享受着她用财富堆砌出来的特权，就要付出代价。那个我拼命想要飞出的牢笼，反而是保护我的摇篮。

我的才华——如果它真的存在的话——那真是一无是处。

我特别想见Andrew，今天经历的一切我都不想告诉他，但是我想要见他。然而我打开房门前，发现空气里飘荡着一股浓郁的玫瑰味。

是母亲喜欢的香水。她来了。

我站在门口，透着一道薄薄的门，屏着呼吸偷听她和Andrew的谈话。

“Garfield先生，我相信你是个很好的人，不然Leia不会选择你。但我的女儿无法在，”她略带傲慢地停顿片刻，“在这种地方生存。”

我听到Andrew的声音，但我无法听清他在说什么。所以我悄悄地打开了门，他们坐在沙发的两端，背对着我。

母亲又开口了。“Leia无法离开我。”

“女士，这是她的自由选择。我希望您能让她自己做决定。”

“Garfield先生，你没有当过父母，所以你不知道，”母亲不耐烦地拨弄了一下她精心打理的头发，抬手时闪闪发亮的钻石手镯滑到了小臂中部，“没有谁比我更了解Leia，她想要好的电影，好的剧本，但美国人不欣赏她，也不会给她机会。请问，她这大半年有接触到好的资源么？”

Andrew沉默。我在门外也沉默。

“我不想对你抱有敌意，”母亲叹了一口气，再度开口，“但是Leia在美国确实遇到了一些不太好的人，不是么？比如那位，Stewart小姐。我有所耳闻。”

Kristen？我心里一紧，把门又推开了一些。

母亲的声音继续不紧不慢地传来。“我不该和你谈这个尴尬的话题，Garfield先生，但是她确实受到了一些不太好的影响，然后——”

“妈妈。”我打开了门，出声道。

“Leia，”她回头看见了我，惊喜地站了起来，“你回来了。”

我大概猜到总有一天母亲会来见我，也会见Andrew，但是我不知道会是这样——我丑陋的原生家庭暴露在了他的面前，而他本不该遭受这些。无论什么，母亲言语里无法掩饰的羞辱也好，故作矜持的傲慢也好，她刻意抖露出来的我的过去也好，他都不该遭受这些，而这些都是我带来的。我曾经说过，我的生活是一颗烂苹果，而Andrew是个灵魂里散发着香气的好人，他不该吃到烂苹果。

我满怀愧疚地看向Andrew，惊诧地发现他也一脸愧意。当时已经是傍晚，我们客厅里唯一一扇玻璃窗透进了纽约的霞光，红得像是渗出了血。

是他先开的口。“Leia，我们也许应该谈谈。”

我起身跟他去了厨房，母亲夙愿达成，拿出手机开始写邮件，我猜是订回程的机票——她已经毁掉了我唯一留在这里的理由了，我就要回到她身边了。

站在厨房里，我忍不住对Andrew说。“我很抱歉。”

他温和而黯然地看着我。“Leia，你没有做错什么，根本不必道歉。我知道你尽力了。”

“你也尽力了，我知道的……不，我原本想说的不是这个，”我停顿了一下，思绪混乱，甚至不知道这个对话该如何进行下去，也许是因为我害怕自己会哭，“我爱你。从开始到现在，一直都是。”

也许是因为我的语气太过悲戚，他对我微笑，焦糖色的眼睛却暗流涌动。“Leia，我也很爱你。”

我酝酿了一会儿，他耐心地等着。

“其实有时候，我也会感觉很奇怪。我明明在美国一刻也待不下去了，无时无刻不在想到底该怎么回欧洲……”我飞快地瞥了他一眼，声音哽住了，“但前提是你不在场。”

Andrew说话的时候没有看我。“Leia，人生只有一次。做你想做的事吧。”

他在劝我回去。一切都理所应当。

“我希望你快乐。”我缓缓地说，忍不住用手擦了一下眼睛。

“我也是。我也希望你快乐。”他紧紧地拥抱了我一下，然后就迅速地松开了。

“Adieu.”

“……Adieu.”

*

我仓促地回到伦敦，发现自己明明收拾了行李，但是很多东西都没有带，只好重新买。一安顿下来，我就去拜访了阿波利奈尔夫人。她照例穿着黑色的长裙，坐在沙发上抽着烟，悲悯的黑色眼睛隔着层层烟雾注视着我。

“你和以前不一样了，Leia。”

我躺在她奥斯曼帝国风格的软榻上，随手拨弄着它的流苏。“变好了，还是变坏了？”

她慢条斯理地吐出白丝丝的烟圈，随意地翻看涂黑色指甲油的指尖。“你斩断了天使的翅膀，也得到了天使的心。”

我怔怔地问。“他还爱我吗？”

“他爱世人，当然爱你。”

“那么我和他……”

“Leia，”她叹了一口气，“天使祝福所有人，但没有人可以狂妄到独占他，神都不行。何况你不是神，Leia，你是凡人。”

我闭上眼，满心悲凉。“我做好准备了。”

她挑了挑工整而细长的眉。“什么准备？”

我无谓地笑了一声。“迎接孤独。”

“也许，也会有凡人爱你，”她弹了弹烟灰，“没有翅膀，没有羽毛，你知道的，普通人。”

我感觉这是她在安慰我，意兴阑珊地摇摇头。

过不了多久，我听说了Andrew会出演《超凡蜘蛛侠》的消息。我重新回到大学里攻读表演有关的学位。

第一个学期结束的时候，Andrew和Emma Stone小姐恋爱了，我真诚地为他感到高兴，当时我站在学校一栋废弃大楼的楼底，看着一个个轻快的灵魂和我擦肩而过，雪飘落下来。雪花像是天使的羽毛，这让我想到了Andrew。

那年冬天很冷，我终于学会了抽烟。


	11. Chapter 11

Ep.11

在英国皇家戏剧学院就读的日子里，我开始演舞台剧。舞台剧和电影很不一样，因为每一位观众的眼睛都是一个摄像的机位，而我要面对几百个观众，一开始我做得真的很糟，因为我习惯了电影的演绎方式，走位偏差比其他人都大，经常被导演喊停，我急得焦头烂额，留下来自己在空舞台上反复游荡是常有的，有几次还差点吓到了剧院的管理员。除了《哈姆雷特》的实务之外，学校还有理论课的考试，我每天都很忙，没有时间考虑太多。

2011年的秋冬之交，我在《哈姆雷特》的剧组过了自己二十一岁的生日，除了我之外没人知道那天是我的生日。导演是我在学校的教授，阿尔伯特·考特尼，满头银发，身姿挺拔，一双炯炯有神的蓝眼睛。我猜他年轻的时候肯定自己演过哈姆雷特。

“Augustine，这一幕有足够的层次感，但有点太琐碎了。”

“向前跨一步，语气要疯癫而绝望，但不要尖锐。”

“绝望！再绝望！”

考特尼教授从来不评价人，他只评价表现。演哈姆雷特的男演员是我的同学，一个高高瘦瘦的金发男孩，他高中的时候加入了青年剧团，经验比我丰富得多。

那时候已经很冷了，天黑得很早，因为一切都难得地顺利，排练提前了一小会儿结束——也许是耶稣都看不下去了，决定让我喘一口气。我突然想起来自己有东西没有拿，背着包回去的时候撞见了一个瘦削的黑发男人正在和考特尼教授在排练室里聊天。

很不巧，我看过他不少的电影。

本·威士肖看了看我，礼貌地点点头，微笑一下，然后继续和考特尼教授谈论着什么。

我没有不识趣地问他们在谈什么，多半和我没有关系，拿了自己的东西，道了别就飞快地跨出了老维克剧院的大门。但太早回去没有什么意思。我住在学校附近的小套间里，从美国回来之后，我就不再住在家里。母亲来过几次，主要目的是表达不满，但我的态度意外地坚持。不出意料地，母亲还是妥协了，她不再随便过来打扰我的生活，但条件是我必须每个月至少回两次家，我们各退一步，达成了共识。

所以我在路灯下点了一根烟，打算抽完就回去。抽到一半的时候，剧院的门打开了，裹着绒线围巾的本·威士肖走了出来，他略带诧异地看了看我，也掏出烟和打火机，点了一根。他没有如我所预料的那样转身离开，也没有和我说话，我们都沉默地抽了烟。

我掐灭了烟，想走的时候听见了他的声音：“晚上好，奥菲利亚。”

我猜他们刚刚在谈《哈姆雷特》，并且考特尼教授肯定提起了我这版奥菲利亚。本·威士肖当年也是他带出来的学生，六年前，因为饰演青年版哈姆雷特，他获得了劳伦斯·奥利夫和伊恩·查尔森戏剧奖的最佳男演员提名。

我朝他点头。“你也晚上好。哈姆雷特。”

他叼着烟朝我微笑了一下，示意我脚下的这块地砖。“你站着的这个地方，费雯·丽当年也踩过。”

我往右边走了一步。“那这里呢，劳伦斯·奥利弗踩过吗？”

他笑意加深，嘴角出现了消瘦的纹路。“我猜的，大概没有。”

我们都笑了一声。

“我看过你的电影。”我听见自己的声音，“不止一部。”

“我的荣幸，”他弹了一下烟灰，声音轻得几乎散在空中，“以及，我也看过你的。”

我无所事事，只好点了第二根烟，漆黑的夜色里火星突然一亮，像是烧红的烙铁。

“我不知道你会。”他示意了一下夹着烟的右手，我想他指的是抽烟。

我不假思索。“搞艺术的大部分都抽烟。”

他笑了一声。“也有例外。”

和他的见面因为第二支烟的结束而结束，他有段时间总是跑来找考特尼教授，等我跟他在同一根灯柱下抽了第十支烟的时候，我们交换了联系方式，开始称呼对方的教名。再然后，我知道他有个同性的伴侣，甚至打过一个照面，他知道我单身，喜欢过男人也喜欢过女人。我没有和别人提起过他的私生活，他应该也不会和别人提我的。

排练紧锣密鼓地进行着，我揣测着奥菲利亚的心情、无忧无虑的姑娘，纯真善良，对身边的人们百依百顺，然而因为父亲和恋人的对立而被恋人唾弃，被父兄埋怨，最后盛装打扮，溺水而亡。

每个晚上，我都窝在自己的书桌前给奥菲利亚写小传，一个月之后就写了厚厚一沓。我还租到了几个经典版本的《哈姆雷特》舞台剧官摄，每个演员的奥菲利亚都是不同的、因为戏剧不是小说，台词本身不是奥菲利亚，必须要有演员要有舞台，奥菲利亚才是活的。

奥菲利亚像是一种新型病菌一样在我体内繁殖，我是无数个被它感染的女演员里的一份子，我伟大的病友们活在书桌旁的录像带和光碟里，而我的小传是不断更新的自我诊断书。

—

哈姆雷特：你贞洁吗？

奥菲利亚：殿下！

哈姆雷特：你美丽吗？

奥菲利亚：殿下是什么意思？

哈姆雷特：既然你又贞洁又美丽，那么最好不要让你的贞洁和你的美丽来往。

奥菲利亚：殿下，美丽和贞洁相交，难道不是最好不过吗？

哈姆雷特：嗯，真的。因为美丽可以使贞洁变得淫/荡，贞洁却未必能使美丽受到感化。这句话从前像是怪谈。可现在的事实把它证实了，我曾经爱过你。

奥菲利亚：真的，殿下，您曾经使我相信您爱我。

哈姆雷特：你当初不该相信我，因为美丽不能熏陶我们罪恶的本性。我没有爱过你。

—

饰演哈姆雷特的男孩有个外号叫凯撒，但他不是罗马人，我一直不知道为什么，但是跟着大家一起叫他凯撒。

大家一起对戏的时候，他的女朋友有时候会来门口等，一个比我们都大几岁的黑头发姑娘，有一个宗教学的硕士学位，蜜色皮肤，浓眉，黑色眼珠神秘而充满智慧，让我想起了克里奥佩特拉，而那一瞬间我知道了为什么他叫凯撒。

凯撒说我可能是最忧郁的奥菲利亚。

我喜欢这个头衔。

整个卡司都高，演哈姆雷特的凯撒身高一米九，夺权篡位的克劳狄斯一米八七，皇后乔特露德和我差不多，看上去她还比我高一些，大概有一米七三。本来我以为我这个奥菲利亚已经够高了，但看到凯撒的时候我还是放心了。唯一的例外是饰演大臣波洛涅斯的亚当，他是个剧院里混迹多年的老戏骨，五十多岁，不高，一米七五左右，踩着增高鞋垫跟凯撒对戏依旧气势惊人。

公映之前，我穿着镶着金边的象牙白裙子，坐在镜子前梳头发。我的头发已经很长了，沙金色的长直发垂在背上，本来还特别准备了假发，但是现在看来已经不必了。

善良天真的奥菲利亚即将走向自己无法控制的宿命。

—

“这是给您的茴香和漏斗花；这是给您的芸香；这儿还留着一些给我自己；遇到礼拜天，我们不妨叫它慈悲草。啊！您可以把您的芸香插戴得别致一点。这儿是一枝雏菊；我想要给您几朵紫罗兰，可是我父亲一死，它们全都谢了。”

—

奥菲利亚跑到了水草丛生的水边，编了好几个奇异的花环，爬上树枝，要把花环放在树枝上，而这时树枝断了，奥菲利亚落水而亡。她有着极其美丽的面孔，穿着漂亮的裙子，落入水中时面容平静，没有丝毫挣扎。

舞台刻意地做了装饰，大片大片的花里，我身穿长裙，手持鲜花，面对着观众倒入铺满鲜花的软垫，没错，居然是鲜花，道具很用心。

只听见扑通一声，我的后背靠在了软垫上，柔软的花瓣蹭在我的脸上，如丝绸一般。四下寂静，我紧闭双眼，感受到火辣辣的灯光打在脸上，过了一阵又熄灭了，开始换场。

首场公映结束的时候我看到了本，喜出望外地站在台上朝他招招手，所有灯光都在台上，我看不清他的表情，但是我猜他也在笑。

演乔特露德的姑娘拉着我一起鞠躬谢幕，凯撒拥抱了我，然后大家一起鞠躬谢幕，观众掌声雷动，我感觉自己在做梦，但是又感觉刚刚从一场梦里醒来，心底空落落的。

回到后台的时候，工作人员跟我说，有一位观众给我送了花。她指了指放在沙发上的一大捧白色的铃兰。我没料到还会有人送花给我，奥菲利亚在哈姆雷特里不是主演，问她那位观众是个什么样的人。她摆摆手，说是让花店送来的，真人没看见。

花上摆着一张小卡片，上面用一种黑色的油性笔写着“献给Leia Augustine，今晚的奥菲利亚”，署名很奇怪，“温带海洋性气候”，然后又换了一行，用阿拉伯数字写了年份和日期。

凯撒卸了妆，问我这是谁送的，我摇摇头说不知道，见他还在打量着那束花，问他怎么了。他说很少看见送铃兰的，他高中的时候在花店里打过零工，铃兰表示幸运之神的眷顾。

我不知道幸运之神有没有眷顾我，但那一整个冬天和春天我都很忙，哈姆雷特的全国巡演从三个月加成了四个月，这是计划外的事，我在去爱丁堡的飞机上龇牙咧嘴地赶着另一门课的课程论文。

每次巡演到一个新的地方，那位“温带海洋性气候”都会给我送一束花，每次都不一样，在伯明翰送的是白山茶，在剑桥送的是红蔷薇和满天星，在爱丁堡送的是香水百合，凯撒说那一定是我的死忠粉，还说要我留意一下，一定会在前排。

我说那可不一定，单单票价不算太贵，但每场都看的话还要算上路程和食宿，经济条件未必那么宽裕，何况也不一定场场都看，可能只是订了花。

他大概觉得这个说法也很合理，放下手里的台词本，不停地摇头感慨，说那位死忠粉出手非常阔绰，他每次给女朋友买花的时候看看价格都要心惊肉跳，而这位每次都送一大捧。

我笑了笑，不再说话。

巡演结束的时候，我和本说了送花的事。

他沉吟片刻，告诉我说那可能是之前的影迷，现在你不再演电影，也依旧很喜欢你。

我无奈地摇摇头。恐怕都是错爱了。

他问我想不想再尝试一下，去镜头前试试，舞台和镜头不矛盾，也许会有好电影再找上我。

我不想那么快尝试，对他说。只可惜，我未来的一整年都要准备新的舞台剧。

他问新的舞台剧是什么。

我说。罗密欧与朱丽叶。我是朱丽叶。

很好。他不动声色地笑了笑，点了一根烟。歌颂爱情。

是的。歌颂爱情。

你会很适合这个角色的，Leia。他如是说。

我挑了挑眉。是么。

他微微点头，确定地说。是的。

我也点了一根烟，抽了一口，问他。你有没有想过，观众来剧场里看莎剧，到底是为了看什么。

他思考了一会儿，说也许他们来看自己，和我们一样。

我慢慢地吐出了一个白色的烟圈，在玻璃窗上看到了一双天真而悲哀的灰蓝色眼睛。

是我的眼睛。


	12. Chapter 12

Ep.12

在排演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》之前，我得到了一段休假，匀出来一部分时间看书和补之前落下的课，剩下的时间无所事事，回了一趟家，给Jamie过了十岁生日。他比我所想的要高不少，金发碧眼的男孩，比我更像母亲。

我有段时间没有见到父亲了，他比之前老了一点，隔着长条餐桌问我过得怎么样。我说不错。他的表情变得轻松了一些，眉眼更加淡漠，晚餐之后就草草离开。我突然发现，我冷漠的时候眉眼和嘴唇和他很像。

十九岁从美国回来之后我就不再拍电影，我母亲没有办法逼迫我去接一些我不喜欢的剧本，因为我坚持只演舞台剧——她人脉无法触及的地方，她不再插手，时时表露出对我的失望，但是又总催我回去，她说她不能离开我。我知道她的本质是出于爱，我也爱她，时常因为想要自己的生活而于心有愧。

Jamie晚餐后和我去了会客室里玩国际象棋。他玩得很好，而我的棋艺不怎么样，一开始总是输，后来靠他放水，赢了两局，胜之不武。

他托着腮坐在地毯上，问我最近在干什么。

我说，罗密欧与朱丽叶。

他“哦”了一声，大概是对戏剧实在不感兴趣，憋了半天问我，罗密欧是谁演。

我想了半天居然想不起来凯撒的原名叫什么，只好告诉他，就是哈姆雷特的那个演员，考特尼教授的得意门生。

Jamie问我，你喜欢凯撒吗。

我毫不犹豫地否决他。当然不，戏和人要分开。

说完我自己就愣了愣，因为我也爱过戏里的人，只是那个人不是凯撒。

刚刚十岁的男孩有点尴尬地挠挠头，似乎觉得自己问了一个很愚蠢又很幼稚的问题。

我把输得落花流水的棋盘复原，告诉他我会在家里待一个礼拜，我们可以一起去电影院。

他抬起头，飞快地跟我说他想要看超凡蜘蛛侠。

我不想看，或者说我不敢看，面无表情地告诉他可以自己去。

他说不行，因为那是PG-13，他要成年人陪同，而他不想和妈妈一起去。

我叹了一口气，答应了他。

第二天，我开车载着他去了市中心的电影院。实不相瞒，我的车是我父亲送我的二十岁生日礼物，一辆白色的特斯拉。但他并不是当面给我的，而是交给了母亲，让她转交给我，因为他在我生日的前后两周都不在英国。

我买了两张票和一桶爆米花，一边把爆米花塞在他手里一边问他要喝什么，他说喝水就可以了，一脸兴奋地拉着我去检票。

我抱着上刑场的心情坐在电影院柔软的座位里，戴上了3D眼镜。

不许哭。我对自己是这么说的。

这部电影，如果不出意外的话，美国人会喜欢的。很显然，不是我的口味，所以我全程都在看Andrew和Emma。平心而论，他们非常般配。如果我只是荧幕前的观众，我也会很喜欢他们的。

我感觉很沮丧，眼眶酸胀，因为我之前以为自己已经戒除了Andrew对我的影响，我听说他和Emma Stone恋爱的时候没有掉一滴眼泪，但现在我突然感到前功尽弃，认识到自己是多么地懦弱和幼稚，因为我无法离开他，又无法独自在美国出人头地，世界上没有两全的好事，而我居然到现在还无法接受这个事实。

我咬住嘴唇，拼命忍住流泪时抽气的声音。我还是哭了，一直在试图把纸巾塞进巨大的3D眼镜里擦眼泪，幸好除了我以外没有人发现。这显得我很奇怪，因为《超凡蜘蛛侠》是一部剧情有惊无险的超英电影，没有泪点。

电影结束之后，我流泪的样子吓到了Jamie，他像一只炸毛的猫似的跳了起来问我怎么了。我摇摇头，带着他离开。门口的工作人员大概以为我们走错了片场，看了某一部煽情的悲剧。

我带着Jamie去了一家他很喜欢的日料餐厅，他往嘴里塞三文鱼手卷，咀嚼得像一只土拨鼠，蓝灰色的眼睛小心翼翼地打量着我，仿佛我下一秒就会匀成一团烟。

“放轻松，Jamie，”我抱着胳膊看他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，突然想逗逗他，“我会买单的。”

“我以为那个是假新闻。”他小声地对我说。

“什么。”

“你和……那个。”他做了一个发射蛛丝的手势。

我耸耸肩。“那你现在知道了。”

他把一盘刺身推到我面前。“对不起哦。”

我告诉他。“没关系，这一切都过去了。”

他端着碗，学着日本人的样子喝汤。“妈妈说你以后不打算演电影了。”

“是啊，我不想演了。”

他露出一副惋惜的表情。“可是你演的电影很好看。”

我没意料到他突如其来的赞美，挑了挑眉。“我以为你没看过。”

“我当然看过，我是看你的电影长大的。”

我啼笑皆非。“你这样说显得我很老。”

“这是实话。”

我不可否认，这确实是实话，因为我的第一部电影公映那年，Jamie出生了。比我小十二岁的弟弟。

“那你有最喜欢的吗？”我问。

“有啊。”

“哪一部？”

如果他说红墨水，我就掐死他。

Jamie抬起头，故作无辜地看着我。“红墨水。”

我在桌子下踢了他一脚。“你和谁看的？那是PG-13。”

他坦白。“同学的姐姐。她今年已经读大学了。她说这是她最喜欢的电影，不敢相信我还没有看过。”

“哦天。”我突然感觉有点尴尬。

他的表情突然认真起来。“你演得很好，大家都很喜欢你。”

我高度怀疑他说的“大家”是指他本人，或许还包括几个同学和他们的兄弟姐妹。出生在同一个家庭里，我明白Jamie看似活泼开朗，实则内心和我一样敏感，也许他只是想让我开心一会儿。所以我非常领情地笑了笑，对他真诚地说了谢谢，仿佛他刚刚颁给我了一座小金人。

假期结束后，我开始排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，凯撒和我先去试装，他的形象很符合罗密欧，高大而英俊的男孩，长发及肩，化妆师帮我描深了眉毛，说这样就可以了。

排练间隙，我听到了不少八卦，比如凯撒是一早就订好的罗密欧——他非常出色，和我同龄但是已经在舞台上待了七年，从台词到走位到情感，都非常契合，他是为了舞台而生的人。朱丽叶的人选悬而未定，然后导演去看了凯撒的《哈姆雷特》，看到了我的奥菲利亚，他决定给我一个机会。

导演相信我，而我不愿因辜负他的信任。我从头开始给朱丽叶写小传，看见月光就想起“不要对月亮起誓”，看见窗户就想到凯普莱特家的窗台，年轻男女肆意地表达着炽热的爱意。

家族的偏见和命运的残酷固然是剧情的一部分，但罗密欧与朱丽叶最打动人的永远是爱情。

爱情。多么美好的东西。我拥有过，也失去过，才知道它的可贵。

“去，你去吧！我不愿意走。这是什么？一只杯子，紧紧地握住在我忠心的爱人的手里？我知道了，一定是毒药结果了他的生命。唉，冤家！你一起喝干了，不留下一滴给我吗？我要吻着你的嘴唇，也许这上面还留着一些毒液，可以让我当作兴奋剂服下而死去。你的嘴唇还是温暖的！”

“啊，人声吗？那么我必须快一点了结。啊，好刀子！这就是你的鞘子；让我死了吧。”

当我把匕首捅进胸膛的时候，感觉万丈光芒都罩在我身上，最后的爱情在我的胸前盛放，爱得精疲力竭，最后也在爱人的尸体上走向了人生的尽头。

第一次完整彩排后，导演说了指导意见，然后让我们午休一个小时。人群散去之后，凯撒略带忧虑地指了指脸颊，我才发现自己满脸的泪痕。

这不是第一次了。

他在舞台边坐下。“Leia，你想过去接一些更轻松的剧吗？”

我摇摇头，因为我喜欢朱丽叶，她完成了爱情，而我没有胆量去追求。

“嗯……这样说不好，但是，”凯撒皱着眉犹豫了一会儿，这让他更像罗密欧，“你知道Sinead Eichner么？”

“当然知道。”一位很有名的德国女演员，拿过影后，英年早逝，其余的事我并不清楚。

他艰难地开口。“……我不希望你变成那样，”他停顿了一会儿，“今年是《雪落不莱梅》的25周年。”

《雪落不莱梅》，或者说And Then It Snows是一部德国电影，虽然在名声上不及好莱坞，但欧洲范围内，很少有从事表演行业的人没有看过。

我们的话题没有继续下去，晚上彩排结束之后我才发现，因为25周年，《雪落不莱梅》出了重置版蓝光，我在网上订了一套。

第一次看的时候是在《罗密欧与朱丽叶》彩排期间的休息日，我刚刚洗过头发，披着毛巾躺在沙发上打开了这盒昂贵的蓝光。

1988年的电影，当时我还没出生。我看了一眼封面，战火纷飞的背景里，美丽的黑发少女衣衫褴褛地站在画面中央，半仰着头，神色绝望而迷茫。

那个年代的电影调色有一种幽暗的艳丽，一开场就是低沉的配乐，然后是1939年熙熙攘攘的柏林。  
剧情并不复杂，因为二战爆发，一个活泼可爱的德国富家少女打算和家人逃难去瑞士。一家人在火车站的时候，爆炸突如其来，热浪掀翻了列车。此起彼伏的尖叫声里，少女失去了所有家人。她辗转数地，排除万难投奔了不莱梅的一个远房姑姑，从小锦衣玉食的姑娘开始学着当裁缝，过着充实、温暖而拮据的生活。

某个冬天的夜晚，两个犹太人偷偷把自己藏在了姑姑家的地下室里，醉醺醺的德军追了进来，闯入了民宅一阵扫射，开枪打死了犹太人，又射杀了姑姑的两个孩子，姑姑尖叫着冲向德军，死在了尖锐的刺刀下，绝望的女人睁着眼睛倒在了血泊之中。德军啐了一口，在屋里巡视了一圈，转身扬长而去。

那一刻的特写是给少女的，她藏在衣柜里偷偷地看着，画面很黑，只有她一双淡蓝色的眼睛。她的眼神非常复杂，吃惊、震怒、仓惶而痛苦，惨白的月光下，她的眼睛里浮光流动，仿佛刚刚得到了什么就又失去了，一串串眼泪像珍珠般落了下来。

后半夜，她在院子里埋葬了姑姑一家，漠然地站在不莱梅的雪夜里。

“我不知道这一切都是为什么，也不知道该怎么做。我的生命毫无意义，一切来得太快，又匆匆退场，什么都没有留下。也许以后，我还会遇见鲜活而快乐的灵魂，我想我会为他们而动容，但不再属于他们。”

“我会安静地朝他们致意，目送他们离去，然后雪就来了。”

少女茫然地抬头，发现一束流星一般的光芒划过漆黑的夜空。

是新一轮的空袭。


	13. Chapter 13

Ep.13

影片在这里结束。我关掉了屏幕，去冰箱里拿了一个苹果，窗外的天色已经黑了，我的头发也快干了。我举起遥控器，把画面重新切回了火车爆炸的时候。

这部电影名声大噪的原因，除了Sinead Eichner充满灵气的表演，导演独具匠心的拍摄和反战的主题之外，还有大量的即兴表演，这也是她因此封神的原因。Sinead Eichner当时只有不到二十岁，一个裁缝的女儿，没有任何表演经验，全靠导演手把手的教学，还有她在镜头前的天赋。

比如列车爆炸的时候，她在一片混乱的尖叫声里拼命向后躲，混乱之中掉了一只鞋。她下意识地想要把鞋子捡回来，一回头就发现母亲倒在血泊之中，她抱住死去的母亲，眼泪夺眶而出。

根据导演后来的采访，他说那段是即兴表演，按照原剧本，应该是她直接和母亲倒在地上，母亲护住了自己唯一的女儿。可能是因为她没有表演经验，没办法刻意摔倒在地上。

再比如暂居在姑姑家里的时候，她站在窗边，看着姑姑的两个孩子在空地上玩，眼神忧郁而空洞。  
这是一段半分钟的长镜头。暮色降临，她穿着一件破旧的灰色裙子，浅蓝色的眼睛仿佛在等待，又像是在寻找，可是什么都没有找到，然后她闭上眼，慢慢地趴在了窗台上，仿佛有一层淡淡的忧郁的雾气笼罩在她周身。

这也是即兴表演，导演说那两个孩子是真的在玩，Sinead换了服装在候场，导演觉得这一幕可能会有戏，开了摄像机，然后就有了这样一段美丽的长镜头。

我看到第四遍的时候在沙发上睡着了，醒来时大概是早上六点，脖子酸疼，一睁眼就看见电视屏幕上，少女站在雪夜上，茫然而绝望地迎接着空袭。

Sinead Eichner随母姓，她母亲是个裁缝——据说这也是为什么少女在远房姑姑家时一直在踩缝纫机，她擅长这个，就去和导演商量要让自己演裁缝，这里也是大量的即兴表演，少女伏在缝纫机前，表情专注，动作笨拙得可爱。

据说Sinead Eichner的父亲身份不明，她说自己也不知道父亲是谁，但外界猜测她可能有阿尔巴尼亚或者其他巴尔干半岛国家的血统，因为她有着一头乌黑亮丽的头发，脸部轮廓如初生的花瓣一般柔和，而她的德国母亲则遗传给了她淡蓝色的眼珠和饱满而鲜艳的嘴唇。

她很美。我欣赏着她半仰头时肩颈的弧线和忧郁的脸庞，不得不承认她真的很美。虽然她当时还很年轻，但她的美不是青春活力，而是一朵花即将凋零之前，最后的盛放，引人哀恸。

电影拍了很久，因为她的一切都要靠导演手把手教，从她十八岁时开机一直拍到快要二十岁。她拿了当年的柏林电影节影后，在欧洲影坛名声大噪，巅峰时期毅然决然地决定结婚生子，婚后又因为抑郁症而自杀，享年二十四岁。

她所有的天赋都在这部电影里，也只存在于这部电影。

我有点明白了凯撒担忧的是什么，感激他的好意，但他可能有些多虑了。我叹了一口气，把蓝光碟收了起来，走进浴室洗漱，开始准备新一天的彩排。

彩排开始之前，凯撒一脸忧虑地看着我。

我跟他发誓说自己没事。

凯撒犹豫了一会儿，说不希望我活得太辛苦。

我说很多演员都活得很辛苦，因为对情感的感知和表达能力高度发达，必须在空中飘着，无法升空变成一朵云，也没办法落下化为一滩水，飘忽不定。

他也许是感同身受，也可能是被我说服，这个话题到此为止。

不排练的时候，我选择坐在露天咖啡馆里，观察来来往往的行人，如果有人认出我来，我会朝他们微笑。我花大量的时间观察着他们走路的姿势，端详他们脸上的表情，穿着粉色裙子的小女孩晃动着双腿，坐在石凳上吃着巧克力冰淇淋，牵着白色贵宾犬的老妇人走过她的身边，恋人在角落里热情地拥吻，穿牛仔裤的中年男人坐在长椅上打电话，手里攥着餐巾纸在狼狈地擦眼泪，一个大学生模样的姑娘坐在他旁边塞着耳机看手机，脸上是自得其乐的满足的笑意。

他们的悲喜与我无关，但令我着迷。

在荧屏上消失那么久，我已经没有粉丝了，但为了看剧而来的观众络绎不绝，我感激他们给我机会。当我坐在露天咖啡馆里，还是会有人认出我来，问我要签名，还有的问我现在在做什么，我如实相告，在准备新的舞台剧。

咖啡馆里有一种苦涩的香气，让我放松也让我目眩神迷，又总是有很多客人，谈话声，杯碟交碰声，侍者来回走动的脚步声，在这样喧嚣的环境里我不那么容易感受到孤独。

伦敦的第一片黄叶飘落下来时，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的剧组开始排天台的那一幕，罗密欧与朱丽叶托付终身。

我非常喜欢这一段，因为朱丽叶爱得炽热而直白，这种纯粹的情感太具有感染力了，一切语言在它面前都是苍白的，她所展现的是人性的美丽，是生生不息的爱与光明。

酝酿天台私定终身这一段的时候我想起Andrew，也想起了Kristen，两个都在大洋彼岸的人，他们的生活距离我已经十分遥远了，但这不妨碍我捕捉和他们有关的回忆。我不得不心平气和地对自己承认，我热烈地爱过他们，而这份爱可能现在都没有消失。世间有太多爱恨别离，它们开始和结束得都太快了，我总是跟不上。

想起他们，我突然感觉我有一点懂朱丽叶，因为我也被青涩的爱情热烈地击中过，毫无章法地陷入一场不知未来的爱情。那时候我的灵魂也很年轻，爱得直白而热烈，愿意用自己的一切去换取恋人充满爱意的注视。

《罗密欧与朱丽叶》并非莎士比亚的四大悲剧之一，因为朱丽叶和罗密欧都得到了对方完整、纯粹而毫无保留的爱，罗密欧至死都爱着朱丽叶，朱丽叶也至死都爱着罗密欧。他们的爱情至死不渝。从这个意义上来说，它根本不是悲剧。

我站在天台上，略低下头注视着罗密欧，微笑时眼睛里波光流动，俏皮而略带天真地开口：“天快要亮了；我希望你快去；可是我就好比一个淘气的女孩子，像放松一个囚犯似的让她心爱的鸟儿暂时跳出她的掌心，又用一根丝线把它拉了回来，爱的私心使她不愿意给它自由。”

罗密欧深情款款地注视着我，虔诚地说道。“我但愿我是你的鸟儿。”

我的爱人也爱我。这世界上还有更美好的事吗。一股强大的情绪击碎了我的胸口，像风一样灌了进来，让我鼻子发酸也让我喘不过气来，铺天盖地的感情猛烈地冲击着我，又从我的胸口向外溢了出去。

我身体前倾，向他依依不舍地伸出手，全心全意地享受着爱情，又哭又笑，呼吸变得急促，滚烫的眼泪落在他的脸颊上。

“好人，我也但愿这样；可是我怕你会死在我的过分的爱抚里。晚安！晚安！离别是这样甜蜜的凄清，我真要向你道晚安直到天明！”

彩排结束后，凯撒告诉我，他要给我介绍一个人，一位姓Leroy的法国画家，慕名而来，一直在门外等我们彩排结束。

Leroy看上去要三十多岁了，个子不太高，棕色的长卷发，多情的绿眼睛，有一张英俊而略带沧桑的面孔。他穿着休闲的米色西装，手里拿着一大束鲜艳的红玫瑰。

他向我走近，把玫瑰送给我，我看见了花束上的名片落款写得是“K·E·Leroy”。

凯撒打算带我去咖啡馆坐一会儿，正好午休。但是Leroy说他不想给我们带来麻烦，只在排练的走廊里见一面就很荣幸了。

我笑了笑，夸奖他送的花很美。

他的眼神滚烫，不可否认，我享受这种被欣赏的感觉。

Leroy说他是在一场画展上见到凯撒的，去年凯撒给他送了一张《哈姆雷特》的戏票。

我明白他想看的是台上的奥菲利亚，不是台下的Leia Augustine，我表露自己得越多，他幻灭得就越多，为了他的观剧体验，我在维持礼貌的前提下刻意地保持沉默，像是一块偶尔互动的布景板。

但不得不说，Leroy是个有趣的人，他笑起来有淡淡的细纹，谈吐风趣幽默，说话的时候有一丝丝藏不住的法语口音，高兴起来甚至会不经意地流露出几句法语，法国人天生的傲慢让他们甚至意识不到。

2012年，我开了Instagram，只加了几个剧组的人和学校里的同学。粉丝数虽然一直在上升，但并不快。账号里没有营业内容，大部分都是在拍景，学校的巴洛克式建筑，伦敦雾气弥漫的夜晚，蹲坐在花坛里的猫，啄食着面包屑的麻雀，图书馆窗前蓬勃的樱桃树。

真正让我粉丝数暴涨的事情，我本人则一点都没有参与。

那年《暮光之城》的第四部上映，Kristew上某一个美国综艺节目的时候，主持人问她，如果想养宠物的话，她会选择什么动物。

Kristew不假思索地说猫。

主持人又问，猫会有名字吗。

她说。“Leia.”

其实也可能是Lea，因为发音是一样的，并且Lea更常见，但是节目组直接就打了“Leia”的特效字幕。

主持人被她的回答惊到了。问有没有原因。

她摇着头笑了笑，没有说话。

事发当时我正在排练，什么都不知道，午休时间我一刷手机还以为是Instagram出了bug，一下子给我带来了好几万粉丝。

我最后还是看到了那段她提及我的视频，她说话的时候非常平静，甚至有一种能一石激起千层浪的胜券在握。我隐约知道她这几年并不太平，她和罗伯特·帕丁森分分合合，最后还是没坚持下去，而我也不知道她对他是几分真几分假，正如我不知道她对我的感情是什么质地。我也得知了她和其他导演出轨的新闻，或者说我很难不注意到，因为她太有名了，比我有名多了。我干脆去Google上输入了她的名字，一条一条往下翻，越读下去越觉得，她离我真的已经太远了。

我一直知道网上有人写她和我的fanfic，从《红墨水》上映之后就一直有人写，Kristew这番又更是炸出了不少。午休的时候我闲着无聊，找到几篇据说广受好评的，抱着猎奇的心态读完之后，我想我有一点理解了《红墨水》的原著作者，她知道我和Kristew无法还原真正的Lily和Muriel，但还是心怀宽容地接纳了我们的版本。

观众笔下的Kristew不是真实的Kristew，他们笔下的我也不是真实的我，但顶着我们的名字，共同演绎着一个凭空臆造出来的爱情故事，各有各的甜蜜与苦涩。我下意识地觉得好笑，可是仔细想想，如果真让我和Kristew来分别执笔，怕写出来也不是同一个故事，感情本来就是主观的，她有她的版本，我也有我的，我无法证明我的版本比她的版本更真实。


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14  
排演快要告一段落的时候，Leroy邀请我去他在伦敦的私人画展。我看了看日程表，那天正好幸运地落在休息日，所以我没有拒绝。  
本来我想随便换一套衣服就动身，但最后还是出于礼貌而换了一套灰色的套裙，又刻意化了妆。事实证明这个仓促的决定是明智的，因为在场的几乎所有人都打扮得非常精致，尤其是Leroy本人。  
他当时站在四五个西装革履的贵客中间，身后的墙上挂着一幅幅他的作品。Leroy有一种散漫的气质，让人联想到拜伦之类的人物，浪漫的眉眼又略带疲惫和消极。  
我转身，开始欣赏他最靠门的一幅画作，油画，大概取材来自威尼斯，弯弯曲曲的石桥通往古老的广场和教堂，它们都在日光下呈现出一种闲适的奶油黄，满满当当的游客挤在石头平台上，深蓝绿色的水面影影绰绰，远处有几只调皮的鸽子停在贡多拉的船头。  
向下一副画作走去的时候我和他在人群里对视了一眼。他朝我微笑了一下，而他作为今天绝对的主角显然相当忙碌，不一会儿便因其他贵客的到来而松动了脚步。也许他是现在绘画界的新贵，我对这一块领域浑然不知。  
在宾客压低了声音的交谈里，我一步步走向画廊的更深处。我原来以为他只画风景，但到了里面那个贴着桃花心木镶板的展厅，我才发现他也画人物，只是作品并不多。  
稍微扫视一圈就不难发现，他喜欢画女人。在得出这个结论的时候，我微笑了一下。里面有几幅年轻贵妇的画像，深色的卷发，修剪到下颌的位置，头发上戴着一条米白色的丝绸发带，上面镶嵌着珠片和钻石，巨大的圆形铂金耳坠，脸颊圆润，五官如猫一般小巧，黑眼睛毫无畏惧地直视着，介于粉色和红色之间的嘴唇微微张开，若隐若现的挑逗意味。  
我看了一眼简介，“伯爵夫人”，然后只草草地写了一个日期。  
后一幅是一个更加年长的女人，大约和我母亲一个年纪，躺在一张木质的沙滩椅上，背后是碧海蓝天。红色的长卷发，身材极其修长，根据头身比乍一看可能有一米八，草绿色的比基尼展示着优美而略带松弛的胸脯，腰部往下围着长长的墨绿色丝巾，像是鱼尾一般随风而动，半条左腿暴露在丝巾以外，足踝上戴了一条铂金的脚链。Leroy确实在绘画方面相当有造诣，他笔下的一切都是美的，皱纹是惬意了太久的异化，赘肉则都是欲望得到过分满足之后的倦怠。  
而这幅画的简介是，“美人鱼”，日期是几年前的夏天。  
我往后又看了几幅，看到了自己。确切地说，一副自己的画像。一个倚靠在窗台边的年轻女人，穿着红色的丝绸吊带裙，白生生的锁骨，除了一副很简单的珍珠耳环之外没有佩戴任何珠宝，烟夹在手指间，嘴唇沉思一般地紧闭着，沙金色的头发垂在肩上，半闭着眼，苍白的眼睑上有着细细的蓝紫色的血管。  
画作的右侧贴了简介，mon Juliet，“我的朱丽叶”。我有点懂他是怎么给这些画作起名的了，不是真名也不是头衔，全是他内心的确切印象。那个“伯爵夫人”可能是某一位他心中高贵的女士罢了，未必确切地有这个头衔。  
“Augustine小姐。”Leroy向我走来，“欢迎您的到来。”  
我朝他舒展地微笑。“您好。”  
“首先，我想我该为自己的冒昧道歉。”他示意着我眼前的这幅“mon Juliet”，“这幅画的灵感来自于您。”  
“我看出来了，这没关系。Leroy先生。画家可以捕捉任何自己想捕捉的画面，无需道歉。”  
他毫不犹豫地告诉我。“美只是一条窄窄的光谱带，而丑却形态万象。”  
“您喜欢卡夫卡？”  
他微笑时发出细微的气声，像鸽子煽动翅膀。“只是略有涉猎。”  
“噢，那您比我好得多。”  
“别这么说，Augustine小姐，”他抬起视线，“您最近的排练怎么样？”  
“一切顺利。”  
“那可真是太好了。”  
我猜他可能想问我拿内部票，所以我并不打算接话，只是微笑而礼貌地看着他，等待着不知名的猎物。  
他再度开口道：“您的家人和朋友会去看您的表演吗？”  
“当然不。事实上，Leroy先生，我是个相当羞赧的人，所以我的两个世界必须远远隔开，台上，和台下。”我的回答无懈可击，因为我就是这样的人。  
他露出略遗憾但理解的表情，停顿片刻，话锋一转。“待会儿我们要开香槟，您愿意赏脸留下来喝一杯么？”  
正巧这时候，一位穿着套裙戴珍珠项链的贵妇人走了过来，手里拿了一杯鸡尾酒。我认出来了她就是那位“美人鱼”，只是比画上再老一些。Leroy一看到她，她就热切地吻了吻他的双颊。  
“Karlos，太久没看到你了。我想你想的要疯了。”这位女士喜出望外，我注意到她说话的时候有点意大利口音，语速飞快，语气夸张，卷舌音非常明显。  
Leroy对我们互相介绍道，我知道了对方的全名是Giulia Perrotta，随后他就被其他刚刚来临的贵客叫走了。Perrotta女士和我握了握手，朝我微笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后又和他接吻了一下，嘴唇。很难不发现他们之间的关系非同寻常，因为她和他右手戴着两个一模一样的玫瑰金戒指，而这并不是主要原因，她站在他身边的那种理所应当和笃定泰然才是最具有说服力的。  
Perrotta女士又跟我开始攀谈起来，她说她一直都在参与一些艺术家的资助工作，他们因此而结识，那时候Leroy还是个美术学院的在读生。  
“Karlos确实是个相当浪漫的男孩。”她用了“男孩”这个词，“人都会变，他也会，但他身上讨人喜欢的地方似乎永远都在那里。”  
“是么？”我笑着。  
“他就像一棵无花果树，亲爱的。”Perrotta点了一根烟，手上的红宝石戒指相当瞩目，“每年都会结出果子，而这些甜蜜的果子，就是他的爱情。”  
“想必所有的果子都属于您吧。”我说道。  
Perrotta笑起来，鱼尾纹更加明显，陷进眼窝里的双眼幽深而玩味。“亲爱的，我想一个更确切的说法是，所有的果子都属于不同的人，而他脚下的果园，是我的。”  
我和她寒暄着，不动声色地品味着她幽深而狡黠的笑意，她资助他，也放任他和其他女人产生暧昧。我知道画家确实更加容易产生这种感情，他自己也分不清他爱的到底是什么，可能是面孔，可能是体态，也可能仅仅是在对方身边时的某种感觉。反正他不可能爱我的灵魂，因为他根本没有接触过它，他只是在幻想，然后爱上潘多拉魔盒里的影子。  
他没有拿到舞会的邀请函，但是在脑海里给自己画了华丽的宫殿和灯光如昼的舞池，然后开始围抱着一条华丽的裙子翩翩起舞。  
而我选择把这些刻薄的形容吞进肚子。唯一可以确定的是，我不需要果园里的无花果。请给我一棵峭壁上的树吧。如果没有，就让山石安静地等待着，它们也能拥有它们的结局。  
Perotta女士耐心地和我一起欣赏所有的画作，步态闲适而自然，最后才不经意地问：“所以你待会儿打算一起喝一杯香槟再走吗？如果你愿意的话可以再待久一些，还有君度酒和放香料加热过的葡萄酒，晚上九点过后，夜色变得更加清晰的时候才适合品。”  
我不打算再逗留。“不了，谢谢您的邀请，但快要首演了，导演要求禁酒。太遗憾了。”  
“那可真是太可惜了，Leia。”她已然开始叫我的名字。  
“感谢您的好意。”我和她互相吻了吻对方的双颊，提着包离开画展。  
伦敦的街道依旧寒冷，风呼啸而过，吹散了我身上旁人的烟味和香水味，傍晚的雾气弥漫在楼厦和天色的间隙，霓虹灯都亮了，又刚刚下过雨，地上的水塘里盛满了霓虹斑斓的颜色。


	15. Chapter 15

Ep. 15  
2012年快要结束的时候，我在巡演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的时候度过了自己的二十二岁生日。那个秋冬之交，剧组在米兰巡演，意大利温暖得让我几乎忘记寒冷，巡演结束的那个夜晚，我在后台卸妆的时候收到了Ben的祝福邮件，后台摆着几捧花束，上面写着我的名字。过了今晚，剧组的助理会帮我处理掉它们。  
我毫不费力地就在里面找到了那一束，署名是“温带海洋性气候”。白色的铃兰，空气芬芳，月色下的蓝色和银白的花束相交辉映。  
我抚摸了一下柔软的花瓣，出了剧院的后门。stage door是惯例，凯撒已经比我早走一步了，我隔着很厚的墙壁都能听见姑娘们尖叫的声音。我出去的时候已经很晚了，路灯无法抵抗米兰的黑夜，束手无策地亮着。我穿着黑色的丝绸衬衣和牛仔长裤，头发散乱，考虑到有人会拍照，我稍微补了补眉毛和唇膏，把头发稍微梳理一番，没有力气再折腾更多了。  
一开后门就听见有人在喊“生日快乐，Leia”，混杂着一些类似于“我爱你”和“今晚的表演太棒了”之类的溢美之词，我微笑着接过他们手里的场刊和笔记本开始签名。  
一个红头发的姑娘声称自己在阳台那一幕开始哭泣。  
我签了名字，把场刊还给她。“谢谢，谢谢你。”  
来签名的几乎都拿的是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的场刊，也有人拿的是我从前的电影海报。有两个美国口音的姑娘拿着《红墨水》，黄昏底色的海报上，永远的Muriel和Lily在树林里失落相拥。  
“Leia，你看了Kristew的新电影吗？”其中一个姑娘直截了当地问道。  
我不留痕迹地笑了笑。“暮光之城吗？”  
她太有名了，我很难不知道和她有关的新闻，她和《白雪公主与猎人》的导演劈腿的照片全网都是。而我没有发表过任何评论，这没有意义，我也没有资格再对她的生活指手画脚了。  
“所以你会去看吗？”另一个把头发染成粉红色的姑娘问。  
“如果不忙着巡演的话。”我把名字签在海报里Lily的白裙子上，把笔盖上递回给她，“谢谢你。”  
我还见识到了一些其他海报。比如《阁楼》的限量珍藏版，Kristine Thomas Scott拉着我的手走在海德公园；比如一部不太知名的文艺片，《悠长塞文河》，十四岁的我和James Wilby坐在河边，旁边停着一辆红色的自行车；以及我难得一见的，《萨默赛特狂想曲》，我饰演Gary Oldman和Eliizabeth Hurley的女儿。以及当然最多的，《红墨水》。  
长期观察下来，我的粉丝性别比均衡，1：1。我一边道谢一边给他们签字的时候，不知道谁突然挤了一下，我踉跄一步，手里的笔掉到了地上，一不小心踩了别人一脚，听见了身后的抽气声。回过头一看，是一个瘦瘦的男孩，穿着休闲衬衫和卡其裤，个子太高了导致我看不清脸，似乎戴了一副眼镜。  
“对不起，啊，真的对不起。”我相当慌张，恍惚间回到了那个羞怯的小时候，仓促地用英语和最近刚学会的意大利语道歉。  
他帮我把笔捡起来，用英语对我说没关系。  
“抱歉，请让我再为您多做些什么。请问我能有幸知道您叫什么名字么？”我重新拿过他手里的《悠长塞文河》。  
他愣了愣。“我叫Moritz，M-o-r-i-t-z。”  
我在他的场刊上又加了一行：“因今晚的小意外对Moritz表示歉意，并致以最美好的祝福。”  
几个姑娘又簇拥上来想要签名，我只好一个个接过。  
“你们想要签什么？”  
人群散去之后，我独自回到了住处，给Ben回复邮件，然后洗了一个澡，钻进被子里开始睡觉。第二天是我休息，快中午的时候我才醒来，坐在床上跟母亲和Jamie打了个电话，然后一个人在吵闹的意大利小馆里吃了一顿饭，又到处逛了逛，给Jamie买了一点纪念品。  
回到伦敦之后，我和Ben在苏活区的咖啡馆里见了一面，他点了茶，而我问侍者要了不加糖的咖啡。他执意要坐在室外，因为有难得的阳光，但一直有记者在拍他，那年是他的好年，《空王冠》、007和《云图》轮番上映。  
“你确定你不想要再试试么？”他点了一根烟，桌边放了一本伊芙琳·沃的《一掬尘土》，1973年bloomsbury的版本，我猜是附近的二手书店里淘来的，布面精装烫银，泛黄的书角已经翻得几乎卷起。  
“试试什么？”我端起咖啡杯抿了一口，裹了裹身上的羊毛披肩，伦敦的冬天太冷了，阳光无法拯救我。  
他言简意赅。“大荧幕。”  
我斟酌片刻。“Ben，有谁托你来问的么？”  
“上次我在片场见到了KST，她问起了你。”  
KST，Kristin Scott Thomas的缩写，她比我年长三十岁，在我的成名作《阁楼》里饰演我的母亲，她有一双天真、幽深而悲戚的眼睛，我也是。据说这也是导演选择我的原因之一，我和她看起来就像一对母女。  
我知道她询问是好意，但还是难付盛情。“我对舞台产生了更加深刻的眷恋。至少现在是这样。”  
“那也不错，我理解，”他和缓地叹气，“我时常感觉我是特型演员，当他们需要一些符号的时候，才考虑到我。”  
“我也时常有同样的感觉，Ben，”我用手指在桌上虚空地写着几个毫无意义的单词，“当他们需要某种氛围的时候，就给我们几句台词，我们就成了摄像机面前的布景板。在他们的镜头下，我们很难成为活物。”  
“所以我们要等待，等待一个能让布景活过来的机会。”他眨了眨眼，想到一个绝妙的例子，“就像博物馆奇妙夜。”  
“没错了。”我刚想问他能不能给我点一根烟，发现发现一个狗仔在右后侧的位置举着相机在拍我们。  
我问。“被拍到没关系么？”  
“怕什么，Leia，”他耸耸肩，姿态落拓而潇洒，“我结婚了。”  
啊，我都快忘了。“还没说恭喜。”  
“谢谢，”他略夸张地抬着眉毛，“但千万别送瓷器给我，求求你了，我们的公寓里没有洗碗机……近期也不打算装。”  
我最终还是没忍住和他一起笑了出来，快乐如翠鸟飞过树梢。  
离开咖啡厅的时候，Ben突然提议说要合影，我只好举起手机和他凑在一起拍了一张自拍，又在他的提议下发到了Instagram。我已经有将近一个礼拜没有更新了，感谢他给我提供素材。  
“Ben，我敢说我的粉丝里有一半是因为你才关注的。”另一半是因为Kristew。  
“虽然没有账号，但我不得不承认社交网络固然是有它的魅力。”他作无辜状，摆摆手。  
“行吧。”我看了一眼手机，“Jamie已经点赞了，我怀疑我弟弟就住在Instagram里。”  
“你觉得社交网站真的能拉近人与人的距离么？”他迈着轻快的步子，和我一起走在大街上。  
“只是提供一种以假乱真的错觉，”我把手插进大衣的口袋里，“至少，就我个人而言，我对他人依旧一无所知。”  
他笑了笑，用嘴角的细纹表示附议。  
我最终还是忍不住对他透露了对Kristew的感觉，隐去姓名和细节，他哪怕知道了我说的是谁也无妨，仿佛只有坦白，我才能得到一种虚妄的证明。  
他听完之后先是沉默，片刻之后才开口。“……也许你对她的影响，比你所以为的要大呢。”  
我凝视着他几近静止的侧脸。  
他若有所思。“也许你是她的船锚呢。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你的K，”他忍不住点了一根烟，“她也许把你当成了一个船锚。你的存在让她更彻底地看清自己的某一面，但她无法给你那些你想要的。”  
夕阳把天空染成了灰黄的紫色，光线洒落，最后的温暖停留在屋檐上，静静地等待黑夜。  
“并且，Leia，”他又开口，用略带歉意的语气，“有些人的感情就是比其他人要短暂的。这是天性，用道德去约束，反而是不道德的。这是天性。”  
我抽空去见了见阿波利奈尔夫人，她看上去和从前无异，仔细一看才能发现她多了几丝皱纹，岁月终究是在每个人身上都作怪了，她也无法幸免。但不变的是，她依旧住在伦敦的高层公寓里，横卧在软塌上，点一根烟，不怎么抽，总是夹在手里，似笑非笑地注视着窗下车水马龙的街景。  
“你不在的时候，我总是很想念你，Leia。”  
我帮她倒了一些杜松子酒和苦艾酒，递给她。“我也想念你，夫人。”  
她端起酒杯，抿了一口，惬意地叹气。“你总是知道我要什么。”  
我把脸埋在她的毛毯里，一声不吭。  
她把玩着手链上的一块宝石。“有凡人爱你，是么？”  
我想起了Leroy和他的油画，mon Juliet。“也许那不是爱呢。”  
“凡人的爱情就是这样的，Leia。他们和神不一样，朝三暮四是本性，一生的忠诚已然是极其罕见的极限，但来生是否要重逢，还要再想想——总要再想想。”  
我闭上眼，无可救药地想起Andrew。“那么神呢？”  
“神爱世人，天长地久。”


	16. Chapter 16

Ep. 16  
因为《罗密欧与朱丽叶》拿到了最佳导演、最佳复排话剧、最佳服装设计等提名，剧组参加了位于阿尔伯特音乐厅的颁奖仪式，而我也拿到了最佳新人的提名。  
我这样的无名之辈原本是没有服装赞助这么一回事的，但过去拍电影和广告片的经历还是让我得到了赞助商的青睐。最后送到我手里的是一条黑蓝色的Valentino抹胸裙，裙摆上零零散散地印着金色的星星，宛如夜空，没有夸张的裙撑和拖尾，直到脚踝而已，不算太高调。  
母亲对于我的提名感到无比骄傲，在我回家的那天一直在不停地打电话，告诉所有人她有个杰出而古典的女儿。我和她花了很长时间才与彼此和解，她最终还是因为Andrew的事对我道歉了，在我和他分手的一年之后，而我除了原谅她之外别无选择，但也确实不像从前那么依赖她。  
她看到了那条我即将穿去颁奖礼的抹胸裙，表示愿意借出各类珠宝项链给我，我对于她琳琅满目的收藏感到叹为观止，最后只问她借了一条金项链，吊坠是一小块扇形的珍珠贝母。  
天还没亮我就坐在化妆间里，造型师是个头发染成蓝色的姑娘，让我想起《蓝是世界上最温暖的颜色》，她把我的头发分成一缕一缕，拿出卷发器，把我沙金色的头发夹出弧度。化妆师迟到了一刻钟，急匆匆地给我画完底妆，用眼影刷蘸着深灰色眼影打在我的眼窝上，然后又是粗重的眼线和睫毛。镜头吃妆，所以每次走红地毯时，我的妆容都浓得面目全非。  
我踩着十公分的高跟鞋身高足足有一米八二，幸好凯撒是个一米九的高个，站在他旁边不显得突兀。  
他跟着我一起下了车，清理了一下衣服上并不存在的褶皱，一手插在西装口袋里，笑得留有余地。“感觉怎么样？”  
我早就习惯了芭蕾舞鞋和运动鞋。“走在刀刃上。”  
“你有我的怜悯，”他探头张望了一番，“还有最多一英里，我们就能坐下了。”  
我看了看记者的闪光灯。“也许是无比缓慢的一英里。”  
大部分注意力都集中在导演身上，Albert Courtney，也是我在学校里的教授。戏剧界的泰斗，牛津毕业后就读于英国皇家戏剧学院，终身贡献给舞台。他是个过分严肃的老人，不苟言笑，待人严格，用凯撒的话来说，“不敢相信他居然比Ian McKellen还要年轻五岁”。  
凯撒原本说好和我一起行动，但他见到了Benedict Cumberbatch，说要帮女朋友去问他要个签名，一眨眼就失踪于人群。我坐在空荡荡的会场，硕大的照明灯把黑夜照得宛如白昼，一些细小的灰尘在光线里缓缓而落。  
《罗密欧与朱丽叶》错失了最佳复排话剧，但是拿到了最佳导演。  
而我拿到了最佳新人奖。在我入行的第十年，我拿到了第一个属于自己的奖项。我上台，捧着奖杯开始说颁奖词，下台的时候差点崴到脚，坐回位子上都感觉恍若隔世。  
后来，那个奖杯被我放到了家里卧室的柜子里，旁边是一张照片，我和Kristine Scott Thomas在《阁楼》杀青之后的合影。  
在RADA的第三年，旁人的课程内容开始减少，而我在补过去一年因为《罗密欧与朱丽叶》巡演而落下的课，书桌上对着斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基、迈斯纳和拉班等学派的著作，每天抱着自己的笔记本电脑在图书馆里穿梭。  
最令我苦恼的是那些配合着声音和形体的课程，我之前很少系统地训练自己的形体，但巡演的时候确实发现了锻炼的必要性，巡演的最后两场，我确实感觉到自己的疲惫，回到宾馆之后一洗澡就倒头就睡，而比我大一届的凯撒还能做一小时运动再休息。为了确保演出质量，我开始规律地运动，起床之后练习半小时的瑜伽，然后去慢跑，拉伸，淋浴，吃早餐，再去图书馆或者教室学习，尽量少抽烟。  
一个学期过后，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》剧组再度开箱。可能是因为导演的身体原因，本来按计划一年以后再开演，现在只好一切提前，也不再去其他地方巡演，而是驻扎在伦敦西区，主要卡司都没有变。据说票卖得比上次要好得多，托劳伦斯·奥利弗的福。  
因为制作方要出新版场刊，需要新的访谈，有记者联系了导演、凯撒和我谈谈对角色和戏剧本身的理解。本来我以为书面采访就足够了，后来才发现必须到场，可能会有拍摄任务。  
导演看上去确实身体不如从前，异常的消瘦导致了脸颊凹陷，随身携带药片，但是蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神。凯撒几个月前从RADA毕业，和一家经纪公司签了约，然后继续供他的女朋友读博。  
这对爱情鸟。我笑了笑，告诉他可能一个学期过后，我会继续成为他的同事，等我拿到毕业证书。  
采访时稍微拍了几张可能会出现在网页和场刊里的照片，其中有一张我是主角，侧着脑袋听导演说话。记者的镜头穿过导演的肩膀，对在我的脸上，鼻梁弧线尽显的半侧脸，嘴唇微微抿着，神情静默而专注。散场之后，我收到了Ben的信息，他问我想不想参加一次试镜。这不是他第一次这么问我了。有时候他都会开玩笑，说觉得自己是我的业余经纪人。我总是在找理由拒绝，而他也从不放弃，像是一个推送试镜信息的机器人。  
周六的时候我回家吃了午餐，父亲难得在家，问起了劳伦斯·奥利弗奖，轻描淡写的一句而已。我突然想起来我们已经快要一年没有说过话了。  
Jamie提议去看电影，我们两个人。我猜他又看上了哪一部PG-13，需要我当个保护伞。  
果不其然。他捋了捋金发，装作不经意地提起。“你知道《柏油马路与逃犯》吗？”  
我好久没关注过电影了，拿出手机一搜才知道，那是一部最近上映的剧情片，讲述三个小孩在准备社区滑板比赛的时候发现了社区里有一位逃犯，说出来却没有大人愿意相信他们，三个孩子也对彼此渐生怨怼，互相猜忌，直到逃犯绑架了其中的一个孩子的弟弟，这让三位主角迅速地团结起来。他们按照逃犯的指示走到一间黑屋子里，里面可以看见自己三十年后的模样，惊讶地发现逃犯正是其中一位孩子长大后的样子。  
Jamie和我去看了电影，然后我开车带他去城里的日式餐厅吃晚餐，他点了一桌子的刺身和一份牛肉荞麦面，吃得津津有味，我喝着茶，回味着刚刚的电影。  
他把三文鱼朝我面前推了推。“你怎么都不吃。”  
我夹了一块刺身放进嘴里。“你觉得电影好看吗。”  
“挺好看的。”他不甚熟练地用筷子往嘴里拖着荞麦面。“除了最后的结局。”  
大人们不相信逃犯的存在是因为确实只有孩子们可以看见他，影片最后五分钟里，逃犯朝他儿时的玩伴们一一道别，然后朝自己开了一枪，他和小时候的自己同时化成灰烬。我猜正是这一幕让这部电影的分级至少往上抬了两个台阶——这部电影根本不是给小孩子看的。  
他又问。“你喜欢这部电影吗？”  
“挺喜欢的。”我打开IMDB浏览了一下影评，烂番茄指数很高，其他网站的一部分报道则集中在它的幕后。一位姓Apfelbacher的新锐制片人，没有照片，听名字像是德国人或者德裔，比我都要小一岁，19岁那年就拿到了这个剧本，拍摄期长达一年，换过三个导演，这也造成了影片的一个瑕疵：担任主演的小孩们长大得太快，某些时候要靠角度才显得不违和。  
可能确实是一位鬼才也说不定。  
Jamie一直在安静地吃东西，吃完之后我们结账离开，临走前餐厅服务生拉着我和Jamie合了一张影。Jamie还拉着我发了一张自拍，背景是被他吃得干干净净的盘子，他更像母亲，五官轮廓更硬朗，生得比我当年漂亮，又有一种少年不知愁滋味的神气，Instagram的评论区瞬间浮现好几条，点赞的人也比以往多。  
“当明星的感觉怎么样？”Jamie问。  
我低下头笑了笑。“我早就不是明星了。”这片夜空太浩大，我注定只能一闪而过。  
我和他漫步在伦敦市中心的大街上，车水马龙，到处都是周末出来消磨时间的人，走着走着，Jamie突然拉了拉我的袖子。  
“Leia，刚刚那个是Muriel？”  
我反应了一会儿才意识到他说的是谁。“她在电影里？”  
“刚刚她走过去了，”他指着前面的一条横马路，“看了你一眼。”  
我肩膀微不可查地瑟缩了一下，伦敦的夜太过寒冷。“你认错了吧。”  
事实证明他没有。下一秒我就看见了Kristew和她的朋友，他们勾肩搭背地抽着烟，倒影在我眼眶里一闪而过。  
她叼着烟回过头，察觉到我的视线之后对我点了点头，我不知道能做什么，也朝她稍微的点了点头，然后带着Jamie离开。  
回程的车上，Jamie问我。“你和她关系不好吗？”  
当时我正在专心地打着方向盘，过了好一会儿才回答他。“不是不好，只是当不了一路人。”似乎感觉这个答案太过生硬了，又匆忙地加了一句，“但她是个很有天赋的演员，我很欣赏她。”  
过了好久我才知道，那天晚上我们重逢后不久，Kristew发了一条ins，伦敦摇晃的夜景和一支燃烧殆尽的蜡烛，配字只有寥寥数语，“old flame”。


	17. Chapter 17

Ep.17  
《罗密欧与朱丽叶》封箱后的第三个月，导演Albert Courtney离世。举行葬礼的那天一直在下雨，前来吊唁的人纷纷撑开黑伞，看着黑色的棺木缓缓沉入墓地。他的前妻和两个女儿站在最前端，我和凯撒还有Ben站在漫长队伍的末尾，听那个有些口吃的牧师主持葬礼。  
天气很冷，我的黑色羊毛袜也无法抵御伦敦的冬日，回到室内的时候已经几乎冻僵了。  
在葬礼上，我见到了很多素未谋面的老戏骨，其中包括Ian McKellen，Patrick Stuart，Maggie Smith和Judie Dench，Ian爵爷还发了言，悼念词里写道，“他是永远的哈姆雷特，戏剧无法征服Albert，Albert征服戏剧”。  
葬礼结束过后，我在RADA的第三年，也就是最后一年即将画上句点。虽然我已经很久没拍电影了，但我也听说《柏油马路与逃犯》的成绩相当漂亮，拿到了六个BAFTA的提名，虽然最后只拿了“最佳男配角”和“最佳剧本”，但是确实成为了当年的一匹黑马，票房成绩相当优秀：低开高走，首周票房相当惨烈，但全球累计票房高达3.67亿美元，而总成本只有8000万，让投资方狠赚了一把。  
与此同时，它的制作人Luis.M.Apfelbacher也成为一代新秀，有的报道把他吹得神乎其神，大有把他捧成当代电影鬼才的势头，同时涌现上来的也有负面新闻，大学期间打架斗殴、交往过某个网红辣妹，从牛津退学去跑片场，等等。我一笑置之，电影圈的事对我而言已经如同隔岸观火。  
唯一一件令我感兴趣的事是，谣传他是Sinead Eichner的儿子。我为此刻意搜了一下他的照片，只有很模糊的一张，看得出来是一个黑头发的年轻人，骨架周正，鼻梁高挺，戴一副很重的黑框眼镜，乍一看算长得不错的普通人，但和那位25年前在欧洲电影届惊鸿一瞥的女演员实在不像，也没有确凿的报道，可能谣传就真的只是谣传罢了。  
从RADA毕业的时候，我争取到了一个机会，在伦敦排演另一部舞台剧，《鸽之翼》，由亨利·詹姆斯的小说改编，而我饰演里面的女主角，Kate。  
舞台剧的情节并不复杂，Kate是给敢爱敢恨的聪明女孩，迫于生计不得不嫁给一个金龟婿换得富足的生活，但是她却爱上了贫穷的记者Merton。正好这时Kate遇见了美国的富家女Milly并和她成为了朋友，Milly点亮了Kate压抑的生活，但也爱上了Merton。这时候Kate得知了Milly身患重病，Kate希望Merton接近Milly并和她结婚，这样Merton就能在Milly去世后得到遗产并和自己一起生活。这也就是为什么Kate策划了一次去威尼斯的旅行，然而当Kate真的看见Merton和Milly暗生情愫的时候，她却开始动摇了，出于负罪感和失去爱情的焦虑，她找到Milly坦白了一切。Milly平静地接受了真相，因病去世之后，她还是给这对贫穷的有情人留了一笔钱，希望他们快乐地生活。但Kate和Merton发现彼此也失去了对彼此的爱情，分道扬镳。  
1997年的电影版珠玉在前，舞台剧的改变更多地突出了对白和人物内心的挣扎，尤其是Kate。Kate是倔强的，阴暗的，也是狡黠的，大大的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，言辞犀利，渴望爱情又无法抗拒对富足生活的渴望，明明可以清贫地享受爱情，但还是利用了Milly对Merton的迷恋，最后连爱情也丧失殆尽。  
我开始重新适应角色，Kate，唯一的Kate，我的Kate。我买到了《鸽之翼》电影的二手碟片，在家里反复观察Helena Bonham Carter的表演，研究剧本，在苏活区的二手书店里淘到了它的原版，通篇读了小说原文。  
人真是一种复杂的动物。明明Kate和Merton已经决定了这场以爱情为名义的阴谋，但最后还是被Milly的崇高和纯洁所感动，跪拜在她的膝盖前，痛苦地忏悔自己的卑微和恶毒。而Milly就像鸽子的翅膀似的，干净的白色，渴望自由，渴望蓝天，但是脆弱得经不起严寒，匆忙离世。  
剧组一共排练了八个月，期间我拿到了英国皇家戏剧学院的毕业证书，匆匆忙忙地收拾了东西，开始准备伦敦西区的公演。  
为了贴近原著，我把头发染成了黑色，而演Milly的Gemma Arterton则不得不把黑发染成金色。饰演Merton的演员今年已经三十多岁了，个子不算高，但是很瘦，金发，体态落落大方，有一种文人的忧郁。  
开演之前，我看着镜子里的Kate，墨蓝色的长裙，乌黑的头发，苍白的脸颊，血一般鲜艳的嘴唇微微向下撇着，弥漫着浓厚的哀伤，而蓝色的眼睛又是精干而狡黠的。  
舞台上，Kate的父亲质问她，没有钱的爱情，难道你以为可以支撑多久？  
Kate倔强地想要反驳他，但词穷得连说服自己都做不到，仓惶写在脸上。  
一身清贫的Merton对她求婚，她一次次地拒绝，却又在孤身一人时对着黑夜哭诉，爱是真的，犹豫也是真的，没有谁光凭着爱情就得到一切。  
Kate开始接受姨母的帮助，出席上流社会的舞会，抽烟，态度冷淡，言辞犀利到刻薄，直到她见到了Milly，热烈而天真的美国姑娘，富有，不喜欢衣香鬓影的聚会，手指一直在转着自己长长的珍珠项链，充满孩子气。  
这是一场复杂的三角恋。正如Milly的遗言，“我爱你们两个”，这句话在三个人身上都是适用的。Kate爱Merton的学识和风度，也仰慕Milly的天真与热烈；Merton爱冷清狡黠的Kate，也同样渴望明艳动人的Milly；而Milly一眼就爱上了Merton，但最初也是Milly对Kate说，“我终于等到了别人不霸占你的时刻”，然后走向她，点亮她的人生。  
Milly死后留给了Kate和Merton一笔钱，希望他们终成眷属。而Kate和Merton却进行了一次推心置腹的对话。  
Merton平静地说：“如果她要给我留下一段记忆，你说这钱的数目会少吗？”  
Kate迟疑片刻。“她就是这样一个人，你还记得我们曾经说她什么吗？”  
他犹豫片刻，好像说过很多，但眼下只记起来一个。“惊人？”  
“惊人。”Kate的脸上浮现出淡淡的微笑，但在她看到他脸上隐约有落泪的迹象时，微笑又消失了。Merton的眼睛里充满泪水，而这反倒让Kate继续说起话来。她的声音依旧很温柔，连颤抖都很温柔。“我想真正的原因是你害怕了，你害怕所有的事实，你不是想用放弃这笔钱来表示爱她吗？你也害怕，太精彩了，Merton，你爱上她了！”  
“我从来没有爱过她。”他勉强说道。  
一开始她没有反驳，但过了一会儿，她还是开口了。“在Milly活着的时候，确实如此。你最后见她的那天，你就变了。你把她理解成了是为你而死，从那时起你就爱上她了，”Kate缓慢地从扶手椅上站起来，“我也爱上她了，这件事是她为我们而做的。我曾愚蠢地把她称作为一只鸽子，因为没有更好的词了，鸽子。现在她展开了她的翅膀，想不到她的翅膀居然能伸展得这么宽，把我们全部都覆盖起来了。”  
“把我们全部都覆盖起来了。”Merton说道。  
Kate沉重地感慨道：“这就是我给你的东西，这就是我做的一切了。”  
Merton擦干眼泪，希冀地抬起头。“那么我可以理解成——？”  
Kate摇头。“如果我不同意呢？”  
“你不要我了？Kate，别的方面你不会遭受任何损失，我可以把每一个便士都给你。”  
Kate挤不出笑容了。“好吧，所以我必须选择。”  
“是的，你必须选择。”  
“那么，”她对着装支票的信封点了点头，“你要把这个放弃。”  
“什么？”Merton不解。  
Kate如盟誓一般开口：“以你的名誉担保，不再爱着活在你心中的那个她。”  
“哦——活在我心中的她！”  
“啊，”Kate似笑非笑，“别装作没有爱过似的，换成我也会爱的，何况你又是一个轻易这么做的人。你爱的是对她的记忆。别的你什么也不想要。”  
他看着她的脸，一动不动地静静地听着，静默片刻，做出最后的挣扎。“听着，我一个小时之后就会和你结婚。”  
Kate冷漠地笑了。“跟从前一样？”  
Merton重复了一遍。“跟从前一样。”  
而Kate却把身体转向了房门，摇头的动作也到了尽头，背影写满了遗憾，在悲伤的管弦乐里缓慢地长叹一声。  
“我爱你，Merton，但我们永远也不可能再跟从前一样了。”  
全剧终。  
台下有人叹息，也有人落泪，在一片掌声里，谢幕开始了，我拥抱了一下Milly和Merton的演员，鞠躬之余看到了坐在第一排的Ben，朝他挥挥手。  
后台已经摆满了鲜花，几乎到了挪不开步的地步，我找到了Ben送的那束百合和玫瑰，不出意外地又找到了那位“温带海洋性气候”送的花，淡蓝色的风信子，不由自主地笑了笑，真的是死忠粉了。  
回去的路上，Gemma Arterton一直在车里放young and beautiful，听得我也开始像Kate那般惆怅起来。虽然我已经离爱情这个词很远很远了，但《鸽之翼》里爱情的神秘和无功利主义还是让我若有所思。我不知道自己能不能找到答案，也许本来就是无解的——有答案的人不会提出这个问题，而提出这个问题的人注定无法拥有答案。


	18. Chapter 18

Ep.18  
《鸽之翼》结束的时候，我接到了经纪公司的电话。但我思虑再三，还是没有和凯撒签同一家舞台剧演员的经纪公司，我摆脱了经纪人的束缚，但也放弃了公司平台带来的机会，我给自己的理由是想要探寻传统戏剧之外的更多可能性，灵活不是坏事。有时候我感觉自己不再躁动，但有时又感觉时时刻刻都是躁动的。我爱表演，和这片土地上许许多多的陌生人一样。  
因为《鸽之翼》里造型的成功，我接到了一次连带的工作，和剧组的另外两位主演去爱琴海拍了一组写真。之前为了话剧我把头发染黑，洗的次数多了就变成了一种温厚的深棕，造型师保留了这种颜色，给我和Gemma Arterton都准备了希腊式的宽松长裙，酒红色或者明蓝色，只强调腰肢的线条，手里撑着艳丽的花伞，饰演Merton的男演员穿着象牙色的细条纹西装，站在我们的右手侧。  
从希腊回来的时候，我得知了《超凡蜘蛛侠2》开机的消息，确实，Andrew和Emma是天生一对，他爱她，他们一起上电视节目，可能以后还会结婚生子，我相信他爱她，一片赤诚地爱着她，就像他当年爱我一样。  
不得不承认，我只是个插曲，也只能是一个已经过去的插曲。虽然我有时候还会想念他，也会感到遗憾，但还是希望他能够在新大陆上发展出自己的事业，他对演艺事业的热爱绝对不亚于我，我不希望他被埋没。  
我休息了一段时间，过了自己的二十三岁生日，去见了阿波利奈尔夫人，又在《谁害怕弗吉尼亚·沃尔夫？》的剧组里演了一个配角，数学系教授尼克青梅竹马的妻子，作为主角二位的对照组，眼睁睁地看着一对结婚了大半辈子的老夫妻如何演绎失控的生活。  
那时候我常驻伦敦西区的哈罗德·平特剧院，从2013年的9月演到11月。  
谁知道某一天谢幕之后，我遇到了许久不见的Ann Morris，我以前在美国认识的朋友。她现在在英国的一个音乐剧工作室工作，我已经四年没见过她了。她的脸比以前稍微宽了一些，但依旧是棕色的长发和绿色的眼睛。  
我和她恢复了联系，偶尔去咖啡馆里喝茶，一起看展，逛街买东西。我不经意间发现，现在的她和Kristew已经不像了，Kristew暴露出了锐利的棱角——一个真正的她，而Ann一直都是温柔而热情的，还带着一些美国小镇女孩的淳朴。  
Ben的短信是在圣诞节前夜的零点发来的。“我真的希望你看看这个剧本，Leia”  
我正准备睡觉，躺在床上拿起手机回了一条。“谢了，我会的，P.S：圣诞快乐”  
下一秒，我的手机就震动了，Ben的短信。“这真的是个千载难逢的机会，我是认真的，不要错过它，P.S：圣诞快乐”  
我最终还是研读了一下他两个礼拜之前就塞在我电子邮箱里的剧本，推理悬疑剧，《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》，乍一看有点像BBC的老牌侦探片，讲述的是一个二战后英国中上流社会的悲剧，由真实事件改编。  
大学期间Matt和自己的学弟Collin一直保持着藕断丝连的同志情，但Matt还是迫于社会压力选择了结婚生子，娶了大学教授的女儿Emily为妻，Collin四处游历成了一名画家，找到了家世显赫的小提琴手Chloe组成了开放式关系，同时依旧和Matt藕断丝连。  
可怜的Emily一直囿于不幸福的婚姻，Matt是个冷淡而彬彬有礼的丈夫，总是拒绝亲密行为，也不愿意和她有孩子。Emily因为一次机缘巧合发现了自己父亲的一位学生和Chloe幽会，然后又顺藤摸瓜，发现了Matt和Collin之间不可告人的秘密。她怒不可遏，声称要把他们都丢进监狱里，当时距离英国同性恋去罪化还有将近三十年，这会让Matt在法院的前途尽毁，Collin的画展正举办得如火如荼——容不得半点差错，Chloe也会因为婚外情的暴露而身败名裂，社会对女性出轨总是更加苛刻。Matt和Emily开始争执，Collin和Chloe也被牵扯进其中，Matt在情急之下错手杀了自己的妻子，在场的三个人只好一起合谋把Ann抛尸野外，精心制造不在场证明，并且开始竭尽所能买通人脉，想要把这件事压下去。  
电影从结婚的第十年开始，Ann被发现死在荒郊野外，警督开始调查这一桩离奇的谋杀案，Matt、Collin和Chloe被带去问话，他们充满谎言的证词和当时真实发生的情景不断交叉，形成了这一部电影。  
我试镜的角色是Chloe，Ben把地点和时间抄送给了我，让我到时候去试试。  
我最后还是决定去尝试一番，可能是因为这个剧本，也可能是因为对Ben实在是盛情难却。他是导演和制片方亲自定下的Collin，和他演银幕情侣似乎听上去很有意思，更重要的一点是试镜也不代表就会入选，业内试镜成功和失败的比例大概是一比一百，只是去试一下而已，至少说明我努力过了。  
我研读了剧本，化妆，换上得体的细条纹连衣裙，裙摆贴在小腿肚，然后又抓紧时机卷了卷头发，剧本里的Chloe是“无比女性化的卷发”。  
我赶到的时候发现试镜的人照例很多——和所有的电影试镜一样。我排在队尾，挤着二三十人的走廊里弥漫着微妙的紧张氛围，感觉陌生又熟悉，像是在寄宿学校读书的时候要去老师办公室抽背课文。百无聊赖之下，我重新翻了一遍剧本，然后就开始盯着一根坏掉的灯管发呆，Ben在快要轮到我的时候又给我发了一条短信，让我一定要去尝试一下。我想了想，回复了一条，我已经在排队试镜了。  
他的回复照样迅速。“放松，Leia”  
我把手机锁屏放回包里，重新浏览了一遍台词，前一个女孩满脸堆笑地走出来，没走几步就沮丧地低下头开始看手机，似乎是在和朋友们哭诉。  
轮到我了，我敲了敲门，走了进去。  
导演是导过《无人生还》的Craig Viveiros，旁边是选角导演和编剧，选角导演旁边坐着的那个大概是制片人，我之前应该没见过他，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，满脸胡子拉碴，鼻梁上架了一副粗黑框眼镜，身材高大，看得出来很瘦，穿得很随便——运动夹克和破洞牛仔裤，手里还捧着一盒吃到一半的鸡胸沙拉，确切地说，他的叉子上还插着一块胡萝卜。  
我多看了几眼才认出他就是那位传说中的L.M.Apfelbacher，业内的新锐制片人，他有点尴尬，缓缓地把手里的沙拉盒子放下，握住了一个外带纸质咖啡杯。  
“Leia，好久不见。”导演和我以前在片场里见过，跟我打了个招呼。  
我朝他微笑了一下。“早上好，确实，Viveiros先生，好久不见。”  
“您好，我是Leia Augustine。”我朝那位姓Apfelbacher的新锐制作人伸出手。  
他煞有介事地站起来，和我握了握手。“很高兴见到你。”  
快要坐下的时候，他的运动夹克不小心带到了摆在沙拉盒子里的一次性叉子，那根白色的塑料制品从纸盒里翻了出来，带出了两块胡萝卜丁和一些玉米粒，喷洒状地躺在桌上。  
氛围比刚才更尴尬，好在选角导演及时把盒装纸递了过来，他抽了几张，小声道歉，然后把那堆可怜的蔬菜清理掉了，我甚至都在内心默默地松了一口气。  
试镜终于步入正题。内容都是老生常谈的那几样，对着一个摄像机镜头做几个表情，读几句台词，谈谈对角色的理解，差不多就结束了。  
导演清了清嗓子，说道。“Augustine小姐，我们会用电话的方式通知试镜结果，提醒一下，可能还要第二轮试镜。”  
我点头，说谢谢，转身离开。  
一出试镜室，Ben就问我感觉怎么样。  
我说不上来，给他回了四个字，“希望渺茫”。  
试镜结束之后我就没有活干了，干脆给自己放假。之前我一直计划着去布列塔尼半岛旅行，原本只打算一个人去，但Ann听说了之后就表示想和我一起去，她没去过法国西部，又想要尝尝当地的苹果酒，我们就约了她公休的时间一起出发。  
布列塔尼的天气变幻莫测，第一天上午都在下雨，下午三点左右才雨过天晴，我和Ann坐在海边喝了半瓶苹果酒，去附近有名的餐馆里吃了一顿海鲜，在布满碎石的海边散了一会儿步，然后回宾馆坐在阳台上吃杏子。  
第二天，我们开车去了玫瑰海岸，海边的石头散发着淡淡的玫瑰色，我捡了几颗装在一个小玻璃瓶子里，打算回去带给Jamie。  
在和Ann重逢之前，有时候我甚至会怀疑，当时在美国的我是真实存在的吗，还是美国的一切都只是我的一场幻觉。和她待在一起我才有一种清晰的意识，美国的一切都是真实存在过的，她，Kristew，Andrew，他们都是真实的。  
Ann坐在海边，连灌了好几口苹果酒，突然感慨道。“Leia，你变了好多。”  
“人都会变的。”我拿过她的酒瓶，仰头喝了一口，“说说嘛，我变得怎么样了？”  
她费力地想着措辞。“飘忽。”  
“经历造就人，”我回味着苹果酒的甘甜，坐在海边的地上，幸好我的牛仔裤厚实得足以对抗碎石，“莎剧演多了，大概都会这样。”  
“你知道么，”她又开口，“我有时还会想起《红墨水》，还有你的那部，save me the waltz。”  
我闭上眼，感觉海风从脸庞拂过，阴冷，潮湿，咸得刺鼻，却让人感觉真实。“我已经很久很久没有拍电影了，Ann。”  
她就着苹果酒吃刚刚买的法棍和李子蛋糕，假期总是让人放纵。“所以你到底在抗拒什么呢，Leia？当那些机会来临的时候。”  
我也不知道，干脆起身从野餐篮里也拿了一块法棍，配着干酪和无核橄榄咬了一口，咀嚼片刻，沉闷地吃着。过了好久才对她摇摇头。“可能觉得舞台剧给我的感觉太好了——电影当然也很好。它们都有太多我值得沉沦的地方了。”  
何况电影圈子的资本链条太强劲，我没有庇护就走不远。只要我想融入进去，我就必须要成为资本的一份子，而我至今都没做好准备。  
在海鸟嘈杂的叫声里，我把装着苹果酒的酒瓶摆在碎石上，在夕阳的光线下，它呈现出一种忧郁的湖绿色。我对着酒瓶拍了一张，传到了Instagram上，配字是“和亲爱的Ann Morris，在玫瑰海岸，感觉像是在做梦”。  
“明天你想去哪里？我想去高更的住处看看。”她翻着手机。  
“好啊。我也想去。据说那里有十来家画廊。”我躺在海滩上，感觉碎石磕着我的背部，海浪在不远处呼啸着，配合着风声发出忧郁而缓慢的长鸣，几只不知疲倦的海鸟扑腾着翅膀，偷走了一小块我还没来得及吃的法棍头。  
“Ann，天就要黑了，”我眯起眼睛看了看深灰色的海面和天空，“你想去试试看这里著名的扇贝烤花菜吗？据说配上Muscadet白葡萄酒口感非常美妙。”


	19. Chapter 19

Ep.19  
在布列塔尼舒舒服服地住了一个星期之后，我和Ann跨过了海峡，回到了近在咫尺的不列颠。  
试镜电话再度找上了我，让我再去第二次试镜。我不知道自己凭什么居然杀进了第二轮，但也不想就这样放弃，硬着头皮去了。流程很简单，选择了一些台词段落和导演对戏，制片人和选角导演坐在两张遥远的折叠椅上，默不作声，中间放着一台闪着红灯的摄像机。  
导演抻着嗓子，模仿着警督一本正经的语气：“1945年9月24日早上10点，女士，请问你在哪里？”  
“在床上，当然，”Chloe轻声笑了笑，有些已经在努力克制的轻佻，“和我亲爱的丈夫。”  
“12点之后呢？”  
“警督，那时我还快乐得像是活在一个气泡里，”她停顿片刻，为了掩饰撒谎的心虚而习惯性地用食指敲了敲桌面，举重若轻地眨眼，“礼拜六处处都是快乐的气泡，不是么？”  
“你和你的丈夫一直没有孩子。”  
她戏谑地瞥了对方一眼，傲慢而略带惊讶。“我不知道现在苏格兰场还调查这个，先生。你们是打算提供医疗检查，还是心理辅导？坦白说，我不喜欢小孩，和这片大陆上的其他女性不一样，她们都是身材圆墩墩的快乐母鸡，而我早就明白自己和她们不是一个物种，从六岁开始就明白。”她停顿片刻，努力克制住强烈上涌的烟瘾，“幸运的是，我遇到了Christian，他和我一样。”  
“好，就到这里。”导演看了一眼剧本，在文件上写写画画，“我们到此为止吧，Leia。”  
我刚要走，就听见之前一直沉默不语的选角导演问我。“会拉小提琴吗？”  
我小时候学过，拍电影之后就没有再碰了。“会一点。”  
“那个。”选角导演指了指旁边的一架小提琴，“先摆个样子。”  
我把琴拿了出来架在脖子上，做了一个准备的手势。  
“试试看。”他举起茶杯喝了一口。  
我深吸气，左手幅度很小地揉弦，不确定地拉了一个音阶。选角导演说可以了，摆摆手让我把琴放下。  
第二次试镜就这么结束了，也没有人后续再打电话给我。  
虽然感觉试镜无望，但我还是把小提琴从家里背了出来，算算也学过四五年，但现在记得的寥寥无几，只好从最基础的小练习曲开始，兴致来了重温几次，后来也就不再继续了，把它重新放回琴盒里堆在床底下。  
我时隔多年再次清闲度日，早睡早起，花着之前的积蓄，居然一点也不着急，气定神闲地窝在家里看电影。先是《雪落不莱梅》，然后是好莱坞的比利·怀尔德，又静下心来看了好多基耶斯洛夫斯基的作品，还重新琢磨了好久的法国新浪潮，反复看雅克·里维克的《巴黎属于我们》里的对白，对着《朱尔与吉姆》里三位主演漫步在塞纳河边时的场景发呆，惊艳于阿涅斯·瓦尔达镜头下的《五时至七时的克利奥》。  
好日子过不了多久，我接到了一通电话，陌生号码。  
“您好，”是个男声，略作停顿，“请问是Leia Augustine么？”  
我当时正躺在浴缸里做白日梦。“是的，先生。”  
“这里是《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》剧组，您拿到了Chloe这个角色。请问您有经纪人吗？我没找到他或者她的电话，但我想我需要和对方进行一次详谈。”  
“抱歉，我没有经纪人，和我协商就可以了，请稍等一下。”我尽量轻手轻脚地从装满水的浴缸里站起来，夹着电话披上浴袍，去卧室里找自己的笔记本电脑。  
对方和我核对和确认签约、试妆和正式进剧组的时间，不同时期拍摄的地点，还问我要了电子邮箱地址，又留了一个电话和一个邮箱地址给我。  
我披着浴袍站在房间里开始给Ben发短信，告诉他我重返荧幕这一悲喜难料的消息。  
在第一次试妆的时候，我又见到了那位一时风光的制片Luis Apfelbacher，看上去和之前完全不像一个人，胡子全刮干净了，头发打理得很整齐，黑框眼镜也拿掉了，轮廓端正得不近人情，穿着浅色衬衫和西裤，可能是要去见投资人。他的表情非常严肃，看上去有点不好相处，一直站在走廊尽头打电话，只在我们快要拍完的时候他才挤进摄影棚，和导演一起把定妆挨个检查过去。  
我有些讶异地对Ben使了个眼色，原本以为他只管财务，谁知道他还插手拍摄和创作。  
“别忘了他上一部电影换了三个导演，才不只是EP。”Ben压低了声音对我说道。  
我挑了挑眉，随后就被工作人员叫去检查合同。签了合同，第二次试妆的时候我就看见了其他几位演员，饰演Matt的是Matthew Goode，饰演Emily的则是Laura Carmicheal，在唐顿庄园里扮演过二小姐。  
“瞧，我们是银幕情侣。”Ben喜滋滋地声称，化妆师惊呼一声，差点往他嘴里拍进一口定妆粉。  
《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》保留了二战后1950年代的服装特色，强调圆滑的肩线和纤细的腰身，伞形的宽大裙摆。Chloe的服装大部分颜色都比较鲜亮，材质更多偏向于缎面、薄纱和尼龙，饰演Matt妻子的Emily则偏爱更加低调柔和的颜色——可能和角色性格有关。Chloe是性格乖张的天之骄女，在感情上也有滥交的迹象，而Laura Carmicheal饰演的Emily则一直想要追求“完美的家庭生活”。  
拍摄定妆照时，我穿了一件蓝绿色条纹的挂脖连衣裙，戴了一条奶油色的细发带，为了强调影片的压抑氛围，我的头发保持着染过之后的深棕色，为了和人物强势的性格相配，嘴唇描得轮廓鲜明，强调眉眼体现攻击性。  
“事实上我觉得观众真正想看的是《故园风雨后》的Sebastian和Charles，你们说选角导演是故意的吗，你和Matthew Goode？”我笑了笑，和Ben拍了第二组定妆。他穿着浅色的细条纹西装，头上抹着发胶，矜持地单手抄进口袋，我站在他身边，挽着他的一条胳膊，两人脸上是各怀鬼胎的微笑。  
还有几幕等待审判的镜头，妆容也都试过了，服装也换了，导演和制片点头过后，订了开机的时间。  
在从定妆到开机的这一个半月的准备时间里，加强体重管理的同时，我还在专业老师的指导下重新拾起小提琴，至少速成学会了舒曼的《梦幻曲》——这已经是我的极限了。我和提琴老师讨教过几次，专业的演奏家在生活里会有什么习惯性的小动作，把它们都记在了剧本里，然后跑去和导演、表演指导等人商量。  
开机之前的那几天我一直在对着镜子训练收放人物的情绪，像用胶头滴管似的把自己融入剧本里去。  
按照惯例，首先开拍的是亲密镜头，为了防止彼此熟悉之后演员放不开。  
第一幕亲密戏是我和那位大学生，在Chloe和Christian家的沙发上。被我“轻薄”的那位是我在RADA的学弟，小我两届，我跨坐在对方身上，互相抚摸，拉开我的裙子拉链，然后Ben饰演的Christian开门走进来，三个人面面相觑。  
他气急败坏地皱着眉。“Jesus Christ，我记得你说过你不会把人带到这里来。”  
Chloe依旧跨坐着。“我也以为你要等到六点才回家。”  
Christian哼了一声，矮身在门口脱掉皮鞋。  
“可怜的男孩，”Chloe挥挥手，新来的伴侣不情愿地挪了挪，坐在沙发另一头，“在一棵树上吊死。”  
“那也比你要好。”Christian回敬道。  
“来自圣人的指控？”Chloe满不在意地笑笑，去冰箱里拿了一瓶气泡酒，倒在高脚杯里，为了怕演员喝醉，里面装的是加了食用色素的气泡水。“也没错，你真的是个圣徒，Christian。”  
为了配合压抑的氛围，镜头都是冷的，从灯光到布景，光线让每个人的脸庞都只剩下轮廓，不得不说导演的选角是有意的，每位主演都有着深邃分明的眼窝和鼻梁，像是正在密谋的骸骨，连爱欲都剥去了皮肉，变成了萦绕在骨架周身的难以捉摸的幽魂。只有受害者Emily有着一张一派和气的圆脸，和其他三位格格不入，像是有一道无形的隔阂。  
为了拍摄方便，所有的窗户都用遮光板和绿幕遮了起来，以后再做特效，室内都是昏暗的，方便打光。有几段为了不同的角度重拍了几遍，我站在导演身后看过几小段，色调冷峻，饱和度低，连Chloe身上最张扬的红裙子在镜头下都呈现出幽深的暗红，像干涸已久的血迹，蕴含着阴谋的芬芳。  
刚开机的时候我就发现了，那位Luis Apfelbacher非常喜欢自掏腰包请全剧组吃东西，最常见的是日料和沙拉，偶尔还有其他小点心，以至于我怀疑他是不是和附近的餐馆都有合作。我的拍摄档期只有四个月，第一个月在伦敦的摄影棚，每个星期总有那么三四天会有冰鲜的鱼类和蔬菜填饱我的胃部，一开始确实吃得很开心，但很快我就开始厌倦生鱼片和蔬菜沙拉，也只好跟着大家拿一份，象征性地吃一点，然后等下午茶时间的冷餐台——往往会供应水果和热饮。  
那个几乎不会笑的制片人总是频繁出现，和执行制片商量拍摄计划，也经常坐在摄像机前反复看某些片段，跟导演压低了声音讨论。  
那天我和Ben的戏份都拍完了，看着时间结队跑去冷餐台，一人拿一根香蕉，举着一次性纸杯装的红茶，还拿了一些草莓，躲在角落里一边吃一边聊天——聊天的意思是，Ben对我炫耀他的猫。  
“也许我该送你一个猫爬架。”我剥开香蕉咬了一口，“比起瓷器你更需要这个。”  
“不了，Leia，公寓放不下。”他吃了一口草莓，略加思索，“猫罐头可以。”  
“那就猫罐头。”如果有谁能接受猫罐头当结婚礼物，看在上帝的份上。  
他爽快地提出。“两箱。”  
我吃着香蕉，忍痛朝他比了一个“ok”的手势。  
“你看，这是一只三个月大的暹罗猫，”他又拿出手机，“新来的。”  
我凑过去看了看。“旁边那只呢？”  
“躺在地上的那个橘猫？”他笑了笑，“猫罐头杀手。”  
我举着他的手机屏幕反复看了好久，不住地感慨道：“我太爱你的猫了。”  
他突然拍了一下我的背。我抬头，看见Luis Apfelbacher走了过来，轻描淡写地跟我们打招呼——确切地说，是硬邦邦地丢下一句“下午好”，然后就背过身拿了一个纸杯倒黑咖啡，洒了一点肉桂粉又举起奶罐往杯子里倒，突然愣了愣，大概是才发现手上的奶罐里装的是炼乳而不是鲜牛奶。我和Ben互看一眼，趁着他不注意赶紧溜走，像两个看到老师出糗的小学生。  
把这个摄影棚里的片段拍完，我们就要动身去英格兰北部，位于西约克郡的利兹，剧组需要去那里取景，主要是为了1950年代的近郊住宅和最重要的凶杀镜头。按照之前的流程安排，我们要在那里度过一个半月，接着一个月待在伦敦附近的另一个摄影棚里，最后再花一个礼拜补拍一些之前导演不太满意的片段。  
我打了个哈欠，提着自己的行李箱和剧组一起登上了火车，因为列车规律的轰隆声，我一上车就昏昏入睡，很快就靠着座椅睡着了。一觉醒来，还没到站，只有灰绿色的森林和荒芜的空地，潮湿的空气非常适合如怨如诉的小提琴。


	20. Chapter 20

Ep.20  
在利兹拍戏的第一感觉是亲近自然，因为大部分镜头都在室外完成，仲夏的傍晚泛着昳丽的紫色，像一出寒冷的梦，仔细听还有微弱的虫鸣。某一天凌晨三点收工的时候，我突然发现自己住的房间里能看见黑沉沉的河水和随波浮动的灯影，顺手拍了一张发到了Instagram上。  
《一场持续十年的谋杀案》里面有着大量的群戏长镜头表达四个人之间暗流涌动的关系，每个人又都有自己想要拼命隐藏的东西。Matt总是夹着雪茄似笑非笑地说些无关痛痒的玩笑，Collin的眼睛里时常闪现迷茫，Chloe是笃定而自信的，还有Emily为了维持生活的“正规”而强颜欢笑，但时刻涌现疲惫和憔悴。  
Chloe这个角色是复杂的，对爱情的放荡和对艺术的忠诚结合在一起，对社会舆论满怀嘲弄的同时又感到深深的无奈，只能屈服。当一个漏洞产生的时候，她只能利用手头的一切把它补上，然后造成了一个更大的漏洞。  
“收工！”导演坐在折叠椅上，“道具和演员先走，灯光留一下！”  
有工作人员倒了红茶摆在托盘上，我拿了一个纸杯，对着杯子吹了吹，喝了一口。Matthew Goode正在举着手机和家人打电话，跟我们做“明天再见”的口型，Ben在不远处和表演指导交谈，Laura Carmicheal正坐在化妆室里卸妆——她今天扮演了一天的尸体。  
回宾馆的时候，我在等电梯的时候遇到了Luis Apfelbacher，他穿着一件工装衬衫和没有洞的牛仔长裤，个子很高，看上去和凯撒差不多，可能也有一米九。  
我对他主动打了招呼。“晚上好。”  
他沉默地点点头，手里拿着一个文件夹和一个装着茶的纸杯。  
电梯门开了，我跟着他踏入电梯的时候很自然而然地问。“请问去几楼？”  
“十一楼，”他停顿一下，“谢谢。”  
我帮他按了11，又帮自己按了一个14。“没关系。”  
门关上了，一股苟延残喘的牵引力附在脚踩着的地板缓缓往上拉，我多看了他一眼，因为我很少看见这么年轻的制片人，感觉新奇。就是在这时，我突然发现他哪里像Sinead Eichner，乍一眼只会注意到他略显严厉的颧骨和下颌，但他有着和他母亲同样恰当的五官排布和流畅的脸部轮廓。有些人看不出来哪里特别好看，但整体有一种舒展的协调感，多半是在这些地方占便宜。  
他侧过头，居然也在看我。四目相接一秒之后，他迫不得已，开始说话。“你有一段时间没有拍过电影了，Augustine小姐。”  
“是的，有三四年了，”我忧虑起来。他是在隐射我镜头感不好？还是舞台剧的训练让我的表演变得过于夸张？略作停顿之后补充道，“如果愿意的话，用教名称呼我就可以了。”  
他点头，又跌入沉默，我眼观鼻鼻观心地站在原地，电梯门开了，他突然飞快地说了一句，“明天见。”  
我下意识地对他的背影说道。“明天见。”  
然而事实证明，第二天我根本见不到他，他不在剧组，似乎是连夜和另外两个制片人一起去见投资方了。  
坦白说，制片人在电梯里说的话令我不安，但我也没有办法，只能继续认真拍自己的戏份，平时多留意观察了导演的脸色，又看不出什么问题，大部分卡机也都不是我的部分。最后得出的结论就是：可能是我不对他胃口罢了。  
Luis Apfelbacher一走，剧组就陆陆续续有人开始提他的名字，先是说他要求高，对电影本身的把控非常严苛，为人刻板，有时候还有点喜怒无常。他总是坐在导演旁边的那个折叠椅上，我几乎天天见他，看他盯着导演拍戏，和导演谈话，亲自指导灯光和道具，事无巨细他全部都做。我拍过的电影也不少了，也明白每个制片人在设立项目的时候脑海里都至少有一部成品的影片——然后跟随着现实的拍摄情况一步步认清事实，完美的圆只存在柏拉图的脑海里，而他是那个不太愿意妥协的人。虽然令他满意的走向总是能让所有人都满意，但一遍遍的重复、苛刻的要求和寡言少语的性格还是让人难免在背后有说他八卦的冲动，就像学生时代再不起眼的学生对老师的另一面都充满好奇心。  
等剧组都很微妙地建立了一种宿舍夜谈的氛围之后，他的八卦也就慢慢地滋生成了谈资，从英年早逝的影后母亲讲起，还有他那个几乎没有露过面的父亲。  
“所以他父亲是什么样的人？”管灯光的小伙问道。  
“似乎没听他提起过，”道具组的姑娘是这么说的，“应该不是这一行的，不然早就爆出来了。”  
化妆师刚刚把我脸上的特效妆卸完，把东西一样一样收进盒子里，挑了挑细细的眉毛。“真不知道？”  
我坐在原地，假装玩手机，不动声色地听着。  
“反正应该挺有钱的，他一看就是那种含着金汤匙长大的，还总是请客，”管场务的爱尔兰小哥感慨道，“他去年夏天不是还和那个网红辣妹去马里布海滩嘛，被八卦杂志拍了个底朝天。他们现在分手了吗？怎么没见到人家来探班？我还想亲眼看看网红是不是真的那么好看呢。”  
旁边有人嘻嘻哈哈地笑，说现在大概已经不流行探班了，这种秀恩爱的方式早就落伍了。  
互联网是有记忆的，有关他父母的一切都保持着神秘，模糊得像是真的已经被岁月尘封，但他本人的信息在网上却是一览无遗：在海德堡长大，却在英国读的私立寄宿高中，高中期间自己拍摄过微电影，在牛津读了一年的大学就愤而退学，并且在这一年里相当有存在感：打过架，确切地说，把人家打了一顿，组过一个寿命不到三个月的乐队，还砸过别人的玻璃窗。  
这算什么？年轻气盛？我啼笑皆非地关上手机。  
大家一起说他八卦的日子掐头去尾也就只持续了三天，第四天下午他就和另外两个制片人一起出现在了片场，跟导演商量了可以延长拍摄时间，有些镜头可以不用完成得那么仓促。然后Luis Apfelbacher就继续坐在导演左边的位置上，Ben背地里都难免笑他“像是在悄无声息地散播紧张气氛”。  
除了Ben，我几乎没什么圈内的朋友，我们几乎整天待在一起，谈剧本，对戏，也有时候一句话也不说，静静地抽一根烟。为了身体健康，我已经放弃了大卫杜夫，开始抽很淡的mild seven one，抽完去刷牙，如果没条件就吃很多薄荷糖，往身上喷香水掩盖烟味。  
当天晚上有一场戏，是Chloe在酒吧里和Christian闲谈。那个饰演酒保的群演一直不能让导演满意，反复拍了三四遍，导演有点不耐烦，机器都开着，浪费时间就是浪费钱。眼下只好换人，但是换了一个新的群演也不在状态，或者说，不是他们想要的。  
Luis Apfelbacher从椅子上站了起来，提议说让他来试试，导演看了他一眼，他们低声谈论了一会儿，导演拍了拍他的肩膀，让他去换衣服和化妆。  
大家鸦雀无声。我和Ben互看一眼，确切地说，是他怜悯地看了我一眼，因为我待会儿要和酒保调情，还要往酒保的脸上喷一口烟。虽然我有点忌惮，但镜头前没有职位，只有角色，哪怕对方是哥斯拉，我也只能把烟喷在他脸上，因为在镜头前他就只是酒保。Luis Apfelbacher把酒保的衣服换上，化妆师赶快给他化了妆，导演到处喊场记，可以准备继续开机了。  
幽暗的酒吧里，Ella Fitzgerald缓慢而柔和的歌声漂浮在天花板上，Chloe和Christian坐在酒吧的高脚椅上，交换着掩盖凶杀之后的不安，但是又不敢完全相信对方，最后不欢而散。Christian夺门而出，留下Chloe和酒保漫不经心地调情，试图用轻慢多情的情绪把满心的负罪感压下去。  
“我根本不该跟你谈论这个。”Christian丢下一句就转身，慌乱地拨开人群，飞速地离开酒吧。  
Chloe坐在原地，撑着脑袋，眼神放得很空，嘴唇却微微地抿着。  
酒保擦着杯子。“女士，请问要喝点什么？”  
Chloe没有回答他，而是低头点了一根烟，往他脸上喷了一口，挑挑眉。“甜马天尼，love。”  
他把道具组事先准备好的金酒和甜苦艾酒放入调酒壶里搅匀，滤入鸡尾酒杯，放了一颗樱桃，端到Chloe面前，深深地看了她一眼。“希望您喜欢。”  
Chloe疲惫地盯着马天尼，像是克制着心脏底部细小的疼痛感，又带一点无济于事的愤怒，片刻之后，举起酒杯一饮而尽，愤怒缓慢地被困惑所取代。  
这一幕戏就在这里结束了。  
导演安排其他角度的机位，一共要拍六个角度，所以那个晚上我一直朝Luis Apfelbacher的脸上喷了六口烟，不，算上NG的两条，八口。当事人表现得若无其事，导演一喊停他就又钻到摄像机面前去看画面了，看得令我心惊胆战。  
凌晨收工的时候，我终于得了空，看了一眼手机，Ben刚刚给我发了一条短信：“晚安，烟囱。”  
我巡视片场，看到Ben披着羽绒服站得远远的，手里拿了一杯热茶，似乎还在偷笑，只好摇摇头，给他回复了一条。  
“我感觉我要倒大霉了。”


	21. Chapter 21

Ep.21

利兹的戏拍到最后一天，我在这里的戏份已经全部拍完了，坐在片场旁边等收工，Ben和Matthew还有最后两场积攒起来的对手戏没有拍，我一个人享有一整个黑夜。

外景总是这样，疲惫，缺觉，偶尔孤独的时候感觉自己像船员。如果没有Ben这个朋友，我大概会感觉更糟糕。

片场不需要我的时候，我一般会在附近的森林里散步，发呆，这里是没人看管的空地，杂草丛生，足足有半人那么高，泛着枯黄的墨绿，叶片尖锐的灌木夹杂其中，不远处坐落着一个被人废弃已久的花圃，里面空空如也。

老维克剧院要再度推出《萨勒姆的女巫》，明年年初开始招募演员，我有点跃跃欲试，但我又有点担心到时候会有后续的电影宣发工作，不一定能赶上。

我看了看表，往片场的方向走，看到了Luis Apfelbacher站在片场附近的草地上，利兹灰沉沉的天色下，浅蓝色的眼睛像两块后面衬了镜子的玻璃。

“Leia。”他朝我点点头，没有笑。

“早上好，”我停顿片刻，“Apfelbacher先生。”

“Luis。”他面无表情地纠正道，眨了眨眼，转而又问，“要咖啡吗？”

“好的，谢谢。美式。”

他帮我拉了椅子，这让我感觉更加不祥，但也只好硬着头皮坐下，片刻之后，他回来了，捏着其中一个的杯沿把外带咖啡递给我，然后拉开椅子，在我对面坐下。

我喝了一口黑咖啡，又苦又涩，按捺住性子等着他先开口，多半不会是什么好话，制片人特意一脸严肃地找演员单独喝咖啡，基本上不是“你能不能努努力别再拖后腿了”就是“这部电影因为你而没救了”，而我不知道自己属于哪一种。我希望是前一种。

他没有说话，一直沉闷地喝着咖啡，偶尔看我一眼。这令我头皮发麻，就像兵临城下时远远地看着驻扎在城外的军队，黑压压的一大片士兵，不急着吹号，也不急着攻城，这边的人只能在飞扬的尘土里满怀恐惧地等待着。

中途他看了看手机，把手机放回口袋里，然后继续安静地消耗着纸杯里的黑咖啡。

如果是制片人是建筑师，那么导演就是制片人找来的包工头，而演员都是最基础的工人，就像在每一块规定的格子里按要求砌墙，把每一块都整整齐齐地砌上去了也不一定好看，要看导演的审美，但砌得歪歪扭扭多半是糟糕的。

而我自认为还砌得不错，跟图纸挺配的。我面不改色地在恐惧里挣扎了几分钟，索性放弃了害怕，变得坦然。拍摄合约也签了，电影拍也拍了，我确实尽力了，就算他再不满意我也问心无愧，他要是让我现在走人，那我就买晚上的火车票回去。

我的咖啡快要见底的时候，他摸了摸下巴，有一些青黑色的胡茬冒了出来，没头没脑地问。“你觉得怎么样？”

我愣了愣。“抱歉？”

他又补充道。“《谋杀案》。”

我不知道他想要听什么，斟酌着谈了谈影片节奏和台词设计，台词设计得很有那个年代用词的风格，还有独特的口音。为了和角色背景附和，Chloe从小养尊处优，必须说一口纯正的Queen accent，Christian和Matt小时候一起长大，都有牛津腔，Laura带一点点在努力掩饰的苏格兰口音。

末了，我看了他一眼，试探性地一字一顿地表示。“我感觉整个剧组都尽力了，它在我心里已经是一部杰出的作品了。”

他点头。“确实都尽力了，我们都是。”

我不确定他的那个“我们”里面有没有包括我，只能微笑着附和。过了大概几分钟，我才意识到这可能就是一次闲聊，如果他原本打算指出我的不足之处，那么他至少有十次机会把话说清楚，显然他没有，这让我松了一口气。

我、Laura、Ben和Matthew回到伦敦的另一个摄影棚拍了最后的戏，大家都纷纷杀青了。

最后一天拍戏，临走之前Luis突然叫住了我。“Leia。”

我回过头，还以为有什么片场上的事情没有做到位。结果他沉默片刻，淡蓝色的眼睛注视着我：“希望你以后能继续拍电影，你是个好演员。”

他的语速很慢，有一种孤注一掷的郑重，我没想到他会说这个，意外之余又有点惊喜。“谢谢你。”

“很高兴和你合作，”他和我握了握手，很矜持地只握女士的指尖，“再见。”

我朝他微笑了一下。“再见。”

《一场持续十年的谋杀案》上映定在了2014年7月16日，这是商业片，所以一切都要跟着商业的套路走，营销套路一个也不少。

现在已经是2014年2月，月底就有海报和剧照推出，然后就是预告片和主创访谈。从6月开始，见面会和访谈会就塞满了行程，7月还有几个电视台的节目宣传，拍写真和杂志封面，以及最主要的首映礼。

回到家我先是狠狠地睡了一整天，过了几天就看到片酬打到账户上。我待在家里斟酌再三，还是签了新的综合型经纪公司，接管我的经纪人叫Joseph Kroger，一个四十来岁的犹太裔，在洛杉矶长大，十七岁来到伦敦，现在手上同时带着另外三个演员，手里有舞台剧也有电影和电视剧。

一开始我显得很犹豫，但最终还是不得不承认，我喜欢镜头，如果有机会的话，我该去拍电影。

他先是让我去《9号秘事》第二季里去演了第六集，又给我带来了新的电影剧本，《皆大欢喜》，一部爱情轻喜剧。

“拓宽戏路”，我的新经纪人是这么说的，我演过太多怨女，角色的感情都太厚重了，需要一部这样轻松的爱情电影，新尝试总是没错的。我提出了对舞台剧《萨勒姆的女巫》的意向，他表示可以先空出试镜的时间，电影档期可以和剧组再排——虽然我觉得我没那么大牌，剧组肯定不会围着我转，只好到时候看哪边有着落。

我一直待在《9号秘事》剧组，再一次见到Ben是在6月29日的主创见面会，导演、制片、编剧和四位主演在一字排开，谈剧本，谈角色，镁光灯在台下不停地闪，我已经很久没有参加过这样的发布会了。

为了宣传《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》，我和其他主演不得不频繁出现在各个访谈节目。

比如最基础的，诺顿秀。

“很高兴见到你们，早上好，各位，”Graham Norton穿着标志性的粉紫色西装，“Matthew，Laura，Leia和Ben给我们带来了一部非常精彩的电影。”

Matthew坐得离Norton最近，Laura和我坐在中间，Ben坐在最旁边。

Matthew接过话筒。“谢谢，谢谢。”

Laura没有说话，点了点头，我笑了笑，Ben突然在沙发上找到了另一个麦克风，拿起来看了一眼就把它放了回去。

Norton开腔。“事实上，我发现你们四个有一个非常明显的共同点。”

Laura抢先说。“都没有演过《哈利波特》？”

全场开始第一轮大笑。

“或者，都非常迷人，”Norton坐在他的专属沙发上，“好，我们谈谈和电影有关的故事。先开始说一些有意思的话题。Matthew，你又一次在电影里扮演了负心汉。”

“事实上，我也扮演过很多深情的角色。”他扶了扶额头，“但人们往往只记得那些薄情的角色。”

“比如《单身男子》？”

“是的，比如《单身男子》。”Matthew点头。

Norton反过来问我。“Leia，你觉得呢？”

“我？我觉得Mathew的情况可能还好，”我停顿片刻，“可能是因为我（的角色）更糟。每一次我拍点什么，别人都会觉得我的角色需要药物治疗。”

大家开始稀稀落落地发笑。

“好，Laura，我们听说你在拍摄过程中，有将近一半时间都在演尸体。”

Laura接过话题，开始描述脏兮兮的泥土和颜料。

“无意冒犯，但当时你是裸的吗？”Norton问。

“是的。”她理所当然地点头，“不然呢，打马赛克的吗？”

又是一阵笑声。

Norton继续说。“Ben，我听说你在拍摄过程中有一些爱好。”

Ben不得已拿起麦克风。“我想你指的是阅读？”

Norton指出。“我听到的版本是，发短信。”

他不动声色地把话题引向我。“我会发给Leia。”

“为什么！”Norton夸张地抬高音量，“你们都在一个片场。有什么必要传小纸条？”

“你知道的，有时候片场要求安静，并且我们不能当别人的面谈论一些话题，比如，”他停顿一下，“什么时候一起去下午茶的冷餐台拿吃的。这听上去像是我们只是为了冰鲜水果和热茶才去片场。”

“我们听说制片人也在这部电影里露了面。”Norton换了一张题词卡，“Leia，是这样吗？”

我知道这个问题会抛给我，从Ben手里拿过话筒。“是这样没错……制片人Luis Apfelbacher先生演了一个酒保，给我饰演的角色调酒。”

“事实上我一直好奇那杯酒尝起来怎么样。”Matthew问道。

Laura附和。“我也好奇。”

“说实话，它真的——糟透了。”我听见了起哄声，“抱歉，Luis。”

Norton又问。“所以这就是你的角色把烟喷在他脸上的理由？”

“Chloe把烟喷在他脸上是一种……调情。”我正色回答。

“所以那种感觉怎么样。”Norton 比划了一下，“你可是在座四位里唯一一个往制片人脸上喷烟的演员。”

“我一共朝他喷了九口烟。第一口的时候我非常愧疚，”我沉吟片刻，“到第九次就变成了……感谢上帝，我的肺活量都要不够了。”

“好的。现在，Matthew，跟我们谈谈你的感受好吗，听说你在片场会自己炒蛋。”

“是的。”Matthew点头，“因为我不能吃太多盐，特别是当我们在利兹拍戏的时候，为了镜头效果，我有大概四天都是自己做菜，Laura有时候也会和我一起，还有其他片场的工作人员。”

“那你们两个在哪里，Ben，还有Leia？”Norton点名问道。

Ben笑了笑。“我们正躲在冷餐台下面吃草莓，不得不说那几天的水果味道都棒极了。”

节目录制结束之后，我们四个人在摄影棚告别，然后我开车送Ben回家。

“所以你决定了继续去拍电影。”Ben坐在副驾驶。

“是的。”我缓慢地打方向盘，汽车驶入高速，伦敦的天照例是一片苍凉的灰色，“我决定给自己一次机会——如果我还能有机会。”


	22. Chapter 22

Ep.22  
电影《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》一上映就涌现了一大堆影评，我空闲的时间看了一部分，在烂番茄上冲到了94，无论是情节、选角、摄影还是剪辑，都有人分析，褒贬不一。  
到最后，三位主角也没有绳之以法，但社会舆论和个人良心的不安却像是一个金钟罩似的把他们罩了起来，Christian和Matt之前若有若无的感情消失了，Christian选择远走天涯去南美流浪，Chloe失去了在艺术上的表现力，不再拉小提琴，还皈依了宗教，这桩疑案还是毁掉了Matt的仕途，他还因为负罪感而罹患抑郁症，在疗养院度过余生。  
这部电影真正吸引我的地方在于它的隐晦，它很少显露自己真正的主题，一切都是压抑的，藏在剧情里的，从Matt和Christian身上可以看到同性恋的艰难处境，从Emily和Matt身上看到了亲密关系的谎言和欺骗，从Chloe身上可以看到社会对女性的苛刻审视。揭示的手法又是冰冷无情的，只是眼锋冷冷地审视，漠然而客观，不加阻挡，也没有怜悯。  
“考究的打光、阴影和剪切技巧让《一场持续十年的谋杀案》氛围更加局促和压抑，给人以窒息感。毫无疑问，这是一个阴暗而纠结的故事，加害者和受害者同样处于无穷无尽的痛苦之中，故事完成度高，原创编剧功不可没。为了保留克制的主基调，全篇没有刺激或者过于血腥的长鸣，但通过层层铺垫的镜头和诡异的镜头语言来刺激观众的想象力，可以说是“于无声处听惊雷”。Matthew Goode饰演的Matt看似柔情翩翩，实则伪善、自私又虚荣，让Laura Carmichael原本就很生动的Emily显得更具说服力——他们饰演的荧幕夫妻拥有足以载入史册的“最貌合神离的假笑”。Ben Whishaw在表演方面一如既往地颇具灵性和诗意，演技真实得令人感到舒服。Leia Augustine精确地把握住了女性游走在本性和社会要求之间的压抑、脆弱、偏执和愤怒，贡献出了非常有层次感的表演，二位演员都富有魅力，尤其是对手戏相当出彩，他们像是互相把彼此拉入了整个故事情境，并且把在场的观众也全部拉入了眼前这个绝望的陷阱。”  
票房的奇迹没有再次发生，上映三周刚刚回本，随着院线纷纷下映而缓慢地爬向安全线，除了成本和各位剧组人员之前谈好的报酬，多余的部分全归于投资和投资公司。而这部电影显得志不在此——它申报了英国电影和电视艺术学院奖的最佳影片和最佳原创剧本。  
我回了一趟家，Jamie长高了很多，一见我就对我吐苦水，抱怨母亲的控制欲，还在自己的卧室里做了一个巨大的倒计时牌：“距离James Alexander Augustine十三周岁还有xxx天。”母亲照例对我的生活大惊小怪，而Jamie突然来袭的青春期帮我分散了不少火力：母亲两相权衡，觉得还是整天威胁要离家出走的Jamie更加需要她的关注。  
“所以，Jamie，你确定你要吃这个来庆祝我的电影？”我看了看这家东南亚菜馆油腻腻的菜单，在“我的电影”上面加了重音。  
“当然啦。”Jamie熟练地拿过菜单对侍者说道。“咖喱牛肉，青木瓜沙律，柠檬烤大虾，越南米卷。谢谢。”  
“听听，你像个老饕。”我喝了一口加了柠檬片的冰水。  
“你还没有跟我说你的新电影怎么样呢，”他迫不及待地问，“我还想知道你到底有没有见到什么大明星。”  
“我大概这辈子都不可能在片场偶然遇到Metallica或者Venom的。Jamie，死了这条心吧。”  
“噢。”他沉默地吃着免费送的虾片，青春期的好胃口在他身上体现得淋漓尽致。  
Jamie还有不到四个月就十三岁了，明明上次见面时他还是个小男孩，现在他的身高已经到我的眉毛了。很难想象比我小十二岁的弟弟都要步入青春期了，我不得不感慨一句岁月如梭，Jamie几岁我就从影多少年了，原来都过去这么久了。  
“妈妈呢？她还好吗？”我挑了青木瓜沙律在盘子里，甜辣的佐料充斥着我的口腔。  
“你逃走了，她两个眼睛都盯着我。”Jamie大口地吃着咖喱炖牛肉，饿得像是要把叉子也吃进去，“爸爸总是不在家，你知道的。”  
“他们吵架了？”  
“没有。至少我不知道。”Jamie皱了皱眉头，往嘴里塞了一个米卷，咀嚼片刻，吞咽之后突发奇想地问，“我放假能去你那里住一段时间吗？”  
“我租的地方只有一间卧室，这位先生，我们两个人是住不下的。”我提醒道。  
“我可以睡沙发，”他兴冲冲地表示，“餐桌也行，地毯也行，我还能自己带枕头和铺盖。”  
我朝他挑挑眉，威胁道。“你不怕我打电话给妈妈？”  
“这不公平，Leia，”他摆出一副要推心置腹和我谈谈的样子，“凭什么你可以住在外面？”  
“我在牢笼里待到十九岁。Jamie，所以你也至少要待到这个时候，”我似笑非笑，“你看，没什么不公平。”  
并且我十九岁那年并没有逃离成功，那是一次盛大的失败。他压低了嗓子嘟囔了一声，埋头飞快地消灭着桌上热气腾腾的食物。  
“别生气了，小伙子，”我观赏着他的表情，朝他晃晃手机，“我把我的假期发给你，你提前一天打电话给我，我接你出去放风。怎么样？”  
他欣喜若狂，猛地喷了我一脸的咖喱味。“我知道你是爱我的，Leia。顺便一提我待会儿能要个你的签名吗？”  
我嘲弄地抬了抬眼。“⋯⋯然后把它挂上二手网站？”  
“才不是，”他连忙解释说，“我的同学喜欢你。”  
“你的同学？”  
“嗯，她问我要了好几次了。”  
“谈点和你有关的话题，Jamie，”我深吸一口气，“比如你的校园生活，特别是那个问你要签名的姑娘。”  
“啊，那个女生和我一届，我不认识她，她认识我，学校里我确实有些名气，他们都知道我是你的弟弟。但我很少给他们带签名，你知道的，物以稀为贵。”Jamie满不在乎地耸耸肩，继续说道，“但那个女生问我要了好几次你的签名，我很少见到这么执着的人，并且她每次都很慌张，匆匆丢下一句话就跑，”他铲了一大勺青木瓜沙律堆进盘子里，配着烤大虾大快朵颐，全然忘了母亲一直强调的餐桌礼仪为何物，“你知道她见到我的样子吗，就像我是一头会喷火的龙。”  
我带着玩味的笑容打量着他，Jamie一直都是个标致的男孩，特别是个子有了窜高的势头，英俊的轮廓从他的稚嫩的脸上冒出了芽。也许他开始讨女孩子喜欢了。  
“说不定她喜欢你呢，亲爱的。”我漫不经心地提出一种可能。  
“啊，这样？”他愕然，沉思片刻后脸色变得尴尬而苦恼，“但我还不想谈恋爱，恋爱可太无聊了。”  
“那干什么不无聊呢？”我配着青木瓜沙律吃了一个米卷，像看动物幼崽似的看着他，笑得好整以暇。  
“重金属音乐，欧冠联赛，学校的板球队和网球兴趣小组，PlayStation，还有，我最近在研究蜥蜴。Leia你还要吃点什么吗？啊，不用了吗？那我全吃了。”Jamie风卷残云般地开始刮盘子。  
我怀疑我可怜的弟弟也许不是太聪明，也是，妈妈生他的时候都要三十五岁了，爸爸当时都快四十五了。  
他当然不知道我在想些什么，一边吃着最后两个大虾一边摇头感慨道：“你说妈妈什么时候才能同意让我去一趟南美的热带雨林啊，我又不是要去月球，就是南美而已。”  
我不咸不淡地看了他一眼。“很抱歉，但在我们亲爱的妈妈眼里，你只能去无菌舱，Jamie。”  
我后来还是给他签了一个名，让他带给那个姑娘——鉴于她的暗恋可能真的要夭折了，Jamie现阶段最关注的是欧冠决赛和亚马逊丛林里的蜥蜴。


	23. Chapter 23

Ep.23  
还没从宣发活动里松一口气时，另一件事找上了我。《悠长赛文河》上映十周年，剧组决定重聚一堂，采访主演主创团队，推出十年的纪念款蓝光和采访刊。  
影片讲述的是一个三十二岁的男人John因为工作和爱情的双重受挫而罹患抑郁症，在医生的建议下，他不得不前往僻静的伍斯特小镇暂住一段时间。他在那里认识了十五岁的少女Tilly，Tilly出身单亲家庭，暑假里靠送报纸赚零花钱，梦想是去伦敦找自己的父亲。每天早上Tilly骑着自己的红色自行车送报纸，并且在回程的时候会和John一起经过塞文河狭长的河岸。两个身份和人生经历截然不同的人每天早上都会交谈，而他们的对话内容构成了电影的大部分内容。  
“她还爱你吗？”当Tilly听John谈起前女友的时候，她小心翼翼地问道。  
“大概还是爱的，”John苦笑，“但也消亡不少了吧。”  
“你还爱她么？”她小跑几步，伸腿跨坐在自己的红色自行车上，慢慢地踩着车踏板，和在散步的John保持平行。  
“爱是什么呢？我不知道了，”John抹了一把脸，“我爱过谁吗？”  
Tilly煞费苦心地想了想。“不愿意离开或许是爱。”  
“不愿意是爱？还是习惯？还是沉没成本？还是不愿意空窗？”John的情绪变得激动，“还是一种想要最初的妄想变成现实的执念？”  
Tilly缩了缩脖子，斟酌片刻。“我也不知道。”她想起母亲和母亲现任的男友，他会因为她没及时做好晚餐而拳脚相加，视线不知道该落到哪里，只好远眺赛文河的水流，“但我不相信无条件的爱了，John。”  
“本来也不是，”John嗤笑一声，“哪里有无条件的爱。看你能接受哪个程度的条件而已。”  
“爱是谎言吗？”Tilly越发疑惑不解。  
“我不知道。”John若有所思地摇头，苦笑，“但能一直被骗也挺好的。”  
“那你还需要爱吗？”Tilly又问，迎着太阳眯起眼。  
“大概还是需要的。”John变得越来越迷惑，“但我也不知道爱是什么了。”  
《悠长塞文河》全片运用大量的蒙太奇，不停闪回，呈现手法相当乖张，《纽约客》的评价是“节奏紧凑，剧情流畅，充斥着对现代人精神世界的迷思，情感表达得丝丝入扣”。英国《卫报》的评价则是，“它拥有深邃的思想，忠于时代，忠于人性，忠于生活，深入探讨了人最基本的精神需求，即是对爱的需求，但结构过于琐碎，影响观感”。  
拍摄《悠长赛文河》的时候，我刚刚十四岁，如果说《阁楼》是我懵懂无知又掺杂着无数好运的处女作，《悠长塞文河》就是我跌跌撞撞又命途多舛的幼儿期。拍摄非常艰难，成名的压力和对自己的质疑时常困扰着我，青春期时略显尴尬的外形也让我倍感不安：不协调的长手长脚，额头上几颗怎么都遮不住的青春痘，还有青春期的发胖。虽然导演最后决定保留我当时的模样，导演的理由是“为了影片的真实”，但我还是经常感到不自在。另一方面，我的平衡能力也在这部电影里受到了挑战。Tilly的大部分镜头都在骑自行车，这没什么问题，困难的地方在于单手骑车的同时把报纸准确地丢到John的家门口，还有不少需要双手离开车把手的镜头。这些当然都不可能用替身，我练习的时候总是摔得狼狈不堪，膝盖上一直缠着止血带，后期再用特效把它消掉。  
这些因素加起来让我在片场过得糟糕透顶，一度抑郁，偷偷地躲在角落里发呆。现在我站在二十四岁的当口回头看十四岁，对于当时的大部分曲折都能置之一笑了，但我永远明白当年的挣扎是真实存在的，那个镜头前青涩的我也是真实的我。  
在摄影棚里我见到几乎已经告别大银幕的James Wilby和两个制片人，导演David Mackenzie也在，和我握了握手。  
主持人巡视了一下我们，等待摄影机准备就绪之后，清了清嗓子，开始了采访环节。

—

当我们谈论爱的时候，我们谈论的到底是什么？  
——《悠长塞文河》的十年回溯  
K.R.McGrady 2014年8月5日  
距离《悠长塞文河》于伦敦公映已经有十年了，时间就像河流似的填补了十年之间的空白，让人无法准确感受到距离，而回溯不列颠的电影史，这部曾经获得了戛纳电影节的评审团大奖和法国凯撒奖的最佳外国影片的电影不仅成了2004年当之无愧的文艺片之冠。  
因为影片超前的拍摄手法和艺术理念，《悠长塞文河》是一部具有前瞻性的作品，有人称其为“一部错乱的文艺片”，也有人将其奉为“二十一世纪初的精神歌谣”或者“未来二十年电影表现力的灯塔”，一个当之无愧的里程碑。  
本杂志有幸特邀主创团队再度谈论那个和塞文河有关的悠长故事。  
一位诗人，一位演员  
James Wilby，英国著名的话剧和电影演员，1958年出生于缅甸仰光，父亲是一名企业家。James少年时代从缅甸回到英国家乡定居，就读于赛德伯中学，随后进入杜伦大学主修数学，后对演戏产生兴趣，转往英国皇家戏剧艺术学院（RADA）就读。1987年凭借《莫里斯的情人》获得第44届威尼斯电影节最佳男演员，代表作《莫里斯的情人》、《一掬尘土》，同时也具有长期的舞台剧表演经历。  
金发、高个子、英俊而古典的外形让James Wilby成为1990年代的当红小生，而在《悠长塞文河》里他却主动蓄起胡须，染黑头发，突破以往的服帖形象演绎出了一个潦倒而困惑的抑郁症患者，而这部电影也让他获得了欧洲电影奖的最佳男主角。  
Q：请问您还能回忆起这个角色是如何与您结缘的吗？  
A：导演跟我说他看过《一掬尘土》，并且一直在纠结，据我所知大概有三个人选。我一开始一直以为自己落选了，直到后来我得知了开机时间往后推迟了半年。大概在第一次试镜的四个月之后，我被选上了。  
Q：请问您在开机前还做了什么？  
A：除了最简单的发型、胡须之外，我借助了表兄的关系去一家伦敦的金融公司实习了三个月，了解里面的工作人员压力到底有多大，他们可能会有什么样的精神状态，也采访了几位相关的工作人员。并且另一件很难的事情，我猜到时候Leia也会提，那就是Tilly的试镜。据说最开始试镜有快七十个女孩，但我没见证过这一幕壮观的景象。我可以确定的是，在导演和制片人面前，我至少和五个不同的差不多十三四岁的小女孩都对过戏，其中不乏现在非常著名的Emma Watson，在《王牌特工》里出演的Sophie Cookson，当然，还有Leia，她最后胜出了。  
Q：如何看待这部电影收到的一些反响？  
A：英国人似乎都不太喜欢它（笑），但法国方面的反响似乎很不错，待会儿可以问导演，至少我记得是这样的。英国人不是那么喜欢谈论爱，但这部电影恰恰体现的是英国人对爱的迷惑——无论人们是否选择避而不谈，问题始终都是存在的。而我也收到过几十封信件，来自几位抑郁症患者，还有一些思考过电影所呈现的主题的观众，这让我感到受宠若惊。  
Q：有人认为John和Tilly存在朦胧的爱情，请问您作为主演，认为这两个角色之间的关系是什么样的？  
A：他们只是朋友，单纯的朋友，某种意义上甚至像笔友。也正是因为他们之间不存在爱，只存在对彼此的关怀和理解，他们才能真正严肃地谈论爱到底是什么。当然，如果你注意到电影里的一些细节的话——John只是他随口一说的名字，驾照上他一闪而过的大名不是John，而Tilly也不是全名，我记得电影里提过她叫Theresa，除了John以外也没人叫过她的名字。  
Q：最后一个问题，在《悠长塞文河》里，当John和Tilly谈论爱的时候，他在谈论什么？  
A：尊严。John谈论的是因为爱而受伤的尊严，他试图经营一段感情但是失败了，在因为爱而发光之后他无法重新回到暗淡的世界里，他一直在为自己的失败而羞愧，他从小就一直生活在必须胜利的环境里，失败是不被允许的。整部电影John都在暴露自己的伤口，在Tilly的宽慰下修复自己脆弱的尊严。当然，在我看来爱而不得这本身没什么值得羞愧的。  
艺术的飞行家  
1990年秋冬之交，Leia Augustine出生在伦敦市中心的圣玛丽医院，父系家族可追溯至金雀花王朝时期的法国安茹，祖母是比利时人，父亲是一位拥有OBE勋章的银行家。Leia从小就读于彭布里奇霍尔预备学校，求学期间拍摄《阁楼》、《悠长塞文河》等知名电影，现毕业于英国皇家戏剧艺术学院（RADA），曾因舞台剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》荣获劳伦斯·奥利弗最佳新人奖。  
Q：首先，请问能否回忆一下试镜？  
A：试镜是非常艰难且漫长的过程，我先后和三个人对戏，分别是导演，演技指导和James Wilby先生。我的竞争对手们也都是非常出色的演员，想必你也听说过她们的名字了。我以为我落选了，不知道为何Emma Watson主动放弃了这个角色，在距离开机四个礼拜不到的时候，制片人打了电话过来。我被选上了。  
Q：你为Tilly这个角色做过什么准备吗？  
A：台词和镜头前的走位是老生常谈的难题，形象管理也很重要——我当时至少比现在要重十五磅。当然，最痛苦的是学习骑自行车，单手和双手脱离车把，熟练地丢报纸（笑），虽然现在说起来很好玩，但当时很痛苦，我笨手笨脚的，练习的时候总是摔跤，但这些都非常值得。  
Q：如何看待Tilly这个角色？  
A：她是一个非常饱满的人物，Tilly每天早上会骑着自己的红色自行车送报纸，虽然和继父、母亲的关系都很糟糕，但依旧愿意用善意的眼光看待这个世界。如果说John这个角色表现的是对爱的失落和质疑，那么Tilly就是他的反面，她充满了对爱的构想和渴望。我一开始对这个角色的理解太过柔弱了，导演修正了我的演绎：Tilly该是充满力量的，像塞文河边长大的小水鸟，挥舞着稚嫩的翅膀冲向对岸。而我认同他的观点，Tilly和塞文河一样拥有深藏不露的勇气与活力。  
Q：你也认为这部电影是经典，是么？  
A：作为一名参演过的演员，当然了（笑）。这部电影的影响似乎更多地体现在部分情感更细腻的观众群体，对他们而言，《悠长塞文河》带来的触动更深刻，他们会更有共鸣。我看过这部电影很多遍，当时它参选了很多电影节，最后也确实拿回了一些奖项，我当时很明显地发现不同地区、不同年龄的观众对这部电影的反应是大相径庭的——我们都明白电影从业者不可能全方位地取悦每一个人。当然，我个人认为这部电影是一部绝妙的佳作，十年后我们还在谈论它，这个角色堵我的影响也很大，并且我也为这部作品而骄傲。  
Q：同样的问题，Leia，在《悠长塞文河》里，当Tilly和John谈论爱的时候，她在谈论什么？  
A：渴望。Tilly渴望爱也渴望被爱，她的人生刚刚开始，她的一切还都是未知的。电影最后也是开放式结尾，Tilly有没有去伦敦找父亲，她和母亲和继父的关系能否改善，她和她喜欢的男孩在一起了吗，这些问题都留给观众去自己想象，但是Tilly对爱的渴望是依旧在燃烧的，无论镜头在什么地方停止，她都渴望着，等待着。


	24. Chapter 24

Ep.24  
《悠长塞文河》的剧组推出了十周年纪念版蓝光和配套的纪念刊，我自己留了一套，刊物的封面是现在的我和James Wilby。我们真的又去了十年前拍摄封面的那个堤坝，以同样的姿势拍了纪念刊的封面，穿着和当年一模一样款式的衣服：John的灰白色衬衫和牛仔裤，Tilly的花裙子和宽檐太阳帽，还找了一辆同款的红色自行车，每一个细节都力求还原。  
那天我刚刚从制片公司回来，就看见楼道里蹲着一个人，穿着黑色的连帽卫衣和牛仔裤，旁边摆着一个巨大的登山包，我凑近看，对方也愣愣地抬起头来，一双和我相似的灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“Jamie！”我吓出了一身冷汗，“看在上帝的份上，你想吓死我么？”  
我那个看起来不太聪明的弟弟直截了当地告诉我。“我离家出走了。”  
我不可思议地瞪着他。  
“我再也不想让妈妈管着了，”他扯住我的袖子，“Leia，救救我吧。”  
“先进去，Jamie，”我打开门的时候感觉自己又要开始头疼，让他在沙发上坐下，又给他倒了一杯水，“说吧，怎么回事。”  
“爸妈吵架了，这家里我再也待不下去了。”他看到桌上有个洗过的苹果，“这个能吃吗？我没吃午饭就出门了。”  
我看不得他湿漉漉的眼睛。“吃吧。”  
“那么你不就没得吃了？”他眼巴巴地把苹果又放了回去。  
“你先吃，我们待会儿就去Mark&Spencer买新的。”我盘算着看样子还要带他出去吃一顿，拉开一把椅子对着他坐下，“言归正传，他们为什么吵架了？”  
他对着苹果咬了一大口，咔嚓咔嚓地嚼了好一会儿。“爸爸不愿意和妈妈去大溪地度假。”  
那多半是带了其他人。我叹了一口气，摸了摸Jamie的脑袋，去鞋柜上面的抽屉里找车钥匙。“你把苹果吃完，东西放好，待会儿我们去吃饭。你还喜欢东南亚菜吗？”  
“喜欢。我要冬阴功汤，泰式烤鸡和虾仁炒饭。”  
照例是飘着浓郁香料味的东南亚餐馆，我找了个角落里的位置，眼睁睁地看着Jamie缓慢而笃定地消灭着桌上堆着的食物。  
“你说爸爸妈妈为什么不离婚？”他撕了一个鸡腿下来，捏在手里就着虾仁炒饭一口一口地吃，“他们又不是天主教徒。”  
“你还是太年轻了，Jamie。”  
他不满地提醒我：“我还有四个月就满十三周岁了。”  
我笑了笑。“那你可真了不起。”  
“别这样，Leia。”  
我慢慢地舀了一勺冬阴功汤，喝了一口。“如果你知道他们为什么结婚的话，你就不会问这个问题了。”  
他把吃干净的鸡骨头堆在盘子里。“所以他们为什么结婚？”  
我把汤里的香料拨到一边。“我以为你听过妈妈说的那个故事。”  
“我当然听过。她在一次马球俱乐部活动上见到了爸爸，他给她拿了一杯马丁尼，三个月后，他向她求婚了。”  
这也是我小时候听到的版本，看似浪漫的一见钟情。我不是很想把童话故事背后的故事告诉Jamie，挑了个委婉的说法。“妈妈离开爸爸就没办法生活。”  
他“哦”了一声，似乎是觉得这个说法很合理，妈妈从来不工作，她的生活只有瑜伽课、普拉提课、健身课、度假、逛街购物以及各类宴会和派对，花大价钱在慈善拍卖晚会上买珠宝首饰，从来不去探望自己住在东伦敦的哥哥，哪怕他罹患癌症多年。  
我朝Jamie挥了挥手机。“我得给妈妈发个短信，至少告诉她，你在我这里。”  
他发出一声哀嚎，像是在谴责我不近人情。  
“我如果再晚发一会儿，妈妈就急得要发疯了。”我思忖着短信的措辞，“你可以后天再回去，我这几天没什么工作——你可以睡在我的沙发上。”  
等他吃完之后我付了账单，两个人一起去Mark&Spencer买了苹果、香橼、西蓝花、番茄、乳酪、鸡蛋、牛排和盐水火腿，顺道还买了一条法棍，一路上有个人似乎在举着手机拍我们，Jamie新奇地看了对方一眼，被我拉了拉胳膊，丢了一袋东西过去让他拎好。  
下午我刚翻开剧本，经纪人的电话就窜到了我的手机里。“虽然说我一直很注重演员的隐私，但是Leia，无意冒犯，有个问题我还是想确认一下：你谈恋爱了？”  
我一头雾水。“我想并没有。”  
“有个人在ins上说他拍到你和你的小男朋友在超市购物，然后你们一起回去了。”  
我扶着额，啼笑皆非。“天呐，那是我弟弟。”  
经纪人大概也觉得好笑，用略带刻薄的措辞嘲笑了一下现代人过于旺盛的想象力，然后又重新提醒了几句不要忘记试镜就挂断了电话。  
我的弟弟从新一期网球杂志上抬起头。“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”我喝了一口热茶，把剧本翻到之前用荧光笔标过的片段，“恭喜你，Jamie，你上镜了。”  
因为Jamie的到来，晚上我不得已地起了炉灶，用平底锅煎牛排和荷包蛋，然后煮好的西蓝花也摆在瓷盘里，和法棍一起递给他，又往自己的盘子里装了几块西蓝花和一个番茄，坐在他对面吃着。  
Jamie飞快地消灭了盘子里的食物，对我的厨艺发表了一系列华而不实的恭维，我猜只是为了让我别把他扫地出门。  
他正在用法棍擦盘子的时候，门铃响了。  
“我去开门。”他抽了一张盒装纸擦了擦手，打开门，傻了。  
我们的妈妈站在门外，手里拿着一个大号的蜥蜴皮铂金包，服装得体，头发打理得整整齐齐，保养得宜的面庞依旧十分美丽，比实际年龄至少年轻十岁，整个人精致得和公寓里四处弥漫的牛排味格格不入。  
“晚上好，Leia，还有Jamie，”她朝我们招招手，侧身，矜持地转过头对穿着黑色制服的司机小声命令道，“请把我的行李放在这里，对，就放在门厅吧，谢谢了。”  
我和Jamie目瞪口呆，眼睁睁地看着那个看上去身高和体重都超过200的司机把三个巨大的路易·威登硬箱和一个塞得满满的旅行袋堆在了我狭小的客厅里。我的母亲满意地挑了挑眉，拉开她的蜥蜴皮铂金包，抽出皮夹，手指在皮夹的搭扣上犹豫地顿了顿，抽出一张50英镑的小费递了过去。  
“非常感谢您，女士。”那个胖胖的司机朝母亲扶了扶帽檐，看了一眼手上的五十英镑，把它飞快地塞进口袋里，转身离开。  
“我感觉我要不能呼吸了。”Jamie对我小声说道。  
“我也感觉我要不能呼吸了，亲爱的，”母亲捋了捋头发，浅米色的小羊皮高跟鞋踩在地板上，金贵得掷地有声，“你们知道么？一路上那些俄罗斯人和中东人几乎要把整个伦敦都买下来了。”  
她攥着她的铂金包看了一眼我花80英镑从二手市场淘来的沙发，似乎想要发表一些评论，片刻之后还是克制住了，但也没有把包放上去，我只好主动接过她那个比我电影片酬还要贵的包。接着，母亲又脱下她的长款驼绒大衣，没有找到衣帽架，Jamie顺势把它接过，捧在手里。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的，妈妈可想念你了。”她伸手去摸Jamie的脸，Jamie一脸身中剧毒的表情，往我后面躲，还猛拉我的衣服下摆。  
我艰难地清了清嗓子，开口说道。“妈妈，Jamie只是过来住两天，我想我已经给你发过短信了。”  
“我不放心你们两个小孩子住在一起，所以来看看，”她轻描淡写地说道，“更何况我也该出来住一段时间，散散心。”  
我预感不妙，母亲从来不会搬出家，家是她的主战场，立刻用眼神暗示Jamie先离开。他心领神会地眨眨眼，声称自己太累了，需要马上洗澡睡觉，然后迅速地抱着他的衣服钻进了浴室，严严实实地关上门，不再发出一点声音，姿态熟练。  
我不知道该怎么开口问，借口烧水沏茶走进厨房，母亲跟了进来，也不帮忙，站在门框边气定神闲地看着煤气灶上一圈淡蓝色的火苗。水开了，我把茶叶倒了一些进去，滤掉茶渣，拿出一个洗干净的白瓷杯，给她倒了一杯。  
她接过，浅浅地抿了一口。“我和你爸爸吵架了。”  
我点了点头，给自己也倒了一杯，但没有喝。“Jamie说了。”  
“Leia，”她把杯子放下，轻轻地拉住我的肩膀迫使我转向她，淡色的眼珠在厨房的灯下呈现出一种焦心得失真的浅绿，“你恨我吗？”  
难道这个问题现在还重要吗？我打量了一下母亲，毫无疑问，母亲一直都是光彩夺目的，金发碧眼，深邃的五官撑起了脸部精致而端庄的轮廓，身材高挑又不失女性化的柔和曲线，往人群中一站就是出挑的大美人。但我凑近了还是能看见她眼角的皱纹和唇边的法令纹，早上涂的粉底卡在了皱纹里，流失了胶原蛋白的脸颊让颧骨略显突出，再顶级的保养也没有办法完全隔绝岁月的侵蚀。  
亲眼细致地察觉到母亲的衰老让我的心酸涩地缩了起来，心脏像一颗风干的杏子，我叹了一口气。“我为什么要恨你呢，妈妈？”  
“所以你不恨我了？”她自顾自地问道，松开抓住我肩膀的手。  
“当然不。”我抱着胳膊靠在灶台上，感觉冷风从脊背上缓缓吹来。  
母亲难得地沉默了一会儿。“事实上，我一直很羡慕你，Leia。”  
“羡慕我？”我以为母亲一直暗地里觉得我不争气。  
母亲把玩着手上的戒指，语调娓娓，眼神放得很空。“你刚出生的时候你爸爸很高兴，他找来了一个Kutchinsky的波兰佬给你定做了一个蝴蝶胸针，大概这么大，”她比划了一下，比她的大拇指稍微长一些，“翅膀上镶着碎钻和粉色的碧玺，后翅的尾部还各坠着一颗粉色的钻石，都是2.15克拉，粉色里稍微带着一点紫色，绝无仅有的两颗。你有一张照片是和它一起拍的，刚出生第六天，你第一次睁开眼，蝴蝶就停在你的襁褓上。”  
确实有这样的一件事，但我没有戴过它，那枚名贵的胸针现在应该还藏在家族保险箱里。眼下我不知道母亲为何要提这个，只能沉默地听着。  
“你第一次睁开眼睛就亲眼见到钻石，”母亲慢悠悠地说道，长久地注视着窗外，“你知道我第一次见到钻石是什么时候？你出生的一年前，你爸爸向我求婚，他当时没有买戒指，确保我答应了之后我们才去了附近的一家Cartier，没有一克拉，只有不到70分，所以我从来不把求婚戒指戴出来。不要说钻石小不代表什么，你知道这句话在这里站不住脚。”  
我只能继续沉默。  
“我第一次戴钻石的那个晚上，你爸爸带我去科茨沃尔德见了他的父母。你的祖父只看了我一眼就轻蔑地别开了目光，没有对我说过一句话。你的祖母，”她深恶痛绝地吸一口气，“那个比利时婊子一直在餐桌上说法语，她还摆出屈尊纡贵的姿态纠正我不能叫她madam，因为她有一个子爵爵位。吃晚餐的时候我一直非常紧张——紧张得像下一秒就会死去一样，然而什么事都没发生，直到临走前，她从椅子上站起来，向我走来，反手拍了拍我的脸颊，对我说，’你的戒指和你很配’。”  
母亲从来没有说过这些，我听了第一反应是震惊。虽然不常见面，但祖母在我心里一直都是端庄而和蔼的老妇人，戴一串长长的珍珠项链或者几块看起来很有年头的宝石，喜欢披着开司米披肩慢悠悠地给我讲故事，无论去哪儿都抱着她那只心爱的暹罗猫。  
“Leia，你一出生就得到别人的珍视和喜爱，但这不是因为你本人如何，而是因为你和你的爸爸一样，你们的血是贵的。我出身卑微，在你爸爸眼里我永远不是他的自己人，你和Jamie才是。你爸爸原本对家庭对亲人就没有多少感情，但他确实把你们看作他的孩子。”她自嘲地笑了，浓烈得灯光也无法融化的哀戚顺着她的眼角缓缓地流淌了下来，“而我呢？我和他结婚二十五年了，他却从来没有把我当成过他的妻子。”


	25. Chapter 25

Ep.25  
我怔怔地看着母亲落泪的脸庞，然而她却飞快地擦掉了眼泪，又恢复了贵妇的端庄得体，重新变回了我熟悉的母亲。厨房的灯光冷漠而无用地落在我们的头上，茶的气味飘得到处都是，我沉浸在悲伤之中，失语片刻才找回自己的声音：“你有想过离开他吗？提出离婚，或者分居。”  
“离开？”她皱眉，像是我存心说了一句专门冒犯她的话。  
“为什么不？”我沉吟片刻，“提前做好计划，请最好的律师，争取到Jamie的抚养权，拿一笔钱，然后开始新生活。”  
“不可能，我不会离开他的。”她斩钉截铁地说道，脖子上的钻石项链闪闪发光，像个耀眼的镣铐，“Leia，我不会和你爸爸离婚的。”  
“……为什么？妈妈，离婚不是什么值得羞愧的事，你会获得自由，也不用为生计担心。”  
有那么一瞬间，她像是想说什么，但还是放弃了，只是又重复了一遍。“我不会离婚的，别再提这个话题了，我只是想出来和你们住几天，然后就会回去。”  
我不再说话，她也是。我们沉默了大概五分钟，她突然话锋一转：“我今天的外套记得要拿去干洗店。”  
我端起已经冷透了的茶，喝了一口，晃了晃杯底红色的细小的沉淀。“我明天一早去吧。”  
母亲在我的公寓里住了两个晚上，和我分享一张床，Jamie睡在沙发上。三天已经是极限，因为她不能总让她的女儿提着她的衣服一趟趟地跑干洗店，然后再充当她的司机送她去健身房上普拉提课，抱着台词本坐在车里等她两小时之后神清气爽地出来。  
似乎从小到大都是这样，母亲一直需要别人围着她打转，帮佣，助理，去逛街的时候还有司机，她对她的簇拥者都非常礼貌和慷慨，但私底下，对着我和Jamie，她有时候会展露出一种看似发自肺腑的感慨，“原来有人需要这么做才能吃得上饭”，像是迷惑得理所当然。我小时候一直以为母亲和父亲是门当户对的婚姻——她看上去太贵妇了，矜持和端庄的仪态简直像是与生俱来的，骨髓里都冒着精油和香水的味道，要不是十一岁那年外祖父母相继过世，我都不知道母亲出身自东伦敦的一个贫寒家庭。  
母亲的这次“离家出走”，如果真要说是什么，那就是潜泳时偶尔浮上水面的换气，但她不会上岸，永远不会，只待她透一口气就继续潜回幽深的海底。  
期间唯一的意外是她一定要和我去逛街，确切地说，她执意要去我拍过广告片的Prada里买东西，我试图拒绝，因为被认出来会非常尴尬，但为了照顾母亲的情绪还是硬着头皮去了。我一看到橱窗里三层楼高的海报就觉得头皮发麻，也只能若无其事地和母亲推开店门，假装那个二维平面里趴伏在紫色沙发上，手里拿着一个大号手袋，对着镜头一脸肃杀的浓妆女子不是我。  
我当时是想到了什么才摆出了这种眼神？  
“你知道的，我一般不买这个牌子的东西，坦白说，乍一眼就知道质量和做工都不怎么样，”母亲摘下她的太阳眼镜别在衬衣的领口，“但既然你代言了，亲爱的，我还是愿意尝试。你知道的，以表支持。”  
我干笑了几声，努力不让自己夺路而逃。  
两个小时后，我提着母亲刷卡买下的两大袋东西跟着她从店门走出来，然后像司机似的把车开到路边去接她。  
“你从来没有买过Prada吗？”母亲习惯性地坐在车后座，从麂皮包里拿出气垫补妆，“买过吗？”  
“买过，”我仗着她的注意力不在我身上，缓慢地翻了一个白眼，“拍完广告的时候，可以用折扣价拿东西，我用超低价买了一副太阳眼镜和一个双肩包。”  
买不起更多了，我也用不上别的。  
她从气垫粉盒自带的镜子里抬起头。“怎么感觉没看到你用？”  
“现在还用不到，”前方的绿灯转红，我缓慢地踩了一脚刹车，感觉自己的脑壳在隐隐作痛，看了一眼GPS，“能给Jamie打个电话吗？告诉他我们现在先去干洗店拿你的衣服，晚点再回去。”  
谁知道下午我提着购物袋的样子正好被娱乐记者逮个正着，狂拍一通说我在奢侈品街大肆购物出手阔绰，我一开始还满心哀嚎，看到最后就已然放弃挣扎，他们想说什么就任由他们去吧。  
“至少你这张照片拍得不丑。”Jamie如是安慰我道。  
“哦，是么。谢谢你了，小伙子。”我干巴巴地说道，锁上手机，听着母亲在浴室淋浴时哗哗的水声。  
“当然，”Jamie唰唰地写着自己的几何作业，“以及我真的觉得，妈妈比你更适合去代言奢侈品。”  
我笑了一声。“真巧，我也这么想。”  
次日清晨，母亲带着Jamie回家，Jamie朝我疯狂打手势，让我有空就把他接出来放放风，我朝他做了个OK的口型。母亲吻了吻我的脸颊，带着她的三个路易·威登硬箱和旅行袋打道回府，我的第一反应是如释重负地松了一口气。  
《萨勒姆的女巫》试镜的时候我表现得并不好，感觉自己大概率要落选，我和经纪人打了一通长达半小时的电话，他表示愿意帮我多公关一下《皆大欢喜》这部我之前看不太上的爱情轻喜剧，反正档期空着，他又看中这个制作班底，轻松的爱情电影能拍得丝丝入扣也需要演技。至于大肆购物的照片，Joseph虽然一开始想要补救，但后来还是决定不去助长它的热度，不偷不抢去买东西又算不上负面新闻，刻意发通告立人设是演员失败的开始，何况我的知名度也不至于让人太关注。  
就这样，8月初我参加了《皆大欢喜》的试镜，故事剧情很简单，一个美国富家子Zachary有着一身纨绔子弟的恶习，因为被前女友劈腿而前往祖母的故乡散心——英国赫特福德郡的圣奥尔本斯，他在那里遇到了英国文艺女青年Cora，虽然一开始对彼此都没有好感，但两人最终还是突破了文化和家庭的限制走到了一起——轻松活泼傻白甜的爱情故事，至于为什么电影名字叫“皆大欢喜”，是因为Cora和所有的英国人一样喜欢莎士比亚。  
还没试镜的时候我的经纪人就打电话告诉我，男主角是已经定下的Chris Pine。  
第一轮试镜很快，只需要做表情再说几句台词就可以了。我从试镜室里刚出来就接到了Jamie的短信。我只好把制片公司的地址发给他，让他去乘地铁来找我。  
我一乘电梯到底楼，就看见Jamie站在门口，满脸迫切地看着我。“Leia，你能送我去一趟贝德福德吗？”  
“你去那边干什么？”  
“Ray的家在那边。”他跟我并肩走在大街上，颇狗腿地帮我拎着包。  
“谁是Ray？”我把手抄进口袋，狐疑地打量他。  
“是我的同学，他想办法弄到了两张欧冠球票。你不知道他吗？Raymond Hurst，大家都叫他Ray。”  
“啊，”我猜我快要摸到他的真实意图了，他根本不是来找我玩的，“你们想结伴看球赛？”  
“顺便，”他的语调变得小心翼翼，“我想在他家里再住几天，他家里有网球场和游泳池。”  
我斜斜地看了他一眼，推开咖啡馆的门想要买一杯咖啡外带。“妈妈不同意？”  
“当然不。”他颇感扫兴地叹了一口气，“她只能接受别人来家里，但我们家里有什么好玩的？妈妈的衣帽间还是爸爸的书房？”  
对于这点我也表示赞同。“确实没什么好玩的。”  
我点了不加糖和奶的咖啡，又帮他买了一杯鲜榨的混合蔬果汁，一边等饮料一边酝酿着怎么和妈妈开口。  
“你不能说我在你这吗？比如我要在伦敦市中心的医院里做个扁桃体手术之类的？”Jamie在我旁边瞎出主意，“阑尾手术也行。”  
我感觉自己又要开始头疼。“……不要总想这些玉石俱焚的方法，Jamie。”  
正好这时，玻璃门被从外面推开，阔别数月的Luis Apfelbacher走了进来，原谅我乍一眼没有认出来，因为他又戴上了黑框眼镜，满脸胡茬，随便套了一件灰色的卫衣和牛仔裤，而我更加习惯片场那个浑身打理整齐的他。  
他看到我先是愣了愣，随即又流露出令我熟悉的尴尬，他们德国人都这么容易尴尬的么？他可能并不是很想看到我，让我跨过大半个咖啡馆去和他打招呼又显得实在太刻意，我朝他微笑了一下，在原地站着没动。他点了单就朝我们走过来，站在我们旁边一起等饮料。  
我清了清嗓子。“您好，Luis。”  
“下午好，Leia。”他朝我点点头，“您去试镜么？”  
“是的，《皆大欢喜》。”  
他点头，用眼睛示意我身后的Jamie。“请问这位是？”  
“我弟弟，Jamie，马上就要十三岁了，”我拍了拍Jamie的肩膀，这种社交场合并不适合我，但也只能硬着头皮按照得体的步骤继续说道，“Jamie，这是Luis Apfelbacher先生，一位很有天赋的制片人。”  
我恭维他的时候自己都紧张得要命，Luis扯了扯嘴角，短暂地露出一个不成型的微笑，一道狭长的酒窝在他的脸颊上稍纵即逝。  
Jamie把抄进口袋的手伸了出来，和他握了握手。“很高兴认识你，先生。”  
“我也是。”Luis回握了一下，没有再接话，Jamie也不知道该继续说什么，垂着双臂求助似的看了我一眼，我无计可施，我可怜的弟弟只好拘谨地保持着沉默。  
“您还在准备《谋杀案》的其他提名吗？”我继续问道。  
他摇摇头。“翻向下一页了，最近在筹备新的开项。”  
我客套地莞尔。“想必会是一个很棒的作品。”  
“前提是找到好导演和好演员。”他深深地看了我一眼。  
如果他真的是意有所指，他在说我么？还是我会错了意？那他为什么不说说自己的新电影？我不懂他是故作神秘还是觉得和我没必要分享，幸好这时候咖啡店的工作人员扯着嗓子大喊着“冰美式和西芹胡萝卜鲜橙汁”救场，我和Jamie拿了饮料匆忙道别离开。  
“刚刚那个人是你的领导？”Jamie捧着饮料坐上我的副驾驶，开始扣保险带。  
我把喝了一口的冰咖啡放在车载饮料架上。“制片人确实能直接让我滚蛋，小伙子。”  
“你看到他笑的样子么？”Jamie吸着混合蔬果汁，不敢苟同地摇摇头，“僵硬得像个石像。”  
我发动了汽车，打着方向盘缓缓驶出停车场。“放他一马吧，他是德国人，他们天生不会笑。”


	26. Chapter 26

Ep.26  
第二轮试镜之后，我拿到了《皆大欢喜》的女主角Cora，先前往赫特福德郡的圣奥尔本斯拍一个月的戏。Chris Pine是美国人，性格开朗，总是在大笑，演技比我所想象得要好得多，我过了一阵才发现他有很强大的舞台剧功底，可能是真的因为长了一张少女春梦男主角的脸才被好莱坞的电影工业耽搁了这么多年。  
电影被导演Nancy Meyers处心积虑地加入了很多经典爱情片的元素，比如美妙的乡村风景，某些时候我甚至感觉它像是一部英国旅游宣传片，宽阔的草地上零星散落着雏菊，远处是野玫瑰的灌木丛，山丘上还有几棵至少三十年的橡树。空镜头透露着浓浓的闲适，不列颠清晨微弱的阳光，从绿叶上滚落的水珠，池塘水面的波纹，从山坡之间呼啸而来的老式火车。  
爱情轻喜剧的套路总是那样，大团圆的结局，诙谐幽默的台词，适合捧着爆米花窝在双人沙发上一起看。如果说我之前的作品都在钻牛角尖似的纠结爱的定义，那么《皆大欢喜》更像是一瓶让人抛下前尘往事的药水。它不深刻，只汲取爱情最轻最甜的那一层泡沫，然后往上面撒满糖霜和一丝丝微苦的可可粉，把它推到观众面前任其享用。  
电影的一开始就是倒叙，Cora在伦敦又一次见到了Zachary，她成了一名莎士比亚方向的戏剧指导，而Zachary是个美国人，经营着自己的公司，对空姐说他来英国旅游，先在伦敦待两天，然后再去赫特福德郡的圣奥尔本斯。他们在帕丁顿车站互看一眼，像是视线被烫到似的匆匆弹开，Cora落荒而逃跑到马路上，急匆匆地拦了一辆出租车，但车驶过两个拐角之后还是忍不住回头，似乎是想要在茫茫无尽的车海里寻找到对方的身影，但只一秒之后就放弃了这个想法，摇摇头，定定地坐在车后座，惆怅地欣赏着伦敦夏日常见的暴雨，像是整个伦敦都在雨水里散发出溃烂的气味。  
Zachary想追上去但是碍于拥挤的人群和自己笨重的行李，只能重重地叹一口气。  
时间回到四年前。  
Cora乍一看并不是个太容易让人喜欢的姑娘，她充满书呆子气，刻板，冷漠，聪明得难以讨好，唯一的可爱之处是喜欢小熊软糖。  
第一次见到Zachary时，Cora非常讨厌这个美国来的男人，Zachary租了Cora祖母留下来的房子，但是把屋子里弄得一团乱，T恤和臭袜子丢得到处都是，试图跟着YouTube上的视频学着独自做饭结果险些炸了厨房，他的宠物狗还推翻了她祖母留下来的紫藤架。  
“有人能听见我说话吗？”Cora推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，对着屋子里除了她以外唯一的人类尖声大喊，“洗衣机在一楼厨房里，请每天使用，如果不会做饭就叫外带披萨，还有，求求您可稍微注意一下外面的紫藤架吧！我不保证它倒下的那块地不会成为你的坟墓。”  
“看在上帝的份上，”Zachary满头满脸还是刚刚从锅里飞溅出来的通心粉酱汁，“我付钱了，所以请你不要指手画脚了好吗？”  
Cora冷漠地交替着双臂。“你不能为每一件东西付钱，美国佬。”  
Zachary不满地大叫：“注意礼貌，女士！我可没用你的国籍嘲笑你。”  
Cora冷漠地一甩马尾辫，摔门离开，第一次见面因此不欢而散，他们甚至都在电话和邮件里和自己的朋友吐槽自己今天遇到了一个什么样的蠢蛋。但这不代表两个人可以老死不相往来，Cora就住在Zachary的对门，每天可以看到对方什么时候拉窗帘，Zachary遛狗的时候还能时不时看见Cora骑自行车去镇上买东西。  
在无视对方一个月之后，Cora周六在跳蚤市场里帮父亲卖东西，再次遇到了来闲逛的Zachary。  
“这个多少钱？”Zachary指着Cora面前的那个白金相间的陶瓷砂糖罐。  
Cora头也不抬。“一百英镑。”  
因为惊讶，Zachary抬高音量。“这么贵！”  
她瞥了他一眼。“这是麦森瓷器。”  
“那么这个呢？”Zachary不知道麦森瓷器是什么，指着旁边那个看上去像是同一系列的点心碟又问。  
“一百五十英镑，”Cora指了指点心碟和砂糖罐，“如果一起买，就只收您二百五十英镑。”  
“那不错，”Zachary懵懵懂懂地点头，突然反应过来，“你根本没有打折！”  
Cora捂着嘴吃吃地偷笑。“骗你的，砂糖罐五英镑五十便士，点心碟七英镑，一起拿走的话，算你十英镑。”  
Zachary看了看，发现她放在桌子上的书，话锋一转，问道。“你在读什么。”  
Cora正在擦手上的瓷器。“莎士比亚。”  
“有意见吗，小伙子？”Cora的父亲站在不远处，语气里藏不住骄傲，“我的女儿有一个文学的硕士学位，还打算再读一个。”  
Zachary自愧不如地挑了挑眉。“你肯定非常聪明。”  
Cora低头羞涩地笑了笑。“并没有。”  
当天下午跳蚤市场结束的时候，Cora和Zachary一起走在夕阳里，Zachary遛狗，Cora抱着自己的书，和他相隔一步的距离。  
“你知道么，你一看就是学校里的cool kids，那种从小到大没有被欺负过的校园明星，”Cora眯着眼睛看了他一眼，猜测道，“曲棍球队长？”  
“不，”Zachary笑笑，“橄榄球四分卫，学生会会长。”  
Cora挑挑眉。“和拉拉队长约会的那种？”  
“差不多，”Zachary转而问道，“那你呢？”  
Cora摇摇头，摘下眼镜用衬衫的衣角擦了擦。“那种会被你们嘲笑的书呆子。”  
Zachary想说自己从来不嘲笑书呆子，但Cora已经走到了自己的家门前，拉开了栅栏门，灰蓝色的大眼睛因为近视而略显无神，但依旧朝他模糊的身影平和地微笑着。“再见，Zachary。”  
Zachary静静地注视着她，像是第一次见到她似的。  
Cora重新戴上眼镜。“怎么了？”  
Zachary期期艾艾地开口：“没，没什么。我该回去了，再见。再见！”然后像个十几岁的毛头小子似的落荒而逃，脚底一滑差点摔在了半途的泥坑里。  
Zachary开始和Cora出去玩，一起遛狗，去草地上野餐，用面包屑喂小鸟，摘树上的野果，在林间接吻。Cora开始改变自己的形象，摘掉眼镜，尝试更精致的新发型，每天笑得更多，Zachary也开始学着自己做饭做家务，看Cora祖母遗留在屋子里的旧书。  
这个舒缓又轻松的爱情小品唯一的波折是Zachary即将回美国从他父亲手里接过公司的业务，Cora也即将去牛津攻读自己的第二个硕士学位。  
他们最后一次走在小镇的林荫道上，Cora先开了口。“你知道么，Zachary，爱情会开始，但也是会消失的。”  
他烦躁地打断了她。“所以你想提分手吗？”  
“我只是想得比你多。”  
“什么叫想得比我多，”他急冲冲地问，“难道你已经做好准备了？”  
“我们都该面对这一切。”Cora的声音变得更响。  
“可以不用面对这一切，我会留在这里。”Zachary指了指地面，仿佛他就要在这里生根发芽似的，“我们会一直在一起。”  
“不，Zachary。”Cora显得异常平静，“你该回去。”  
“为什么？”他像是听见了天方夜谭。  
“为了你自己的人生，你要尽力。”Cora握了握拳头，“我不希望你五年十年之后为了今天的选择而悔不当初。”  
Zachary的脸涨得通红。“如果我不会后悔呢？我没你想象的那么聪明，公司到了我手里说不定也会搞砸。”  
“那你也该去试试看。”Cora安静地注视着他，“Zachary，我相信你可以做好的。你有很多优点，你擅长团队工作，很会和人打交道，有感染力……”  
“你在赶我走吗？”  
Cora的目光突然变得很空，像是透过他落到遥远的地平线之后。“我妈妈当时也是这么说的，她愿意为了爱情牺牲自己的事业，她觉得家庭生活是人生的全部。”  
Zachary不安地开口。“Cora？”  
“妈妈最后还是觉得，把温暖传递给其他吃不饱饭的孩子比陪我看幼儿电视节目更适合她。我九岁那年，她报名了联合国卫生组织去肯尼亚的志愿者。在肯尼亚的第四年，暴雨导致了洪灾，水坝溃坝，洪水冲毁了下游的村落，她当时正在河边开着一辆救护车，车上载着两个得疟疾的小孩和一名医护人员，没有人得以幸存。”  
“……我很抱歉，Cora。”  
Cora的声音里蕴含着淡漠的痛苦，眼神却是平静的。“我一直在想，那些声称愿意为爱情牺牲的人，到底有谁坚持到最后了？没有。他们最后不是在放逐自己的路上，就是在救赎别人的路上。”她摇了摇头，别过脸，“所以，Zachary，我们还是分开吧。”  
在影片的第90分钟，第一条时间线的最后，他们还是分开了，Zachary乘上了回美国的航班，Cora开始自己的第二个硕士学位。在影片的第91分钟，第二条时间线以Cora抽烟为起点。  
她在学校里认识的朋友问她为什么不出去约会。Cora笑了笑说。可能是因为我对于爱情还抱有不切实际的幻想。  
“我今天28岁了，没有伴侣，没有结婚，也没有家庭，时时刻刻在因为自己对孤独的不适应而焦灼、羞愧、痛苦。我喜欢热闹的街道，喜欢嘈杂的人群，喜欢都是陌生人的学校，因为身处闹市让我听不到自己的声音，孤独的声音。”Cora在博客里写道，“不可否认的是，我依旧在幻想，依旧在期待，期待爱情。这个词无论在什么时代都被各类学者以各自认可或不认可的方式解构着，对我而言也一样。我们真的会如愿以偿么？像得到圣诞礼物一样得到爱情，难道以后的幸福快乐就真的抵得上现在所承受的焦灼和痛苦么？还是说，我们最终会发现，为了爱情而放弃的那些东西更加重要，爱到最后的结果都是感觉不值得？”  
她盯着冲刷着玻璃窗的大雨发呆，片刻之后在手提电脑上继续写道。  
“如果真是这样的话，那我为什么还会感到无可救药的孤独呢？”


	27. Chapter 27

Ep.27  
Chris Pine的人气很高，tumblr上一刷就全是他的照片，我看了看其中几张和我有关的，旁边都打着#皆大欢喜#的tag。伦敦寒冽的风吹走了夏天，我们偶尔会坐在片场附近的咖啡馆里，喝热气腾腾的咖啡，对戏。他没什么架子，很好相处，喜欢说笑话或者谈论自己的宠物狗。  
有一段时间我们相处得像是朋友，被媒体拍到一起喝咖啡聊天或者在片场逗狗的画面也无伤大雅，双方经纪人都在默许着这种半营业的状态，炒作绯闻显得太过刻意了，这种朋友般的关系实质上无关风月，但乍一看也可以引人遐想，反而更加具有话题度，也不用费心收场，一切都能用娱乐记者过于丰富的想象力来解释。  
影片最后还是停在了大团圆的时候，Zachary去找了Cora，敞开心扉地聊天，推心置腹地表白，两个人都还是坚定地选择了对方。影片甚至还拍摄了三年后的场景，他们在纽约结了婚，有了一个孩子，在周末下午推着婴儿车去中央公园散步。  
Cora依旧在更新着自己的博客，她在上面写道。“也许最后，我们还是应该选择勇敢地尝试。毕竟，莎士比亚说过，旅途在爱人相遇时才会结束。”  
为了拍中央公园的戏，我短暂地去了一次美国，只待了四天，三天在中央公园附近，一天耗在机场。我在拍戏的最后一天短暂地回忆起我和Andrew之前住的地方，本来想去凭吊一眼自己当年最后的梦，但时间太少了，我犹豫了一下，还是急匆匆地赶回宾馆收拾东西。回去的路上我还想帮Jamie看看有什么合适的纪念品，但我看着机场乏善可陈的橱窗，感觉他什么也看不上，最后只能作罢。  
在机场的咖啡馆里，我买了一杯咖啡，看角落里的方块电视。电视里是周六夜生活，Andrew和Emma为了宣传超凡蜘蛛侠的重播。我一边喝咖啡一边看完了，坐在单人沙发上心不在焉地补唇膏，突然幻想着天使的羽毛落在我身上，我接受过他的恩典，也希望他曾经接受过我的。  
Kristew和助理相恋、出柜的消息是我回英国之后才知道的，如果换成十九岁的我，那大概会很嫉妒Alicia。Kristew其实可以爱一个人爱到对严苛的好莱坞承认自己的性取向，只是那个人不是我。  
八月初，我得知了《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》入围了英国电影和电视艺术学院奖的最佳影片和最佳原创剧本。而它多半也会止于此，因为今年的竞争非常激烈，《少年时代》，《万物理论》，《布达佩斯大饭店》和《鸟人》等纷纷入选，《谋杀案》挤在里面，陪跑意味浓厚。  
我在伦敦的第一项工作居然又和Prada有关。Prada最新推出了一系列斜纹绸丝巾，Prada Portrait，那个法国画家Leroy和Prada在合作，把他的画印在了丝巾上，其中就有mon Juliet，艺术圈就是这么小，设计师和画家互相成全，对消费者进行新一轮的收割。  
我被经纪人安排去拍摄秋冬季新品的宣传照，一动不动地花两个小时坐在椅子上化妆，鼓风机吹得整个摄影棚呜呜作响，光滑的黑色直筒裙，Art Deco风格的印花衬衫，纯色的皮草外套，头发学二三十年代那般复古地包在丝巾里，配着大到能遮掉半张脸的墨镜和闪闪发光的金织手袋。  
丝巾我一开始没有打算自己留一条，觉得没有意义，但我的母亲很高兴，跟我说她买了一整个系列，两种不同尺码的各一套，在电话里和我说Prada的丝巾如何如何强差人意，并且把它们都送给了我，两大盒丝巾就这样静静地躺在我的衣柜底部。  
《皆大欢喜》的宣发大部分都在美国，我经常坐一大早的航班，下午去录制节目，晚上连夜赶回伦敦。  
在访谈节目里总是要说笑话的，Chris Pine说我总是在玩我的道具眼镜，我吐槽他把Beatles和Britney Spears的音乐放在一起。  
“因为我根据字母排序。”他辩解道，引得观众哈哈大笑。  
电影后期制作得很快，2014年12月，随着之前录好的宣发节目陆陆续续放送，《皆大欢喜》作为圣诞影片上映了，票房出乎意料地好看，作为一部爱情电影，它的票房已经远远超预期发挥了。感谢我的经纪人，他谈合约的时候非常具有前瞻性地提了票房抽成的方式，《皆大欢喜》里我的基础片酬只有10万英镑，但是根据票房的活动空间很大，到手的钱比我之前预料的翻了好多倍。  
在这时，英国电影和电视艺术学院奖开始了。虽然知道我们剧组大概真的就是去陪跑的，但红地毯还是要走的。我再一次见到Ben的时候就是在化妆室，中规中矩的白衬衫黑西装，一个工作人员正在一丝不苟地叠他西装上衣口袋里的手帕。  
虽然我的母亲总是在对我的代言品牌表达不满，但Prada的设计师对我真的可以说是仁至义尽。灰粉色的浅口一字领小礼服，收腰，露出一节小腿，袖口和裙摆上绣着不夸张的珠片，精致又不至于喧宾夺主。  
“你看上去很棒。”Ben一动不动，配合工作人员整理他的袖扣。  
“你也是。”化妆师正在帮我最后用发胶固定发型，虚假的香精味飘得到处都是。  
Matthew Goode和太太已经走过红毯了，Laura和唐顿剧组一起，导演、制片人Luis Apfelbacher、Ben和我四个人走在一起，算是代表整个《谋杀案》剧组。导演和制片人走在前面，我挽着Ben的胳膊走在后面，一路是不停哗哗作响的快门和不停运作的摄像机，走到立牌附近还有记者采访。  
我没有珠宝赞助商，首饰是自己的，一副单颗珍珠耳环，刚回答了一位记者的问题就发现其中一只掉在了地上，白色的珍珠在红地毯上特别显眼，我很难发现不了，顺势一摸耳垂发现另一边的还在，幸好只掉了一边。当时Ben正在忙着回答记者的问题，穿着礼服我根本没办法弯腰，Luis Apfelbacher看见了就直接蹲了下去，把我的耳环捡了起来，递给我。  
“谢谢。”我接过耳环重新戴好。  
“没关系。”他站在我边上，微微颔首。据我观察，他的外表总是呈现出两种极端，一种粗糙得不行，另一种就是服帖到极致。黑发打理成整齐的侧分，胡子刮得很干净，一米九的身高，灰西装，前胸口袋里露出浅粉色手帕的一条边。  
我听见身后有记者大喊，“Leia，看这边”，我习惯性地看向镜头，准备和制片人拍合影。按理说他应该把手搭在我的肩上或者腰上，但他没有，而是看了我一眼，小声问。“请问可以吗？”  
我点点头。“当然。”  
他看了一眼我裸露在外的肩膀，很轻地把手贴在了我的腰上，几乎像是没有碰到。因为要和Ben走红毯，我没有穿高跟鞋，而是选择了一双平底的玛丽珍鞋，站在Luis旁边我只感觉他高得像是一堵墙。  
拍完之后，我一个人单手叉腰对着镜头又拍了几张单人，正好此时Ben对付完了记者，快步走上前来，朝我悄悄地使了个眼色。“Leia。”  
我心领神会地把手搭在他的肩膀上，默契地一起直视镜头拍合影，然后再挽着他的胳膊让摄影师们又从不同角度哗哗哗拍了好几张，确保他们点头才继续向前走。  
“Leia，你不感觉冷吗？”他挽着我进会场的时候小声评论道。  
“听听你的话，Ben，你穿着全套的西装革履，却在一个穿单层裙子的人面前谈论寒冷，”我做出痛彻心扉的样子摇摇头，“残酷程度绝不亚于在一个肺结核病人面前咳嗽，这可太不人道了。”  
“只是实话实说，”他压低了声音，语气像是自己都感觉莫名其妙，“刚刚走红毯的时候可差点冻死我了。”


	28. Chapter 28

Ep.28  
BAFTA照例是全程陪跑，但是陆陆续续还是从其他地方搬回了一些奖杯，比如洛迦诺国际电影节的评审团特别奖，伦敦国际电影节的最佳影片奖和意大利电影学院奖的最佳外国影片。我全程参与了其中，几乎是被强迫坐在世界的不同角落里看了很多遍《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》，因为每次出席的男伴不同，有时候是Matthew或者Ben，也有时候我只能一个人走红毯。  
再比如有时候，我和制片人走红毯。无论我怎么调整步速，Luis一直站在我身后大概一步左右的地方，用Jamie的话来说，“像个保镖”，只有合影的时候会稍微上前。  
在卡罗维发利，Luis第一次主动跟我说了他的新项目，当时我的经纪人和我正在商量是否要安排老维克剧院的新舞台剧试镜，而他主动邀请我到附近走走，谈戏。  
“事实上，我非常希望你能来试试看。”他看上去很紧张，“非常希望。”  
我知道他在忙着立项，但是并不清楚那到底是什么，还没有开始招募演员，只好询问他，新电影叫什么名字。  
“《盛夏的情人》，”他停顿一会儿，“试镜从下个月会陆陆续续开始。”  
我斟酌着说道。“我会努力争取的。”  
他盯着卡罗维发利的黑夜。“它对我来说很重要，比任何项目都重要。”  
随后是沉默，大片大片的沉默。直到我们从旅馆走到附近的碎石路上，他才再度开口。“你看过我别的电影吗？”  
我莞尔。“当然看过。”  
他看上去有些讶异。“《柏油马路与逃犯》？”  
我点头。  
“你感觉它怎么样？”  
我沉吟片刻。“我喜欢最后一幕，逃犯最后射杀了自己。人对过去的自己到底是什么心情，喜欢，无感，还是痛恨，这个话题很有意思，每个人都有自己的答案。”  
“……你也这么想？”  
“时间是线性的，所以我们没办法更改过去，但是电影里可以。这难道不是电影一个很美妙的地方吗？扭曲时间，改变时间。”我笑笑，“至于其他，对人性的洞若观火？哪怕人和人每天都生活在同一个屋檐下，也可能根本不了解彼此，总是猜忌，总是怀疑，冷漠得堪比陌生人。”  
“但也有温暖的时候。”他说道。  
“是啊，”我叹了一口气，突然想要微笑，“也有温暖的时候。”  
我们已经走离了灯火辉煌的街道，真正拐入了卡罗维发利的黑夜，马卡龙色系的矮房子在远处若隐若现，深灰色的天空像烧制后又冷却的铁水，乳白色的月牙和泛着冷光的星星，微风和煦地吹拂着，干燥的空气里有清淡的无花果香气，翠鸟飞过树梢般的宁静，一场仿佛没有尽头的良夜。  
“你更偏向体验派？”他问道。  
“也不一定，学校里的老师都会教。表现派，方法派，体验派，每一种方法都不是孤立的，都是表演的一部分。”  
“会有侧重吧？”  
“看情况，《鸽之翼》和《一场持续十年的谋杀案》我都感觉自己偏向表现派，”我回忆道，“特别侧重体验派的作品，对我而言大概只有《红墨水》吧。”  
我这辈子再也演不出第二个《红墨水》了，十九岁的潮水来势汹汹，把我推入了这个幽静的深渊，并且我几乎可以确定，Kristew也是一样。  
“可惜我演不好，”他把手抄进口袋里，缓慢地乏力地微笑，嘴角在脸颊上扯出了两道狭长的酒窝，“不然做演员也是个不错的决定。”  
他其实完全没必要这么说，抛开制片人的头衔，单看在镜头前跑龙套的表现，他的台词比大部分群演都要清晰，至少是个不错的业余演员，并且看得出来为此努力过。  
他像是明白我的想法，摇摇头。“Leia，我无法表现每一种人内心幽微的感情。悲伤，哀恸，惆怅，忧郁，它们在我的脸上相差无几。我没有被上帝亲吻过额头。”  
我在那一瞬间想到了他的母亲，如果说有谁拥有被上帝亲吻过额头般的演技，我会想到她。Sinead Eichner所有的天赋都记录于《雪落不莱梅》，也只记录于《雪落不莱梅》。但我并没有提起她，怕引起他伤心。  
其实根本不用等到下个月，当剧组从捷克回到伦敦的时候，我的经纪人就把试镜机会和剧本给到我手里。  
我看着剧本封面上全大写的“盛夏的情人”，翻开了第一页。  
Ed是一个出生在1910年代的小男孩，七岁那年，他遇到了妙龄少女Sylvia，她看上去完全不像这个时代的人，一脸迷茫，不知道自己身处何处，他们进行了一次毫无头绪的对话，做了游戏，Ed带着姐姐一般的Sylvia在花园里到处玩耍，夏天结束了，Sylvia消失了。  
七岁，十七岁，二十七岁，三十七岁的盛夏，Sylvia都会出现，和他度过一个夏天。电影里充斥着蒙太奇的手法，主要突显了战争和新时代推进的魔幻感。Sylvia就像一个不存在的女人，像Ed内心的魔怔，没有过去也没有未来，像一缕旧时代的幽魂。  
无论什么年龄段，Ed和Sylvia都没有亲密镜头，他们只有对话，大段大段的对话，借由他们的对话描写时下人们的生活和精神状态，大部分时候Ed要向Sylvia解释，过去的十年里她错过了什么，又即将迎接什么。  
Sylvia就像一个过去的遗迹，永远年轻，永远美丽，永远迷茫，永远哀愁，不属于这个世界，又像是不属于任何一个世界，格格不入。  
但是没有感情线不代表Ed不喜欢Sylvia，影片里有非常隐晦的性暗示。Sylvia有一块白色的蕾丝手帕，十七岁的Ed看见了之后把它偷偷地藏在了枕头底下，暗示他对她是存在欲望的，只是碍于害怕自己吓退对方而没有开口，Ed几次想要表白也想要挽留Sylvia，但她性格有一丝丝消沉和阴郁，又说不清楚自己的来历，他几经犹豫还是退缩了。夏天结束的时候，Sylvia消失了，Ed悲痛欲绝地跑到自己房间里，枕头底下的手帕也消失了。十七岁的Ed因为怯懦和踌躇而失去了表白的机会，二十七岁的Ed已经在父母的安排下和一位门当户对的大小姐结了婚，还有了一个未满周岁的女儿。  
然后，依旧是年轻模样的Sylvia还是出现了，怔怔地盯着壁炉上Ed和妻子的结婚照，欲言又止，半晌之后才问Ed，这是不是现在流行的婚纱款式，以前人们结婚的时候都不是这样打扮的。  
Sylvia的出现吸引了Ed的表哥Tommy，Tommy是个多愁善感的情场老手，Sylvia没有见识过这样的男人，自以为遇到了知音，很快就答应和他开始约会。Ed只能无可奈何地看着他们同进同出，面对自己黯然褪色的生活，繁琐又毫无进展的工作，热爱对别人生活指手画脚的妻子和只会哭闹的孩子。等Ed终于从自己的生活里松一口气的时候，他问Tommy，Sylvia在哪。Tommy满不在乎地告诉Ed，他们早就分手了，Sylvia太古怪了，他承受不了。Ed想要质问Tommy为什么这么轻易地放她离开，但是问不出口，他已经失去了挽留她的资格。  
二战开始了，Ed和Tommy上了战场，Tommy死在了敦刻尔克，Ed虽然最后顺利回到了家乡，但是一直被严重的PTSD折磨着，妻子带着孩子离开了他，Ed一个人蜗居在伦敦狭小的公寓里勉强度日。  
三十七岁那年，Ed已经身患重病，医生都说他活不过三十五岁，但他还是努力地维持着生命，为了见到Sylvia。  
夏季到来时，她来到他的病床边，坐下。Ed已经无力给她解释战争是怎么把他耗尽，又是怎么让他步入如此落魄潦倒的地步，Sylvia也没有发问，他们谈论了一些无关痛痒的话题，感慨时光，长久的对话让Ed感到乏力，Sylvia握住了他的手，他们安静地对视片刻，Ed如释重负，在盛夏的情人长久而朦胧的注视下，他停止了呼吸。  
Sylvia走出破旧的公寓，迷茫地盯着街上的霓虹，茫然地等待着，一辆出租车停靠在路边，她拉开车门坐了进去，黑色的车身被伦敦深夜灰茫茫的雾气悄无声息地吞食，宛如她不曾来过。  
男女主演的试镜是同时开始的，试镜室外排着长龙。我第一轮试镜的时候至少看到二十张熟面孔，包括Emma Watson，Keira Knightley，还有Carey Mulligan和Elizabeth Debicki，据说男主演同样竞争得难舍难分。  
第一和第二轮试镜我都顺利过关了，到了第三轮，除了我以外还剩下两位竞争者，Carey Mulligan，和在《皮囊》里出演过的Kaya Scodelario。  
前方是票房号召力、演技和演员个人气质的综合考量，后方还有各位经纪人的较劲，硝烟弥漫的试镜室里依次坐着导演、选角导演、三位制片人和两个投资方代表。  
我拉开椅子坐下，耐心地等待着试镜的内容。  
“Augustine小姐，”Luis Apfelbacher坐在中间靠右的位置，手里拿着台词本，清了清嗓子，“第三轮试镜只有一个主题。”  
我微微抬起下颌，平视着，等待着。  
他显得比我还要紧张，紧绷着下巴，手指捏着台词本的一角，一字一顿地说道：“请模仿一段Sinead Eichner在《雪落不莱梅》里的表演。”


	29. Chapter 29

Ep.29  
通知我入选的电话在2014年的圣诞前夜打到了我经纪人的手机上，就是Luis Apfelbacher本人，然后我的经纪人才转告了我。那时候我已经忍受了一个月满怀焦虑的等待，回了家，确切地说，坐在二楼的沙发上帮Jamie看他的法语作业，母亲时不时开门进来，指挥帮佣把圣诞树摆在角落里，给家里的每个人准备礼物，过一会儿又催促我和Jamie快点换衣服，今晚父亲会回来吃饭。  
七点半的时候，我的手机突然响了，父亲坐在餐桌前喝着用香料加热过的葡萄酒，抬起眼睛看了我一眼，不咸不淡地调侃我似乎比他更忙。我低声说了一句抱歉，飞快地从椅子上站起来，捏着手机冲到走廊。十分钟之后，我得知了这个今年以来最好的消息，晚餐吃得心不在焉，坐立难安地等着2015年2月15日开机，情人节的后一天。  
Ed的演员是去年因为《万物理论》而拿到奥斯卡影帝的Eddie Redmayne，一时风头无二，我第二轮试镜的时候和他、因《唐顿庄园》而颇有人气的Dan Stevens，Benedict Cumberbatch都对过戏，如果不是因为档期问题，可能还会有Tom Hiddleston。  
Eddie有一种男孩的羞怯，连懦弱都有一种忧心忡忡的可爱，非常适合这个角色，他说话的时候就像Ed，一部电影演员的好坏，选角能决定80%。和他的对戏并不困难，他是个好演员，能够透过最小的幅度表达最幽深的感情。  
电影里大部分都是对话，Ed和Sylvia的对话，电影时常交替出现两人脸上的特写，为了表达充分的内心戏，观众的情绪会被演员更加直接地代入其中。James Ivory身兼导演和编剧的职位，对镜头的要求很高，擅长拍丛林和花束，缓慢地通过长镜头来表达空间里的人物关系，充满真实感地推动剧情走向。  
剧组照样总是有各种美味的食物，Luis相当大方，自掏腰包不计其数，有时候我都会不好意思，和Eddie轮换着都请过剧组喝咖啡。  
一切都在按部就班地进行着，唯一的一场意外是在拍摄Sylvia和出租车司机的对话时出现的，我没有想过Luis又一次在片场里亲自客串，穿着黑色的制服，里面是白衬衫的翻领，打扮成了那个年代出租车司机的样子。  
我颇感惊讶。  
Luis戴着白色手套的手拿着一个小盒子，里面是之前道具组准备的道具，一枚很小的伯爵玫瑰金表，Sinead Eichner有一枚同款的遗物。我打开盒子，把里面的表戴上，扣在手腕上，表带长短是之前道具组按照我的手腕量过的，正好。  
“准备好了吗，”他垂着眉眼，睫毛也乖乖地垂着，浅蓝色的虹膜在我身上停留片刻，“Sylvia？”  
我点了点头，动身前往之前走位时定好的地点。  
Sylvia走出Ed的公寓，安静地站在街边等待了一会儿，眼睛扫视了一下傍晚街道上三三两两的人群，白发苍苍的老人拄着拐杖，中年人夹着报纸急匆匆地赶路，穿牛仔裤的年轻男女勾肩搭背，七八岁的小孩互相追赶着在玩一种自己发明的游戏。像是存在一层格格不入的屏障，把她和周身的世界隔绝开似的，她不知道该去哪里，就这样站在路口，静静地等着。  
一辆黑色的出租车缓缓停靠下来，出租车司机摇下车窗。“小姐，坐车吗？”  
她略带不安地打量了他一眼。“好。”  
司机见她上车坐稳了，继续问道。“小姐，请问您打算去什么地方？”  
Sylvia缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“抱歉，但我也不知道。”  
“你也不知道？”司机惊讶地抬高了音量，从后视镜里偷偷观察她，“那我开去哪儿？”  
她别开脸，看向窗外被夜雾笼罩的街景。“就先往前开吧，总会有路的。”  
司机又往前开了一段路，他正想要再问问清楚到底该开往哪里的时候，发现Sylvia已经不见了，就这样凭空消失了。  
之前她的座位上静静地躺着一块伯爵的玫瑰金女士表，指针停在几分钟前，也许是她消失的时间。  
司机抬起头，看向前方，是都市喧嚣的霓虹。

—

当天拍摄结束之后，我披着外套站在片场旁边打电话，Jamie的来电，大部分的篇幅都在抱怨他的法语课老师，并且同时对阿森纳下一赛季的表现做出了激进的预测。  
电话打完的时候，Luis走了过来，给我递了一杯热茶。  
我们的拍摄地点就在伦敦，但现在明明是寒冷的二月，却不得不营造出炎热的盛夏氛围，除了演员服装上的要求之外，还有各种符合季节的植物出镜，窗前也要焐出闷热的水汽，镜头前的一切都必须像是一个无所事事的夏天。  
“谢谢。”我接过热茶，喝了两口。  
他自己也拿了一杯，但是没有动，而是放在了旁边的石墩上，转而从口袋里拿出一块表，和之前我手上戴的一模一样，远处的夕阳送来鸟雀归巢时沙哑的叫声。  
“这是妈妈的遗物，”他把表捧在手心里展示给我看，“爸和妈妈结婚的时候买了送给她的，乘了一天一夜的火车去瑞士选的。她喜欢粉色的东西，所以他买了玫瑰金的，花了他当时几乎所有的积蓄。”  
我细细地观察着表盘上几颗零星的钻石和纤细的指针。“它很美。”  
他没有对我的评价发表任何看法，转而说道：“道具组准备的道具和它只有一点不一样。在背面，你看，”他把手表翻了个面，指着表盘下缘，“这里是有刻字的，1990年7月30日，他们结婚的日子。”  
我凑近一看，确实，沿着表盘有一行很窄的刻字，“30. Juli, 1990”，居然也是在盛夏。  
“妈妈很喜欢它，以前一直戴着。她走了之后，这块表也一直保留着，电池也没再换过，就停在它该停的时间，就像妈妈走了，它也不该再继续走下去似的，”他停顿了一会儿，表情平静，语气也一直云淡风轻，“我费了很大力气才说服我爸，让他把它转借给我一段时间，等电影拍完我就得把它还到他那里去了。”  
我多看了几眼那块遗物。“比起我之前戴的那块道具，它确实更有意义，时光雕琢。但不得不说，道具做得乍一看确实很像。”  
“不，Leia，”他合起掌心，把表小心翼翼地收了回去，“你戴的就是这块。”  
我诧异地瞪大了眼，他不慌不忙地解释道。“道具组的那一块也在我这，我分得清你戴的到底是哪块，我故意的。”  
我怔住了，失语片刻才找回自己的声音。“这是你母亲的遗物。”  
“妈妈不会介意的，她很宽容，所有人都这么说。”他停顿片刻，无可奈何地笑了笑，也像是同时在叹气，“爸知道了一定会生气，但我们可以不告诉他。”  
我不知道该说些什么，凝视着他，夕阳暖红色的光勾勒出他脸颊和下颌的轮廓，他也不再说话，背着光屹立时他的眼睛呈现出一种极其幽深的墨蓝色，风无声地笼罩着我们，像一座殿堂似的。


	30. Chapter 30

Ep.30  
拍戏的时间太长，难免油然而生出一种此生虚度的蹉跎感。我在片场除了研读剧本之外几乎无所事事，甚至开始思考自己是不是该培养一些新的爱好，纯粹用于打发时间的那种，比如素描或者写作。  
Ed有不同年龄层的造型，等他把三十七岁的拍完，就到了风起云涌的二十七岁，化妆师手法相当神奇，先让他戴假发，又是东一块西一块的粉扑和化妆刷往脸上招呼，灯光一打效果就非常不一样，他原本就生得不显老，但是上了妆的脸在镜头前演二十七岁就是更有说服力。  
我的造型一直不用太多变动，头发用发网包好，一劳永逸地戴着同一顶浅棕色假发，化妆也是一如既往地加深眉眼。行头很多，为了原封不动地复刻了1910年代风格欧洲上流社会的繁华，估计两个小时左右的电影，Sylvia的衣服加起来一共有19套，还有零零散散成套或者不成套的珠宝。  
那一幕戏之后我没再见到Luis，据说他去美国忙活了。演Tommy的演员迟迟没有出现，按照另外两位制片人的意思，剧组一开始一直想找Tom Hardy，但双方片酬谈不拢，以这个角色而言，他过于大牌，人在美国档期也排不开，Luis再度从美国回来的时候脸色就难看到生人勿近，在片场一直皱着眉打电话，找来三四个演员再试镜，和导演在摄像机前压低了声音谈论，把他们一个一个地否决掉，最后还是从隔壁片场叫来了我熟悉的Ben，让他顶上。  
“年度最佳荧幕情侣？”Ben感慨道，一路从隔壁片场小跑过来，在服装组姑娘的指导下七手八脚地换上一战后流行的黑色斜条纹青果领西装，把头发梳理得油光水滑，演故作深沉的情场高手。  
他指了指自己，“亨佛莱·鲍嘉，”又示意我，“英格丽·褒曼。”  
我忍不住笑了。“更有说服力的话，为什么不是凯瑟琳·赫本和斯宾塞·屈赛？”  
Tommy第一次在Ed的引荐下认识Sylvia，就被她的魅力所深深折服，毫不夸张地说，心脏停跳了一秒。而第一个意识到的人居然是Ed，而他也对此无能为力，只能任由自己浪子一般的表哥对着Sylvia打转。  
“你想去什么地方散散步么？”Tommy用轻快的语气问Sylvia，对方正缩着肩膀在角落里沉闷地抽着烟，黑紫色蕾丝长裙的映衬之下，脸颊苍白得令人心惊，半垂的眼睑上抹着泛棕的红，像是一朵萎靡的玫瑰。  
桌子的另一边，Ed陪在妻子身边，用余光注视着Sylvia。  
“好，我想我正需要一些新鲜空气。”Sylvia弹弹烟灰，挽着Tommy的胳膊，缓缓走入被夜色笼罩的花园。  
镜头并没有跟着他们俩一起离开房间，而是放在了Ed的身上。他缓慢且装作漠不关心地看了一眼窗户，转身对妻子又说了几句敷衍的话，等妻子好不容易愿意抱着孩子上楼，他终于如释重负，转而小心翼翼地朝窗外看去。  
“你和Ed之前就认识？”Tommy漫不经心地问Sylvia，“我怎么之前没见过你。”  
她看向碎石小路边的雕花灯箱。“也许他就是有一些没告诉你的朋友呢。”  
“坦白说，他和Tonya结婚之前我就没见过她，我是在他的婚礼前一个星期才收到通知的，赶忙从巴黎赶回去，差点没错过他的婚礼，在这之前我也不知道那个新娘是谁。但，你知道的，”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，没有把话说完，转而继续恭维道，“像你这么特别的，还真的从来没有。”  
在他提起Ed结婚时，她一直目光放空地微蹙着眉，听到后半段才缓缓松开，小声重复道。“特别？”  
“我实在是太厌倦眼前的这一切了，而正在这时，Sylvia，你出现了。”他看向她，语气里略带雀跃，眼神热烈而忧郁，“你和周围的人都不一样。伦敦人？”  
“你觉得我是，那么我就是。”她眼波闪烁。  
“谈吐优雅的伦敦女孩我可见过不少，她们总是在见面的第三句话就提醒我爱情的代价。”他语气里的戏谑不断冒出头，又随着漫长的停顿而离散，突然话锋一转，深呼吸，“你能闻到夜里玫瑰的香气么。”  
Sylvia微微仰视着前方深蓝色的夜空，闭上眼，细细地嗅着。“闻上去像是皇后香槟色的耳坠。”  
“很独特的比喻。”  
她像是根本没听见他的称赞，把脸埋进夜色，绵长而彻底地吸气。“……也像终于在月光下显形的女妖。”  
“天呐，Sylvia，”他摇头，微笑，“为什么你说话的时候总是露出迷路一般的神情。”  
“可能我确实一直在迷路呢，”她转向他，眼神三分羞怯三分茫然，嘴角是恰到好处的傲慢和决绝，“不属于这里，也不属于其他地方。”  
Tommy在红玫瑰的灌木边搂住Sylvia，微微凑近，混杂着雾气的夜色温柔地环抱住他们的身影，他的吻如火漆印章似的烙印在她苍白的皮肤上，她垂着眼，睫毛在灯下颤抖得宛如蝴蝶的翅膀，她的手臂勾住他的脖子，抚摸着他的背部，他的手掌贴在她被裙摆覆盖的大腿上，缓慢滑动着，他们纤细的身躯像两只交织在一起的妖，也像一对黑夜的孪生子。  
原本Tommy和Sylvia只有一场吻，但是Ben提议他们应该有一些很隐晦的肢体接触，这象征着“盛夏的情人”本身也是欲望的载体——特别是在Ed眼中。Ed的一生都在对真正的欲望隔靴搔痒，而这一幕恰恰是最好的证据。  
导演对镜头调度，色彩照明的掌控非常精妙，又是复古的4:3的标准比例，构图高度对称，为了防止过于严肃而采用了绚丽而幽暗的色彩来调和，从各种意义上都是“一场对旧时代的致敬”。  
拍好Tommy和Sylvia接吻这一幕的时候，我才发现Luis回来了，和现场的两个执行制片在核对进度，黑色的夜覆在他平整的肩上。他和我对视一眼，我朝他点点头，转身离开，和Ben去片场旁边通风的角落里抽烟，Ben说他明天就要和Eddie动身去拍敦刻尔克的画面，领他的便当，他直接在外景杀青，我继续留在摄影棚拍其他的镜头。  
“我现在已经能闻到战壕里泥土的味道了，”他对着空无一人的街道喷了一口烟雾，“和平万岁。”  
“和平万岁。”我按灭了烟，在口袋里找薄荷糖和香水。  
Luis和我一直保持着不温不火的朋友关系，他看上去像是永远有话要对我说，但是又从来不说，整个剧组都弥漫着微妙的氛围，我心知肚明，但也只能装傻。男性制片人和女演员之间的关系太过敏感了，工作状态下说什么都是越界，而工作以外的事我还没有想好。  
剧组找来了一个小男孩演七岁的Ed，据说是伦敦的某个儿童剧团里找来的，在剧团里也是个刚来没几天的新手，浅棕色的头发，体格瘦小，满脸雀斑，怯生生的脸庞确实是有几分神似。  
小男孩一来，整个拍戏的进度都慢了下来。跟小孩子演戏是最难的，因为他们情感出不来就是出不来，强迫也没用，走位也需要一步步教。孩子的父母也跟着来，一看就是第一次进摄影棚，克制不住地东张西望，用礼貌到拘谨的语气问我能不能与他们合影。我当时已经换好了戏服，一件镶满珠片的暗青色刺绣长裙，脖子上是一串刻意做旧的项链，头发上别着一道细细的珍珠发夹，半蹲着，小男孩很矜持地把手搭在我的掌心，半低着头微笑着，耳朵不好意思地红了。  
小男孩非常可爱，混熟了之后对我和Eddie都直呼其名，看见导演James Ivory就叫“Ivory先生”，见到Luis直接叫他“先生”，可能是记不住他的名字。  
旁边的工作人员都在笑，Luis笑得有些尴尬，摸了摸小男孩毛茸茸的脑袋。“叫我Luis。”  
“好，好的，”小男孩抖抖索索地往我身后躲，“先生。”


	31. Chapter 31

Ep.31  
和七岁的Ed演戏是一场非常好玩的经历，像牵着小男孩过独木桥，磕磕绊绊，时常犯错，但是每过一条都像是一场惊喜。进度过半的时候我才回味过来为什么导演选了这个小男孩，而不是其他对戏时更流利，镜头前表演经验更丰富的竞争者。一开始我和他们中比较出挑的几个都对过戏，只有他是最羞涩的，眉梢眼角里又藏不住地洋溢着对Sylvia的依赖和喜爱，而这恰恰是导演需要的，这种情感太幽微了，六七岁的小孩子演不出来。  
其他工作人员对男孩讲戏的时候，他时常露出一种窘迫的腼腆，脸和耳朵一天都要红好几次，有时候剧组还会担心这会不会对他来说是不是压力太大了，一位已经有两个孩子的道具师时常给他讲故事作为补偿。Luis有时会站在摄像后面跟着一起看我们拍得怎么样，男孩依旧有点怕他，但是好了很多。  
夏天快要结束的时候，Sylvia和Ed在花园的角落里聊天，那是一个寂静的夜，室内明黄色的灯光穿透夜色，投在地面上，耳边是阵阵蝉鸣。  
“从前，有一只蝴蝶。”Sylvia轻声说道，细细的手指交叠着，只见地面上出现了一只蝴蝶的手影。  
男孩专心致志地听着，略低着头，从室内遗漏出来的灯光把他的雀斑照得一览无遗。  
“她遇到了一朵特别的花，”蝴蝶的手影停在了一朵盛开的玫瑰上，“她唯一喜欢的那一朵。花蕊上有着淡褐色的斑点，像天使亲吻过的痕迹。”  
男孩羞怯地抿了抿嘴，一声不吭，耳朵红了。  
Sylvia把那朵玫瑰摘下来，递给男孩。  
男孩接过，突然发现玫瑰的边缘已经泛出了枯黄的痕迹，他抬头，Sylvia已经消失得无影无踪。她离开了。  
导演站起来宣布，7岁的部分就此结束了，全剧组都松了一口气。  
我正在喝水的时候，看见Luis和男孩正在握手。  
“你是个好演员，”Luis对他温和地笑了笑，露出两道狭长的酒窝，这冲散了他贯日的严肃，“谢谢你的表演，你演得可比我好多了。”  
男孩听到夸奖，习惯性地涨红了脸，看上去像个快要透不过气的蚌壳。“谢谢你，”然后他终于叫了对方的名字，“Luis。”  
Eddie Redmayne灰头土脸地从战壕的布景里回来之后，我们拍了《盛夏的情人》里十七岁的故事，作为实拍阶段的最后一部分。  
Ed在十七岁那年再度见到了Sylvia，她正站在角落里百无聊赖地摆弄着一朵夏日的玫瑰，把它好整以暇地夹在手指间。他们对视一眼，她朝他微笑，他不自然地点了点头，克制不住地也朝她微笑。  
伦敦盛夏的夜也不是炎热的，温暖的夏风带着沁人心脾的露水气味，溪水的凉爽里掺杂着柔美的花香。Ed去厨房偷来一瓶酒和两个高脚玻璃杯，他们坐在门廊上，喝一点酒，一颗一颗地吃麝香葡萄，聊过去的十年。  
“爸爸打仗回来之后就不再听唱片。”Ed叹息道，“但妈妈很喜欢音乐，我也是。”  
“打仗？”她像是什么都不知道似的。  
“是啊，打仗。”Ed压低了声音，“你不知道？”  
Sylvia默不作声，看着手上的花。  
Ed狐疑地看了她一眼，又沉浸在自己的世界里，诉说道。“妈妈总说战争之后什么都不一样了……我要去工作，去伦敦。不然家里就要把大片的土地卖掉，但这是不可能的。”  
Sylvia一声不吭地听着，听Ed诉说他的焦虑，日益精神衰弱的母亲，被战争回忆折磨的父亲，两个渴望爱情又没办法把自己嫁出去的姐姐，学校里越来越难的功课，总是嘲笑他的同学。  
第二天是我休息，剧组需要Eddie拍一些单人的镜头。  
Jamie来了，风风火火地背着他的登山包，手里拿着一束巨大的山茶，已经比我高了不少，一见我就咧着嘴大笑。  
“Leia！”  
我又惊又喜，上前一手接过花，直接一把揪住他的后领，“很高兴见到你，小伙子，”顺带无视了他的哀嚎，“日常调查，你怎么过来的？”  
他坦白。“我从科茨沃尔德过来的。”  
“祖父祖母知道么？”  
“祖母知道我来找你玩，祖父估计吃早餐的时候也知道了，他会一边往面包上涂橘子酱一边慢吞吞地问James去哪里了，”他打开包，拿出一瓶一升装的矿泉水，咕噜咕噜地开始往嘴里灌，“看在上帝的份上我可不想让他们一大早就把苏格兰场叫来。”  
“……但祖母不知道我现在在工作，是吧？”  
他打了个嗝。“我想也是。她以为你在家。”  
“Jamie，我亲爱的弟弟，”我用力地拍了拍他的背，“在接下来的二十四小时内，请你就待在这里，随意走动的话我就把你遣送回家。”  
“不是吧。”他垂下眉毛，“我还想去你拍戏的地方看看呢。”  
我干巴巴地扶着额头。“请让我提醒你一下，片场是要求保密的，”在他失落的同时，我连忙补充道，“但我可以带你去附近看个大概。”  
“这也不错。Leia，另一件事，”他痛心疾首地掏出手机，“我到现在才发现你都没有关注我的Instagram账号。”  
我感觉自己开始头疼。“……不要用一副我把你丢在伦敦桥上的语气来控诉我。”  
“你至少应该关注我，枉我每次都给你积极点赞。账号是jamie_augustine_2002，注意，有下划线。”  
我拿出手机点开ins搜索了一下。“不要告诉我那张愚蠢的头像是你自己拍的，你和那个西柚有仇吗？”  
“Leia，求求你保留一点仁慈吧，我只是在试图让它入镜。”  
我无可奈何地点了点手机屏幕。“好了，别嚎了，我关注你了，”我转而问道，“你吃东西了吗？”  
“没有。”他从包里扒拉出一个用纸袋包好的火腿三明治，“我在车站买了这个，我的早餐和午餐。”  
我看了看那个被他挤变形的三明治。“你需要来点别的什么吗，我可以去送餐的拖车那里帮你看看。”  
“劳驾，请问有肉吗？或者蛋糕或者水果也行，我还要茶。”他迫不及待地撕开包装，咬了一口三明治，飞快地吞咽着。  
“我可不保证。”  
我去餐车附近看了一圈，肉类不出意外是没有的，但是我找到了香蕉和仅存的一块梨子蛋糕，硬邦邦的，不知道味道怎么样，只能希望它味道不错。茶还有不少，我拿了一个纸杯倒了一些，准备给Jamie一道捎过去。  
在路上我碰见了Luis，朝他点点头。“您好。”他也朝我点点头。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”他看我两手都拿着东西。  
我委婉地谢绝了他，转身回到了旅馆照顾那个比我小十二岁的麻烦，顺手拍了一张他的侧影发到Instagram，“一只快乐的金毛花栗鼠”。  
Jamie解决了午餐，下午说要跟我到处走走，我只能答应，提溜着他绕着片场散步。  
“你说什么？”他大呼小叫，“妈妈以前不叫这个名字？”  
我笑他生得太晚，错过了太多秘密。“妈妈以前不叫Katherine，原名是Dorothy。祖父的葬礼上，舅舅这么叫过她一次，被她瞪住了。”  
Jamie一脸迷茫。“那为什么她要改名？”  
因为Dorothy听上去太过平庸，Katherine虽然大众化，但起码乍一听足够体面，并且她总是会补充一句，“请叫我Katya吧，我坚持”，虽然和Kate同样都是Katherine的昵称，但是Katya充满异域风情，容易让人留下印象。  
一个经过她本人反复推敲的名字，而不是父母怀抱襁褓时随手拈来。  
我耸耸肩。“这个问题我可不知道，你要问她。”  
“我可不问。”他不满地皱了皱眉。“妈妈才不会对我承认这些。”  
我笑了笑，拍拍他的脑袋。“顺带告诉你，外祖父是东伦敦人，外祖母是白俄移民。感谢妈妈吧，她把我们从近亲繁殖的大坑里挽救了出来。”  
“还有什么是我不知道的？”他追问道，“天呐，我到底错过了多少。”  
我沉吟片刻。  
“你出生之前祖母和父亲一致认为你该叫James，祖父提出过异议，认为Henry或者Fredrick也不错。我猜你也知道，James也是你曾祖父的名字，他们最后还是决定遵循传统。”我对他回忆道，“他们甚至想好了，如果医生诊断失误，你是个女孩，那你就会继承曾祖母的名字，Lavinia Frances。”  
母亲在这种时候注定是没有话语权的，确切地说，她在所有牵扯到Augustine的问题上都无足轻重，这或许解释了她的控制欲，她狂热地控制那些她能掌控的东西，比如她的面容，她的身材，她的首饰和衣服，她的帮佣，还有她的孩子。  
我叹了一口气。  
他嘟囔了一声，觉得没劲，突然问。“你老板来了？”  
我循着他的目光，发现Luis站在我们身后不远处，身体靠在栅栏上，手抄在口袋里打电话，我朝他点了点头，过了五分钟，他收起手机，走过来，对我和Jamie提议要不要去附近的咖啡馆坐坐，被我本着保持距离的想法谢绝了。  
“谢谢你的好意，但我想还是由我单独看管这个小麻烦比较好。”我拍了拍Jamie的背，“是吧？”  
Jamie警惕地瞥了Luis一眼，一声不吭。  
“我想也是，”Luis幅度极小地笑了笑，“家庭时间。”  
我和他低声告别，带Jamie去附近的意大利餐馆吃晚餐，解决眼前这位青少年的头等大事。  
Jamie等待着他的千层面和托斯卡纳沙拉，突然抛出一个没头没脑的问题。“他会不会喜欢你啊？”  
我把头从手机上抬起来。“谁？”  
“你老板。”  
我闻着飘得满屋子都是的帕尔玛火腿味，反应了一会儿才意识到他说的是Luis，下意识地反驳。“不可能吧？”  
“反正我觉得他怪怪的。他多大？”  
“比我小……大概几个月？”我有点不适应这个话题，喝了一口柠檬水，“不谈谈你的校园生活吗，Jamie？”  
他开始滔滔不绝地说自己说话啰嗦的法语老师，还有入选校板球队的故事，紧接着还有网球兴趣小组和亚马逊热带雨林有关的环境研究。  
第二天我拍戏的间隙收到了Jamie的短信。“我确定你的老板不会喜欢你了，你们俩绝对没戏。我Google过他了。他喜欢那种一看就不好惹的金发网红辣妹。”  
我还没对着手机翻白眼的时候，Jamie的第二条短信就飞了进来。  
“不得不说，他的品味可太差了。”


	32. Chapter 32

Ep.32  
2015年的5月9日，我终于杀青了。当晚，导演、副导演、两个执行制片和我一起去伦敦苏活区的高级餐馆里吃了一顿晚餐，庆祝我们完成了“一个里程碑”。Luis再度消失在片场，我也没联系他，纯粹是捉摸不透。我反省了一下自己，可能我潜意识里已经在心里划了禁区，他察觉到了就知难而退。  
吃好晚餐回去的路上，我坐在计程车里收到了Ben的祝福短信。“听上去你可以好好休息一会儿了。”  
我看了一眼工作邮箱，无奈地回复道。“我可不这么认为。”  
杀青第二天，我就开始着手拍摄《寻根问祖》第12季的第6集，那是一档英国传统的电视节目，以纪录片的形式走访各地，寻找自己祖先的发源地或者某位祖先的轶事，掺杂着大量外景和学者访谈。  
我的父亲肯定是不可能出镜的，祖父也是，母亲的过去更是讳莫如深。为了让节目有个探寻的方向，万般为难之下，我说服了我的祖母在访谈时稍微出镜几分钟，就在我租的公寓里，等摄影的部分结束了再由我开车送她回去，因为祖父不会同意摄影组去科茨沃尔德的家里。她点头的条件是：一，确保“不会让她看上去像在演《唐顿庄园》”；二，“能让她保持风度”。  
我的祖母，Simone de Keroualle已经八十五岁了，身高依旧有五英尺四英寸（163cm），据说年轻时比我还要高，银白色的卷发打理得整整齐齐，穿一身镶着金色滚边的奶油色套裙，布料上点缀着浅粉色的珠片，别着一枚看上去很有成色的黄水仙胸针，穿一双柔软的黑色搭扣皮鞋，依旧抱着她心爱的暹罗猫。经过她允许之后，工作人员在她脸上稍微拍了淡淡的胭脂，她又自己抹了一些唇膏。  
“我看上去怎么样，Leia？”她拍了拍裙摆，坐在单人沙发上，“这可是我第一次入镜，”她眨眨眼，小声对我说，“我年轻的时候确实想当电影明星。”  
“您看起来非常优雅。”我同样压低了声音。听见我的话，她微笑了一下，拍了拍我的肩背，暹罗猫窝在她的膝盖上打了个哈欠。  
我站起身，朝导演使了个眼色，暗示他可以拍摄了。

—

Who Do You Think You Are S12E06 Leia Augustine  
【画外音】Leia Augustine因参演电影、舞台剧而出现在观众的眼前，2002年的《阁楼》、2005年的《悠长塞文河》、得到奥斯卡提名的《红墨水》以及最新的《一桩持续十年的谋杀案》。从荧幕处女秀以来，她时常探索那些饱受折磨的女性角色，获得广泛关注。  
【阁楼】小女孩坐在地板上，泪眼迷蒙地强颜欢笑。“我刚才看见星星从天上掉下来。”  
【红墨水】“Muriel，求求你了，好心人，说些什么吧，”少女紧闭着双眼，双手交织摆出祈祷的姿势，金发如潮水般温柔地散落在肩上，“就说说你之前的生活，什么都可以。”  
【一桩持续十年的谋杀案】“我们不会做错的，”女人点了一根烟，眼神坚定地瞪视着，嘴唇却不安地颤抖着，“难道她不该死吗？”  
“我一直想要参加这个项目，”Leia Augustine坐在一把扶手椅上，双手放在胸前，语调柔软而平和，“有很大一部分原因和我的祖母有关，Simone de Keroualle，她是一位非常具有魅力的女士，来自比利时，而我对她那边的历史感到非常好奇。”  
老人端坐在单人沙发上，朝镜头矜持地微笑，一字一顿，缓慢地开口道。“早上好。”  
“早上好，祖母。”Leia侧身过去，让老妇人亲吻了一下她的额头。  
“我一直为你感到骄傲，亲爱的，”老人重新在单人沙发上坐定，从磨损的藏青色相册里拿出一张单人的黑白照片，指着照片上那个高挑的身影，“你看，这就是我，十九岁。”  
镜头拉近，一个顶着大太阳帽的姑娘正站在码头，长圆脸，细挑眉，高颧骨，浅色的大眼睛略带紧张地盯着镜头，像是对方在地铁上差点踩了自己一脚。另一张是合照，两个面容相似的姑娘依偎在一起，年长的那位看上去有一种精明的神气，年幼的那位则长着一张俏皮的圆脸，看起来更温和。“我的妹妹Sophie比我小四岁，我们都有着红头发，她生活在日内瓦。”  
然后她又拿出另一张黑白照片，上面是一对穿着礼服的中年夫妇，男人身材高大而消瘦，女人体态丰满，他们的表情都很严肃。“这是我父亲和母亲，都是比利时人。”  
“他们就是曾外祖父母。”Leia站在祖母的身后，侧着脑袋说道。  
“是的，”白发苍苍的女士清了清嗓子，“我对于我父母之外的亲人都了解甚少，一方面是因为我的祖父母子嗣众多，另一方面是，二十世纪一直都非常……”她短暂地停顿片刻，意有所指地看向镜头，“喧闹。结果就是我和他们都失去了联系。”  
“根据祖母提供的家谱复刻本，de Keroualle世代生活在比利时的那慕尔，法语区，”Leia Augustine对着镜头展开了一副巨大的卷轴，展示着上面密密麻麻的花体字，语气半是谨慎半是不安，“我们从Simone这一行往上看，Joseph de Keroualle与Celia de Keroualle(nee Augereau)，Joseph是长子，出生在1905年，拥有两个弟弟和三个妹妹。他最小的妹妹，Juliet de Keroualle，出生在1920年，”她对镜头眨了眨眼，“这意味着德国进军波兰的时候，她只有19岁。”  
镜头切换，老妪缓慢地说道。“战后我知道她在纳粹占领的法国得以幸存。但我知道的并不比这更多，”她拍了拍Leia的手背，露出一个更加舒缓的笑容，“所以我希望我亲爱的孙女能帮我寻找到一点当年的故事。”  
【画外音】为了寻找到更多与Juliet de Keroualle有关的信息，Leia前往法国，在蒙特马区的圣心大教堂里认识了档案管理员，Thomas Roux博士。  
Thomas是一位头发花白的中年男人，带领着Leia走向自己的办公室，他们一起坐在一张铺着白桌布的小方桌前。  
简单的握手寒暄之后，Leia开口道：“事实上，我对于我曾外祖父的妹妹，Juliet de Keroualle，有一些好奇。她二战时得以在法国幸存。请问您知道更多细节么？”  
“是的，我们这里保留了一份她的结婚记录。”Thomas拿出笔记本电脑，上面是一个查询的页面，“Juliet Isabel Beaumont(nee de Keroualle) 于1945年11月16日和Michel Beaumont成婚。”  
“已经是战后了。”  
“是的。”Thomas开口道，“我们这里可以追溯到的信息是，她生前一直和自己的丈夫、孩子住在法国中部的图尔，那里能有更多和她有关的信息。祝你好运，Leia。”  
【画外音】这或许解释了为什么Leia不得不乘火车前往距离巴黎237公里的图尔。文艺复兴前期，这里曾经是法兰西的首都，图尔所在的卢瓦尔河谷修建了大量的城堡，并且生产各种价廉物美的葡萄酒。而她在汝莱图尔区政府的档案馆里找到了Daniel Bléré博士，一位知名的历史学家。  
“你好，Daniel，很高兴见到你。”她和对方握了握手，“请问您知道一些和Juliet Isabel Beaumont有关的故事吗？”  
“是的。”Daniel Bléré拿出一张照片，黑白色块勾勒出一位身材纤细的少女，有着丰润的脸颊、浓密的黑发和一双未经人间疾苦的大眼睛。“这是她在18岁时的相片。”  
Leia仔细辨认一会儿。“她和我祖母有着同样的挑眉和高颧骨。”  
“广泛意义上，Juliet被认为是一位非常灵俏的闺秀。”  
“这里是否曾经是Juliet Isabel Beaumont的住处？”Leia又问，“或者说，一个更广泛的概念，Beaumont一家？”  
“是的，Juliet和她的丈夫Michel Beaumont在图尔养育了他们的三个孩子，并且都在当地终老。顺带一提，在战后Juliet成为了一名当地小有名气的油画家，她的孙辈里也有几位在从事艺术方面的工作。”  
“我很好奇，关于二战时期，Juliet如何在法国幸存。根据我祖母的回忆，她当年正在巴黎修读艺术。”  
“是的，我想。在1939到1940年5月的时候，其实巴黎还过着一种相当正常的生活，直到1940年5月10日，街上充满了逃难的人。她去了火车站，想要去任何她能去的地方。”  
“所以她去了哪里？”  
“1940年6月1日，她去了马赛，为了躲避纳粹军队。”Daniel Bléré说道。  
“当时有多少人和她一样离开巴黎？”  
“全市人口的四分之三。在仅仅四周内，超过六百万的人背井离乡，逃亡南方，”Daniel Bléré适时地陈述道，“1940年6月14日，德军来到了空无一人的巴黎，迅速地占领了法国北部。”  
“然后呢？她去了哪里？还是一直等到德军占领马赛？”  
“1942年，Juliet拿到了去瑞士的签证。她去了瑞士。”Daniel Bléré拿出另一张淡米色的文件，对着镜头展示着1942年的签证，“在3月11日出发。”  
“想必在当时，去中立国的签证是非常紧俏的。是吧？”  
“她排队领到了签证，这在当时凭借一己之力是很难做到的，在领馆前需要排几天的长队是常有的。去美国和去瑞士的都需要好几天，可想而知，她是一位非常有毅力的女性，特别是考虑到当时她只有二十二岁。”Daniel Bléré说道，“当德军就在北方几百英里的时候，这种紧迫感简直难以想象，很多人在绝望至极会选择投降或者自杀。”  
Leia点了点头。“而她凭借一己之力去了瑞士。”  
Daniel Bléré继续开口说道。“也就是在瑞士，她遇见了后来的丈夫，Michel Beaumont，一位非常富有的商人。”  
“他们怎么认识的？”  
“他们住在同一家酒店里，苏黎世的Baur au Lac，根据当时的居住记录，1941年至1945年，Michel Beaumont都在酒店租下奢侈的套房。”Daniel Bléré停顿片刻，“Juliet当掉了一些珠宝首饰，在里面租了一间最便宜的房间，和她的父母以及其他家人都失去联系。你知道的，战争时期的邮政系统根本无法指望，特别是德军的铁篱已经把比利时和法国圈入其中。”  
“在此期间她靠什么为生？典当首饰听上去不像一个长久之计。”  
“变卖珠宝是一部分，另一个主要的经济来源是绘画。她早期最棒的一副作品就在苏黎世诞生，Les Papillons，原件依旧为她的后人所有。”Daniel拿出一份复印件，奶黄色的玫瑰上停着一只青白色的蝴蝶，日光投射出锯齿状的阴影，露水蒸腾。  
“她绘制油画，然后对酒店里的其他住客出售它们？”  
“理论上来说，”Daniel缓慢地挑了挑眉，“是的。”  
Leia看了Daniel一眼。“听上去这里像是有秘密。”  
“Well，虽然Juliet和Michel一度都表示他们之前都是朋友关系，或者还有一些商人对艺术家的资助和互相的欣赏和客套，但是有传闻表示他们确实来往过密，特别是在Michel的第一任妻子眼里。”  
她重复了一遍。“传闻？”  
“事实上，不只是传闻那么简单。”Daniel抽出一张黑白照片，一个穿西装的黑发男人搂着打扮华丽的Juliet，他们依偎着一起站在一个巨大的喷泉前，对着镜头微笑。“体态姿势和表情可见一斑，不是么？他们这样确实不太像是普通朋友，背景也被证实这张照片确实是在瑞士拍摄，而不是他们注册结婚的巴黎。”  
“哇呜，”她摇摇头，“如果要我发表个人的看法，我也会认为这像是一场婚外情。”  
Daniel又拿出一份紫色封皮的文件，里面的透明文件袋里装着一封泛黄的信件。“这是Michel Beaumont第一任妻子的亲笔信，写给她在国外的姐姐，出于各种原因被滞留在了瑞士境内。”  
“谢谢……但是抱歉，我看不懂德语。”  
“这里有一份英语的翻译。”Daniel显然是有备而来，又递过去一张A4打印纸，“请注意标红的部分。”  
“’我非常怀疑Michel的心已经飞出了窗外，就像那只著名的蝴蝶一样，而我对此无能为力。’”Leia读了标红的那一句，“请问他们后来怎么样了？”  
“离婚了，在1945年3月，”Daniel抽出一张黄绿色的纸，上面写满了德语，有两个签名，还敲了一个意味不明的图章，“这是一份官方文件的复印件，离婚的证明，原件依旧保存在运河档案馆的地下室。请允许我提醒你一下，同一年的秋天，Michel就和Juliet结婚了。”  
Leia默不作声地看着手上的证明。  
Daniel笑而不语，片刻之后才继续说道。“我们很难说这个故事到底有多少是我们想的那样，有一个很有意思的地方是立场，这让它变得不那么’鸠占鹊巢’。”  
“他们还存在立场分歧？”  
“Michel的第一任太太和她的整个家族都是狂热的纳粹主义者，这也是为什么她的私人信件都刻意地’被滞留’。而讽刺的是，她的丈夫，Michel Beaumont，就有一半犹太血统——他母亲是波兰裔的犹太人，他小时候也在华沙的犹太富人区暂住过一年。”  
“虽然说德军的队伍里甚至都有不少犹太人——其中的原因很复杂——但我们可以猜测他个人的政治立场和第一任太太相悖。是这样么？”  
Daniel点头，随后补充道。“Michel应该不愿意看到德军把他的同胞送入集中营，而他的太太在旁边喝彩助威。”  
“确实如此，”Leia和Daniel一起走出档案室，不远处就是图尔秀丽的山林，夕阳下的河道波光粼粼，“我不知道我是否该把这些也告诉我的祖母。”  
“我想她不会介意的？”Daniel露出恶作剧一般的笑容，“小孩子都喜欢在背后说长辈的八卦故事。”


	33. Chapter 33

Ep.33  
拍摄回来的第二天，我就像个工具人似的，眼睛都不眨地开始拍摄新一季度的品牌宣传片。并不知道为什么，Prada的创意总监决定在摄影棚里临时打造出一条湄公河。人工的河水蜿蜒地贯穿了整个摄影棚，伫立着两棵巨大的塑料棕榈树，烈日似的打光灯让室内闷热无比，蓝色的莲花摆在一个装了水的木质大碗里。  
“这花是真的么？”我问那个一看就是同性恋的男美甲师，他正在试图给我的指甲做铁锈红的哑光贴片。  
他促狭地笑笑，把一层透明的液体刷在我的指甲表面。“当然不，honey。”  
我看了看四周，一时居然说不出什么别的来。“……那看来这间屋子里的大部分东西都是假的了。”  
“如果不是该死的塑料工业如此发达，”他头也不抬，轻言慢语伴随着浓烈的香水味和鼓风机的机油味窜了过来，“我们就可以有一次免费去湄公河的机会了。”  
坦白说，那个美甲师是个非常不错的人，如果美甲结束的时候他没有要和我（假装）贴面吻的意思就更好了。  
我已经习惯了在一把几乎要坏掉的椅子上一动不动地坐定两三个小时，等着别人把我从头发武装到牙齿。衣服是之前就换好的，白色长裙配轻质感的大号手袋，头上戴一顶草帽，背景是典型的只属于东南亚的艳丽夏日。和我一起搭档的是两个非常漂亮的东南亚模特，个子都不算太高，很瘦，可能是因为皮肤晒成浅铜色的关系，显得更加消瘦，颧骨和眼睑上打着厚厚的眼影，绸缎似的黑发垂在腰间，像是覆盖着一层薄薄的神秘的面纱。  
拍摄快要进入尾声的时候出现了一桩小小的意外，其中一个东南亚模特的包里掉出了一些不该出现的东西，一包显然不合法的粉末。  
这在模特界似乎并不少见，并不是每个人都能常年保持消瘦的体型还容光焕发。但明面上这是绝对不被允许的——特别是创意总监在场的情况下——所以她被开除了。我因为被化妆师拉去一旁补唇膏而没能目击这一刻，但我再一次见证了这个行业惊人的流动性和可替代性。等我补完妆回去的时候，另一个看上去同类型的模特已经到了，在两个化妆师的簇拥下紧赶慢赶地准备着。  
拍摄完成之后，我回到自己租的房子洗了澡，躺在床上，做下雨天最适合的事之一，睡觉。后半夜的雨声淅淅沥沥，白噪音或许真的能助眠安神，因为我整整一晚都没有做梦。直到被一个莫名其妙的推销电话吵醒，我才发现自己一觉睡到了第二天中午，醒来还是大雨，我听着雨肆意地舒展四肢，无所事事地抱着电脑开始浏览亚马逊的网购页面，为了提醒自己多喝水，我有点想买一套好看的玻璃杯。  
下了单之后，窗外依旧是雨声，我闭上眼，半梦半醒时突然想到了那天如殿堂似的风，骤然惊醒。  
因为有一个礼拜的假期，我回了趟家，躺在自己的房间里抽烟，思索着到底是学一门冷僻的外语还是养一只猫，如果养猫的话，说不定还能问Ben讨教一下经验。  
母亲见我回家，心情大好，拉上我一起去做水疗。听着水疗馆里潺潺的流水声，我大概只在按摩床上清醒了五分钟就睡过去了，错过了母亲酝酿多时的闲谈，多半是某些富太太之间流传的八卦，所以她在回去的车程补上了。我听着不知真假的“Lecale太太和她的芭蕾情人”，突然接到了一个经纪人的电话。  
我对母亲低声道歉，接起电话开始和他商量工作。  
“Leia，”Joseph显得非常激动，“你不是之前一直遗憾自己没有入镜过哈利波特剧组吗？现在，你可以有一个全新的机会。”  
《1900年的戈德里克山谷》，前传的前传。Albus Dumbledore从霍格沃茨毕业的那年夏天，遇到了从德姆斯特朗退学的十五岁少年Gellert Grindelwald。罗琳是编剧之一，但她只提供了大致的剧情，剩下的部分都来自另外一位更加专业的编剧。  
我需要竞争的角色是Ariana Dumbledore。我去试镜的时候再度见到了J·K·罗琳，她亲自点了头，并且认出了我是在选拔赫敏时最后一轮才刷掉的那个女孩。另外两位主演早就定下，Toby Regbo和Jamie Campbell Bower。大卫耶茨或许电影拍得不怎么样，但他在这两位的选角上确实无比准确。  
Ariana其实在系列电影的最后出现过一次，但对方是个相当边缘化的演员，现在也早就退出了演艺行业。剧组希望重新请另一个更加有表现力的女演员来诠释更加立体的Ariana，然后他们找到了我。  
不得不说Ariana是个很有意思的角色，平静的时候总是怯生生的，虽然因为童年时的经历而有些阴沉，大部分时候是天真可爱的，但是只要一旦魔力暴动就会呈现出毁灭性的危害，在长兄Albus和同性恋人Gellert的冲突之中，Ariana被误伤而亡。  
开机前的两个礼拜，我拿到了剧本。造型花了很久才定下来，朴素的旧裙子，金色的长发，忧愁的大眼睛。因为Ariana死的时候还是个十四五岁的青少年，开拍之前我略感压力，但是感谢化妆帮了我很大的忙，我看着台词开始想象画面，琢磨如何模仿出病弱少女的体态，像新生的树枝，无法抵抗严冬的来袭。  
剧组的选角非常有意思，比如我和Toby Regbo以及饰演Aberforth的演员Alfred Ellis在长相上都有一点点相似，无法指出确切是哪里，但是某些角度和打光之下会突然很像，有一次我们拍戏间隙的时候聊天，真的问起了对方的家乡在哪。Toby表示自己的父亲是挪威人，母亲是澳大利亚和意大利的混血，饰演Aberforth的Alfred是纯正的爱尔兰人，我们对这个结果很意外，但也只能把这一现象归因于造物的偶然。  
电影在摄影棚里断断续续拍了三个礼拜的室内戏，然后去苏格兰的高地取外景，明明是夏日却冷得寒风刺骨，每天我都在考虑要不要再买一件更厚的羽绒服，但入镜哈利·波特系列始终让人兴奋，我想我会忘记寒冷。


	34. Chapter 34

Ep.34  
Jamie兴致勃勃地让我带好相机，多拍点照片回去，然而我一下车就发现这里除了荒凉就是荒凉。为了不让他失望，我稍微拍了几张意思意思，回头就把脖子上这个沉重的高科技产品收了起来。  
坦白来说，我的戏份不多，但是很重——Ariana的英年早逝是Albus永远的痛，他和Gellert之间的关系，如果说一开始还有转圜的余地，那么等到Albus痛失胞妹也就什么都不可能了。  
导演和制片人之所以让我去演Ariana，是因为另一桩和我有关又无关的事，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》前几个月终于出了蓝光官摄，他们看了其中的片段，然后选了我去诠释Ariana这个悲情的少女角色。不管什么角色是不是固化，也不管它对我到底有多少挑战性，能在哈利波特系列里露面总是好的，那可是哈利·波特啊，我再也不用为此感到遗憾了。  
“听说你去面试过。”Toby裹了裹大棉袄，拉开我身边的折叠椅，坐下，“赫敏。”  
“是这样，”我喝了一口水，“我记得我参加了八轮试镜，至今难忘。”  
Jamie Campbell Bower自己有乐队，平时着装也喜欢金属质感的配饰，在剧组里也不得不天天换上巫师穿的长袍，几乎都是黑色的。我在我弟弟的热烈要求下，厚着脸皮帮他去问JCB要了一个签名。  
他大笑，答应地非常爽快。“要签什么特别的吗？对了，他叫什么？”  
“他也叫Jamie。”我打量了一眼面前高高瘦瘦的Jamie Campbell Bower，突然想到未来的Jamie，可能叫这个名字的人都有一种男孩式的洒落不羁，女孩们注定要为他们掏心掏肺。  
大部分时候戏份都集中在Toby Regbo和Jamie Campbell Bower身上，我经常站得远远地旁观他们拍戏。《1900年的戈德里克山谷》自然是有他们俩亲密镜头的，考虑到面向的年龄层，这当然不会夸张，只是一个意味深长的亲吻而已。  
我记得他们拍了很久很久，因为双方都是直男，很难在拍摄的时候不表现出微妙的肢体抗拒。他们尽力了，导演也不能勉强他们，只能一遍一遍来，拍到满意为止。哪怕只是站在后面围观，我也感觉他们真的拍了好久，至少我自己的腿冷得都要冻僵了。我突然不可抑制地想到了《红墨水》，我不知道别人看我和Kristew拍戏的时候是不是也这样。后来想想还是有区别的，我和Kristew是众目睽睽之下在爱情的虚实边缘挣扎，但Toby和JCB都是出于敬业，并且仅此而已。  
我有一段时间没更新过自己的Instagram了，为了不被当成常年失踪人口，我还是发了一条，上传了一张苏格兰的接近黑夜的黄昏，灰压压的天空和崎岖的山峦，目光所及之处都是光秃秃的巨石，孤独得有些压抑，想了半天也不知道该加什么配字，最后还是动了动手指，随手写道，“A Beauteous Evening”。  
因为拍摄需要制作大量的特效，哪怕是外景也带着四大块绿幕，Ariana偶尔会坐在水边灵灵叨叨地隔空摆弄石头和鲜花，有时候又像个罹患自闭症的哑炮。  
在影片的最开始有一场戏，为了体现Albus和Ariana的兄妹之情，Albus跑去找Ariana的时候，发现她一个人坐在草地上，手里抱着一只小兔子。  
她听见脚步声，欣喜地抬头。“哥哥！”  
Albus在她身边坐下。“Ariana。”  
她把兔子举了起来。“你说要给兔子先生起个什么样子的名字呢。”  
他不假思索。“滋滋蜂蜜糖？”  
“换一个。”  
“椰子冰糕。”  
“再换一个。”  
“……蟑螂堆？”  
“Albus！”  
他在妹妹的注视里大笑，拍了拍对方的脑袋。“我们该回家了，Ariana。”  
他们穿过峡谷和山道，又绕过了一面湖泊，Ariana走着走着，不知不觉就拖了两三步在后面，发现了之后又赶紧跟上。  
Albus看了她一眼，微笑了一下。“我来背你吧。”  
“我可以自己走。”  
“别勉强自己了，Ariana，你看上去苍白得就像一面墙，过来吧。”  
她低着头走过去，Albus动作娴熟地把她背了起来，又把小兔子揣在口袋里，继续往前走着，月光晒在他们的脊背上。  
“为什么你管你的凤凰叫福克斯？”她冷不防问道。  
“福克斯自己起的名，凤凰是一种具有灵性的动物，它远比我们所想象的要聪明。”他驮着她继续向前，“你感觉怎么样？今天有不舒服的地方吗？”  
“没有，”Ariana的半边脸贴着长兄的脊背，“谢谢你，Albus。”  
Albus的动作不留痕迹地顿了顿。“你在说什么，我们是家人。”  
“Aberforth，妈妈，还有你，”因为害怕摔跤，她用手圈住他的脖子，“你们，”她的声音压得很低，因为停顿而断断续续，“唉，我真希望我能——”  
“Ariana，”他打断了她，但并没有说下去，过了很久才说道，“妈妈和Aberforth在等我们。”  
当天晚上，一场Ariana无法控制的魔力暴动之中，三兄妹的母亲，Kendra Dumbledore身亡。  
这场戏我们拍了四五遍，Toby一开始声称自己一直在健身房锻炼臂力，但架不住一次又一次重复的负重前进，我们第四次NG的时候他还是暴露出了疲态，但又不好当着我的面抱怨。我相当窘迫，但也没办法，只好想办法尽快拍完。  
我们曾经讨论过一个问题，关于Ariana对Albus有没有一种微妙的仰慕，我认为是有的，虽然Ariana不一定知道这种感情到底意味着什么，Toby一开始没有给出一个明确的答案，他说他要再想想，过了一天，他跟我说他同意我的看法，但Albus什么都不知道——至少当时他对Ariana的了解远没有那么透彻，他也还太年轻了，和妹妹有隔阂是自然而然的，而正是这种隔阂构建出了小女孩天真的眺望。  
外景快要结束的时候，我在电视上看到一段Luis被采访的视频，后来又在YouTube上看到了完整版，和《盛夏的情人》有关。  
当时差不多是凌晨一点，我正抱着手提电脑坐在床上，刚刚洗过的头发披在肩上，散发出一阵淡淡的柚子香味，网页上那个浓妆的女主持人正在用夸张的美国口音介绍着Luis Apfelbacher是何其人也。  
“方便谈谈你和剧组的经历吗，或者说一些你对演员们的看法？”主持人习惯性地翘起二郎腿，十二公分的高跟鞋上布满水钻，在镁光灯下闪得分外耀眼。  
“剧组组建得非常艰难，《盛夏的情人》是我青少年时期就想拍摄的一个故事，我离开大学之后也没有放弃它。在《柏油马路与逃犯》上映之后，我至少花了两年的时间才说服了这部电影的导演和编剧，也就是James Ivory，让他认为我们确实该拍这部电影，然后我们才一起找到了投资方和剧组，最后才是演员。”他停顿一秒，转而说道，“演员们，我指的是Leia Augustine，Eddie Redmayne还有Ben Whishaw，他们都具有某种天分，这让他们的表演显得自然、可信的同时又令人印象深刻。我很感激他们。”  
“介意谈谈你的女主角么，”主持人朝他眨了眨眼，一字一顿地念着我的名字，“为什么是Leia Augustine？”  
我屏着呼吸，紧张地看着Luis举起手边的话筒。  
“Leia对角色的演绎是最合适的，她对于Sylvia这一人物的把控，她的肢体语言，她的表情，都和这部电影完全相配。试镜进行了好几个月，我们当时谈论过很久，你知道的，无论在哪一部电影里，选角都非常重要。当时我先说了我的意见，导演James Ivory和选角导演Doris Haydn也都认为她能胜任这个角色，所以我们一起说服了投资方。”他看了女主持一眼，像是不确定自己的答案能否让她满意。  
“好的，Luis，下一个问题，你是否同意一个观点，”她用涂得血红的手指换了一张提词卡，兴致勃勃地问，“这部电影是在隐射你母亲，她的人生，或这是她的私生活。”  
我在电脑屏幕前愣了愣，不知道他会作何回答。  
他咳了一声，嘴角往下压着，声音严肃得甚至能说有些不满。“这部电影确实是我想要献给我母亲的礼物，其中有致敬的内容，但它没有在隐射我母亲的任何一部分，”他停顿一会儿，语气变得有一丝丝不可避免的生硬，“事实上，从小到大我一直能听到一些不同的声音在谈论她，他们总是表现得似乎很了解她，很了解她的家庭，或者很了解我，但实际上他们对自己谈论的主题几乎一无所知。这就是为什么我不那么享受成为一位名人。”  
演播厅直白的灯光下，女主持人那张依旧残余着好奇的脸显得有点尴尬，我反应了一会儿才意识到这是直播采访，虽然我现在看到的已经是转播。画面里，她表现得很专业，飞快地适应了他的节奏，圆滑地说了几句附和的话就把话题转向了电影后续的一些工作，比如预告片的发放和电影的首映时间，随后视频就步入尾声。  
我随意地点开了网页右侧的其他视频，随意地浏览了几个和电影相关的片段，电影的上映定在2016年的6月，距离现在还有快一年。我拿出手机刷了一下Instagram，社交网络的世界照样歌舞升平，我想发点什么但是不能透露拍摄的内容，挑了一张和Toby、Jamie Campbell Bower的合照，背景是荒凉的高地，我们三个人都裹着厚外套瘫坐在折叠椅上，看上去一副快要不省人事的样子。照片上的两位主角迅速地点了赞，照片比我所想的要受欢迎，虽然是凌晨一点，但是点赞和评论的人还是陆陆续续地来了。  
有一个ID很像乱码的用户评论总是名列前茅，这次也不例外：“看上去你们需要三台轮椅。”  
我点开这条，随手回复道，“是的，然后把我们送进养老院”，打了个哈欠，终于感受到了困意的侵蚀，爬到床上倒头就睡。


	35. Chapter 35

Ep.35  
二十世纪德国影坛的流星，尘封的往事，和二十余年之后的回响  
I.E.Hoffman 2015年8月12日  
旧事重提往往都是需要理由的，有时候是周年，也有时候是因为蝴蝶效应。距离Sinead Eichner猝然离世已经20年有余了，曾拍摄过著名电影《决战时刻》、《独立日》的导演罗兰·埃默里赫依旧在去年的采访里称赞她为“最具天赋的女演员之一”，曾在《雪落不莱梅》里担任副导演的汤姆·提克威亦在接受采访时提及过对Sinead Eichner的回忆。可惜的是，这位当年被誉为天才的女演员在出演《雪落不莱梅》之后的第四年于家中香消玉殒，并无其他作品流世，人生如流星一般短暂。  
然而和她有关的一切并没有随着死亡而戛然而止，蓝光重置版的影碟里封存着她的风姿与魅力，并且，更重要的是，我们仍旧能够从大荧幕上持续感受到她的影响力——她唯一的儿子，Luis Apfelbacher。  
天才女演员和她的早年生活  
1969年，Sinead Veronika Eichner出生于巴登-符腾堡州一个处于德国和瑞士边境的小镇，母亲是一位当地的裁缝，父亲身份不详，由Sinead本人采访时只言片语透露，其生父可能是一位阿尔巴尼亚或者波斯尼亚人。该小镇严格地信奉罗马天主教，大部分居民都是虔诚的教徒，迫于未婚生子带来了宗教和道德舆论方面的压力，1980年，母女俩独自迁居法兰克福。  
事实上，年轻的Sinead Eichner在青春期时并不受人欢迎，她性格内向，行事古怪，寡言少语，一口在当地人眼里不上台面的高地德语经常让她受到同龄人的嗤笑。传闻说，她在青春期时曾经有一个不怀好意的外号，叫“藤条”，用来嘲笑她当时过分消瘦的身材。  
她家境贫寒，母亲依旧在法兰克福当一名裁缝，母女俩在陌生的城市里相依为命，经常需要和杂货铺赊账。成名之后，Sinead Eichner在媒体采访时提及过自己的在校成绩也并不理想。因为在学校里备受霸凌，她说自己并不享受学生时代，听课效率低，读写和算数都学得非常吃力，时常逃学，令老师头疼不已。  
在Sinead Eichner的叙述里，她第一次见到Jörg Apfelbacher的时候是1985年，对方当时19岁，一位小文员的独子，就读于法兰克福大学。这对年轻男女在夏日迅速坠入爱河，《德国电影》（已于1998年停刊）的1990年12月期曾刊登过一张他们年轻时的合影，他们都穿着简朴得有些落伍的夏装，笑着拉住对方的手，一对甜蜜且充满活力的少年恋人。Sinead Eichner去世之后，她母亲在后续采访里回忆道，他们当时一见面就爱上了对方，整个夏天都在一起，像是没有人可以把他们分开。  
夏天过后，Jörg Apfelbacher前往法兰克福大学的Bockenheim校区修读信息工程学，但距离并没有阻碍这对年轻的恋人，Sinead高中辍学之后就在母亲的裁缝铺里帮忙，每周六买车票去Bockenheim和男友约会，约会内容常常是看电影。  
1986年8月，她在车站遇到了沃纳·赫尔佐格（Werner Herzog），《雪落不莱梅》的导演。Sinead Eichner的第一轮试镜成功地说服了所有人，她就是这部电影的女主角。  
《雪落不莱梅》  
Sinead Eichner本人曾多次在采访里声称，她一开始非常犹豫，关于要不要参演这部在欧洲影坛极具影响力的电影，因为她不是专业的演员，性格羞怯，又没有很高的文化水平——从她访谈时的言谈举止我们不难看出，她一直在为自己不高的文化水平而感到深深自卑。  
在采访中，她直言不讳，是Jörg Apfelbacher鼓励她，希望她尝试一下。正是因为他，她坚持到了最后。  
《雪落不莱梅》的电影主要取景地是不莱梅和海德堡，还有一部分在位于柏林的摄影棚。电影于1987年1月开机，拍摄全程由她母亲陪同，虽然有强烈的天赋和爱好支撑，但是这无法掩饰Sinead Eichner依旧是个新手，拍摄途中她因为压力过大而崩溃过三次，剧组不得不请来心理医生，给她开了一些抗抑郁的药方，这或许和她后来缠绵终生的抑郁症不无关系。镜头前的她就像一只蝴蝶，表演风格精准而轻盈，百分之百的体验派需要她全部的情感浸入，她变得比以往更加忧郁，她宿命式的忧郁恰恰成就了影片中最著名的几段长镜头。  
Sinead Eichner死后，除了事发时唯一在场的Jörg Apfelbacher，导演也受到了观众和舆论的强烈谴责。导演对于演员的情感引导应该是适度的，他们的职业道德要求他们以保护演员本人的精神健康为前提。悲剧发生后，导演赫尔佐格本人一直拒绝相关采访，虽然剧组其他工作人员都在高额报酬的诱惑下接受过采访，或者干脆以此为题材写书立传，但对于导演在拍摄途中是否对Sinead Eichner本人有过分的感情引导，我们不得而知。  
1988年1月，《雪落不莱梅》一经首映就广受好评，一方面是电影本身情感表达的细致入微，另一方面也是因为它的反战主题和当时的社会论调不谋而合——1988年5月15日，苏联从阿富汗开始撤军；8月20日，两伊战争结束；1989年11月9日，柏林墙倒塌，二战以来的世界格局发生惊天动地的变革。  
虽然站在现在的视角感觉过去的一切都理所应当，但是当世界发生改变的时候，我们总是要花很长时间去适应的，而《雪落不莱梅》无心插柳，打响了发令枪。  
1989年，Sinead Eichner摘得柏林电影节影后的殊荣，年仅二十岁，一颗冉冉升起的新星。  
息影与结婚  
“我讨厌成名后的生活，我不喜欢盯着我拍照的摄影师，不喜欢总是跟着我问问题的记者，不喜欢总是想要说服我继续拍电影的经纪人……不知道为什么，但我不喜欢很多人。我只喜欢Jörg，我现在就想见他。”在某次电视采访时，Sinead Eichner小声地告诉主持人。她可能因为这是转播节目，但事实上，她所面临的是德国最大的娱乐节目直播。  
社会一众哗然，没有人明白为什么在德国全国上下都广受宠爱的新星会在镜头前无休止地发表自己的负面情绪。在她说话的时候，忧郁像是水一般源源不断地从泉眼里冒了出来。还没有等待多久，舆论就从疑惑变为了谴责，他们不接受自己委以重任的新星实际上只是一个想要安逸生活的普通女孩，她不是他们施展艺术抱负的枪杆，她只是她自己。有人将她和安吉拉·默克尔相比较，或者试图挖掘她的往事以证明她是否从小被某种怪异思想所洗脑，甚至怀疑Jörg Apfelbacher可能对她采取了精神操控或者暴力等手段才让她说出这段话——鉴于Sinead脸上显而易见的痛苦。  
根据她当时的助理梅丽莎·伯格曼的采访，“Sinead有时候会出现幻听，妄想，并且时常情绪低落，无法正常进食”。  
“我强烈怀疑她当时有很严重的心理疾病，她的精神状态，还有她至今保留在法兰克福医院的精神测评都表示，她一直走在一条岌岌可危的钢丝上。”德国心理健康委员会名誉会长，阿登伯格教授接受采访时如是说。根据Sinead Eichner母亲的采访，她可怜的女儿自从电影拍摄开始以来确实一直都有拜访心理医师的习惯和服药记录——电影上映过后，剂量和频次激增。  
1990年1月，Sinead Eichner通过经纪公司宣布无休止息影。同年7月，她和少年时期的恋人，Jörg Apfelbacher结婚。  
1991年8月，Luis Apfelbacher出生。

香消玉殒  
因为结婚生子，Sinead Eichner短暂地消失在了群众的视线里，直到1992年8月9日。  
“我们对于公众人物的精神状态一直缺乏最基本的人文主义关怀，仿佛他们天生就该站在高高的云端，做出任何符合我们设想的举动。而这种期待，固然可能是以喜爱为出发点，也被证明是极其残酷而不人道的。”著名社会评论家伊娜·斯奈德于《雪落不莱梅》25周年重置时，在自己的推特里写道。甚至有民众每年自发地在她的忌日时前往电影最著名的取景地，不莱梅旧城墙大街，为早逝的影后献上花束。  
“Sinead确实很有才华，不是么？”一位匿名来献花的影迷表示，“之后再也没有出现和她一样的演员。”  
不幸是在1992年8月9日发生的，Sinead Eichner Apfelbacher在自己的房间里自杀，享年23岁。  
德国一片哗然。大部分人都认为这和她的丈夫Jörg Apfelbacher不无关系，他当时还在一家德国的制造业公司里任职，和他星光璀璨的太太相比，他是一个再平凡不过的“普通人”。舆论一度压向他，认为这是一场精心策划的谋杀，因为这是一场不够对等的婚姻。直到一年后，Sinead Eichner的前经纪人才发出声明，这一切和Jörg Apfelbacher并无关系，确实是Sinead Eichner自杀。  
当时发生情境如下：上午十一时，Sinead把不到一岁的儿子送到了她母亲家中，根据她母亲的采访来说，“一切寻常，并没能看出Sinead在酝酿着离开他们”。下午四时左右，她在公寓中服下安眠药，溘然长逝。晚上九时半，Jörg Apfelbacher回到公寓的时候就发现了一具冰冷的尸体，遗书放在梳妆台上，只有非常简单的两句话，Sinead希望自己的丈夫好好抚养当时不满周岁的孩子，并且声称自己非常爱Jörg，不后悔和他结婚生子，除此之外并没有任何多余的内容。  
1994年，Jörg Apfelbacher建立自己的信息工程公司，幼子Luis Apfelbacher由外祖母在海德堡抚养长大。

二十年后的余响  
Luis Apfelbacher在他人生的前十余年不断被人跟踪、偷拍，这最终导致了他前往英国，于一所寄宿高中就读。进入高中之后的第二年，他拍过一部名为“波金斯号”的微电影，时长三十九分钟，充斥着冗长的长镜头和个人独白，还有一些令人云里雾里的蒙太奇剪辑。  
“一场很重要的失败，”他本人在几年后接受采访时曾如此评价自己的这部作品，表情严肃而语气带着一丝嘲笑的意味，“它让我意识到我无法成为导演”。  
高中毕业之后，Luis Apfelbacher进入牛津大学就读古典文学与德语，然而他并不是一个令人省心的学生，因为不明原因而把另一名同一学院的历史系学生欧打一顿，并且传闻他组过一个摇滚乐队，不久之后解散。  
入学一年后，Luis Apfelbacher正式退学，开始自己的制片人事业。  
2009年，《柏油马路与逃犯》在伦敦正式开机，中途换过三个导演，看过这部影片的人大概不难发现，他父亲的信息工程公司logo在影片结束时的投资人列表排第三位，前两位分别是另一家信息工程公司和一家数字传媒公司。  
2012年9月，《柏油马路与逃犯》在柏林上映，票房斐然。Luis Apfelbacher在受访时简单地表示“很高兴大家都喜欢这部电影，它比我所想的要受欢迎。”但在记者问到“你觉得你的母亲会为你感到骄傲吗？”的时候，Luis表示自己并不愿意回答类似的问题，意指对方过度消费已逝多年的Sinead Eichner。  
和《柏油马路与逃犯》相比，《一场持续十年的谋杀案》更加体现了Luis的电影哲学，他喜欢有深度的剧本，但是又像是不抗拒迎合大众的口味，在选择导演和演员方面更是以挑剔闻名。  
《盛夏的情人》便是在这时候拉开帷幕。Luis本人在接受采访的时候表示，“这是一部致敬过去的电影，能够完成这个拍摄计划是我青少年时期以来的梦想”，他确定这部影片的用意是向母亲致敬，但认为它完全没有在隐射他母亲的任何一部分人生。  
为了得到更确切的答案，本台记者联系到了《盛夏的情人》主演Leia Augustine，对方表示她并不敢妄言这部影片的“用意”，而是希望大家能够从心底里欣赏它，得到一些情感上的共鸣。  
对于Leia Augustine到底是不是扮演女主角Sylvia的最佳人选，无论是导演还是制片人都给出了正面的答案。“她的表演非常富有层次感，”导演评价道，“镜头前的她就是Sylvia。”而Luis Apfelbacher也表示，“Leia对角色的演绎是最合适的，她对于Sylvia这一人物的把控，她的肢体语言，她的表情，都和这部电影完全相配。”  
在社交网络上的诸多评论表示，他们都非常期待《盛夏的情人》，不仅是因为出色的导演和演员阵容，也是因为Sinead Eichner。


	36. Chapter 36

Ep.36

从苏格兰回来的时候已经是2015年10月，我和Ben、Ann一起庆祝了自己的二十五岁，在一家意大利餐馆吃烩海鲜和烤花菜，喝掉一整瓶Chateau Suduiraut，回去的时候整个人都是飘忽的。

零点过后，我冲完澡，昏昏沉沉地坐在床边，发现Luis Apfelbacher给我发了一条短信。

——生日快乐，Leia。 LA

手机的屏幕从亮到暗，我擦着湿淋淋的头发，腾出一只手把手机屏幕划亮，发了一会儿呆，屏幕又暗了回去。

我缓慢地深吸一口气，试图让自己稍微清醒一点，慢吞吞地开始回复。

——谢谢你，Luis。 LA

当然，杀青并不意味着结束，在电影上映之前的这一年里，我们开始忙着宣发，大IP的宣发总是耗时很长，哈利波特系列尤其。我休息了两天就被叫去一个摄影棚里和剧组的其他几位一起录制节目。

主持人：大家好，我先问一下，为什么拍摄的时候要用意大利的摄影团队？

导演：这是一种全新的尝试。你知道的，很多英国的摄影团队也很棒。但是英国的摄影师拍摄得太多会形成一种取景的习惯，而我想要挖掘一些新的东西。这是一部关于魔法世界的电影，虽然哈利波特系列已经为人们所熟知，但我希望它对观众而言从头到尾都是新鲜的。并且这确实是一部关于同性恋的电影，对吧？我希望它的一些镜头要大胆，而有时我们的镜头真的真的太过保守了。

JCB：非常感谢Gallino为首的摄影工作人员，他们拍摄的画面都非常美丽，并且具有一种史诗感。这也符合这部电影的背景，不是吗？毕竟我们都在演一百年前的事情了。

TR：剧组当时为了拍摄离别的戏而一直在等待一场雨夜，为了镜头的真实质感我们没有用花洒和布景。我们真的等了很久，大概等到了第三天，Leia早上突然把手插在口袋里，确凿地说我感觉要下雨了，一个小时后，真的下雨了。

LA：是的。然后就真的下雨了。我们对此都很意外。

主持人：所以，这是Ariana的天赋吗？

LA：我想是的（笑，开始玩手里的麦克风）也许她会某种无杖魔法。

主持人：好，既然话筒在你手里，我有个问题想问你：你认为Ariana知道他哥哥和格林德沃之间的bromance吗？

LA：嗯……这是个很好的问题，事实上我也想了很久。我倾向于认为她有预感但是没那么清晰的认知，Ariana从小没有接触过其他人，并不够了解爱情为何物，显然她也不会和母亲或者兄长谈论这个问题。她看见格林德沃的时候更多是对于陌生人的恐惧和好奇，然后再是阿不思和盖勒特之间的微妙关系。她可能知道他们是一见如故的挚友。但她不知道的是，他们两个非常亲密，当我说非常亲密的时候，我指的是非常非常亲密——

（笑）

主持人：好的，就是这种亲密，是吗？（伸出两只手比划亲吻的动作）

LA：确切地说，是和性有关的。

主持人：OK，Toby和Jamie，你们介不介意延伸一下，这个？（又伸出两只手比划亲吻的动作）

TR：事实上，阿不思这个角色非常有意思。他一开始是有预感的，关于盖勒特到底多爱他——我个人倾向于认为当时盖勒特对阿不思的感情依旧处于一种半功利的阶段（“是的，我也这么想”，Jamie Bower插嘴道），但阿不思对此毫不介意，因为他自己已经深陷其中了。但是在妹妹意外逝世之后，他们的关系就成了敌人，阿不思以后再也没爱过盖勒特，他有了更重要的东西，它们掩盖住了他年轻时的爱情。

主持人：所以，这是一个爱情悲剧。

TR：当然，爱情悲剧，很多年前我们就知道了。（笑）

主持人：Jamie，介意说说你对自己角色的看法吗？毕竟你已经在很多部不同的电影里出演了这个角色了。

JCB：嗯……首先，我认为格林德沃是个野心勃勃的人，他确实会为了达成目的做出一些常人无法想象的事情。如同之前Toby所说的那样，他一开始并没有意识到自己“爱上”阿不思，可能其中有一些虚情假意，也有他当时还无法体悟到的真情。然后矛盾发生了，阿莉安娜的悲剧让他意识到了关系的破裂，他了解阿不思的为人，知道他和自己再也无法持续从前的关系——无论他怎么定位那种关系，阿不思的妹妹离世的时候，它无法逆转地彻底消失了。多年之后，盖勒特被阿不思打败，他长达数十年的被囚禁，在这期间他才意识到自己一直深沉而隐晦地爱着阿不思，但已经太迟了。他们没有在同一纬度上相爱过，除了双方临死前的一刹那，可能他们存在了一瞬间的心灵相通——

主持人：然后一切成为历史。

JCB：是的，成为历史，我们在书里看到的那样。

随后主持人又问了几个比较大众的问题，拍摄时的趣闻，以及我们对电影表达主题的看法，毫无疑问我们都表达了自己对lgbt的支持，希望不要让偏见阻碍人们相爱的权利。

大型商业片当然是要营销的，好在主要火力都集中在两位男主演身上，我这个无害且悲惨的妹妹任务轻得多。我当然不喜欢营销，Ben也讨厌那一套，他认为演员最主要的是能让观众信服自己的角色，过多在镜头前暴露真实的自己显然是不利的。我深以为然，更何况每一次营销往往都会反噬，得到的好处和付出的代价几乎一样多。网上关于我的黑料当然是有的，在我还非常在意名声的时候我在google上搜过自己的名字，有的确实说得让我心服口服无法辩驳，说我凭借父辈的人脉关系拿角色，说我插手Kristew和Robert之间的关系，说我逛名牌商店花钱毫不节制，但也有实在是令我费解的谣言，太多了。显然，在多说多错的环境之下，只有尽量不暴露自己才是安全的，没人能描述清楚黑影里到底有什么，只要摄像机的灯光照不进去，一切无虞。

录制节目之后的日子里，我得到了一段休假。母亲拉着我光顾她常去的水疗馆，做了一整套精油护理，在轻柔的音乐声里我至少睡过去三次，梦里都是潺潺的流水和莲花。自从Jamie进入青春期又去了寄宿制的公学，母亲对我关注更甚。我早就意识到她是个比我更脆弱的人，为了安抚她，在她生日那天，我跟她拍了一张合影放在了我的ins上。母亲在合影之前用了快两个小时化妆打扮，穿着她最喜欢的那套裸粉衫裙，精心打理过的金发垂在肩上，临拍照前还在耳垂上加了镶着一颗黄色钻石的耳坠，那是父亲给她的生日礼物，我们当晚短暂而融洽地吃了晚餐，耳坠是晚餐后父亲留下的。

合影里我们都坐在客厅的沙发上，母亲从背后搂着我的肩膀，心满意足地微笑，嘴唇贴在我的头发上，侧脸叠着侧脸，我到底还是很像她。哪怕她曾经伤害过我那么多，我还是原谅了她，这世上没有完全不偏执也不扭曲的人。母亲大抵是觉得能在我的社交媒体里露面是一件新鲜事，她乐于向世人表达自己过着如何惬意的生活，这样的合影深得她心。她依旧是美丽的，特别是在我身边时，她被衬托得更加明艳，明明她是经历过真正生活愁苦的人，一颦一笑却都更像何不食肉糜的富贵花。

赋闲在家的那些日子里，我无意之中在YouTube上看到了新奇的粉丝剪辑。我当然知道有人在吃我和Kristew的fandom，但我没意识到他们的创造力如此之旺盛，我跟她已经足足六年没有同框过，依旧有人在撰写他们脑海里和我们有关又无关的故事。地中海的夏天。水边的花瓣。白色的裙摆。女孩曼妙而细腻的肢体。

更有甚者别出心裁，把那些Lily和Muriel相爱的部分重新剪辑，夹杂在《断背山》、《莫里斯的情人》、《单身男子》和《卡罗尔》其中，成了同性爱情的一种象征。

“我知道的，你是爱我的。”Lily托起Muriel的掌心，仿佛在孵化一只小鸟，“如同我爱你一般。”

Muriel深深地看向Lily，抚摸对方的头发，凑过去嗅对方的脸颊，额头抵着额头，但始终没有接吻，她们只接吻过一次，在她们即将离开彼此的时候。

我看着《红墨水》里的片段，突然意识到已经六年了。人生能有几个六年。

闲了没几日，经纪人联系到了我，Tom Ford推出了新款口红，他给它起名叫Leia，当然和我有关。很快我就被安排了相关的推广工作，涂上这个颜色在摄影棚里摆拍，高领的白裙子，头发全部盘起来，底妆很淡，镜头前只留一张寡淡的脸，嘴唇是干枯玫瑰色，哑光质感，显色而不夸张。

我已经多年没见Tom Ford，上次还是在《单身男子》的片场，他是那个念叨着“突出蓝眼睛”的导演，是我通过八卦新闻知道的痴心爱人，他和他伴侣的故事还在继续，老爷子身体硬朗，他们依然陪伴着对方。只是我的心态已经发生了变化，当时觉得相爱的人不该被命运分开，必须一生一世长相厮守才不算辜负内心深沉而热烈的爱意，而现在的我认为，只要能心平气和地说再见，就是好结局。

“这就是你最近在忙的玩意？”阿波利奈尔夫人把玩着Tom Ford的唇膏，看到上面的刻字，戏谑地笑了笑。

“是的，最近无事可做。”我给她斟了一杯酒，她最近迷恋科恩，一种谷物酿造出来的无色蒸馏酒，对我而言有些过于浓烈，但阿波利奈尔夫人很喜欢。

“很精致的小东西。”她评价道，把它随手丢在了抽屉里，“最近怎么样，Leia？”

“相当普通，您呢？”

她打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地展示着黑色的指甲，拿起酒杯开始饮酒。“你不来看我，我时常感到无聊。”

“抱歉，我实在是太忙了。”

“不需要感到抱歉，有自己该忙的东西是好事，”她打量了我几眼，问道，“你最近见到过天使么？”

我愣了愣。“没有。”

“那就奇怪了，”她的语调低了下来，黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着我的肩膀，仿佛害怕会惊动什么不存在的东西，“你身上沾着羽毛，也可能是他在想你。”

事实是我也时常想到他，但想念是无用的。我们距离对方的生活都太远了，以至于现在的我甚至无法想象羽毛还会落在我身上。

“他啊，太悲悯了。”她感慨道，又揶揄地看了我一眼，“你也一样。”

我默不作声，蜷缩在阿波利奈尔夫人的沙发上，感受到她在我脚边坐下，黑色的绒面裙摆贴着我的小腿。

“可能还是爱凡人更加轻松呢？”我问她。比起母亲而言，阿波利奈尔夫人更像是我的长辈，她的洞见时常能解开我的疑惑，虽然我不常和她相处。

“是的，Leia，学会享受它。”她笑了笑，点了一根烟，没有再说什么。


	37. Chapter 37

Ep.37

人到底该怎么享受爱情。这个问题一直让我费解，阿波利奈尔夫人的话我当然相信，但我回溯自己二十五年的人生，发现自己居然很少全心全意地享受它，就像享受一场水疗，一次按摩或者一次慢节奏的旅行。

我就这样糊里糊涂地二十五岁了，Ben戏称这个叫quarter crisis，二十五岁是个适合改变的时间节点。然后我问他说你在这时候改变了什么吗。他说他二十五岁的时候才想要开始从事表演。

我们都知道，他之前是学美术的。

我顿了顿。哦。那你确实变化挺大的，不然我根本不会认识你。

闲暇时我依旧和他消磨时间，如果他在伦敦的话。他演舞台剧，偶尔也去BBC露个脸，半隐士一般的生活。

最近我知道，有个年轻人一直很喜欢他，是他的学弟。那个男孩有自己的乐队，在舞台下充当他的观众，肆无忌惮地对着镜头表达爱意，镁光灯下的面孔年轻而热烈，那种感觉我曾经也体会过。

我没有过问这件事，但后来那个男孩在Ben的世界里销声匿迹了，如同没有存在过一般。Ben是个忠贞的爱人。

空闲的时间里，我又开始拍广告片，Ben笑着调侃说这是明星的宿命。我不享受这种工作，但还是不得不接下这个任务，经纪人说我要保持一定的曝光率，最近商业片接的多。

广告片方面我已然是行家，在一个摆满鼓风机的摄影棚里搔首弄姿，摆出各种或肃杀或甜美的表情。一切忙碌的起因是Prada最近新出了一款香水，修长的淡粉色瓶身，我只闻出了甜蜜的水仙、橙花和麝香，后调似乎还有广藿，对我而言脂粉味有点过重。为了进入状态，工作人员拿了一瓶样本把整个摄影棚里都喷了个遍，浓烈的风尘味让我想到了老电影里威尼斯水边的妓院。

工作人员给我准备了长长的紫色丝绸裙子，袖口是一层细细的流苏，大大的银色金属耳环，很华丽的复古装扮。

“你有意大利血统吗？”造型师一边帮我打理头发一边问。

这问题让我犹豫片刻。“可能有？抱歉，我也不太清楚。”

比起一看就知道是凯尔特人的Paul Bettany或者高度代表德意志民族长相的Diane Kruger，我的脸并没有明确的地域特色。母亲是苏格兰和白俄混血，身形高挑消瘦，金发碧眼，富丽堂皇的饱满额头和艳丽的大眼睛，盛气凌人的鼻梁，很难相信她小时候出生在南伦敦的贫民区，父亲则更为复杂，Augustine起源于金雀花王朝的安茹，祖父大抵能说是法兰西与英格兰的后代，祖母在比利时的法语区长大，但不排除有其他欧陆血统的可能，她有一点蓝血，欧洲就这么点大，怎么通婚都不奇怪。

照片里的我斜倚在一座太妃色的长沙发上，手里捧着一束新鲜的白花，香水摆在手边的圆桌上，脸直直地看向镜头，灰蓝色的虹膜像萨默赛特的海水，翻涌却没有任何情绪。有人曾在网络上说我是新生代的“英伦玫瑰”，但我觉得自己更像铃兰、百合或者小苍兰之类的植物，玫瑰太过风情，而我冷漠得有些煞风景。

“就这几张吧。”摄影师和美编在超大屏幕的Mac上选照片。“谢谢你，Augustine小姐，你拍的很好。”

我低声道谢，去准备更衣和卸妆，谢绝了拿一瓶样品回家的提议，因为我实在是不喜欢这个味道，闻十几个小时已经是酷刑。

出摄影棚的时候已经快要晚上十点了，一片漆黑，倾盆大雨拍在汽车的挡风玻璃上，发出断断续续的轰响。路面湿滑导致了事故高发，整整一个小时车流都一动不动，我堵在了公路上只能靠手机解闷，车载音响大声地播放着Michael Ball深情款款的歌声。

因为无聊，我做了一件很长时间里自己都忍不住嗤笑自己的事。

我在谷歌上搜了Luis的前任。

可真是太有意思了。

一分钟之后，我盯着手机页面上满屏的自拍以及她和各类名流的绯闻，内心五味陈杂。坦白说那是个非常显眼的姑娘，长着一双在名利场上永不言败的眼睛，性感得咄咄逼人，美妆博主出身，妆容精致，在社交网络的账号上不经意地对着镜头半露酥胸，喜欢晒自己去哪里度假或者拥有什么新的奢侈品，偶尔发发心灵鸡汤。我有点明白Jamie是什么意思了，Apfelbacher先生对伴侣的品味问题审美堪忧，我想我被他说服了。如果Luis的type真的是那样的，我们撑死了就只是同事关系，他走在大马路上都不会看我一眼。和她这样的姑娘比起来，我太单调也太无趣了。

之前那些异样的四溢的感情，如果真要找个理由，可能是他想要做朋友，而我笨拙地会错了意。也是。制片人和演员的关系确实太敏感了，稍微一碰红线就难免让人胡思乱想，而我总是习惯性地想太多，但现实有时候比脑海里所构建的要简单。

我把手机锁屏，直接丢到副驾驶的位置上，在磅礴的雨声里开始摆弄车载音响，Michael Ball的老情歌一点也不适合我，我现在就要听死亡金属放松精神。

《1900年的戈德里克山谷》如期上映，有哈利波特的ip加持，再加上喜闻乐见的lgbt情节，票房自然大卖，一口气直接冲上了首日和首周票房榜首，我作为配角也感到与有荣焉。看着电影里的盖勒特和阿不思，我也不由得感慨，爱情真是神秘莫测的东西。

宣发和走红毯的时候，我很少站在Jamie和Toby中间的位置，识趣地把铜矿的机会留给他们，他们是主角，迷妹会感谢我的。

除了又有人把我和Emma Watson小姐拿出来互相比较和拉踩，而我一看到这个名字就头皮发麻；除了我和Kristew的故事又被媒体拿出来说了一通，只因为它和lgbt太过契合；除了Jamie和Toby时常淹没在迷妹的盛情里，我有时候被冷落得有点尴尬；除了我可爱的弟弟趁暑假又一次离家出走逃到我的公寓里，而我当时在美国宣传对一切并不知情；除了我们在意大利宣传的时候，我结结实实地再度和南欧的夏天撞了个满怀，差点热得中暑，一切都进展顺利。

在柏林宣传的时候，我见了一次Luis Apfelbacher，他居然来了宣传会，我以为《盛夏的情人》还在紧锣密鼓地后期制作和剪辑，他应该忙得抽不出身才对。我看过它的企划书，文艺片的制作后期格外长，团队主要人员也不多，配乐找的也是业内大咖Abel Korzeniowski，一切都需要时间打磨，我在2015年的5月9日杀青，《盛夏的情人》定档在2016年6月，整整一年之后。我明白这个时间节点的含义，夏日结束的时候，它下映，从影院消失。

宣传会结束后，我们能在柏林修整24小时，明天下午再出发去意大利，宣发期总是这样连轴转。他看到我，朝我浅浅地微笑了一下。他的打扮总是很极端，极端的整洁，或者极端的邋遢。现在的他属于前者，一丝不苟的偏分黑发，服帖合身的西装，得体而保守的铁灰色，上衣左侧外胸袋塞着一条浅蓝色的条纹丝帕。

我朝他走去，笑着点点头。“西装很不错。”

“是么，”他停顿片刻，“萨维尔街定做的。”

“哪家店？没准我知道。”

“Maurice Sedwell，”他说道，“是朋友的推荐。”

那家店我确实听过，面料很顶级，但也就是那样而已，有钱就能去。

“噢，挺棒的。”我不温不火地笑笑，“对它有所耳闻。”

他看上去像是想谈些别的话题，但我的心里并不那么愉快，可能是觉得自己会错了意恼羞成怒，无法克制地想要就着这个话题发挥一下。

“我父亲一般去Anderson&Sheppard或者Huntsman，”我慢悠悠地说道，仿佛在谈论天气，“Jamie——我记得你见过他——我弟弟，等他十八岁生日的时候也会去那里订一套西装，这是传统。家里有裁缝店的内线电话，可以直接打。”

他看了我一眼，垂下眼睛。

我朝他又笑笑。“如果你需要的话，我能帮你打这个电话问问，那里的西装也还不错，如果你乐意的话，可以尝试。”

“好的，下次吧。”他点点头，看不出什么表情，也没有流露出被冒犯的意思，可能是脾气够好，也可能是他没有领会到我的意思，但他开始不安，过了一会儿，他又问，“觉得柏林怎么样，Leia？”

“很美丽的城市，和伦敦不同的风格。”我评价道，拿起背包，顺着街道漫步，他没有离开的意思，跟着我一起走了一段。

他把手抄进口袋里，似乎是想掩饰自己的情绪，随后又问道。“想去附近的美术馆看看么？夏洛特堡宫附近有柏林国立美术馆。”

我没有说不的理由，他如果执意要当游伴的话，我也无法阻止他，盛情难却。

“那里有些门采尔和莱布尔的藏品，”他说道，“如果你感兴趣的话。”

我其实更喜欢法国印象派的作品，对德国艺术界了解不多，但也客套地表示希望亲眼一见。艺术馆自然美轮美奂，德国人的作品都有一种坚实的浪漫，那天是工作日，游客不多，还有一些老师带着学生在参观，细声细语地讲解着结构和色彩。

下午四点，我们从侧门离开，在旁边的露天咖啡馆坐着，圆桌上摆着两杯黑咖啡，他执意要替我买单。

“我小时候经常跑到这里来，临摹，有那么两年时间我特别想当个画家。”他不好意思地低声笑了，“后来还是觉得自己天赋不足。”

“我的美术造诣也很普通，”我眯着眼，扭头看美术馆门前石阶和短暂停留在上面的鸽子，“但是欣赏艺术也是一种能力，我时常这么安慰自己。所幸，Jamie在美术方面也不怎么优异，我们都没有继承父亲这方面的天赋，略感遗憾。”

“令尊在美术方面很有造诣？”

“那是爸爸年轻时的爱好罢了，甚至为此在佛罗伦萨住过一段时间，”这是祖母告诉我的，“家里至今留了一些他的得意之作。”

“佛罗伦萨是个很棒的城市，我大学毕业旅行去过，乌菲齐美术馆很棒，托斯卡纳地区的葡萄园很多，意大利人的酒也不错。”

“我小时候也去过那里，住了很久，妈妈出去逛街，我就跟着爸爸，他在美术馆里一坐就是几个好小时，用炭笔临摹提香的作品，《神圣对话》或者《苍神》。”那是极少数我和父亲单独相处的回忆，他的一切，甚至包括兴趣爱好，对我来说都太遥远了。

“总之，”我停顿片刻，做出总结，“佛罗伦萨是很美丽的城市。”

“很遗憾你不能在德国待更久的时间。”他说道，“这里也有很多值得一去的地方，比如海德堡。”

“下次还有机会，是吧。”我把玩着手上的墨镜，看天色不早，寻了个借口跟他道谢，以及道别。他看上去欲言又止，但还是礼貌地拦了一辆路过的出租车，帮我打开了车门。

宣发结束之后，我的经纪人很快就又给我拉到了新的工作，《1900年的戈德里克山谷》尚未下档的时候，我就开始准备新的舞台剧，英国人喜闻乐见的《无人生还》。永远的阿加莎·克里斯蒂，感谢不列颠的推理女王，在百余年之后的今天，她依旧养活了无数的出版商、剧院和演员。我饰演家庭教师Vera Clayton，只是舞台剧改编了小说的结局，Lombard和Vera被改为无罪，他们相爱并最终存活到了结局。

舞台剧首演的第一天，我收到了一束白色风信子，署名“温带海洋性气候”。


	38. Chapter 38

Ep.38

舞台剧的演出期间无惊无险，Ben来看的是末场，拿着我给的内部票坐在第二排，谢幕的时候他给我送了花，一小束饱满的白玫瑰。我和他合了影，上传到了Instagram。

“真不考虑自己开个号？”我揶揄地笑笑，“至少有一半人都因为你才关注我的Instagram。”

“我想还是不了。”他耸耸肩，流露出男孩的调皮，“有你就够了，Leia。”

舞台剧结束的时候，我得到了一段时间的假期，而在此期间我也无法休息，有一件事需要我去做：我的一位亲戚结婚，婚礼举行地点定在巴黎近郊，祖父母年迈，经不起舟车劳顿，父亲亦不情愿，全家都决定让我代劳。我拿着刚订好的机票匆匆赶去机场，行李箱里只放了日用品和几套行头。

婚礼的主角是我的一位堂姐Cordelia，她在巴黎一家画廊工作，负责策展和组织活动，富贵闲人才会去做的工作。她是我远房姑母的小女儿，但那位远方姑母已经去世多年，早已互相疏远，这也就是为何我祖父母和父亲都不愿意亲自动身。Cordelia今年三十二岁，即将嫁给一个有爵位的法裔投资人，双方在英国和法国都有产业，最后决定把婚礼定在巴黎，恕我直言，这是个错误的决定，地中海气候闷热，法国比英国的太阳难以忍受得多，特别是我查了天气预报，这几天巴黎的太阳都很毒辣。

我赶到的时候正是婚礼前一天下午，热得满头大汗，被迎去客房洗漱更衣，把脏兮兮的牛仔裤和运动鞋换成墨绿色的长裙与柔软的平底鞋，这才感觉自己活了过来。

“你现在可是个名人，Leia，很高兴你能来。”Cordelia坐在沙发上，她明天的婚纱就摆在房间里，白色的裙子里撑着一个木质的模特人偶，乍一看有点惊悚。婚纱裙摆很大，估计明天会被哪个粗心的花童踩上一脚，头纱是祖传的，一整片蕾丝，直接从头顶垂到小腿。

“这明明是我的荣幸，Cordelia。”我微笑了一下，端起杯子饮茶，看她被一群人团团围住，在为婚礼紧锣密鼓地准备。

第二天一早上，闹钟第三次响的时候我慢慢地起来化妆，换了能撑场面的衣服，Hardy Amies定制的套裙，面料是饱和度很低的灰蓝色，帽子也是蓝色的，帽檐上没有任何装饰，又戴上从家里保险柜里取出的首饰，16英寸长的南洋珍珠项链，正好垂在衣领上方。

我掐着时间往自己脸上打腮红，又稍微搽了一些正红色的唇膏，感觉自己涂得太多了又用纸巾擦去不少，参加婚礼的第一要义是朴素低调，不要引人注目，越平庸越安全。

在上午的冷餐会现场，我没想到又碰到了Luis Apfelbacher先生，对方看见我也有点意外，依旧穿着那身铁灰色的Maurice Sedwell，甚至内袋里的手帕都没换过。他看见我，朝我走了过来。

“早上好，Luis。”我朝他微笑了一下，一起走进冷餐会的场地，拿了两杯香槟，递了一杯给他。

“谢谢，”他接过我的香槟，没有喝，“没想到你也会来，在这见到你很荣幸。”

“新娘是我姑母的女儿，”我这才想起来没问过他的来历，“请问你是……？”

“Martineau是我电影的投资人。”他简要地说道。“他投了《柏油马路与逃犯》，也投了《盛夏的情人》。”

噢。原来如此。

Luis笑了一下，又露出了两道狭长的酒窝，一种孩子气般的羞赧。“其实这里的大部分人我都不太认识——我以为这儿会有挺多和我一样的制片，结果出乎我意料。”

我笑着看了看周围，比起和那些十来年没碰面的亲戚说话，Luis其实算是个还不错的搭档，虽然之前有点尴尬的不愉快，但我不再在意了。对我当时故意显现出的傲慢，他的表现很大度，我亦无法再继续计较，可能他确实是个不错的朋友，只是对伴侣的品味不高。

“是么，”我喝了一口香槟，愉快地提议道，“那么我们可以一起聊聊天，如果你想的话。”

他微微颔首。“乐意至极。”

我小时候短暂地拜访过这里，大致知道这里的布局，冷餐会的场地原先是餐厅，橡木长条餐桌估计现在正堆在某个仓库里。

我把他领到一副油画前，油画的主角是一对夫妇，黑色礼服的男士有着波浪形的金发，眼神严肃得有点冷漠，旁边紧挨着一位棕色卷发的圆脸女士，差不多的画像在科茨沃尔德也有一副。

“新娘是我远房姑母的女儿，Cordelia，我们共享一位曾祖父，James Arthur Edward Augustine，就是这位，他担任过黑杖，我弟弟Jamie的名字来自他，旁边是他太太。”

“你们的关系挺近的。”他说道。

“我祖父和Cordelia的外祖母是同父异母的姐弟，”我示意他看向画里的女士，“这是Cordelia的曾祖母，他们有一对双胞胎儿子和一个小女儿，她离世之后的第二年，曾祖父再婚了，然后我的祖父才出生。”

“噢。”他感慨一声。

“在个性方面，曾祖父一直名声不佳，”我毫不忌讳地说道，这几乎是公开的家族秘密，“但凡涉及到他的传闻，基本都在诟病他的自私、傲慢、保守和不近人情，以及贪杯。”

他笑了一声。“你祖父的童年一定很辛苦。”

“万幸，黑杖的职位让他常年住在伦敦，我祖父大部分时候都和他的母亲待在科茨沃尔德，这位就是，”我带他看向了另一幅画作，主角是一位穿着红色礼服的金发女士，“如果Jamie是个女孩，他会继承她的名字，Josephine Frances，她是英格兰一位小贵族和美国富商的女儿，嫁过来的时候带来了不少石油公司的股票。顺带一提，她的另外几个姐姐都嫁给了内阁大臣和爵爷，我猜测这对我祖父后来提供了不少助力。”

“你确实出身显赫，Leia。”他感慨道。

我莞尔。“只是比别人多一些好运，”转而又说，“Jamie的名字是来自曾祖父，而我的名字，就比较像个闹剧了。”

“因为太难抉择，你父亲不得不抽签。”他飞快地说道。

我愣住了，他也是一样，被自己脱口而出的回答吓住了，意识到与其这么说，还不如大声告诉全世界他非常了解我。我只在一次记者采访时稍微提及过这个，那时候我大概十六岁，在BBC的一部英剧里演主角的小女儿，快十年前的事，我都差不多忘了。

他看着我，我也看着他。我们安静了一会儿，与其说感觉古怪，不如说是惊讶，很少有人如此关注我。这种堂而皇之的关注几乎是一种合理的越界，我不明白他到底是在追星还是求偶，也可能两者皆不。

气氛冷了下来，我深吸一口气，不动声色地顺着他的话茬继续说了下去。“是的，他进行了抽签，里面一共有四个名字，Helene，Beatrice，Marion和Leia，分别来自四位不同的祖先。他分别抽中了Leia和Beatrice，所以这是我的教名和中间名。”

他点点头，正在他试图找回自己声音的时候，工作人员婉言让大家赶去礼拜堂，仪式就要开始了。

因为兴趣缺缺，直至宣誓时我才看清了Cordelia新婚丈夫是何许人也，一个瘦瘦的青年，棕色卷发，大概不高，Cordelia穿着鞋和他视线持平。和我之前预期的不一样，花童只有两个，看上去都十岁左右，没有粗心地踩到新娘昂贵的婚纱裙摆，新人有惊无险地对彼此宣誓，在大家的掌声里，他们接吻。

然后宾客们齐刷刷地站着开嗓唱圣歌，老生常谈的一套过去之后，晚宴和舞会开始了。

按照规定，晚宴要换更庄重的礼服，我短暂地去了一趟自己待的客房，换了一身墨绿色的绸面长裙，裙身上罩着一层同色系的蕾丝，并没有加首饰，行李箱里只装一条珍珠项链就足够我提心吊胆。

晚宴时我被安排在中间的位置，左边是一位堂兄，右边是另一位堂兄，十年未见，他们一个胖了，另一个秃了，相比之下还是各个堂姐依旧保持着考究的外形，社会对女人始终是苛刻许多。在浇着肉汁的小羊排被端上来之前，他们已经喝了至少四杯酒了，不停地问我各种娱乐圈的八卦，以及对各类时事发表自己的看法。

舞当然是要跳的，乐队各就各位，新娘新郎先开场，然后大家各自随意，出于礼貌，我和两个堂兄各跳了一支舞，随后就去旁边拿了一杯香槟休息发呆。无意之间，我看见Luis站在旁边，手里拿着一杯香槟，只喝了一半不到，在和一个头发灰白的男士交谈。

他还是比我所想的要具有社会性，毕竟是制片人，说不定他在借此开拓自己的人脉。我坐在椅子上闲闲地喝了一杯香槟，打算偷偷早退的时候，被几个亲戚叫住了，他们想要和我合影。

几个堂姐和姑父姑母拿着手机哗哗哗一通拍，我终于被解放了出来，从我的一位喝得微醺的堂哥那里顺手拿了一支烟，从侧门穿过长廊，准备抽支烟透口气。

烟草被点燃，橙红色的火星一明一暗地跳动，平心而论不是我喜欢的味道，这类烟草太冲了，我偏好淡烟，准备抽几口过过瘾就把它按灭。

正当我抽第一口的时候，Luis出现了，手抄进口袋里。他很高，所以我们拉开了一定距离才能平视彼此。

我转过身把烟头在烟灰缸里按灭，身后时不时能隐约听见舞会的喧嚣，但我还是更偏爱安静的环境，天上是一轮干净的月亮，不远是湖泊和园丁精心修剪过的花圃，这是我二十六岁的春夏之交。

“只有一个问题想请教你，”我侧过脸，直直地看着他，“你对你每一个合作过的演员都那么好奇么？”

他沉默片刻，压低了声音说道。“当然不。”

这就有意思了。我笑了一声。“承蒙厚爱。”

“所以，”他向我伸出手，“你想去再跳一支舞吗？”

我看向觥筹交错的舞会现场，暖黄色的灯光下每一张脸都是快乐而放松的。我突然想起了阿波利奈尔夫人的话。学会享受爱，可能这是一个契机。

“今晚确实适合起舞。”我说道，向他伸出手去，一起走向舞池。

距离《盛夏的情人》上映，还有不到一个月的时间。


	39. Chapter 39

Ep.39

宣发期间，我一直在和Luis保持交往的关系。为了电影，我们试图对这段关系进行保密，基本只出现在彼此的住处，看电影，进食，聊天，或者一起去附近无人的树林里散步，呼吸新鲜空气。

我意识到自己需要他的爱，那种把自我和对方混杂在一起的爱，不需要分清彼此。这种爱让我感到受宠若惊，他时常犹疑，因为他不善于表露，虽然我不知道这种感情会在什么时候消失，但至少目前而言，我难免沉迷其中，就像一场共舞，有合适的舞伴，有美妙的音乐，而我从未像爱Luis一样去爱过其他人。

《盛夏的情人》上映前的那个晚上，我去了Luis在伦敦的住处吃晚餐，带了一瓶体面的贵腐酒做礼物。

他在伦敦西部的近郊租了一间公寓，毫不夸张地说，只有鸽子笼那么大，客厅连着餐厅，厨房贴着阳台。

“Leia，”他站在厨房里，朝我转过身来，“三文鱼怎么样？配上芦笋和生菜。”

“听上去很不错。”我对食物并不那么讲究，随意地坐在他的沙发上，打量着墙上贴着的电影海报，比利·怀尔德的某部好莱坞电影，黑白底色。音响堆在角落里，放着某首钢琴爵士乐，他在厨房里忙碌，我三言两语地恭维着他的品味。

“不敢相信你会做菜。”我靠在门框上。

“唯一一项大学教会我的实用技能。”他说道，把烤熟的鱼肉块倒进盘子里，端在桌上。

“想谈谈那时候的经历么？”我坐在他对面问，搜索着脑海里关于他的八卦新闻，“略有耳闻，你的乐队之类的。”

“我的叛逆期格外长，”他是这么解释的，表情严肃，仿佛这是一次庭审，“如果你想详细听，我可以告诉你一切，我承认自己确实有过很令人头疼的时期。”

“很正常，别太紧张。”我用开瓶器打开酒，给他倒了小半杯，又给自己倒了一些。

“谢谢。”他喝了一口，停顿片刻，赞叹道，“它很不错，你的品味一直很好。”

“是么，法国人的酒自然有独到之处，”我微笑，隔着玻璃抚摸金黄色的酒液，转而问，“不如谈谈你爱过的姑娘吧？”

“那已经结束了，Leia，”他把玻璃杯放回桌上，“我承认，当时和她在一起的我并不够好，我没有热烈地爱过她，她后来说她也一样……但我依旧尊重她和之前的一切。”

“不诋毁前任，这关你过了。”我拿起酒杯跟他碰了碰，稍微喝了一点。苏玳出产的滴金贵腐具有独特的蜂蜜和杏仁味，口感甜蜜而温和，我手里的这一瓶是2001年的，算是重礼。

“你呢？”他问道。

我笑了笑，又拿起酒杯喝了一些。“我以为你都知道呢，你比我所想的还要了解我。”

他摇头。“在我心里，你的过往成迷。”

“可能和你不一样，我很热烈地爱过别人，Luis，”我说道，用我能做到的最坦诚的语气，“只是和其他好聚好散的感情不同，当时我太年轻，无法让他们就这样走出我的人生，相反，他们成了我的一部分。”

“你想谈论他们么，在今晚这种时候。”他拿起刀叉，开始吃鱼肉和芦笋。

我低下目光，若无其事地查看自己的指甲，修剪完好的杏仁形，昨天刚做的酒红色。“我想还是不了，留到另一个美好的夜晚也不迟。”

他不再谈论这个话题，我们开始一边进食一边谈论电影。当你不知道谈论什么的时候，就谈论电影。他的知识储备和见解绝对不亚于我，我当然知道他是靠这一行吃饭的制片，但他的见解独到，内心世界五彩斑斓，从他的身上我看到了源源不断的创造力，或者说，活力。我喜欢他的鲜活，这是他让我驻足的原因之一。

吃了晚餐，我们坐在沙发上看电影，很老的片，阿伦·雷乃的L'Annee Derniere a Marienbad（去年在马里昂巴德），他的法语也说得很好，所以我们看电影的时候没有一点障碍。男女主人公在同一个地方无数次地相逢，只有时间是不同的，男主人公永远出于混乱的时间里，而女主人公则能够明确判断出时间的流动，对男主人公提出质疑。

“我刚读中学的时候第一次看它，就感觉它棒极了，那时候我待在家里反反复复看了二十多遍。”他说道，“时间为什么就是线性的。”

“所以你创作了《柏油马路与逃犯》？”我翘着腿，看着电影镜头移到女主角脸上，给一个特写，年轻时的Delphine Seyrig有一张清丽狡黠的脸，乍一看还有点爽朗的男孩气，“我知道故事是你的，你去联系了编剧。”

“是的，我一直想谈论这个问题，终于如愿以偿。”他说道，“但大家似乎都更在意那些糊弄人的镜头，比如枪战、追逐戏和男女主人公的感情戏，这让我当时有点沮丧。”

“他们给你贡献了2.87亿的票房，”我适时地提醒道，“还是先感谢他们。”

“确实如此。”他仰头，把玻璃酒杯里的酒喝完了，我又给他倒了一点，酒瓶里大概还有一半，我们都喝得很慢。

“我们无法改变过去，”我学着电影里的台词，转而又感慨，“那些记忆都是确定存在的么？或者我们对自己接收到的信息不断重构，各有各的理解，真实也并非完全真实。”

“唉，这才是艺术。”他伸展了一下胳膊，朝我这边挪了挪。

“本雅明听到你的话，会气得从棺材里爬出来。”我说道，“他认为只有近距离观赏艺术作品才能感受到灵韵。随着机械复刻时代来临，电影工业使得作品的可展览性大为增强，膜拜价值日渐消散，灵韵就消散了。”

“我去阿姆斯特丹看过梵高的画，记不太清了，大概是《开花的巴旦杏树枝》和几幅《向日葵》。我太愚钝，没感受到所谓的’灵韵’。”他坦诚地说道。“可能我还是适合电影艺术。”

我笑出了声，扭过头去看他，发现他也在看我。纯粹的蓝色，那一刻我在他的眼睛里看见了不莱梅的雪。我明白自己可能是心生怜爱，对一个从小失去母亲的男孩。我伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，感受到他浑身震了震。

我松开了他。“你太紧张了，这是为什么。”

“我。”他停住了，不说话，“我爱你，Leia。”

我凝视着他笨拙的侧脸。“你对爱的人都这么紧张吗，花花公子？”

“我不知道。”他侧过头，看着我，“你对你爱的人都这么好吗？”

我笑了笑。“那可不一定，大概只有你。”

当天夜里，我留在了他的家里，很正常的事，如同蜜蜂对花授粉，他是个温柔的爱人，亲吻和爱抚像新鲜而柔软的奶油，性是很棒的餐后甜点。半夜时我从梦中惊醒，发觉自己一直枕在他的肩膀上。我连忙松开，好在他依旧熟睡。

我悄悄摸黑走去客厅，打开露台的落地窗，点了一支烟，对着黑夜抽了一口。现在是凌晨两点，夜色寂寥，从33楼往下看，偶尔有几辆车飞快地经过，几乎没有行人。

身后传来脚步声。Luis走了下来。

“不要担心我，”我把烟夹在手里，“只是睡醒了。”

他还是朝我走来，吻了吻我的额头，我知道他不抽烟，刚想把烟摁灭就听见他说只要开了窗就没关系。我还是朝窗外走了一步，站在露台上，夏季的风拂过我身上的男式浴袍。

“你的烟瘾很大么？”他倒了两杯水，递给我一杯，“我感觉并不是。”

“确实并不是，但总是戒不掉。”一根烟燃尽了，我把它摁灭在垃圾桶里。

我去浴室里刷牙，刷完牙，重新躺回床上，对着天花板说道。“那是我在英国皇家戏剧学院时学会的，大家都说，抽烟吧，Leia，它能提神。排练确实压力很大，我后来就开始抽烟了——可见，我是个没什么定力的人。”

他躺在我身边，我甚至能听见他的呼吸声。“那就接受你自己，Leia。”

我没有对他说谎，当时的情况确实是这样，比我大一届的凯撒会抽烟，跟我同班的同学也会。很多人都觉得是这么回事，认为我不可免俗地受到了大家的影响，有时候我都差点信了，但我明白其实并不是。如果真的要融入那个圈子，我十五六岁的时候就该学会了，压力大，青春期愤世嫉俗的孤独，未成年抽烟在片场也不稀奇，几乎所有童星都有这样那样的陋习，成名太早需要付出的代价和带来的光辉几乎一样多。

艺术家都抽烟。Ben当时听到了这个，表情活似听见了什么笑话。难道不抽烟之前的作品都不做数么？

我开始抽烟是从离开美国的那个冬季开始的，下雪天。当时一切步入正轨，我进了英国皇家戏剧学院，有了全新的生活目标，但我知道自己失去了什么。虽然被逼无奈，但那确实是我的选择。承认这是自己的选择让我感到痛苦，而烟草帮我缓解了它。我一直在减少烟草摄入量，但真相是我不能完全革除对烟草的渴望。其实我已然分不清到底我是还有那么一点爱着Andrew，还是对当时的失败耿耿于怀，可能都有，我无法细究，模糊性是美德，对待生活时尤其。

第二日，《盛夏的情人》在欧洲和北美同步上映。美国人可能存在某种时隐时现的“欧洲热”，在美国的票房虽然比不上欧洲主场，但还是比我们预期的要好一点，上映两周就拉到了安全线，随后上升变得缓慢起来。但票房不是它存在的目的，Luis对它的定位很明确，他着手申报当年的柏林电影节和第89届奥斯卡。

纽约时报对《盛夏的情人》评价很高，声称我是“这部影片里最大的惊喜，精准地演绎出游走在新旧时代之间的惆怅与迷茫，肢体语言与神态都极有表现力与感染力，像一尊毫无矫饰的美丽遗迹”，又将导演James Ivory的镜头语言吹得天花乱坠，另一主演Eddie Redmayne相比之下稍受冷落，但他一年上映了《丹麦女孩》和《盛夏的情人》两部电影，话题度也颇高。

直到影片下映，人们依旧在谈论和它有关的一切，这是我从未有过的殊荣。我无法控制自己不去想得到奥斯卡的可能性，那个我曾经以为自己无法触碰，也试着不去在意的奖项。希望就像火苗一样从我心底里窜了出来，所有人都认为我能做到，甚至包括我自己。

直到2016年的12月，《爱乐之城》上映。


	40. Chapter 40

Ep.40

《爱乐之城》好评如潮，奥斯卡最佳女主角的对决一下子就变得激烈起来，我那段时间闲来无事，去影院看了《爱乐之城》，坦白地说，我意识到自己可能还是输了。不是说《盛夏的情人》不好，也不是说评选制度不公平，而是我直觉性地知道美国人更喜欢哪个。“欧洲热”和lala land谁更能引起他们的共鸣，恐怕还是后者。

奥斯卡颁奖典礼的时候，我坐着飞机去了美国，同行的是Ben，他跟我一个航班，经纪人沟通的结果是我们一起走红毯，另一个主演Eddie和《丹麦女孩》剧组一起，但我们会留出合影的时间。

“美国人真狠心。”Ben在飞机上一路睡到洛杉矶，拿行李的时候一边打哈欠一边对我说。

“可能是注定得不到奥斯卡。”我调整了一下背包的位置，“没办法的事。”

“从美国回来之后，我可能要去一次澳洲。”他说道，打开手机给我看已经买好的机票。

他丈夫是澳洲人。“去见他？”

“是的，他回去有点事，我跟着一起去，”他平淡地说道，“生活。”

“爱情到底是什么样的，Ben？”我真心实意地问，打量着他含笑的眼睛，“你很爱他，是么。”

“我第一次看见他的时候……我就知道自己爱上他了。暗恋。”他说道，察觉到我的吃惊，“别这样看着我，拜托，我还是会不好意思的。那时候我在拍《明亮的星》，演济慈，他负责配乐，原本不会有交集，但是那天他突然出现在片场，制片和导演有话要和他说。我看见了他，他也看见了我，我们朝着彼此微笑，故事开始了。”

他把手抄进口袋里，总结陈词。“姑且算是一见钟情。”

“那是爱情。”

“对，”他直言不讳，“爱情。”

“你为他流过泪吗？”我问。

“当然。爱情都会让人落泪。和他在一起的一些回忆，我至今想起来都会感到冲击。”Ben说道，“爱情很美妙，但并不总是太好的东西，危险，隐晦，消耗人的精神，浪费生命，但人无法摆脱它的影响。”

“如果我感觉自己爱着一个人，”我慢吞吞地思索着，“但我不会为他流泪呢？”

“比如你是一个匆匆赶路的行人，你是爱上了河对岸的人，还是爱他为你砌出的桥。”他伸出手，用相接的手指比出桥梁的形状。

“难道后者就不是爱情？只有走过桥，我才可以走去他的世界。”

“当然不是。”他说道，眼神沉静而平和，“如果是爱情，你会愿意用自己的躯体去做他的桥梁。”

我不再说话。

奥斯卡颁奖典礼当天，我很早就跟着剧组去了，前一晚我吃了褪黑素，所以睡眠质量尚可，脸上没有疲态。化妆师和造型师都如临大敌，而我一直在一动不动地走神，因为我还没准备好见到Andrew以及Emma，虽然他们也已经分手了。

我的头发被剪成了Bob Cut，用吹风机吹出轮廓，下垂的眉线勾勒分明，眼妆很淡，泪痣却点得很明显。

Prada照例给我赞助了服装，flapper girl样式的米色裙子，圆形领，领口布满了不规则形状的亮片和刺绣，细细的流苏缀在裙边，脖子上带了三串珍珠项链，因为契合复古的主题，也因为和Ben站在一起，我的鞋跟不高。

“请吧，费雯·丽小姐。”他戏谑地笑笑，伸出胳膊让我挽住他。

“感谢你，劳伦斯先生。”我挽着他，走向记者所在的区域，迎来一片片闪光灯连成的海。

过了媒体区，快要步入会场的时候，我听见有人在喊“Andrew”，那一瞬间我听见了他的声音，已经八年没有亲耳听见过了，但我依旧飞快地认出了他，仓惶地回过头去。

我看见他西装的领角，看见他打理得整整齐齐的头发，看见他巧克力色的眼睛。他在和一个陌生人握手，朝对方温和地微笑，我看着也不由自主地笑了起来，他们似乎是寒暄了一会儿，然后他越过了对方的肩膀，看向我。

四目相对时，一切都安静了，仿佛世界上只有他是活着的，他的轮廓充斥着我的世界，连我自己都只是布景，而我不忍心做除了看向他之外的一切事。

就像是胸腔里藏着一只怀表似的，我只感觉时钟飞快地往前拨去，人群散去，灯光熄灭，时光开始倒推，我拼命地奔跑着，想要追上那一班之前错过的火车，回忆就像一件布满线头的旧衣服，一点一点被我扯了出来，显露出鲜活的原形，它们就像复活了一般，细细地诉说着过去的事。那是我们还只有彼此的时候，贫穷得一无所有的二十岁，吃廉价的卷心菜和番茄，赚了钱就去买最好的戏票，我躺在他的脊背上，如同婴孩一般酣睡，脸颊紧紧地贴着他的蝴蝶骨，感受到天使的翅膀如华盖一般覆在我的身上，未来不知去向。

他是河对岸的人，我们张望彼此，迫切地朝对方伸出手去。他拉住我的手，我也拉住了他，我们是彼此的桥梁。我的缺陷，也因为他的爱，而显得完全。

“你这样站在我的面前，我一心想着多么爱跟你在一块儿，一定永远记不起来了。”

“那么我就永远等在这儿，让你永远记不起来，忘记除了这里以外还有什么家。”

“天快要亮了；我希望你快去；可是我就好比一个淘气的女孩子，像放松一个囚犯似的让她心爱的鸟儿暂时跳出她的掌心，又用一根丝线把它拉了回来，爱的私心使她不愿意给它自由。”

“我但愿我是你的鸟儿。”

“我也但愿这样；可是我怕你会死在我的过分的爱抚里。晚安！晚安！离别是这样甜蜜的凄清，我真要向你道晚安直到天明！”

“我真要向你道晚安，”我低声说道，“直到天明。”

Ben听见我的话，转过身来，惊讶至极。“Leia，你怎么哭了。”

我摸了摸自己的脸颊，这才意识到自己已经泪流满面。我依旧是爱他的。何必掩饰呢。我又能对谁掩饰呢。我无法控制自己的心，也无法控制自己的眼泪。

曾经我以为自己可以承受这一切，如同承受我和他分开，如同承受他后来真情实意地爱过Emma Stone小姐一样——我从不怀疑他对Stone小姐的爱，因为我也得到过，我知道他爱人的时候是什么样子，他确实爱过她，可能也还爱着她。只是我没意料到重逢会这般痛苦，逃避无用，自欺欺人无用，爱情危险、幽深而隐晦，让人置身鸟语花香，也让人如临深渊，饱受折磨。

Ben略显慌张，大概是从未见我如此情绪失控，抽出西装内袋里的手帕给我擦眼泪。

“Leia，”他似乎是想说什么，但最后还是沉默了，“唉！”

“好了，”我攥着他的手帕，稍微掖了掖眼角，“没事了，我该清醒过来了。”

我在Andrew的目光里转身，跟着Ben一起落座。Luis已经到了，坐在我和Ben的身边，旁边是导演James Ivory和编剧。

“走红毯还顺利么？”他问。

“挺好，”我摸了摸自己裙摆上的珠片，“见到一些旧识。”

他侧过脸端详我，我朝他微笑。主持人各就各位，颁奖典礼开始了。

欧洲片在奥斯卡还是不得力，毕竟那是美国人的主战场，《盛夏的情人》只拿到了最佳原创剧本和最佳摄影，提名一共就报了四项，剩下两项悬而未决的是最佳影片和最佳女主角，最佳影片已然希望渺茫，对外界来说，只剩最佳女主角还尚有悬念。那一届真正有获奖实力的只有《爱乐之城》的Mia和《盛夏的情人》里的Sylvia。

“你在紧张吗？”Ben小声问我。

我微微摇头，主持人在这时开始宣布最佳女主角的颁奖嘉宾。

第89届奥斯卡最佳女主角，理所应当地，颁给了Emma Stone，我站起身，为她微笑鼓掌，《盛夏的情人》还是更得欧洲的青睐，美国人和它不来电。

当年我刚开始涉足荧幕时，确实有人对我评价奇高，称我为新生代影坛的明日之星，是下一个奥斯卡英国影后，以至于我都有点飘飘然，当时就有一位资深的老前辈找到我，对我说。“Leia，永远不要想拿奥斯卡。美国人或许会欣赏你，但是绝对不会喜欢你。有些东西眼馋不来。”

事实证明，有些东西确实眼馋不来，不仅仅是一座奥斯卡。

我当然也喜欢《爱乐之城》，它讲述的是一个几乎所有人都会得到共鸣的故事，梦想与爱情，几乎所有年轻的爱情故事都无法幸免于难。不只是我，Emma本人都做出了一样的选择，在梦想与爱情里痛苦地选择了前者。我在思索的是：我们真的能够选择么？还是我们自以为选择，实际只是在给自己下一段命运的开始找借口，有人比我们所面临的困境极端得多，但他们都生存下来了，而我们没有。

颁奖礼过后还有afterparty，我拿了一杯酒远远地站着，Ben不喜欢这种觥筹交错的场合，就先回去了，Luis和其他制片在社交，我就落了单。远远地，我看见Andrew对Emma道贺，我听说过她一直想拿奥斯卡，事业心很强，她如愿了。

所有人都知道他们的故事，爱得轰轰烈烈人尽皆知，但我敢保证，在场几乎没有人知道我的，除了Andrew。我喜欢这般的隐秘，爱情故事不足为外人道也，更何况美国人一直对我和Kristew之间的关系津津乐道。

背景音乐是我经常听的爵士，Peggy Lee的老歌，她的声音里有一种戏谑的无望，很像爱情该有的模样。

Romeo loved Juliette

Juliette she felt the same

When he put his arms around her

He said Julie baby, you're my flame

Thou giveth fever, when we kisseth

Fever with thy flaming youth

Fever! I'm a fire

Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth

Captain Smith and Pocahontas

Had a very mad affair

When her daddy tried to kill him

She said, Daddy, oh, don't you dare!

He gives me fever with his kisses

Fever when he holds me tight

Fever! I'm his missus

Daddy, won't you treat him right?

Now you've listened to my story

Here's the point that I have made

Chicks were born to give you fever

Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade

give They you fever, when you kiss them

Fever if you live and learn

Fever! Till you sizzle

What a lovely way to burn

派对结束的时候，我一个人先行离开了。离场前我远远地看见Andrew，其实有机会和他说些什么，像Emma Stone小姐一样，可能是寒暄，或者祝好，但我没有去，这对我而言没有意义。

我想，我可能该放他走了。这就是最终的告别。虽然人生如果重来一回，我还是会爱上Andrew，让他眼睛里的光照到我身上，我的伤疤因此展现得完全。

第二天一大早，回去的航班上我梦见了Andrew，八年前的模样，靠在我们居住的破公寓门口，对我道别。

Adieu.

Adieu, mon amour.


	41. Chapter 41

Ep.41

“听说你在美国错失了奥斯卡，”阿波利奈尔夫人弹了弹烟灰，黑色的指甲在阳光下折射着刺眼的光线，“那些不懂欣赏的蠢人。”

“是我运气不好，遇到了劲敌，又偏偏缺少与之较量的力气。”我坐在她的沙发上，把脸靠在她的腿上，阿波利奈尔夫人一直都是消瘦的，我的脸颊轻易地感受到了她膝盖上嶙峋的骨骼，隔着一层薄薄的黑色丝质裙。

“唉，Leia，”她感慨道，“永远为情所困，永远在等待，永远在期盼。”

“可能我期待的不会来了。”我低声说道。

“是么？”她笑了一声，“我也不知道。”

我叹气。“可能我是经历得太少了，想要的太不切合实际，又太累了。”

阿波利奈尔夫人不说话，冰冷的掌心抚摸着我的脸，沉默半晌。“别伤心，Leia，美丽的事物总是永劫不灭的，而你的旅程会继续。”

“是么，接下来我还要去巴黎，”我叹息，“还有柏林，舟车劳顿总是令人疲惫。”

“他们会喜欢你的，至少比美国人喜欢。”阿波利奈尔夫人宽声安慰我，“去看看其他城市的风景也没什么不好的。”

我从她的膝盖上爬起身，像个孩子一般地凝视她的脸颊，她搽了淡淡的紫红色腮红，脸庞如同黄昏时的烟霞，美得像个故事。

“你对爱的虔诚和灵敏真是令人始料未及，”她冲着我微笑，“这是好事，Leia，不能感知爱的人很难演好戏，但痛苦也会伴随着你，世上没有单独的好事。”

“我愿意保持这样的感知，”我低头，闭上眼，“永远。”

在柏林，我拿到了演艺事业开始以来的第一个重量级奖项，柏林电影节影后。在一片喝彩声里，我站起身吻了吻Ben和Luis的脸颊，上台领奖。

台下是黑压压的观众和无数个摄像头，我看着最当中的那个，举起奖杯，微笑。

“非常感谢评委会授予我如此的奖项。

这份荣誉不仅归于我，也归于许多人，感谢导演James Ivory，感谢Luis，感谢Eddie，感谢Ben，感谢《盛夏的情人》剧组里的所有人，也感谢我的经纪人。感谢Sinead Eichner，她是我表演灵感的重要来源之一，她的才华一直深深地感染着我，感谢她。以及，感谢所有指导过我的艺术家，包括我的恩师——已经离世的Albert Courtney。

最后，感谢艺术。尽管在生活的摧残下，每日栉风沐雨，艺术依然不灭。”

在电影节的最后一天，我们在会场里又看了一遍《盛夏的情人》，和无数参加电影节的影评人与嘉宾一起。

电影当然是美丽的，镜头语言幽深而克制，仿佛周围都是雾气，而Sylvia是唯一的一座旧时代遗迹。她笨拙、慌张、不安，和Ed擦肩而过，和Tommy擦肩而过，与周身的一切格格不入，缓缓地走向消失的结局。

—

Ed的七岁，十七岁，二十七岁都已经过去了，Sylvia找到了三十七岁的Ed，他已经比同龄人老去许多，参战让他妻离子散又饱受病痛折磨。

“你还是来了，”Ed奄奄一息地躺在病床上，气若游丝却依旧露出微笑，“不止一个医生说我不能活过三十五岁，但我还是撑到了现在——我在等你来。”

“你遇到了什么？在我不陪伴在你身边的时候。”Sylvia把手贴在他的脸上。

“太多了，Sylvia，太多了。”他靠在她的手掌上，“对不起。”

“你不需要为任何事道歉，Ed。”她说道，“我始终怀念着那些我们一起度过的时光，第一次见到你时，你还是个七岁的男孩。”

Ed欲言又止，沉默片刻才说道。“我也怀念那个时代，非常怀念。”

“我们没办法再回去了，是么？”Sylvia叹了一口气，“只能想念。”

“是的，Sylvia。”Ed慢慢地闭上眼睛。

Sylvia握住了他的手，他们安静地对视片刻，Ed如释重负，在盛夏的情人长久而朦胧的注视下，他停止了呼吸。

她慢慢地起身，走出Ed的公寓，安静地站在街边等待了一会儿，眼睛扫视了一下傍晚街道上三三两两的人群，白发苍苍的老人拄着拐杖，中年人夹着报纸急匆匆地赶路，穿牛仔裤的年轻男女勾肩搭背，七八岁的小孩互相追赶着在玩一种自己发明的游戏。像是存在一层格格不入的屏障，把她和周身的世界隔绝开似的，她不知道该去哪里，就这样站在路口，静静地等着。

一辆黑色的出租车缓缓停靠下来，出租车司机摇下车窗。“小姐，坐车吗？”

她略带不安地打量了他一眼。“好。”

司机见她上车坐稳了，继续问道。“小姐，请问您打算去什么地方？”

Sylvia缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“抱歉，但我也不知道。”

“你也不知道？”司机惊讶地抬高了音量，从后视镜里偷偷观察她，“那我开去哪儿？”

她别开脸，看向窗外被夜雾笼罩的街景。“就先往前开吧，总会有路的。”

司机又往前开了一段路，他正想要再问问清楚到底该开往哪里的时候，发现Sylvia已经不见了，就这样凭空消失了。

之前她的座位上静静地躺着一块伯爵的玫瑰金女士表，指针停在几分钟前，也许是她消失的时间。

司机抬起头，看向前方，是都市喧嚣的霓虹。

—

电影在这时结束，伴随着低沉而忧伤的音乐，画面转为黑暗，屏幕上开始滚动演职人员名单，最后一页是单独的黑色。

一行白色的字缓缓地显现出来。

To Sinead Eichner

大家起立，开始鼓掌。我也从座位上站了起来，看见Luis回过头。我也跟着回过头，看见了一个高高的中年男子，西装一丝不苟，金色的头发梳得整整齐齐，看上去不苟言笑。那个男人低下头，用手帕飞快地点了点眼睛，抬起头来，他察觉到Luis在看他，表情依旧非常严肃，远远地朝我们点了点头，转身独自离去。

“那是我父亲。”Luis低声说道。

“不需要上去说些什么吗？”我问。

“不需要了。”他侧着脸，不知道在思考什么，“我想，我们终于和解了。”

我们都不说话，看向老Apfelbacher先生挺拔的背影，仿佛那是一个浪漫故事漫长而哀伤的后续。

拿奖之后的第二天，我和Luis在柏林的街头散步，喂鸽子，两个最普通的人在柏林街头漫步，喝咖啡。

“恭喜你，Leia。”他把刚买好的咖啡递给我。

“大部分都是你和剧组的功劳，”我接过咖啡，“我只出力了一小部分。”

“别这么说，没有你就没有Sylvia。”他说道，靠在一处廊桥的围栏上，桥下是潺潺的棕绿色的河水。

“我人生的第一个角色是《阁楼》里的小女孩，”我陷入回忆，“试镜的时候我表现得并不好，但最后还是选上了，导演给出的理由是，我长得像KST，电影里KST演我的母亲，如果选我，画面会很有说服力。”

他简要地评价道。“我看过那部电影，很棒的作品。”

我看向湖水。“但我知道原因不是那么简单，我母亲在背后帮了我一些忙。”

“这很正常，你知道蕾雅·赛杜吗？她也是一样，或者说这个圈子里绝大部分人都靠家庭助力，这是现实。”他不以为然。

我啧了一声，陡然加快的语速让我有点结巴。“不，不，Luis，我只是想说，可能我没有你想得那么情绪稳定，那么善良，那么，那么正常。”

“我知道。”他飞快地说道。

我转过头。“你知道什么？”

他看向我，目光深沉而不安，我也看向他，带着一种几近残酷的坦荡，偶尔有路人经过，以为我们是一对正在对峙的情侣，可能我们真的是，但这不重要。

沉默片刻，我突然感到一丝酸涩。“唉，Luis。”

“我第一次见你的时候，你十四岁，我十三岁。”他说话时不由自主会流露出一点生硬，德国人说英语时的通病，“那时候你没看见我。”

我愣住了。“我们当时见过？我不记得了。”

“那时候我看了你的电影，爸爸整天忙着工作没空管我，我们又恰巧发生了一些青春期的不愉快，所以我离家出走——但我跑得比较远，我直接从海德堡跑去了英国，看见你在拍戏。”

我心算了一下时间。“《悠长塞文河》。”

“是的。”他点头。“那也是我看得最多的和你有关的电影。”

“导演当时不允许任何人探班。”我问，“你是不是被工作人员赶着离开了？”

“是这样，但是我在周围散步的时候，还是看到你了。”他说道。“你一个人。”

“我在做什么？练习骑车？背台词？”我回忆一下，十四岁时我因为青春期而长胖了不少，文艺片对台词和感情的要求又总是很苛刻，那是我青春期最痛苦的一段时间。

“不，”他摇摇头，“你在哭，Leia。”

“我在哭，”我朝他笑笑，“太正常不过了。我经常哭，一直都是。”

“然后我想跑去给你买束花，结果你不见了。”他的语气听上去仿佛依旧对此抱有遗憾。

“很可能是开机了。”我叹了一口气，突然明白过来，“所以剧院里的花是你送的吗？”

“是的。”他承认道。

“为什么起这个名字，’温带海洋性气候’？”

“那是英国的气候。”他略带羞赧，“我一直不太会起名字，但我希望你能对我留下印象——看来这个怪异的名字起了一点作用。”

“谢谢你的花，我每一次收到都很开心。”我抱着胳膊，纯粹是希望给自己找点事情做。

“其实我亲自来看过你的舞台剧，很多次，看到Ben经常拿着你的赠票去第一排，我往往在第三排或者第四排，买不到更好的位置，票总是很难买。”

“感想如何。”

“是戏剧的感觉。”他沉默片刻，“其实我去过stage door，那时候《柏油马路与逃犯》还没上映，你在意大利，因为人很多，你不小心把我撞在地上。”

我愣了愣，完全没意识到那个高高瘦瘦拿着海报来签字的男孩是他。“然后我问了你的名字，你说你叫——”

“Moritz。Luis Moritz Apfelbacher。”

我已然不再感到惊讶，可能因为他带给我的惊讶已经太多了。“你本可以告诉我的。但我想，正因为是你，才不愿意告诉我，是吧？”

“是的。那时候我只是观众。”

“那你现在呢？你想做什么？制片人？男朋友？爱人？”我问，“我不知道自己是否还有办法灌溉其他人的生命，我也没有你想得那么好。”

“我很少见到你这么自卑的人，Leia。”

我干笑。“哈哈，可能这就是我。”

他沉默片刻后问。“你看过比利·怀尔德的作品吗？”

我不知道他为什么问这个。“当然。”

“《热情如火》，你看过么？他最经典的作品之一。”

“看过很多遍，我能背里面的绝大部分台词。”

“好，”他停顿几秒，清清嗓子，突然换了一种更加痴情更加热切的语气，“我打了电话给我妈妈，妈妈要你穿她的婚纱。”

虽然他总说自己天赋不高，无法成为演员，但在我看来，他的台词功底比很多普通人都好，可想而知是真的为此努力过。

我愣了愣，随即说道。“奥斯古，我不能穿你妈妈的礼服，我和她的身材不一样。”

“婚纱可以改。”

“不可以。奥斯古。我们不能结婚。”我盯着他，明白了他要说什么，眼眶开始发热，“第一，我并不是天生的金发。”

他抬高了语气。“我不介意。”

“我有着相当不堪的过去，我和一个萨克斯风手同居了三年。”

“我不在乎。”

“我不能生孩子。”

“我们可以领养。”

我换了更低沉的声音，对他喝道。“奥斯古，你不懂——我是个男人！”

“噢。没有人是完美的。”他重复了一遍，“Leia，没有人是完美的。”


End file.
